


In the Cold, I'm Standing

by TendreChaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Disabled Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Multi, The Horse Whisperer AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 119,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TendreChaos/pseuds/TendreChaos
Summary: Après la chute de cheval qui a causé la mort de Scott et la perte de sa jambe, Stiles voit ses perspectives d'avenir s'effondrer alors qu'il lutte contre la dépression. Les jours défilent et se ressemblent pour le jeune homme qui ne parvient pas véritablement à guérir, traumatisé par l'événement dont il a été victime.Mais un changement s'opère à l'horizon, l'arrivée de nouveaux venus dans le ranch familial et avec eux, l'espoir d'un nouveau départ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour :)
> 
> Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire que je suis très heureuse de vous présenter. Il s'agira d'un récit à chapitres, dont je ne suis pas encore sûre du nombre. Certains l'auront peut-être deviné en lisant le résumé mais cette fanfiction s'inspire d'un film, The Horse Whisperer, que je conseille vivement à celles et ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, la réalisation étant vraiment chouette. 
> 
> Je ne suis cependant pas le scénario du film mais simplement son synopsis original que j'ai choisi de réinterpréter à ma sauce, dans l'univers de Teen Wolf. Bon, je ne vous le cache pas, Stiles n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et une importante partie de la narration se concentrera sur son deuil et sa reconstruction physique. A croire que j'aime maltraiter ce pauvre garçon... :p
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages mentionnés ici ne m'appartient, tout revient à Jeff Davis et Robert Redford.
> 
> Si vous trouvez, au cours de l'histoire, que certains tags manquent, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)
> 
> Info : cette histoire a été préalablement postée sur fanfiction.net

 

 

> « Pour être hanté, nul besoin de chambre, nul besoin de maison, le cerveau regorge de corridors plus tortueux les uns que les autres »
> 
> _Une âme en incandescence_ , Emily Elizabeth Dickinson, 1861-1863

 

* * *

 

 

Les couloirs de la maison étaient silencieux. Les chambres vides, le salon dénué d'invités alors que les seuls sons perceptibles provenaient de la cuisine. Claudia Stilinski, agenouillée devant la porte de son four, le napperon qu'elle avait savamment attaché autour de sa taille, glissant sur le sol alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plat qui rôtissait au four. Elle l'avait préparé cent fois, récoltant à chaque essai plusieurs compliments mais aujourd'hui était différent, aujourd'hui, tout devait être parfait. Un petit rire lui fit faire volte-face et elle trouva son mari en uniforme, celui-ci lui offrant ses mains pour la remettre sur pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je vérifies que je ne suis pas en train de brûler la maison avec la viande.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. D'abord, parce que tu ne rates pas ta cuisine. Ensuite, parce-que cette maison est dotée de plus d'extincteurs que je ne pourrais en compter, juste au cas où », ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de malice et elle lui pinça le bras, faussement outragée.

Bientôt, ses bras vinrent l'entourer plus fortement alors qu'elle sentit ses yeux pâles tenter de rencontrer ses propres pupilles.

« Tu es nerveuse ?

\- Je sais que c'est grotesque. Nous avons mis en ordre cette histoire depuis des mois. Nous avons attendu qu'il aille mieux. Mais... oui, je le suis.

\- Écoute, il plaça comme réconfort une main sur son épaule, c'est un immense changement qui s'opère et il va nous falloir du temps pour réussir à évoluer dans cette nouvelle routine.

\- Tu as raison. »

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix. Claudia qui, à la mort de ses parents, avaient hérité des terres de ces derniers, sa sœur Lilian ayant décliné l'offre de partager le domaine en deux parts égales, arguant qu'elle préférait le voir continuer à prospérer en leur mémoire alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait s'en occuper, avait lutté des années durant pour maintenir le ranch familial à flot. Il s'agissait d'une propriété immense, des hectares de terres arables, cultures céréalières pour la plupart ainsi que les prairies environnantes. Or, si elle avait défendu son bien avec acharnement, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de fermer les yeux sur un constat qui ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur : elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

Gérer un tel capital ne lui était tout simplement plus faisable et le choix de trouver quelqu'un pour l'accompagner quotidiennement dans cette démarche était la seule solution envisageable. Et cette solution, elle l'avait rencontré, à plusieurs reprises, mais ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine inquiétude. Les Hale étaient littéralement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus typique, formant un noyau soudé qui inspirait précocement confiance, leur gentillesse et leur respect des traditions faisant le reste.

Lorsqu'elle avait rendu publique son annonce et que ceux-ci s'étaient montrés plus qu'intéressés par son offre, il avait été normal pour eux de ressentir, si ce n'était de la méfiance, une vigilance prononcée avant de se rendre compte à quel point il s'agissait là d'une occasion fabuleuse.

« Je serai toujours là », intervint l'homme, la coupant de ses pensées. « Je donnerai un coup de main.

\- N'y pense pas, tu as un travail John, un travail qui ne concerne pas ce ranch mais la protection de la ville et de ses occupants qui comptent sur toi. » Elle continua quand elle le vit tenter de protester. « J'ai des employés pour ça. Ainsi qu'un futur gérant, tu te souviens ? Là où j'ai besoin de toi, c'est auprès de cette famille. »

Il souffla, vaincu avant de laisser un sourire tendre venir joindre ses lèvres et de lui embrasser gentiment la joue. Parce qu’elle était belle. Parce qu’il le pouvait. Parce qu’il avait le droit de la garder près de lui sans jamais la lâcher.

« Bien, madame. »

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, confortée par sa chaleur avant qu'une pensée plus sombre vienne de nouveau provoquer une ride sur son front. John n'eut pas besoin d'être capable d'entrer dans sa tête pour comprendre exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que la même pensée le travaillait, tournoyant dans son esprit, sans répit.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Stiles ? Sa voiture n'est pas dans l'allée et je ne l'ai pas entendu s'en aller, ce matin.

\- J'ai fait le tour de la propriété. Deux fois. Et son téléphone ne répond pas. Notre fils est très doué pour jouer au disparu quand il le veut.

\- Il faut qu'on ait une discussion avec lui, John.

\- Je sais. » Il leva les yeux vers une photo d'un Stiles de onze ans, un sourire immense alors que sa lèvre inférieure saignait encore après un coup reçu alors qu'il s'amusait au baseball. « Je sais. »

La sonnette d'entrée les fit tous les deux se détacher l'un de l'autre avant que John n'ouvre la porte sur un jeune Jordan Parrish, déjà habillé, un sourire timide sur les lèvres alors qu'une aura si familière d'optimisme et d'excitation juvénile émanait de lui. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais manqué d'enthousiasme quant à l'exercice de sa profession et le plus âgé ne pouvait qu'éprouver une certaine fierté face à l'exaltation provoquée par ce commencement de carrière particulièrement prometteur. Parrish était l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, ne cherchant pas à se lancer dans l'univers de compétition que certains avaient sciemment engagé, préférant se faire sa place de manière progressive.

Il y eut un temps où son propre fils ne jurait que par eux, ressentant l'exacte même admiration pour le monde de la police, passant une partie non négligeable de son temps libre au poste, s'amusant à dessiner sur les feuilles de réclamation trouvées dans son bureau, jouant avec l'agrafeuse de Tchao Linn, installée à l'accueil et qui trouvait toujours un moyen de lui refiler des sucreries en douce, y compris lorsque John avait le dos tourné. Dire que les choses avaient changé ne serait pas vraiment une vérité tant cela lui semblait faire partie d’une autre époque, joyeuse et innocente. Lointaine.

« Shérif. » Jordan lui accorda un signe de tête avant de lancer un sourire à Claudia, qui s'enquit de le questionner sur la manière dont il s'accommodait après sa récente nomination en tant que député.

« J'ai entendu la bonne nouvelle. » Il enchaîna, visiblement satisfait que le ranch continuerait vraisemblablement de tourner. « J'imagine que vous devez être soulagés, c'est un grand pas.

\- Ça l'est, véritablement. Nous ne voulions pas trop espérer au début, par peur de la déception mais tout semble pour l'instant aller dans notre sens, lui accorda-t-elle avec une œillade amusée.

\- Quand sont-ils censés arriver ?

\- En début de soirée. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu sais que je serais terriblement déçue si tu déclinais mon invitation à dîner parce que, soyons clairs, je n'accepterai aucune excuse.

\- Et je ne pourrais absolument rien pour toi, ajouta John, visiblement diverti par leur discussion. Cette femme est invincible. »

Parrish prit soin de faire un pas en arrière avant de courber légèrement l'échine dans une vague forme de révérence et répondit :

« Alors, j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir. Pour ma propre sécurité et non car l'idée d'un repas en votre compagnie me plairait fortement.

\- Très intelligent. »

Alors que le plus jeune se dirigea vers sa voiture, après un dernier signe, le Shérif se tourna vers Claudia, l'enlaça rapidement avant de lui promettre d'être de retour pour l'arrivée des Hale. Elle les observa partir sur le pas de la porte, attendant que le pare-choc disparaisse de sa vue avant de s'enfermer de nouveau à l'intérieur. Il n'était cependant pas question qu'elle reste à se tourner les pouces pendant des heures et elle reprit l'assaisonnement de ses plats, espérant placer le début officiel de leur collaboration sous de bons hospices. Sa grand-mère n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il était possible de faire passer n'importe quelle émotion à travers une bonne assiette. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent, c'était pouvoir se dire qu'elle avait tout essayé.

Après avoir sorti son rôti du four, elle le laissa reposer sur une grille, posa un torchon propre, attrapa son sac à main et s'enfuit en direction du supermarché. Conduisant son caddie dans les allées, elle suivit les informations sur la liste de course du bout du doigt, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle la lisait à haute voix, se grattant la joue lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux s'échappa de sa queue de cheval. L'appréhension des débuts avait laissé place à une certaine fébrilité, une envie de passer à autre chose, d'oublier les menaces des différents promoteurs, de ne plus penser à la possibilité de perdre la seule chose que ses parents lui avaient légué.

Voir tout ce qu'elle avait investi partir en fumée aurait été source d'une telle souffrance que la seule perspective de ne pas pouvoir y arriver lui avait été inimaginable. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne pouvait totalement occulter la peur de l'échec et de la perte de ses terres mais l'espoir avait pris une plus grande place encore, ayant forgé sa détermination, s'enracinant au plus profond de son esprit.

Virant sur sa droite à la recherche d'un nouveau moule à manqué, elle faillit assommer la pauvre Mme Hotson, dont la petite taille ne lui avait permis que trop tard d'apercevoir que quelqu'un se tenait sur son chemin. Avec un léger cri d'excuse et après s'être assurée qu'aucun mal n'avait été causé, Claudia s'enquit de continuer sa mission lorsque la voix fluette de la sexagénaire l'arrêta, l'obligeant à se lancer dans ce qui ressemblait parfaitement à ce qu'on appellerait une discussion printanière. Elle n'objecta pas, répondit poliment, trouvant quelque chose d'attendrissant chez cette grand-mère joueuse, lui racontant les derniers exploits de ses huit petits-enfants. Et la conversation resta légère et bénigne. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sujet ne traverse les pensées de la plus âgée, qui lui envoya alors un regard peiné.

« Et comment va ce cher Stiles ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière kermesse paroissiale et seulement car il était venu apporter quelques meules pour nourrir les animaux présents cette après-midi-là. »

Claudia dû avouer qu'elle prit, même avec la meilleure intention du monde, quelques secondes avant de lui apporter une réponse, sans que sa voix ne flanche.

« Il va... bien. Il travaille à la quincaillerie trois jours par semaine. Il aime beaucoup cet endroit.

\- Ce gentil garçon, quelle tristesse qu'un tel incident se soit produit. Vous savez, j'ai toujours tendance à dire que ces bêtes ont un air malfaisant. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit rué de cette façon. »

Un nœud commença à se former au fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle tentait de trouver autre chose à dire, quelque chose qui les éloignerait de ça. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu essayer quoi que ce soit, Mme Hoston enchaîna, visiblement exaltée par ses propos.

« Lorsque mon fils m'a appris que l'une des petites avait pour souhait de s'inscrire à des cours d'équitation, je lui ai tout de suite fait part de mon opposition catégorique. Les jeunes devraient trouver des occupations moins dangereuses pour profiter de leur temps, peut-être que si cela avait été le cas pour le vôtre, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. »

Le sang avait quitté les mains de Claudia, alors qu'elle s'apercevait à peine qu'elle tenait la poignée de son caddie au point de se faire mal, comprenant que son interlocutrice n'avait pas pour but premier de la vexer ou de porter une accusation sur la manière dont elle avait éduqué son fils mais n'éprouvant, à cet instant, pas la force d'être magnanime ou d'être en capacité de faire preuve de patience. Coupant la vieille femme qui persévérait dans son plaidoyer contre l'animal, elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois, l'informant qu'elle avait des courses à mettre au congélateur avant de se détourner.

Après avoir quitté les lieux, elle continua son trajet vers ladite quincaillerie, à la fois dans l'espoir de découvrir si son fils ne s'y dissimulait pas et parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un nouveau rail de porte. La boutique n'était pas remplie et elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir un visage amical derrière la caisse. Boyd était un jeune homme particulièrement sympathique et serviable mais également l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles Stiles avait envoyé sa demande d'emploi alors que d'autres lui étaient revenues positives. Sa plus grande sœur avait travaillé au bureau du Shérif pendant un temps avant que sa demande de transfert ne soit acceptée, elle qui avait toujours apprécié les grandes villes.

Elle les connaissait bien, avait tenté de leur apporter tout le soutien possible lorsque leur père avait été assassiné après ce qui s'avérait être un vol à mains armées, abandonnant derrière lui une veuve éplorée ainsi que trois enfants perdus et anéantis. Le jeune Boyd avait alors dû porter sur ses pauvres épaules un poids bien plus important, représentant du jour au lendemain la seule présence masculine dans leur famille frappée par le deuil. Il était aujourd'hui un homme bien bâti et protecteur envers ses sœurs, parvenant à coupler ses études ainsi qu'un job afin de venir en aide à sa mère. Les voir aussi épanouis dans leur vie ne pouvait que la réconforter et la fasciner devant cette force humaine.

Refusant de se laisser aller lorsque Boyd lui avoua ne pas savoir où se trouvait Stiles, elle le remercia, prit ses affaires et rentra. S'arrêtant dans la cuisine, elle prit le téléphone et s'efforça de le joindre à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. S'interdisant de paniquer et n'étant pas inconnue à ses absences de plus en plus fréquentes, elle ferma les yeux, une, deux, trois secondes avant de ranger ses courses. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pas la menèrent en direction de la chambre de l'adolescent et elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir étranglé. Parce que derrière cette pièce se cachait la preuve irréfutable que son enfant, celui qu'elle avait élevé, avait disparu.

Cette jolie chambre de garçon un peu enjoué, ordinairement rempli de linges rapidement balancés sur le sol et abandonnés ensuite, de manettes de console dissimulées sous l'oreiller, de livres et de paperasses éparpillés sur un bureau déjà bien chargé. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun signe d'activité extrascolaire, son uniforme de l'équipe de Lacrosse périssait à l'intérieur de son armoire, la batte de baseball que son père lui avait offert pour son douzième anniversaire était rangé dans une boîte, elle-même placé sous le lit.

Les posters accrochés sur les murs avaient été arrachés, ne restait qu'une seule photo et la seule idée de la regarder de plus près donnait à Claudia l'envie de s'arracher le cœur. Le reste de la pièce donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un exemple recopié d'un magazine de mobilier et de décoration. Un ensemble plein de retenu, d'insensibilité. Comme vidé de toute sa chaleur. Inhabité.

Elle se sentit alors intruse, beaucoup plus que s'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'adolescent banale, avec tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Ici, c'était prendre un seau d'eau glacée dans la figure, enclenchant par la suite un enchaînement larmoyant de _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi mon fils ? Pourquoi toucher à ce qui m'appartenait ? »._ Et le plus difficile dans tout ça, c'était que finalement, elle n'obtenait jamais aucune réponse à ses questions. Que l'attente ne suffisait plus, maintenant et que la culpabilité ne faisait que croître, inopinément, lui donnant la sensation d'avoir le cœur troué à de multiples endroits.

Lorsqu'elle toqua chez Dorothy, celle-ci ne prit que quelques secondes à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et, sans perdre davantage de temps, s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé une tasse de thé mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne serait pas assez fort. »

Elle rit mais ce dernier s'échappa davantage comme un reniflement.

« Du thé serait parfait, merci.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je peux avouer sans rougir que je possède une jolie collection qui ferait pâlir un habitué des pubs du coin. 

\- J'ai besoin de tous mes esprits aujourd'hui. Et ta collection serait capable de réveiller les morts, hors de question que tu ne l'approches de moi. 

\- Ça te requinquerais bien, tu es aussi pâle que ma porcelaine.

\- Je ne suis pas John. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ton semblant d'innocence ainsi que tes paroles aguicheuses. »

Dorothy eut un sourire narquois au souvenir d'un John un peu plus désinhibé que d'habitude. Pourtant, Claudia ne saurait dire exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait laissé l'homme durant une vingtaine de minutes pour le retrouver goguenard, ses pattes d'oie qu'elle chérissait tant, entourant ses yeux clairs qui avaient un nouvel éclat de malice.

« Je n'y suis absolument pour rien si ton mari est facilement manipulable. Et je le dis sans arrières pensées, aucune. »

Ce fut finalement une théière que la plus âgée plaça sur le feu. Celle-ci faisait partie intégrante du ranch du plus loin que Claudia se souvenait, s'étant occupée d'elle lorsque sa mère était absente, et était la maraîchère attitrée du terrain mais son amour grandissant pour les chevaux l'avait poussé désormais à donner des cours d'équitation aux jeunes de la ville. Sa petite habitation, qui se trouvait entre la propriété des Stilinski et les écuries, était joliment aménagée, les rosiers dont elle passait tant de temps à s'occuper, fleurissaient enfin, laissant leurs divers bourgeons éclatés au grand jour.

Déposant deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse, Dorothy s'installa aux côtés d'une Claudia qui tentait de garder une figure de convenance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grimace ? Tu n'espères quand même pas me leurrer, ma belle.

\- Je... Non, pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ? »

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux rivés vers la surface du liquide brûlant avant de coincer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, pensive.

« Tout à la fois. Ma famille, les Hale... et je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire.

\- C'est parfait, tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on vérifie cette théorie ? Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps à te faire du mauvais sang sur cette histoire, il faut lâcher prise.

\- Alors », elle demanda en essayant de conserver une voix pleine mais ne put ignorer les tressaillements vers la fin de sa phrase, « je ne commets pas d'erreur en invitant des inconnus sur la seule chose qu'il me reste littéralement de mes parents ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des inconnus, Claude. Tu les as rencontré un nombre incalculable de fois. Quant à savoir si tu fais le bon choix, je pense que seul le temps pourra t'apporter une réponse. Ce que je peux t'assurer, en revanche, c'est que j'ai toute confiance en toi et en ton jugement. Tu as toujours été une femme responsable et déterminée et je sais que peu importe ce qui arrivera, tu ne laisseras rien ni personne se placer sur ta route. »

Claudia lui agrippa alors la main avec un air si réjoui, transformant le visage de la jeune femme, qui fut la plus grande récompense que Dorothy pouvait espérer.

« Tu sembles sûre de toi, taquina-t-elle, peinant à cacher son sourire.

\- Oh, tu devrais savoir qu'il est très difficile de faire changer d'avis une vielle femme de mon âge. A ce stade, ce n'est plus de l'obstination mais de l'opiniâtreté.

\- Merci. Pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais plus là.

\- Tu continuerais à vivre exactement comme aujourd'hui car à la fin, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, pas vrai. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent un moment, semblant se rappeler toutes les choses qu'elle avait vu, les gens qu'elle avait aimé puis perdu. Ses cheveux gris, coupés en carré long ne pouvaient que rappeler le poids et la force des années écoulées. Ses mains tremblaient parfois un peu, lorsque la journée avait été trop longue ou bien que son corps lui faisait sentir qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le même et pourtant, ces éléments n'empêchaient pas la femme d'être véritablement un pilier pour le fonctionnement du ranch, son caractère bien trempé et sa ténacité ayant fait bouger plus d'une montagne.

« Je dois aller terminer de préparer ce qu'il faut pour tout à l'heure. Tu nous rejoindras pour le dîner ?

\- J'ai promis à Gale de l'aider avec les derniers comptes, livrés ce matin. Mais je suis certaine que tout se passera très bien. Auquel cas, je me ferai un plaisir de remettre les pendules à l'heure de tout le monde. »

Claudia hocha la tête, se levant du petit canapé fleuri dont elle se souvenait encore avoir tâché en renversant un verre de sirop à la menthe durant l'un de ses étés d'enfance, un été où il avait fait si chaud que les après-midis s'étaient généralement terminées en bataille grâce aux arroseurs automatiques. Refermant son gilet en laine autour d'elle, elle s'arrêta un moment à la porte, observant avec un œil neuf les environs, cet espace entier qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Sentant une chaleur sur son épaule, elle s'abandonna un instant à la caresse de sa vieille compagne avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de s'échapper.

Non sans entendre une dernière parole de son amie, la voix narquoise et accusatrice.

« Et tu diras à ce bandit de John que je sais parfaitement qu'il a embauché ce gamin de la ville pour m'empêcher de travailler comme je le souhaite parce qu'il pense que c'est une charge trop lourde pour moi. » Puis marmonna. « Je suis vieille, pas impotente. »

Définitivement obstinée.

Elle se rendit près des écuries et retrouva le jeune Gale, occupé à ramasser des tas de foins qu'il rassemblait ensuite en paquets. Elle lui sourit avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau qu'elle était partie récupérer dans la cuisine avant de s'approcher. Il la remercia chaleureusement, avalant par rasade sa boisson et essuyant son front moite de sueur. Il portait une paire de gants et son t-shirt était taché de boue.

« C'est le grand jour, hein. »

Il lui offrit une expression aimable et déposa son râteau contre le mur. Il était jeune, seize ans et John et elle avaient d'abord hésité à l'engager, ayant peur de le voir se défiler à la première difficulté mais lorsqu'il leur avait fait part de son enthousiasme à l'idée de rejoindre leur équipe, annonçant qu'il avait depuis son plus jeune âge rêvé de travailler dans le domaine de l'agriculture, ils avaient cédé. C'était un gentil rêveur qui, même après la promesse d'être recruté, déblatérait sur l'admiration qu'il avait pour le Cross Lane Ranch, que tout le monde en ville ne parlait que de la façon dont leur domaine s'épanouissait telle une véritable entreprise, fournissant en partie les stocks en céréales, embauchant un nombre non négligeable d'hommes, peinant à trouver du boulot, la chasse aux diplômes devenant de plus en plus impitoyable.

« Oui. Comment tu te sens, prêt à partager les tâches ?

\- Pour sûr, oui. Ça ferait de la peine à plus d'un, si ce ranch venait à fermer un jour, Mme Stilinski.

\- Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. 

\- Vous n'avez jamais été tenté, je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas simple, entretenir un endroit pareil, j'imagine que des tas de rapaces doivent vous tourner autour pour essayer de vous faire céder. » Il contempla ses pieds, donnant avec force un coup de pied dans un petit tas de cailloux. « Moi, j'aurais douté...

\- Tu n'aurais pas été le seul, crois-moi. Et pour être honnête, j'y ai réfléchi et ce, des dizaines de fois. Même si c'était difficile de ne seulement qu'imaginer mettre un terme à tout ça, je le devais au moins pour ma famille. Savoir que je ne les plongeais pas dans les ennuis par simple égoïsme était nécessaire. Tout a changé quand j'ai su qu'il y avait plus de chances que ce que ces satanées promoteurs me répliquaient à chaque nouvelle rencontre.

\- Mais vous y êtes arrivés au final, pas vrai. Ça a fonctionné comme vous l'espériez.

\- Je suis déjà si fière de cet endroit, je veux simplement pouvoir continuer à le voir prospérer comme il le fait, sans regret.

\- C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite, en tout cas. Et à moi aussi, par la même occasion. »

Il rit et retourna à ses travaux et elle supposa que c'était la fin de la conversation quand il sembla se souvenir d'une chose, et demanda innocemment :

« Vous voulez que je sorte les chevaux ? »

A cet instant précis, son cœur commença à se lancer dans une sorte de cavalcade qui l’obligea à respirer plus profondément, une main posée sur son cou alors qu’elle sentait les pulsations sous sa paume. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tout le monde était en sécurité. Tout le monde allait parfaitement... Elle ne parvint pas à effacer son angoisse et Gale dû s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas car ses yeux s'embuèrent d'une lueur inquiète. Elle tenta de le rassurer en secouant la tête, se préparant à partir. Et si elle pensa distinguer le visage d'un jeune garçon avec un grain de beauté près de l'œil, une chevelure brune et bouclée, ce n'était que son imagination.

« Je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure, préviens quelqu'un si tu as un soucis, d'accord ? »

Durant un moment, elle crut presque entendre le bruit macabre d'un os craqué dans le souffle du vent.

o

Sa sacoche sous le bras, le shérif envoya un dernier signe de la main à Parrish, qui promit une dernière fois d'être présent le soir même avant de disparaître après le coin de rue. Il remonta alors le sentier à pieds, prenant le soin de laisser le portail ouvert, qui grinça un peu et il se promit d'y mettre un coup d'huile.

La maison était ouverte mais semblait vide. Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau et s'empêcha au dernier moment de lâcher un rire quand il s'aperçut de l'état de la pièce. La salle était littéralement remplie de lueurs joueuses et désordonnées, des feuilles dispersées sur la surface du bois, qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir aperçu rutilant le matin même, se soulevaient légèrement au gré du souffle qui entrait par le carreau transparent à demi fermé de la fenêtre. Elles étaient pour la plupart chiffonnées, en partie déchirées, comme si la personne qui les avait tenus en main n'avait pu sevrer de manière complète ses tremblements.

Plus loin encore, il s'agissait du reflet de la personnalité de Claudia, comme s'il lui était impossible de ne pas laisser une trace derrière elle, trace qui abandonnait toujours un certain élan d'affection, John choisissant de penser qu'elle laissait partout où ses pas la guidait, une petite part d'elle-même.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva finalement sur le seuil de la porte, ses jolis sourcils froncés lui prouvèrent qu'elle était préoccupée. Et quand elle énonça à voix haute son problème, il sut ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander, saisissant immédiatement ce qu'elle avait alors en tête alors qu'un sentiment amer s'installait au fond de sa poitrine qu'il sentit se compresser autour de son palpitant.

« Tu as reçu...

\- Son message ? Oui. » Il souleva sa manche, laissant apercevoir l'écran de sa montre qu'il observa avec une mine soucieuse. « Je jure que ce garçon va causer ma perte. Quoiqu'il arrive, il sera puni cette fois. »

Stiles avait en effet jugé finalement bon de les prévenir de sa bonne santé en leur indiquant où il se trouvait, après plus d'une matinée entière à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il les priait de ne pas l'attendre pour la journée, qu'il comptait probablement revenir dans la soirée, tout en promettant de faire ses corvées pour le lendemain. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus triste : que Stiles ne compte pas rentrer pour une journée qu'il savait importante pour eux ou que celui-ci imagine que ses parents soient inquiets à propos de corvées.

John put contempler la manière dont les épaules de Claudia s'affaissèrent, bien qu'elle ne trouva pas à redire à ses propos précédents.

« Je sais, tu as raison. »

Elle se retira soudainement, une main couvrant sa bouche et John devina qu'elle chercha à s'échapper de la situation, comprenant que devoir sanctionner son fils dans un contexte pareil lui paraissait certainement injuste et cruel. Mais John était persuadé que quelque chose d'autre les attendait, mais que pour atteindre cet objectif, ils devraient se battre car étant seuls maîtres d'un destin qu'ils désiraient. Comment pourrait-il se regarder sans grimacer s'il ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il était nécessaire pour parvenir à sortir son foyer de cette atmosphère lugubre et désespérée ?

Il ne mentirait pas. Énormément de choses lui procuraient une peur indéniable : assister à son échec en tant que mari ou encore s'apercevoir lentement qu'il était en train de perdre son fils, ce dernier s'éloignant comme une onde s'évaporant à la surface de l'eau. Mais, il était aussi certain d'une chose : leur quotidien allait changer et il était décidé à ce qu'il le soit, en mieux. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils le méritaient. Et peut-être qu'à la fin, il pourrait se lever, les regarder droit dans les yeux et les supplier de lui accorder leur pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été assez présent. Pardon de _t'avoir_ laisser tomber. Pardon d'avoir laissé ça _nous_ arriver.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son épouse, un bruissement particulier provenant du fond de l'allée le fit s'arrêter, se tournant aussitôt pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Sa poitrine se contracta alors, car, subrepticement, cette vision de paix retrouvée s'approchait à mesure qu'une voiture noire s'engageait dans la propriété.

Le véhicule s'avança encore dans des crissements de pneus, ceux-ci levant des nuages de poussières, alors que la grille se referma doucement derrière eux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Pleins de bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde !
> 
> D'abord, merci de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fic, j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir et continuer à vous donner envie d'en savoir plus ;) Je travaille dessus depuis un bout de temps et je suis vraiment excitée à l'idée de la partager. Comme on me l'a fait remarquer avec raison, je n'ai effectivement pas précisé mais il s'agit d'un univers alternatif donc, pas de créatures surnaturelles dans cette histoire, seulement de bons vieux et simples humains :p
> 
> Pour les non-inscrits, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une adresse sur laquelle vous joindre si vous désirez avoir une réponse à vos reviews :)
> 
> Comme je suis quelqu'un d'assez doué - notons l'euphémisme de l'année - je viens juste de terminer la dernière saison de TW et de me rendre finalement compte que le véritable prénom du shérif est... Noah. Voilà qui va être très sympa à corriger pour les chapitres déjà écrits, ahah. Je sens que je vais prendre du temps à m'y faire.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Le claquement des portières poussa Claudia à sortir sur le seuil de l'entrée et elle sentit son visage s'adoucir lorsque son regard croisa celui d'une Talia Hale visiblement radieuse, aucune trace de fatigue présente sur ses traits malgré les longues heures de route qu'elle avait dû endurer pour arriver jusqu'ici. Sans perdre plus d'une seconde, les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse, ayant partagé dès leur première rencontre une connexion certaine alors qu'elles ignoraient tout l'une de l'autre.

Par-dessus son épaule, elle put découvrir le reste de la famille, Noah échangeant une ferme poignée de main avec Esteban alors que les plus jeunes se trouvaient déjà près du coffre pour atteindre les valises. Elle s'approcha doucement, prenant le temps d'accueillir tout aussi chaudement le père de famille avant de se tourner vers les deux enfants. Talia se plaça entre eux et tendit une main dans leur direction.

« Claudia, Noah, voici mon aînée, Laura et le cadet, Derek. »

La ressemblance était impressionnante, les deux possédant la même chevelure sombre de leur mère mais arborant fièrement les yeux clairs et doux d'Esteban. Leur extrême politesse donna d'ailleurs envie à Claudia de les emprisonner à leur tour dans ses bras mais se rétracta au dernier moment, n'ayant absolument pas envie de donner la mauvaise impression.

« C'est tellement bon de savoir que vous êtes là. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

\- Nous nous sommes partagés la conduite mais malgré ça, le traffic était vraiment fluide. Je suis tout de même rassurée d'être arrivée à bon port.

\- Et bien, permettez-nous de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au Cross Lane Ranch.»

Derrière la grange, une demi-douzaine d'employés s'étaient regroupés et gardaient leurs yeux rivés vers eux, tout en feignant de reprendre le travail lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur de les intercepter dans leur manège. Claudia eut un petit rire alors que Talia secoua la tête, dépassée.

« Vous êtes attendus par pas mal de monde par ici.

\- J'espère que nous saurons nous montrer à la hauteur, plaisanta Esteban, cherchant à ranger ses clés dans une sacoche qu'il portait autour des épaules.

\- Laissez-nous vous aider avec vos bagages et nous pourrons commencer la visite juste après. »

L'entrée dans leur nouvelle résidence se fit dans une ambiance détendue, alors que Talia félicitait Claudia sur la décoration et la mise en valeur du mobilier. Derek et Laura suivirent le mouvement, ne prenant pas la parole mais les Stilinski se doutant que leur timidité était probablement due au changement brutal de lieu de vie, bien qu'ils aient tous deux déjà travaillé dans le domaine agricole et qu'ils aient fait chacun le choix de venir suivre leurs parents alors que ces derniers avaient tenté de les persuader qu'ils ne voulaient absolument pas les forcer dans un rythme de vie qui ne leur plairait pas. C'était sans compter sur leur détermination : ils avaient fait leur choix et Claudia ne pouvait être plus ravie à l'idée d'accueillir de nouveaux occupants, prêts à mettre la main à la pâte.

Après être passés par la salle à manger, le salon puis la cuisine, ce fut au tour des chambres à coucher. Elle les laissa choisir, apercevant les hommes encore en train de discuter au rez-de-chaussée avant de répondre à l'appel de Talia qui l'invita à la rejoindre. Elle la découvrit assise sur le lit, le visage un peu perdu, ne sachant quelle valise ouvrir.

« Est-ce que j'en ai fait trop ? J'avais tant l'impression d'oublier quelque chose que je n'ai fait qu'empiler tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Heureusement que Cora me sert de garantie pour garder notre maison sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu de place dans tout ce ranch pour rassembler les affaires des Hale.

\- Elle vient d'entrer dans son école de prépa ?

\- C'est exact. Elle a grandi tellement vite. J'imagine que c'est facile de dire ça étant donné qu'il s'agit de la petite dernière de la famille mais la laisser entrer dans cette école a été difficile. Je sais que c'est ce qu'elle voulait mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on l'abandonne.

\- C'est toujours compliqué de leur dire au revoir.

\- Maman, où est-ce que tu veux que je dépose ça ? Les interrompit Laura dont la tête dépassait de l'entrebaillement, une main sur la poignée de la porte, comme par peur de déranger.

\- Donne-le à ton père chérie, il en a besoin pour la voiture, merci. »

\- Très bien. » Puis, elle s'engagea vers elles, tournant ses orbes pâles vers Claudia. « Vous avez vraiment une très belle maison, Mme Stilinski.

\- C'est la tienne à présent et tu es libre d'y apporter toutes les nouveautés que tu souhaites. L'important, c'est que vous vous sentiez ici comme chez vous. »

A ses paroles, elle leur accorda un dernier sourire avant de disparaître presque aussitôt, le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant sur le parquet alors qu'elle partait certainement à la recherche de son père.

« C'est une très belle jeune fille.

\- Elle l'est et je peux attester des fois innombrables où elle s'est servi de son minois d'angelot pour se sortir des situations les plus cocasses. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de déchaîner, je suis persuadée qu'elle est déjà en train de comploter des plans de constructions et autres installations novatrices. Cet endroit n'aura bientôt plus du tout l'air de ce à quoi il ressemble en ce moment.

\- Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, s'amusa Claudia alors qu'elle partagea un coup d'œil amusé avec l'autre femme.

\- Stiles utilise la même technique à ce que je vois.

\- C'est un euphémisme. Il a toujours eu un don pour se sortir des pires situations et ce, de la manière la plus inattendue possible. Il... »

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, sa poitrine se serrant à mesure que les paroles se succédaient et qu'elle se rendait compte de la réalité. Mais elle ne s'effondrerait pas, pas aujourd'hui, car aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, une journée d'espoir et elle savait que Stiles, quelque soit son besoin de solitude, ne s'éloignerait pas plus longtemps. Et bien qu'elle savait que s'il agissait de cette manière, c'était car il en ressentait la nécessité et non car il cherchait à leur faire de la peine, ça ne changeait en rien le fait que ça la touchait particulièrement.

« Il n'a pas pu être là pour vous accueillir mais il sera assurément présent demain.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre. »

Elle remercia Talia alors que celle-ci lui offrit un petit sourire triste mais ne dit pas un mot, comprenant que la situation n'impliquait aucune parole. Au lieu de ça, elle lui prit la main, appliquant une légère pression, tâchant de lui transmettre un maximum de réconfort. Et pour Claudia, ce fut à la fois quelque chose de profondément gentil et de terriblement douloureux. Elle aurait tant voulu que les choses soient différentes.

« Je vais vous laisser vous débarbouiller et vous détendre un peu et on se rejoint tout à l'heure. »

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

o

Enclenchant le frein à main d'une poigne sure, le jeune homme sortit de la camionnette, enfila une paire de gants et envoya un sourire lorsqu'une silhouette familière vint l'accueillir. Il replaça correctement sa chemise ouverte qui s'était déplacée durant sa conduite et serra la main qui lui était tendue.

« Jackson, content de te voir, mon garçon. Comment va cette cheville ?

\- Bien mieux, monsieur, merci. »

Il ne sentait effectivement presque plus rien, celle-ci ayant déjà largement dégonflée et ne le lançait que lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps appuyé sur le même pied. Son seul regret était qu'il lui était interdit de reprendre le jogging avant deux semaines et que son employeur, Glenn, avait réduit ses livraisons, le forçant à passer beaucoup plus de temps en entrepôt.

« Laisse-moi te présenter Esteban, il vient d'emménager et j'essaye de lui donner une bonne impression. Si tu as quelques compliments à m'adresser, surtout n'hésite pas. »

Le jeune homme laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres devant la plaisanterie de son aîné, tout en réfléchissant plus sérieusement à ses mots. Il s'était très longtemps cherché, cachant sa vulnérabilité derrière une façade qui ne lui avait pas apporté que des amis, se fichant de paraître grossier, usant des mots comme d'une arme qu'il pointerait contre la tempe de quiconque aurait choisi de lui tenir tête. Il n'était donc pas surprenant de dire que ces premiers échanges avec Stiles Stilinski avait été source d'une nouvelle inventivité, cherchant toujours à trouver la parole qui blesserait le plus, qui pousserait cette fois le garçon à le lacérer, autant qu'il le faisait en tenant des propos cruels ou embarrassants.

La suite des événements avait totalement échappé à son contrôle : il s'était surpris à rechercher la présence de cette bande d'adolescents, délaissant ces jeunes qui ne jurait que par les vêtements de marque et les filles à enchaîner plus vite que les shots de vodka. Il était d'autant plus étonné que malgré tous les mots blessants qu'il avait pu avoir à leur encontre, ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir lui faire regretter ses actions, se contentant de l'englober dans leur groupe.

Quand les Stilinski lui avait proposé de travailler au ranch durant ses vacances, son ancienne facette avait cru bon de donner à nouveau de la voix en trouvant dans un premier temps, cette proposition ridicule et en-dessous de ce qu'il valait. C'était sans compter sur Stiles qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour le remettre à sa place, et il était revenu quelques jours plus tard, les oreilles basses et les joues un peu rouges devant une Claudia enthousiaste et bienveillante et un Noah accueillant.

Ces derniers avaient alors joué un bien meilleur rôle que ses propres parents, son père ne prenant la peine de lui adresser la parole que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer avec lui la faculté qu'il avait déjà choisi pour lui. Inutile de préciser qu'il passait donc de moins en moins de temps dans la maison familiale. Et puis était arrivé l'accident.

Et les choses, bien que tenant toujours admirablement en place, avaient dramatiquement évolué, laissant planer sur le ranch une atmosphère sombre et couverte.

Poussant les palettes vers les portières, il attrapa ensuite les cartons qu'il relaya aux deux hommes et ils finirent rapidement de ranger l'espace aménagé pour recevoir toutes les livraisons. Prenant un pas pour reprendre son souffle, Jackson souleva sa cheville endolorie.

« Cet endroit est un refuge. »

Deux paires de yeux étonnés se posèrent sur lui et il précisa le fond de sa pensée, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevant discrètement.

« Les Stilinski sont connus dans le comté et pas une seule âme dans cette ville ne pourrait en dire un mot négatif. Tout le monde est reçu chez eux avec bonté et paternalisme. Y compris les personnes les plus récalcitrantes », souffla-t-il ensuite, plus à lui-même, trouvant le regard de Noah, brillant d'une certaine gratitude. Il lui renvoya avec joie, trop satisfait d'avoir enfin le pouvoir de le remercier comme il aurait voulu le faire.

« Vous allez apprendre qu'ici, il y aura toujours quelqu'un prêt à vous apporter de l'aide. On forme une grande famille et personne n'ait mis à l'écart. Profitez bien de votre chance comme je profite de la mienne, tout le monde ne peut pas se targuer d'avoir trouver l'emplacement qui serait capable de les accepter tel qu'ils sont.

\- Nous en sommes conscients et comptons bien profiter de cette occasion, lui répondit le brun, un sourire timide, alors que ses sourcils épais se soulevaient, couvrant des yeux d'où exhalait une profonde mansuétude alors même qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer l'homme.

\- Bien.

\- Est-ce que tu nous accompagnes ? S'intéressa le shérif en pointant du doigt la maison, une invitation à venir les rejoindre.

\- Merci mais je crois que je vais aller voir si je ne trouve pas Gale dans un coin. Bonne soirée. »

Ça n'était absolument rien, cette déclaration, pas même le quart de tout ce que les Stilinski lui avait offert, une main vers laquelle se tendre, un foyer vers lequel se tourner, mais un poids s'était envolé au fond de sa poitrine, le laissant plus léger. Parce que si ces mots qu'il avait tant haï, utilisé à mauvais escient, lui permettait aujourd'hui de conserver un endroit qui signifiait tant pour lui alors au final, il n'aurait pas tout perdu.

o

« Vous avez vraiment refait tout ça à neuf ? Vous n'êtes pas humain. »

La déclaration de Laura entraîna le rire de Noah et Claudia qui, échangeant un regard, ne parurent pas peu fiers d'obtenir autant d'admiration face à ce qui s'avérait être des mois d'activité intensive. Ça n'avait pas été simple mais ils n'avaient pas abandonnés, désirant plus que tout obtenir un lieu qui leur ressemblait, quelque part où il pourrait vraiment se sentir à la maison.

« Laura a raison, vous avez vraiment fait un travail remarquable, notamment sur la nature des supports, les congratula Esteban, une main placée sur le mur en bois de l'étable.

\- Nous voulions redonner un nouveau visage au domaine, le rendre plus sûr tout en gardant l'esprit familial.

\- Mais nous n'aurions rien pu faire tout seul, ça a été un travail collectif. Notre fils et ses amis ont apporté énormément à ce lieu. »

Talia s'approcha d'eux et les couva d'une aura convenue et enchantée.

« C'est un endroit merveilleux.

\- Il le sera bien mieux encore, une fois que vous ferez officiellement partie de l'équipe. »

La visite s'acheva sur la demeure de Dorothy, absente, probablement en train de donner un coup de main aux plus jeunes. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller faire un tour dans l'agglomération, pour leur apprendre les endroits indispensables qu'il leur faudrait connaître, Claudia choisissant de rester à l'intérieur pour débuter la préparation du reste de son dîner.

Embarquant tout le monde dans sa voiture, Noah prit plaisir à leur faire découvrir les lieux utiles mais surtout, ceux où il aimait prendre du bon temps comme l'auberge de Sonia qui servait, d'après lui, la meilleure bière du comté. Il fut heureux de constater que ces invités paraissaient tout aussi avides d'écouter ses petites histoires sur une ville qu'il appréciait tant, son métier lui permettant de tenter chaque jour de la rendre meilleure.

Si Laura avait abandonné sa timidité des premiers temps, enchaînant les questions et montrant un véritable entrain à l'idée de partager et de communiquer avec les habitants, Derek se montra plus réservé, hochant la tête quant aux informations qu'on lui transmettait mais Noah était presque certain de ne pas l'avoir entendu prononcer un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé. Prenant le choix de ne pas le brusquer, il ignora la probable modestie de celui-ci, continuant à énumérer chaque coin de rue avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard sur la droite et il sourit brillamment avant de s'arrêter sur le côté et de se diriger vers l'homme assis sur une chaise devant sa boutique. Le regard de ce dernier s'illumina à la vue du shérif qui s'avançait vers lui et il plaça ses deux mains sur sa canne, ses lunettes rondes glissant légèrement sur l'arête de son nez.

« Noah, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te décider à rendre visite à ton vieil ami, s'exclama-t-il, sa voix enrouée et tiraillée mais laissant entrapercevoir une certaine maturité alors qu'il gratta l'arrière de son crâne après avoir soulevé son vieux béret.

\- Je n'ai pas une minute à moi, tu sais ce que sais. Claudia m'arracherais les yeux si elle apprenait que je traînais en ville après le boulot sans l'avertir.

\- Et elle aurait raison. Quel genre d'individu serais-tu si tu t'amusais à lambiner dans les bars alors qu'une jolie petite famille t'attendait à la maison.

\- Tu as toujours eu les meilleurs conseils, rit-il en posant une main douce sur son épaule avant de se retourner vers son auditoire, Arthur, laisse-moi te présenter...

\- Pour qui me prends-tu gamin, tu ne peux quand même pas imaginer qu'une seule chose dans cette ville puisse arriver sans que je ne sois déjà au courant. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre petit coin de paradis, messieurs et mesdames Hale. Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour dans cette boutique si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'ai laissé les rênes à mon fils et je suis presque sûr que vous pourrez y trouvez à-peu-près tout et n'importe quoi. »

Appréciant l'air étonné de Noah, Arthur lui envoya une œillade amusée ainsi qu'un clin d'œil à une Laura qui dissimula tant bien que mal son rire derrière la manche de sa veste en cuir.

« Qui t'as parlé de... ? Claudia, soupira-t-il après quelques secondes, épatée que sa femme ait pu lui divulguer l'information avant lui.

\- Ta femme est un petit trésor, rajouta-t-il alors ce dernier secoua la tête, feignant d'être exaspéré.

\- Arthur a été le shérif de ce comté durant trente-deux ans : c'est une véritable mascotte pour les gens du coin. »

Les yeux d'Esteban se firent légèrement plus ronds alors qu'il s'approchait plus près du vieil homme, des dizaines de questions au bord des lèvres alors que celui-ci gonfla subitement sa poitrine, aussi bien qu'il le put, contenté et flatté par cette nouvelle attention, Noah les observant avec réjouissance, les premières paroles d'Arthur lui rappelant certainement des souvenirs lorsque celui-ci se plaisait à raconter ses jeunes années en tant qu'adjoint.

« Et si vous restiez discuter entre vous pendant que nous continuons notre petit tour d'horizon, hum ? » Émit Talia qui, sans attendre leur opinion, agrippa les bras de chacun de ses enfants avant de les emmener en direction du reste du centre-ville.

Après avoir visités une bonne partie de ce qu'il leur restait à voir, et s'être arrêtés auprès d'une librairie, Talia les invita à s'installer sur la terrasse d'un petit café, son regard passant sur le visage de l'un puis de l'autre, essayant de décrypter chacune de leurs expressions, l'exercice s'avérant étrangement plus efficace sur l'un des deux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça d'amener la conversation subtilement, n'aspirant pas à faire passer son désir d'informations pour une attaque verbale.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Beacon Hills, jusqu'ici ? »

Derek et Laura partagèrent un coup d'œil avant que cette dernière ne prenne la parole, les mains posées sur ses genoux alors qu'une mèche de ses cheveux s'envolait sous la brise, n'acceptant visiblement pas de rester coincée derrière son oreille.

« C'est pittoresque, on pourrait presque penser que l'endroit a été tiré d'une carte postale et je suis définitivement fan de leurs espaces verts. » Elle additionna à son allégation lorsqu'elle surprit la mine de sa mère, visiblement peu convaincue. « Sérieusement maman, c'est parfait, c'est exactement l'endroit qu'il nous fallait, les Stilinski ont vraiment l'air d'être des gens formidables et je sais qu'ici, nous pourrons enfin avoir un vrai chez nous. »

Elle cogna le bras de son frère avec son coude lorsque Talia s'était tournée vers lui, en attente de son avis et qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle lui chuchota un  _« Dis quelque chose »_  précipité, plaçant une main devant sa bouche pour cacher ses paroles. Ce dernier releva la tête, la figure froncée alors que ses lèvres formaient une ligne mince, comme s'il se battait intérieurement contre lui-même. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il laissa échapper un bref soupir avant de jeter un œil aux alentours, scrutant les quelques personnes encore présentes dans les rues marchandes, un va-et-vient régulier et infini, comme si cette ville ne s'endormait pas, habitée encore par les percées incessantes de la foule.

« Laura a raison. C'est le lieu idéal.

\- Je demande ton avis Derek, pas simplement une approbation aux propos de ta sœur pour être certain de me faire plaisir.

\- Tu sais que si je ne voulais pas être ici, rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. C'est mon choix, personne ne m'a forcé à être quelque part où je ne le souhaitais pas. J'aurais pu encore en douter ce matin mais la moitié de la municipalité semble déjà nous avoir adopté alors j'imagine que c'était vraiment ce qu'il nous fallait. »

Il lui accorda cette fois une expression moins renfrognée alors qu'un léger sourire vint orner son visage, soulagé d'avoir réussi à rassurer sa mère alors qu'il n'avait même pas été conscient jusque-ici que cette pensée le peinait.

« Merci. Votre père et moi sommes vraiment très fiers de vous trois. »

Après des dernières marques d'affection, ils rejoignirent les trois hommes, toujours accoudés à la devanture de la boutique, alors que les deux plus jeunes riaient aux éclats certainement suite à une plaisanterie que l'ancien shérif leur avait soufflé, les épaules secouées par saccades et la moustache tressaillante. Installée plus tard dans la voiture, Talia observa son mari bavarder et échanger des taquineries avec Noah et une vague de chaleur vint lui chatouiller le ventre, la joie de découvrir que tout se passait sans accroche et de comprendre qu'ils avaient eu raison de faire confiance à cette famille la berçant doucement au gré des sursauts du véhicule.

Ils avaient eu peur, peur en tant que parents d'avoir imposé un choix aux gens qu'ils aimaient, peur de paraître égoïste d'avoir l'envie de cette existence, non plus perdus au sein d'une gigantesque métropole mais blottis dans le creux d'une communauté solidaire, peur de ne pas prendre en compte les volontés de chacun, peur de prendre la mauvaise décision, peur de devoir alors faire face à une montagne de regrets dont ils ne pourraient qu'être seuls responsables.

Lorsque l'exploitation agricole dans laquelle Esteban et Derek – de manière saisonnière – travaillaient, avait rendu les clés pour cause de mauvais rendements, leur monde s'était soudainement écroulé, ne laissant qu'à leurs pieds, d'immondes gravats et des aspirations envolés. Les pensées sur l'avenir étaient alors devenues instables, floues, menace d'une fragilité qu'il n'était pas possible pour eux d'ignorer. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait cette sensation particulière de ne pas être sûre que tout soit terminée, qu'il pourrait arriver une énième catastrophe qui leur ferait se demander si les ennuis arrêteraient un jour de leur tomber dessus.

Cela prendrait du temps. Mais elle était profondément persuadée de pouvoir s'adapter et de pouvoir finalement dire que tout ça n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, à jamais placé derrière eux.

Une agréable odeur vint chatouiller leurs narines, réveillant leurs ventres paresseux, alors que Claudia récupérait leurs manteaux pour les déposer dans la chambre d'ami. La table était joliment mise, des fleurs utilisées comme centre de table et invitaient à s'installer sans plus attendre. Ils étaient déjà presque tous attablés lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Noah retourna alors vers eux accompagné d'un jeune homme qui se présenta comme adjoint au bureau du shérif.

Il était assez élancé, un visage presque enfantin orné de deux grands yeux bleus qui leur rendaient leurs œillades curieuses. Des cheveux coupés en brosse et des épaules bien bâtis qui lui donnaient une allure un peu plus stricte mais il suffisait pour lui d'ouvrir la bouche et de leur offrir un sourire agréable pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de particulièrement amical.

Il leur appris que Noah avait littéralement joué un rôle de mentor, ses jeunes années ayant été difficiles et le choix de se tourner vers la police et d'en faire son métier était pour lui une sorte de revanche sur la vie. Petit à petit, le dîner se transforma en véritable partie d'échange alors que les esprits de chacun se détendait, un peu plus décontractés.

« Alors, il y a encore une sœur plus jeune, c'est ça ? S'intéressa Jordan, qui était encouragé par une Claudia plus que maternelle à reprendre une assiette de pommes de terre.

\- Cora. Elle espère pouvoir intégrer une école de journalisme. C'est quelqu'un de très indépendant, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas hésité à nous laisser venir ici tout en sachant qu'elle devrait vivre seul pendant un certain temps. Elle n'a peur de rien, une tête brûlée, conta Laura, une note de tendresse perceptible à travers chacun de ses mots.

\- Et vous avez toujours rêvez de travailler dans ce milieu, tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas commun pour des gens de votre âge.

\- Derek et moi ne sommes pas si jeunes, ne put-elle s'empêcher de contrer, attirant alors une grimace amusée de Parrish, qui n'avait probablement pas voulu l'offenser. Nos grands-parents paternels possédaient une ferme, nous y passions le plus clair de nos vacances. Contrairement aux apparences, lui et moi sommes plutôt décontenancés, abandonnés en pleine ville. Le boulot de notre père a aussi aidé, son exploitation engageait toujours de nouveaux employés saisonniers alors, je dirais qu'on a été un peu formés pour ça, acheva-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est devenu une sorte de tradition familiale, intervint Esteban.

\- Eh bien sachez que l'endroit a toujours besoin de nouvelles mains valides à mettre à contribution, enchérit le shérif, ravi de pouvoir déguster sa viande, alors que Claudia était trop occupée à discuter avec Talia pour se rendre compte de sa fanfaronnade.

\- Et vous Parrish, questionna cette dernière, vous êtes originaire de Beacon Hills ?

\- Absolument pas. J'ai grandi à Santa Fe avant de déménager à Phoenix vers onze-douze ans. Après la mort de mes parents, nous avons dû trouvé un moyen pour ne pas perdre la maison. C'était une période assez sombre mais j'ai des tantes formidables et les choses ont été beaucoup plus faciles avec leur aide. Et j'ai toujours ma sœur. Elle est agaçante et particulièrement douée pour me faire sortir de mes gonds mais je serais certainement perdu sans elle.

\- Elle vit par ici ?

\- Non, elle est restée en Arizona avec son mari et ses garçons mais je lui rends visite dès que je le peux. Elle est aide-soignante donc elle comprends ce que signifie avoir des horaires plus que flexible.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà tiré sur quelqu'un ?

\- Laura, se scandalisa sa mère, laissant échapper sa serviette qui tomba sur le sol.

\- Je m'intéresse simplement au taux de criminalité de cette ville. Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? »

Jordan sembla divertit par l'intervention et ne prit pas la peine de soulever le fait que ce n'était pas une question des plus conventionnelle avant de répondre.

« Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, non. Mais j'ai déjà été appelé pour arrêter une jeune femme en état d'ivresse et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Sa manucure m'a coûté quelques points de suture. »

Laura parut satisfaite de la réponse et se retourna vers ses parents en haussant les épaules, l'air plus innocente que jamais.

« Parrish est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. Sa carrière est déjà toute tracée, assurément. »

Les joues du jeune adjoint s'empourprèrent et Claudia décida de lui venir en aide en déclarant qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller chercher le dessert. Après que tout le monde ait été servi de deux bonnes parts de tarte, à l'exception d'un  _« Noah, tu sais ce que le médecin a dit »_  et qui sembla fortement déçu, celle-ci se carapata dans sa cuisine pour commencer à faire sa vaisselle et fut surprise de remarquer juste derrière elle, un Derek, les mains chargées d'assiettes sales, dont les mouvements lui avaient été imperceptibles.

Souriante, elle le remercia et l'observa attraper un torchon propre avant de commencer à rincer puis essuyer sa vaisselle savonneuse. Ils restèrent tous les deux en silence, jusqu'à ce que Laura, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été laissée pour compte, ne viennent leur apporter le reste, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle avait fait preuve jusque-là.

« Claudia, ce repas était un pur délice, j'aurais pu engloutir les plats entiers si mon ventre n'avait pas émis autant de protestations.

\- Certainement parce-que tu es incapable de préparer quelque chose sans le brûler, le rendre incomestible ou oublier tout simplement de le cuire. »

La voix du jeune homme l'étonna alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir prendre la parole, oubliant momentanément la poêle qu'elle était en train d'astiquer. Son visage ne paraissait pas avoir changé, presque inexpressif, si on ne faisait pas attention au léger sourire narquois qu'il arbora.

« Ce n'était pas une chose très gentille à dire, Derek. Tu le regretteras le jour où mon talent sera connu à travers le monde.

\- Ne me dis pas que j'ai réussi à te pousser à ne plus m'adresser la parole.

\- Et gâcher cette sublime connexion que nous partageons, tu n'y penses pas. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que malgré tes paroles inhumaines et grossièrement insensibles, Claudia ne se fasse pas une image de moi qui ne serait pas la stricte et pure vérité.

\- Oh, crois-moi, Laura, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas réaliser quelle genre de personne tu es dès le premier coup d'œil. »

Elle le bouscula fortement avant de claquer sur sa joue un baiser bruyant et Claudia se laissa émouvoir, affectée par la façon dont ses deux-là se comportaient l'un envers l'autre. Ça lui rappelait d'autres souvenirs, sa propre enfance passée dans le ranch, ses parents se chamaillant affectueusement devant l'évier alors qu'elle et sa sœur couraient dans les vergers, capturant quelques fruits au passage qu'elles cachaient ensuite dans leurs poches sous les hurlements indignés de Dorothy. Elles n'avaient pas si mal finis que ça, au final.

« Merci encore pour tout, c'était vraiment une agréable soirée, exprima Talia, le bras d'Esteban entourant ses épaules.

\- Ce fut un réel plaisir, reposez-vous bien, les choses vont commencer sur les chapeaux de roues dès demain matin. »

En fermant la porte derrière eux, ce fut comme si toute l'anticipation et l'adrénaline qui les avait fait tenir tout au long de la journée s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée, la fatigue les assommant de son poids familièrement écrasant. Mais c'était un sentiment bienvenu, presque grisant, parce-qu'il était le signe d'un accomplissement, d'une tâche réussie, d'un vœu accompli.

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Noah la contemplait réellement avec des yeux admiratifs, une lueur de tendresse au fond de ses prunelles, celles qui l'avaient fait rougir dès la première fois qu'elles s'étaient posées sur elle et qui l'accompagnaient chaque jour, telle une agréable promesse d'éternité. Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire, un peu plus intense que ceux qu'elle avait pu lui exposer durant la journée, constatant à cet instant précis à quel point, finalement, elle pouvait être chanceuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 2, qui est finalement la suite directe du précédent. Première rencontre officielle des Hale et visite du ranch, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop déçus du silence de Derek ? D'un autre côté, je pense que Laura est bien capable de parler pour deux :p
> 
> Je sais, certains d'entre vous sont impatients à l'idée de rencontrer un personnage en particulier alors je dirais ceci : une petite voix m'a dit que ça ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant :)
> 
> Encore merci et à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello la compagnie !
> 
> Me voici pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire qui marque l'entrée d'un personnage attendu :) Sachez que la majorité des chapitres et des actions seront vécus de son point de vue, ce qui pourra expliquer certains malentendus au cours du récit. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Le sol était presque mou sous ses cuisses, la pluie récente ayant tôt fait de ramollir la terre et il se surprit à vouloir enfoncer ses doigts profondément dans cette surface, l'herbe qui le cachait complètement dans un rideau de feuillages dorés par le soleil, picotait ses bras nus dans des fourmillements sensiblement familiers.

Allongé comme il l'était, Stiles laissa ses paupières papillonner, le visage tourné vers le ciel brillant, qui n'était couvert que d'une fine couche nuageuse, laissant les rayons lumineux éclairés quelques zones, dotant l'atmosphère d'une teinte fantastique, comme traversé par des filaments orangés. Ces silhouettes grises, filandreuses, embrouillées s'agitaient lentement dans l'espace dans une danse étrange, s'approchant à s'en écraser parfois les uns contre les autres pour ne plus former qu'une masse informe avant de mieux se séparer et se mouvoir à la recherche d'un autre partenaire à épouser silencieusement.

C'était sans doute ce qu'il aimait le plus. L'odeur du pin, puissante et âpre, luttant, creusant un amas d'effluves boisées, lâchant dans l'air une texture épicée. L'eau avait soulevé des relents de terres acides, encadrant le terrain d'un reflet humide et glissant. Il écouta les bruits alentours, respira profondément cet air pur de la campagne qu'il appréciait tant, ne supportant plus la masse grondante des grandes villes et sentit la brise venir s'échouer sur son visage, comme une caresse.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de penser qu'il pourrait rester ici mais décida de profiter encore quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Adoptant cette fois une posture presque assise, tenant fermement sur ses coudes, il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, n'étant pas complètement sortit de sa bulle, apprécia une dernière fois la vue qui s'offrait à lui, ces étendues qu'il ne trouvait qu'ici, grandes plaines d'herbes hautes dans lesquelles il avait passé tellement de temps étant enfant, courant à en perdre haleine, cherchant par tous les moyens à s'éloigner alors que son père lui courait après, son rire se répercutant à travers tout le lopin.

Se mettant sur ses jambes dans des gestes trop saccadés pour paraître naturel, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, un sourire espiègle taquinant ses lèvres.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit évidemment pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas Stiles de continuer à marmonner, son gentil compagnon trottinant à ses côtés, ses oreilles s'étant automatiquement redressées au moment où Stiles avait une première fois tenté de se mettre sur ses pieds. Stiles s'arrêta pour lui frotter le crâne dans un geste affectueux avant de reprendre sa route. Nox gémit.

« Je sais, mon grand, je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus. »

Ils traversèrent ensemble le sentier, le chien se stoppant parfois pour renifler un coin de terre mais ne perdant jamais de vue son maître, sa queue fouettant l'air joyeusement. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent près du Pick-up et Stiles s'installa au volant après avoir ouvert la porte passager pour son jeune ami canin qui sauta avec habitude sur le siège passager.

Mécaniquement, il mit le moteur en marche et prit la route, en direction du ranch. Les petites routes de Beacon Hills étaient désertes à cette heure du jour et il pensa que cette ville pouvait parfois prendre des allures de lieu fantomatique, tant le flux de population correspondait à des périodes précises. Ça aurait d'ailleurs pu être étrange, mais Stiles s'en était accommodé.

Quand il pénétra dans la propriété de ses parents, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement à mesure qu'il comprenait qu'il devrait bientôt faire face à une conversation qui ne lui plairait pas mais qu'il devrait affronter malgré tout, sachant pertinemment que son comportement ne passerait pas inaperçu et il imagina parfaitement l'air réprobateur qu'afficherait son père, si ce n'était plus.

Mais ce fut quand il passa la grille, après avoir terminé de traverser le domaine, incluant les champs et le lac, dont la surface de l'eau réfléchissait les éclats chatoyants du soleil et qu'il aperçut la voiture inconnue postée près de celle de son père que son souffle se coupa. Il jura. Oui, il allait définitivement le sentir passer.

Garant son véhicule sous l'énorme hêtre, il passa une main fébrile sur son front qu'il retrouva collante de sueur et la posa sur sa cuisse, qui tremblait alors même que le moteur était arrêté. Fermant les yeux et pinçant les lèvres, il essaya d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui sembla remonter tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale et appuya fortement sur sa jambe, s'autorisant une légère grimace avant de sortir de l'habitacle dans des mouvements brusques.

Nox aboya brièvement avant de détaler vers la maison, prenant la peine de se tourner vers Stiles, se demandant probablement ce qu'il lui prenait autant de temps. Il ignora la sensation de malaise qui s'était logé dans son estomac, monta avec un peu plus de lenteur les marches du perron et ouvrit la porte, déposant le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui près de l'escalier, ses yeux scannant la pièce avec appréhension. Lorsque des bruits de pas lui parvinrent, il pria pour que ce ne fut pas ceux du shérif et souffla de soulagement quand il vit la silhouette fine de sa mère.

Ça ne dura cependant pas quand il rencontra son regard, une vague de culpabilité venant lui grignoter la poitrine. Son visage était éteint, ses yeux peinés et il éprouva la brusque envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il esquissa un pas avant de baisser la tête, prêt à ouvrir la bouche mais quand son père apparut également, les mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? S'inquiéta sa mère, s'approchant de lui avant de le coincer dans une étreinte étouffante qu'il n'ignora pas, respirant avec rapidité son odeur si particulière.

\- Je... j'étais chez Sam, je vous ai envoyé un message à toi et à …

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est une excuse ? Tu étais parti, Stiles, sans explication et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, tu as passé la nuit dehors, sans nous en parler. »

Il ne sut pas bien pourquoi mais le ton qu'employa son père fit hérisser ses poils, ses yeux s'assombrissant d'un air mauvais.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué l'arrivée des nouveaux voisins, ce n'était pas...

\- Comme si c'était ça qui nous avait le plus inquiétés.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parti dans un club de strip-tease ou que je m'étais défoncé dans une allée. Quoique pour ces deux choses, légalement, j'en aurais tous les droits.

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Tu avais disparu et le fait que tu te permettes ce genre d'idioties prouve bel et bien que tu n'as l'âge pour rien du tout.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la pression qu'exerça sa mère sur son épaule le poussa à refréner ses pulsions. Il déglutit bruyamment.

« D'accord, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous prévenir, c'était stupide. Je ne le referai plus, je vous le promets. »

Son père garda son air sévère encore quelques instants, les bras fermement croisés sur son torse, le buste poussé en avant, puis laissa échapper un soupir, passant une main sur son visage, l'air las. Stiles se sentit responsable de cette expression de fatigue.

« Tu es puni. »

Juste un court moment.

« Je...

\- Tu ne sortiras pas de la maison, mis à part pour te rendre à ton travail ou aller chercher les courses que ta mère ou moi te donnerons l'autorisation de récupérer. Je suis assez clair ? »

Il chercha quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui ne l'obligerait pas à passer les semaines qui approchaient coincer dans sa chambre. Quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il avait eu raison en premier lieu. Qu'il avait une explication. Que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Il ne trouva rien.

« Je suis assez clair ? Noah répéta, le ton ferme.

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Cette fois, la conversation était terminée et Stiles ne chercha pas à cacher sa frustration en remontant la lanière de son sac et en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers la sortie, préférant choisir la soumission plutôt que de devoir à nouveau affronter ces regards déçus. Il ne pensait pas à mal, seulement... seulement, il était parfois préférable qu'il ne se trouve pas entouré.

Se dirigeant vers le vieil entrepôt, il y déposa ses affaires, retrouvant le coin qu'il s'était aménagé au fil des années, disposant son matériel comme dans un atelier, témoin de son inaptitude grandissante à rester dans des intérieurs, les fuyant de plus en plus, comme si ceux-ci n'attendaient rien d'autre que de pouvoir refermer leurs murs autour de lui, le compressant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une bouillie informe d'os brisés.

Il s'enquit ensuite de remplir le bol de Nox, qui, en remerciement, s'empressa de passer entre ses jambes, manquant le faire chuter pour atteindre son butin. Retroussant ses manches sur ses avant-bras, qu'il trouva couverts de chair de poule mais ne prenant désormais plus le temps de s'en préoccuper, il attrapa une paire de gants qu'il enfila avec agilité. Ça faisait partie de lui, à présent. Comme s'il n'était plus capable de sentir une quelconque chaleur traversant son corps. Et ça lui paraissait tellement vrai, tellement  _réel,_  cette sensation prégnante d'évoluer dans une atmosphère glaciale, pouvant parfois passer une journée entière à s'acharner au soleil avant de revenir chez lui, les extrémités engourdies comme s'il s'était amusé à laisser tremper ses doigts dans de l'eau gelée pendant des heures.

Une pensée morbide lui vint soudainement à l'esprit et ne quitta pas ses pensées, malgré tous les efforts qu'il mit à s'en défaire. Et qui devient plus intrusive jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'une vérité qu'il ne pouvait obscurcir davantage. Que finalement, après tant de temps, il ne faisait que traîner un corps mort derrière lui.

o

Bien après l'heure du déjeuner, Stiles était toujours enfermé dans son bureau agencé et constitué majoritairement de planches de bois, les yeux fixés sur son étau, resserrant la pièce avec minutie, la peur de se blesser ayant disparu à mesure qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice. Il dut cependant avouer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans le travail, réfléchissant encore sur sa première rencontre avec les Hale qu'il avait pu croiser alors qu'Esteban, s'il se souvenait bien, lui avait proposé de lui donner un coup de main pour appliquer la peinture sur les murs de la nouvelle cabane.

Il déclina gentiment, lui avouant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de choisir la couleur et l'homme resta alors quelques minutes à discuter, Stiles trouvant chez l'homme quelque chose de paisible, comme si rien n'était capable de le bouleverser, pas même le fait de voir sa vie chamboulée par un événement désastreux, l'obligeant à quitter son foyer pour un autre. Il ne se permit pas de le dire à haute voix, par peur de paraître grossier, continua à s'engager dans la discussion, secouant la tête quand il était nécessaire. Talia lui avait également semblé tout à fait convenable, n'ayant pu que constater qu'elle partageait d'étranges similitudes avec sa propre mère.

S'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser leurs deux enfants, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ces derniers devaient probablement être leurs portraits crachés, tous deux animés par le même enthousiasme. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de deux petits ruraux, n'ayant connu que la campagne et institutionnalisé par la vie paysanne. Il ne l'imagina que quelques secondes avant de se trouver stupide et obtus, prenant son propre exemple.

Un claquement sur le bois le fit se retourner.

« Je t'ai préparé un sandwich. »

Elle lui tendit une assiette avec des tranches de pain de mie coupée en diagonale, forme qu'il adorait étant enfant, refusant parfois de déjeuner si son pain n'était pas arrangé de cette manière et il sourit faiblement face à ses souvenirs un peu puérils mais légèrement mélancoliques.

« Merci, maman. »

Elle s'adossa contre le coin de la table, ses yeux perlés ne quittant pas sa silhouette et il sentit quelques rougeurs colorer ses joues sous son regard scrutateur. Il gigota un peu, prenant appui sur son autre jambe et dépliant celle de gauche, conscient du léger couinement qui parut soudainement envahir l'espace.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester contrariée contre ton fils pour son incroyable bêtise ou faire preuve de la plus grande des compassions en acceptant de lui accorder ton pardon ? » Exprima-t-il, sa voix un peu hésitante. « Pour sa défense, il est vraiment désolé et pense que tu devrais le pardonner, bien qu'il se comporte très souvent comme un parfait petit abruti. »

Victorieux, il eut le loisir d'apercevoir le joli sourire qu'elle lui lança, aucune animosité visible sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne lâche un petit rire, léger et carillonnant et il sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, s'il pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire alors, soit », lui accorda-t-elle, sincère. « À condition qu'il me fasse la promesse de ne pas recommencer. »

Ne perdant aucune de ses habitudes, Stiles s'empressa de mimer un semblant de révérence, du moins, aussi bien que sa jambe lui permit avant d'adopter un faux-air sérieux.

« Sur son honneur. » Et il s'empara de son sandwich, mordant à belles dents.

« Talia m'a dit qu'elle t'avait aperçu dans la grange.

\- Oui. Ils ont l'air... gentils. » Il rit face à l'expression qu'elle lui présenta. « Quoi, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? À ce que papa et moi les détestions à peine arrivés sur le terrain ? C'était une décision commune, pour le bien de l'exploitation et je suis content que tu l'aies prise.

\- C'est juste que l'idée que...

\- Tout se passe mal ne t'a pas quitté depuis que vous avez signé ce contrat, pas vrai ? Maman, c'est normal mais tu sais quoi ? Tu es capable de nager. Il s'agit juste d'un plus grand bassin. »

Et cela sembla être les mots qu'elle attendait car elle hocha vivement la tête et piqua sa joue d'un baiser avant de le forcer à finir son plat devant elle. Puis elle l'obligea à se rendre chez Dorothy, arguant que cette dernière n'avait cesser de geindre à propos de son absence, l'avertissant qu'il risquait fort de devoir supporter ses plaintes mais qu'il le méritait amplement.

Ce fut l'euphémisme de l'année.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? S'enfuir sur les routes sans prévenir qui que ce soit... »

Il grimaça face à ses paroles, grossièrement exagérées et tenta de rétablir une certaine vérité, sans succès.

« Je ne me suis pas enfui, j'ai...

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux me remercier ? Après tout ce que j'ai donné, enduré », continua-t-elle sans plus vraiment s'adresser à lui, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, et il voulut applaudir ses talents de comédienne, bataillant pour ne pas laisser un sourire apparaître sur son visage, « après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cet enfant, nourri, logé, réconforté, éduqué...

\- Dor...

\- J'ai toléré sa sale crise d'adolescence, j'ai laissé son père lui permettre de conduire cette monstruosité sur roues dès ses seize ans, lui ai apporté des conseils en matière de relations amoureuses et Dieu seul sait que ce n'était pas simple...

\- Oh, pitié, pas ça.

\- Une tête brûlée, qui le fourre tout droit dans les ennuis. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un écoute cette vieille Dorothy ? Non, surtout pas, Dorothy exagère, Dorothy n'est qu'une sale chouette acariâtre. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Stiles l'engouffrant dans ses bras, éclatant de rire quand il eut la preuve qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'au torse, avant de lui embrasser le haut du crâne.

« S'il te plaît, ne change jamais. »

Après multiples embrassades, compliments et regards jetés, qu'il espérait attendrissants et éplorés, Dorothy le laissa s'installer, déposant devant lui une assiette de biscuits à la cannelle, qu'il prit le temps de savourer. Tout en s'affairant à ingurgiter les merveilleuses gourmandises, il prit le soin de la contempler, ne parvenant à rester concentrer sur ses paroles, trop occupé à revivre des souvenirs qui lui paraissait parfois ne dater que de la veille. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il s'était réfugié chez elle, lorsque les choses étaient trop compliquées à la maison, ouvrant son cœur sur la table, dévoilant sa frustration d'avoir un père majoritairement absent, sa peur d'être totalement engouffré dans ce milieu agricole, son sentiment d'insécurité quant à sa nouvelle rentrée à l'école, les élèves s'étant éloignés de lui une nouvelle fois face à son hyperactivité.

Sur ce point, Dorothy n'avait pas menti. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, lorsqu'il était trop difficile d'essayer d'engager la communication avec un de ses parents, la peur de décevoir l'oppressant au point qu'il pouvait lui arriver de dîner, sans dire un mot. Si les choses avec sa mère ne pouvaient pas être plus agréables et placées sous bon augure, il ne pouvait en dire autant avec son paternel.

Ils se voyaient le plus souvent en coup de vent, se parlaient de moins en moins, ou sinon, pour se jeter des idioties à la figure qui rendaient sa mère si malheureuse qu'ils avaient tous les deux implicitement fait le choix d'échanger le moins possible. Elle n'en était pas plus satisfaite mais, au moins, l'animosité restait non déclarée. Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Petit, il suivait son père comme une ombre, refusant presque à chaque fois de se rendre en colonie durant les vacances, préférant se lever aux aurores pour l'accompagner, se cachant dans son bureau dès que l'occasion se présentait, dessinant sur ses papiers administratifs, jouant avec l'agrafeuse dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

C'était une époque qui lui semblait si loin, à présent. Encore un constat qu'il devrait mettre sur son compte, comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez.

Gardant un œil vif sur sa montre, il s'excusa auprès de son amie, lui promettant de repasser bientôt, avant de s'enfuir, récupérant son sac dans l'atelier ainsi qu'une revue qu'il avait précautionneusement placé dans un tiroir. Il sentit la chaleur du siège derrière son dos et réajusta son rétroviseur avant, enfilant sa ceinture et démarra. La vue de la boutique le rendit automatiquement de bonne humeur alors qu'il enfila les clés dans la porte arrière, traversant les couloirs pour se rendre à son vestiaire.

Maladroitement, il enfila son uniforme et épingla le badge qu'il avait tant de fois manqué jeter, ne perdant pas une occasion pour montrer son indignation devant le ridicule du pin's mais son patron n'avait rien voulu entendre. Finstock semblait d'ailleurs même prendre plaisir à son mécontentement.

Fermant le cadenas de son casier, il rejoignit son collègue à la caisse, lui envoyant le plus grand sourire qu'il avait en stock, pas désarçonné par l'expression plate et dénuée, et à première vue, antipathique.

« Comment va mon spécialiste en heurtoirs et gâches de serrure préféré aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourrait être pire, entendit-il Boyd marmonner, le visage tourné à nouveau vers ses cartons.

\- Laisse-moi rendre ta journée exceptionnelle, alors. »

Il déposa devant l'homme, dans un geste théâtral, un exemplaire de bande-dessinée, la papier scintillant sur la surface en verre du bureau.

« Ta-da ! » S'exclama-t-il, les bras levés vers le ciel.

Boyd ne dit rien mais son regard ne quitta pas le comics, qu'il n'osa pas même toucher de ses mains. Stiles, comme à son habitude, n'eut pas besoin que l'autre s'engage dans le dialogue, le remplissant lui-même, de la même manière que si Boyd lui avait répondu.

« Je sais, mon pote, c'est incroyable, tu ne devineras jamais où j'ai réussi à la dénicher. » Bien sûr, il n'attendit pas un signe démontrant que son interlocuteur l'ait entendu, impatient. « Un vide-grenier ! Et en quasi-parfait état. Elle me l'a laissé pour presque rien, déclarant que son fils en avait des tas, s'en se rendre compte qu'elle plaçait entre mes doigts délicats l'un des collectors de l'année 1977. J'en suis encore ému, tout cet élan de ravissement... »

Les yeux clos, il mima reproduire la scène, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Quand Boyd reposa son regard sombre sur lui, sa voix était rauque et sans équivoque.

« Dix dollars et tu me laisses la prendre durant mes deux semaines de congé.

\- Quarante, il marchanda, le coude reposant sur le meuble, s'approchant du visage de son ami.

\- Vingt.

\- Trente.

\- Vingt.

\- D'accord, t'as gagné. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Boyd lui accorda un sourire, certes moqueur, mais que Stiles choisit de prendre comme une réussite. Celui-ci sortit un billet chiffonné de son tablier et le tendit au plus jeune, qui lui donna en récompense une tape qu'il estima comme virile sur l'épaule. Boyd lui offrit un regard qui n'était pas vraiment impressionné.

« Quoi ? On n'est pas tous doté d'une masse musculaire qui ferait fuir une bande de motards casqués. Ne sois pas cliché, BodyBoyd. »

Conduisant son tire-palette derrière lui, Stiles quitta la caisse, attrapa le cutter qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière et entreprit de déballer les nouveaux arrivages, remplissant les espaces qui n'étaient pas encore achalandés.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

Pour montrer son incompréhension, Boyd se tourna vers lui et fronça ses sourcils, rendant son expression ridiculement plus inamicale. Il était sincèrement heureux de connaître le garçon et ne pas juste l'avoir croisé dans la rue, imaginant le bousculer dans un mouvement de foule et recevant ce regard, qui pourrait littéralement le glacer sur place. Aujourd'hui, il associait davantage Boyd à un ours gigantesque, plein d'affection.

« Tu sais, le rendez-vous ? Avec Erica. »

Le brun baissa soudainement la tête, les épaules basses, cherchant à se dérober et Stiles devina qu'il était embarrassé. Lui tournant le dos, il fit semblant de devoir ranger convenablement une perceuse mais le jeune homme ne fut pas dupe.

« Boyd. »

Nouveau silence.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es défilé ? »

L'autre marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Stiles amena énergiquement sa main vers son oreille, le corps légèrement penché sur le côté.

« J'ai rien compris.

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé son numéro.

\- Qu- Quoi, mais, Boyd. On a travaillé dessus toute la semaine. Il y a une jolie fille qui te plaît, tu vas vers elle, tu lui sers le sourire le plus charmant que tu as en stock et tu te lances.

\- C'est... Erica. Elle est tellement confiante et sûr d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait bien faire avec un gars comme moi ? »

Cette fois, le garçon perdit son air enjoué, la mine grave, observant Boyd comme si celui-ci venait de déballer la pire des âneries. Il ne pouvait pas exister un univers où le jeune homme pouvait  _réellement_  penser ces paroles.

« D'accord, ça ne devrait pas être à moi de te dire ça, mais ton cas semble désespéré alors écoute bien. Boyd, tu es désirable. Vraiment désirable. Ça en est gênant. Mais si ce n'était que ça. Tu es, genre, la personne la plus patiente et attentive que je connaisse, tu es attentionnée, tu penses toujours aux autres, bien avant de penser à toi. Tu es génial. »

L'éclat de rire du plus âgé le fit un peu sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir cette réaction si brusque et vivante.

« Ok, je veux bien te croire si tu me jures de ne plus jamais dire le mot « désirable ». Jamais Stiles.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus, bourreau des cœurs. »

Si son apparence pouvait laisser croire que Boyd n'en était pas à sa première relation, il suffisait de l'observer agir autour de la jeune femme pour saisir à quel point il pouvait souffrir d'un manque cruel de confiance en lui. Lui et sa carrure semblaient presque minuscules à côté d'Erica qui, avec son rire, tonitruant et énergique, le contemplait avec des yeux gourmands. Si l'afro-américain éprouvait quelques doutes quant à la réciprocité des sentiments de la jeune femme, Stiles était hautement persuadé qu'il n'en était rien pour la jolie blonde.

Elle venait presque toutes les semaines, ne repartant que très rarement avec des achats, pouvant passer quelques heures sur le comptoir à trouver un moyen pour le faire rougir, Stiles observant leurs échanges avec amusement. Il les trouvait touchant, et lorsque le garçon était venu vers lui,  _lui,_  pour lui demander son aide, son objectif premier n'avait plus été que de faire le maximum pour les voir heureux ensemble.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa beaucoup plus lentement, le magasin étant étonnement noir de monde, comme si tout Beacon Hills avait choisi de se mettre d'accord pour récupérer le même satané jour leur tuyau d'air pneumatique. Soufflant de soulagement quand son service s'acheva, il fit signe à Ezra, qui le remplaçait et déposa Boyd chez lui, ne le laissant pas s'échapper avant qu'il ne lui assure appeler la jeune fille le soir même.

La journée avait été longue et il ne pensait désormais qu'à une chose : un bon lit sur lequel il pourrait s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, calme et reposant. Juste avant de descendre, son portefeuille s'échappa de son sac mal fermé, et il batailla pour l'attraper, l'objet s'étant coincé entre les sièges. Grondant, il fusilla la pochette d'un air mauvais, ne s'attendant pas à sursauter de la manière la plus virile qui soit lorsqu'il trouva quelqu'un poster juste derrière lui.

Patientant jusqu'à ce que son cœur adopte à nouveau un galop régulier, il jeta un œil à la personne debout devant lui, un sourire canaille et des yeux trop innocents pour qu'elle ne soit pas finalement diverti par la frayeur qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Bonjour.

\- Euh, eh, répondit-il, éloquent.

\- Qui a remporté la victoire ? Elle enchaîna, visiblement convaincu que ses propos étaient totalement limpides.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi ou le portefeuille ?

\- Oh », il baissa le regard, étudiant l'objet qu'il avait toujours dans la main, un peu étourdi, « je dirais moi. Apparemment.

\- Je suis rassurée, je m'apprêtais à voler à ton secours, en fait. Stiles ? »

Celui-ci lui offrit un hochement de tête approbateur avant de lui présenter sa main avec enthousiasme.

« J'arrive enfin à te mettre la main dessus, tes parents m'ont dit que tu bossais aujourd'hui. » Puis déclara. « J'aime beaucoup ton t-shirt.

\- Merci, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Je me revendique comme appartenant à la communauté geek alors, j'imagine que c'était d'occasion. Je suis désolé, à propos de ça, j'ai... été pas mal occupé. Mais je serais ravi de t'aider si tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Eh bien, à ce propos, il y aurait bien quelque chose qui nous aiderait volontiers. »

Quand elle lui déclara son souci, le rire du jeune homme la surprit. Il avait baissé la tête, comme une sorte de réflexe pour se dérober, la secouant légèrement et elle imagina alors que ses mots comportaient quelque chose de particulièrement absurde.

« C'est une petite ville. Certaines personnes ici continuent à vivre d'eau potable et de chasse. Wifi ? C'est un mot barbare, par ici.

\- Oh, dommage. Je suppose que tu es obligé de t'en passer aussi. »

Il se retourna vers elle, lui adressant un regard outré.

« Tu m'as vu ? Penses-tu que cet individu », il récita en se pointant du doigt, « pourrait se passer de ça ? Impensable. »

Elle sourit, amusée devant sa fausse indignation.

« Il y a un café dans le centre. Je pourrais t'y accompagner, je suis certain que mes parents lèveront ma punition si je leur assure que c'est pour rendre un service. La connexion reste certes, limitée mais ce serait juste le temps qu'on fasse le nécessaire pour chez vous.

\- Ce serait génial. »

Soudain, une fusée noire et brune passa juste à côté d'une Laura étonnée, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'animal, qui excité, était en train de renifler les chaussures de Stiles. Ses pattes étaient boueuses, signe qu'il avait sans doute dû aller traîner dans les champs, et levait à présent sa gueule grande ouverte, sa langue pendante, expirant bruyamment.

« Oh, qui est ce beau garçon ? Couina Laura, s'abaissant pour caresser le chien qui se laissa faire, tout en ne quittant pas les jambes du brun.

\- Je te présente Nox. Nox, voici Laura, une nouvelle amie pour t'amuser.

\- Il est adorable, on avait un chien aussi, il y a bien longtemps. J'adorais cette boule de poils.

\- Il m'accompagne depuis mes douze ans. Ça peut sembler étrange mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Il est joueur et tellement tête en l'air parfois, mais c'est un très bon confident. Il sait écouter, ajouta-t-il en riant et elle le suivit.

\- Mon père a eu un poisson une fois, il s'appelait Roger et passait son temps caché dans sa grotte de corail. Un jour, en rentrant de l'école primaire, ma sœur l'a sorti de l'aquarium pour le jeter dans la cuvette des WC, déclarant que mon père était un monstre de l'enfermer dans une cage.

\- Dur.

\- Ouais. C'était drôle de voir mon père, diviser entre son besoin de la consoler et son abattement d'avoir perdu son animal de compagnie.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'en alla, après une dernière caresse à Nox, il ne doutait pas qu'il saurait l'apprécier. Mais sa bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte de sa maison. Pire encore, le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue, son père obstinément enfermé dans le silence alors que sa mère tentait par tous les moyens de les intégrer tous les deux dans une discussion.

Observant l'heure sur l'horloge numérique, il s'aperçut qu'il était suffisamment tôt pour qu'il n'ait pas à aller se coucher tout de suite. Il les aida à faire la vaisselle, remercia une dernière fois sa mère pour le repas avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le dos appuyé contre le mur qui bordait le côté gauche de son lit, des écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles et les yeux rivés au plafond, Stiles n'essaya pour une fois pas d'écouter les voix basses qui émanaient encore de la cuisine, l'ayant déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, surprenant à chaque fois le même genre de sujet, ne pouvant qu'être témoin de la détresse de ses parents alors que les deux cherchaient un moyen pour changer la situation.

Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Il ne leur en voulait pas d'essayer, pourtant mais c'était devenu trop difficile de se tenir là, conscient de ce fossé grandissant et effrayant, sans pouvoir néanmoins faire quoi que ce soit. Il était un échec ambulant, désolé que ses parents aient l'obligation de devoir le porter sur leur dos, sans plainte. Mais c'était... suffocant.

Les jours se succédaient, dans une routine écœurante, son cœur rapetissant à mesure que les choses évoluaient autour de lui et qu'il se trouvait là, amorphe, incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer, incapable de se réchauffer. Ses poings glacés s'ouvraient et se fermaient dans des gestes nerveux, le contact avec l'eau chaude et savonneuse ayant laissé une sensation de brûlure sur sa peau. Fatigué et découragé, il continua de fixer le plafond, les yeux brillants sur son visage pâle et inexpressif. Il laissa ses paupières s'abaisser un instant, les yeux dans le noir, inspirant profondément, sentant sa poitrine s'étendre et se gonfler d'air. Il n'arriverait sans doute pas à pleurer. Il se tourna sur le côté, essayant de s'occuper l'esprit le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que celui de songer au matin suivant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, Stiles vous a-t-il plu ? Comment avez-vous réagi face à la relation qu'il entretient avec les autres personnages, son père notamment ? Cela va-t-il s'arranger ? (Ahah, moi, je sais :p) Boyd n'est-il pas une adorable boule de guimauve ?
> 
> P.S : Je serai absente le week-end prochain et risque de ne pas pouvoir poster comme prévu dimanche. Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines et vous souhaite, d'ici là, de bien vous porter !
> 
> Pleins de bisous :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui, où les températures près de chez moi se sont enfin rafraîchies et où je peux finalement respirer. Le soleil, c'est bien, mais ces dernières semaines ont été particulièrement épuisantes. Je profite alors de l'air frais pour vous publier le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira ! J'espère aussi que vous profiter bien toutes et tous de vos vacances et pour ceux qui travaillent, bon courage ! On se rejoint en bas ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Le réveil fut douloureux. Ses membres étaient raides comme des morceaux de bois, refusant d'ingérer toute souplesse et son dos était endolori, comme s'il avait passé toute la nuit, tordu tel un pantin ayant perdu ses fils. Mais ça, il arrivait à l'encaisser. Le véritable problème était qu'hier soir, comme toutes les nuits depuis l'incident, il lui avait été impossible de trouver le sommeil de manière complète et sans interruption, constamment dans un état trop léger pour avoir la sensation au réveil, d'avoir passé des heures reposantes.

Il avait l'impression d'être éreinté la journée, ne pensant qu'à poser sa tête sur un oreiller et se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de fermer l’œil une fois les lumières éteintes. Mais à quoi bon se plaindre, il s'agissait peut-être d'une ultime tentative de l'univers pour le mettre à terre, comme si tout le reste n'avait pas suffi. Il le méritait, alors il s'abstiendrait d'en discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Se préparer le matin s'était transformé en une sorte de routine robotisée, chaque geste, chaque mouvement provoqué dans le but de délivrer une action spécifique. Ses mains fonctionnaient de manière automatique, qu'il s'agisse de prendre sa douche ou d'enfiler des vêtements, l'aidant à se focaliser sur d'autres activités qui étaient devenus au début, de véritable séance de torture comme le simple fait d'enfiler une paire de baskets.

Le grésillement du bacon posé contre une poêle chaude lui vint depuis la cuisine alors qu'il pouvait entendre sa mère s'affairer. La voiture de son père n'était pas garée devant l'allée et il soupira de soulagement, avant de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de préférer ne pas le croiser plutôt que d'appréhender une énième dispute. Éloignant cette pensée un peu trop angoissante, il la coinça dans un coin de sa tête pour y repenser plus tard.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, glissant entre ses mains une assiette dont les proportions frôlaient la crise de foie et l'invitant à s'installer à table. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, partageant une petite conversation qui rassura Stiles, convaincu que sa mère ne cherchait pas à le punir davantage de sa petite escapade et il entendit plus qu'il n'écouta, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite phrase ne lance un signal d'alarme à l'intérieur de son crâne, une bannière rouge clignotant avec vigueur alors qui levait lentement les yeux vers elle.

« Le docteur Harrison a appelé ce matin, il dit que tu n'es pas venu à ton rendez-vous. »

Avalant la bouchée qu'il avait encore au fond de la gorge, son esprit fourmillant à toute allure pour trouver une excuse valable, il répondit :

« Je devais ramener Boyd chez lui et j'ai croisé sa mère. Tu sais à quel point il est difficile de dire non à Emilia devant ses muffins et cette paire de fossettes. J'irai voir Harrison dans la semaine, promis.

\- Je pourrais t'accompagner, tu sais. Tu refuses à chaque fois mais j'aimerais beaucoup voir les progrès que tu as fait. Et je suis certaine que ton père aussi.

Il balaya sa demande d'un geste de la main, adoptant un ton frivole, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus ennuyeuse à laquelle elle pourrait assister.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant, je t'assure, on parle juste la plupart du temps.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ?

\- Oui », à sa plus grande horreur, il dut adopter un ton faussement joyeux, mais déterminé qu'il était à la faire sourire, « Oui, ça aide. »

« J'espérais secrètement que ça soit le cas. Je sais que c'est compliqué Stiles, d'en parler mais... je ne veux pas que tu penses que je relaye ta santé sur autrui. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important, tu le sais ? Rien ne passera jamais avant toi et je suis là. Peu importe le moment, je suis là pour toi. »

Cette fois, il n'eut pas à feindre l'air tendre qui passa sur ses traits alors qu'elle lui prouvait une nouvelle fois à quel point il avait de la chance de l'avoir, à quel point il aurait été perdu sans elle et se rappela alors honteusement les premiers mois, ceux dont ils ne parlaient jamais, ceux dont il n'arrivait plus à imaginer sans sentir ses veines s'atrophier, une époque maudite où il n'était le plus souvent capable que de cracher sur n'importe qui aurait l'imprudence de ne serait-ce que se soucier de lui.

« Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Esteban à 7h30. Essaye de te ménager, d'accord ? Ça veut dire, pas de grosses aventures aujourd'hui et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il y a assez de monde sur ce ranch pour que tu puisses demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. »

Il hocha la tête, davantage pour lui faire plaisir, sachant au fond de lui qu'il se débrouillerait, mais cette fois, elle ne sembla pas tomber dans le panneau, se tournant un instant vers la porte, songeuse, avant de rencontrer à nouveau son regard, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Gale est déjà dans l'entrepôt. Tu n'as qu'à l'aider pour la journée, je suis sûre qu'il sera content de t'avoir avec lui. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre une quelconque revendication, elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras, ébouriffant ses cheveux et glissant près de son oreille un « je t'aime » avant de s'enfuir pour commencer sa journée. Battu, il nettoya son assiette, laissant la vaisselle sécher sur le rebord, légèrement défaitiste. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le gamin, pas du tout, ce dernier s'étant d'ailleurs attaché à lui de manière si vivace, prouvant que gentillesse et jeunesse pouvait aller de pair, qu'il était quasiment improbable qu'une personne sur cette Terre n'éprouve pas au moins une certaine affection pour lui.

Mais sa mère était maligne, Stiles ne pourrait pas faire un pas sans que Gale, innocent, n'aille déballer sa journée entière si elle le lui demandait. Autrement, ce gamin était cool.

« Eh, Captain ! Quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? »

La passion qu'éprouvait le jeune homme pour la navigation dépassait un peu Stiles mais il entrait dans le jeu, ne s'étonnant plus à chaque fois que le plus jeune usait de ce surnom à son égard.

« Si tu arrives à garder le rythme, nous verrons, insinua Stiles, l'air taquin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te casses quelque chose.

\- Oh, ça, aucune chance. »

Il se mirent ensuite au travail, Stiles admettant volontiers que le temps passait plus vite. Et si quiconque lui avait affirmé qu'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un qui réussissait à aligner plus de mots que lui en une seconde, il n'y aurait pas cru. Sauf que... c'était bel et bien le cas.

Mais ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, de ne pas tout le temps être enfermé dans les pensées sombres et morbides qui stagnaient dans sa propre tête. Alors, il laissa l'enthousiasme du garçon l'entourer, essayant de ne pas se sentir trop coupable à l'idée d'éprouver autre chose qu'un profond et intense désespoir. Au moins quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu vas à la fête qu'organise Heather, samedi ? J'ai pensé à y aller mais Clive ne veut pas m'accompagner et... enfin, tous les gens présents seront sans doute tous plus grand que moi... »

Le voyant lutter contre un certain embarras, Stiles vola à son secours, à grand renfort de plaisanterie.

« Je serais ton excuse pour ne pas te montrer seul à une soirée. Je comprends, je veux dire, tu ne serais pas le seul dans ce cas à rechercher ma sublime compagnie. »

En réalité, il n'aurait pas pu s'éloigner davantage de la vérité. Les mois étaient passés et avaient prouvé à quel point il était simple d'ignorer les choses quand elles nous semblaient trop encombrantes. Au départ, tout le monde avait cherché à le voir, à lui apporter le soutien qu'il méritait, chacun arguant qu'il serait celui qui l'accompagnerait dans « cette dure épreuve ». Il renifla, sarcastique et amer. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce soudain intérêt témoignait beaucoup plus d'une curiosité malsaine, d'une envie d'être au cœur de l'action.

Quand les choses commencèrent à se tasser, le visites se firent moins nombreuses, les volontaires pour assumer de se faire voir en public avec lui diminuèrent, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Et puis... et puis était venu les regards, les rumeurs, les messes basses. Car comme dans chaque fascination, il y avait également une part de mépris, une certaine recherche de fatalité et de rancune.

Les gens ne le regardaient désormais plus car il était celui qui avait eu un accident, se retrouvant complètement déformé mais comme celui qui avait survécu et la différence était primordiale. Il était celui qui avait réussi à s'en tirer mais qui n'avait pas su sortir son meilleur ami de là, « ce pauvre petit McCall ». C'était comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient. Alors que la plupart avait ignoré jusqu'à son existence.

Aujourd'hui, certains d'entre eux pavanaient en ville, dégoisant à qui voulait l'entendre que Scott était un garçon génial, susurrant des histoires sorties tout droit de leur imagination afin de provoquer une émotion dans les yeux de leur interlocuteur, prêt à tout pour obtenir un peu d'attention. Des charognards qui se servaient d'un cadavre pour devenir des petites célébrités.

« Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être toujours le bienvenu à ce genre d'endroit. »

Gale sembla prêt à répliquer quelque chose mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment, lui lançant une œillade timide avant de baisser la tête, les joues rouges. Bien sûr que l'adolescent était au courant des ragots qui couraient, il était simplement trop poli pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était devenu le monstre de Beacon Hills, celui que l'on pointait du doigt, celui qui se cachait dans son ranch et dans les champs alentours, fuyant le monde au point de disparaître.

« Mais je parie que tu passeras une soirée sympa », lui indiqua-t-il, pressant une main sur son épaule, avec un petit sourire. « Ça plaît aux filles, tu sais, les balades au coucher de soleil dans la campagne, tu deviendras une petite star en un rien de temps. »

Gale le contempla encore quelques secondes, Stiles n'arrivant pas à décrypter l'expression qui jouait sur son visage, lui qui était si facile à lire mais bientôt, sa figure s'illumina de cette joie qui le caractérisait, rendant d'un coup, tout plus lumineux et candide.

Il se sentit un peu mieux. À côté de lui, il pouvait être Stiles, juste Stiles. Sans passé encombrant, sans histoire cruelle à raconter. C'était plus simple.

Comme promis, il ne tenta pas de se surmener, acceptant l'aide qu'on lui apportait, les bruits des machines et des hommes au travail le coinçant dans une bulle familière. Ses mains ne tremblaient que très légèrement aujourd'hui et il s'en félicita avant de comprendre qu'il aurait certainement plus de mal en fin de journée. Il repensa alors à ce rendez-vous stupide auquel il n'avait pas pris la peine de se rendre, imaginant la tête de son médecin mais n'en éprouvant pas de plus grands remords. Il sortait, en vérité, toujours plus énervé lors de ces rencontres qu'à son arrivée, ce qui rompait complètement le but recherché.

Mais il ne supportait plus ces espaces, ces figures désemparés, ces corps cassés, mutilés, peinés, ces aides-soignants à l'écoute, pliés à la moindre demande. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, d'être absorber par cette foule, cet environnement, comme si l'air même était empoisonné.

Il essayait, au moins pour sa mère, mais la tentation d'abandonner était parfois beaucoup trop grande et avide. Un cercle vicieux, le faisant tourner indéfiniment, bloqué sans possibilité de sortie.

En fin de matinée, ses linges étaient froissés, ses cheveux en bataille, du foin s'étalant sur tout son corps alors qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de retirer les brindilles à grands coups de bras, se dirigeant vers son atelier pour récupérer une paire de cisailles lorsque des bruits lourds s'élevèrent de la vieille grange, celle dont son père se servait pour ranger ses affaires et qui représentaient l'un des seuls lieux qui n'avait pas été aménagé pour les employés. Prudent, il laissa son outil sur sa paillasse et s'avança vers l'origine des sons, étonné que quelqu'un se soit aventuré dans leur propriété.

Poussant le battant mobile, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut la queue remuante de son chien qui, sentant sa présence, aboya avec force avant de frotter sa truffe humide contre sa cheville.

Souriant, il s'approcha.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout s... »

Il se stoppa car l'ennui, c'était que l'animal n'était pas seul. En effet, installé bien confortablement derrière son micro tracteur, un homme était en train de farfouiller dans le moteur, visiblement peu troublé par sa présence, le nez fourré sous le capot.

« Eh ! Eh, toi, ne touche pas à ça, c'est... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est à moi, d'accord ? Ce magnifique et très fragile engin est à moi alors bas les pattes. On t'as pas appris à ne pas toucher à ce qui ne t'appartient pas ? »

L'autre ne répondit rien, ne fit pas même mine de l'avoir entendu et Stiles se sentit tout de suite outragé par ce manque flagrant de civilité. Attrapant la première clé à molette qui lui tomba sous la main, il frappa la carrosserie avec force, obtenant enfin l'attention qu'il souhaitait. Et quelle attention. L'autre homme l'observait avec ennui et agacement, comme si Stiles venait le déranger dans ses affaires, alors qu'il s'agissait, pour l'amour du Ciel, de son véhicule.

« Est-ce que tu sais t'exprimer ? Juste un hochement de tête serait le bienvenu, tu sais. Non ? Très bien, alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois », asséna Stiles qui sentit sa patience s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. « Tu vas lâcher cette rampe d'injection, reculer de cinq bons pas et ne plus jamais reposer les mains sur mon capital, on est d'accord ? »

Les yeux de l'homme rencontraient désormais les siens avec force et Stiles dut avouer qu'il n'était pas très rassuré, devant l'agressivité qui émanait de son corps, son visage complètement fermé alors qu'une barbe sombre lui mangeait la moitié de la figure. 

« Ton père. »

Cette intervention sembla couper toute colère, surprit qu'il fût d'entendre son interlocuteur lui répondre et il formula alors, bêtement :

« Quoi ? »

L'homme sembla lutter pour ne pas l'ignorer à nouveau, sa bouche pincée dans une expression peu élégante.

« Ton père m'a demandé de jeter un coup d’œil à la courroie de distribution.

\- De jeter un... ? C'était plus qu'un coup d’œil, ça, mon pote. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'aurait sollicité pour ça, je m'en occupe très bien, j'ai juste eu un peu moins de temps à y consacrer.

\- Peut-être parce-qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était une tâche trop exigeante.

\- Eh, retire ce jugement de ta voix, je suis très doué dans ce que je fais », répondit-il sur la défensive, ses paroles se rapprochant un peu trop près de la vérité à son goût. 

Il haussa les sourcils, ne croyant pas une seconde à ses paroles, mais n'ajouta rien, préférant laisser Stiles patauger dans ce silence éloquent. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez le garçon, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu ou qu'il...

« Tu es le fils Hale ? »

A nouveau, ses sourcils communiquèrent à la place de ses mots, et pourtant, Stiles les comprit parfaitement : « Si perspicace ». Face à ce constat, il ravala sa verve, adoptant l'attitude la plus ouverte, ne souhaitant pas partir du mauvais pied avec ses nouveaux voisins.

« Ok, écoute euh... Diego ? » Si le regard noir qu'il obtint en retour fut un indice, c'était bien qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer dans la boue. « Juste... ne touche à rien. Je parlerai à mon père plus tard. »

Sans plus attendre, il déguerpit de la grange, faisant signe à Nox de le suivre, qui s'exécuta sans protester. Sa frustration n'était pas retombée, au contraire, elle s'était tarie mais pour mieux resurgir une fois qu'il devrait aborder le sujet avec l'instigateur de cette farce. Ce n'était pas de l'excentricité ou un caprice de jeune immature. C'était juste que... il était à lui.

Scott et lui passaient leur temps à réparer des trucs, à bricoler, à trouver de nouveaux mécanismes à assembler et voir un autre que lui s'y approcher, y toucher... ça avait été un peu trop.

Agacé, il s'enferma alors dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée, ne prenant pas garde à l'heure ni au fait qu'il sautait des repas. Son ventre était noué et il se sentait de toute façon incapable d'avaler la moindre nourriture. Alors, il resta assis là, trop déprimé pour espérer retourner dehors et aller faire la conversation avec qui se trouverait sur sa route mais pas assez concentré pour se lancer dans n'importe quelle activité qui requérait davantage de lui qu'un simple regard. La douleur dans sa cuisse pulsait au rythme de son pouls et il avait l'impression de la retrouver à l'intérieur même de sa tête.

Ses poings étaient fermement serrés, alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Déjà huit cent quatre-vingt-six jours...

o

« Tu te bouges, Stilinski ? »

La voix débordante d'affection de Jackson le sortit de sa rêverie, le blond lui enfonçant une palette de fruits frais dans les bras et il manqua s'affaisser sous le poids, envoyant un regard venimeux à l'adolescent qui haussa les épaules, peu préoccupé par sa brusquerie.

« Cette journée est interminable, je meurs de faim et j'ai besoin d'une douche alors mets-y du tien si tu ne veux pas qu'on termine demain matin.

\- Oh, tu sais, si le travail devient trop dur, tu es tout à fait libre de t'en aller, de trouver un autre job ailleurs, loin, bien loin d'ici. Je pourrais t'aider à rédiger ta lettre de démission, j'ai quelques phrases d'accroche d'enfer.

\- Tu plaisantes, même ton ignoble présence n'a pas réussi à me faire fuir jusque-là. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu actives le mouvement. À moins que tu ais besoin d'une motivation ? » Argua-t-il, le poing levé, prêt à s'abattre.

Stiles secoua la tête lentement, faussement attristé, comme si son attitude le décevait particulièrement. 

« Cette agressivité n'est pas saine, Jackson, tu devrais vraiment en parler avec quelqu'un », il lui tapota l'épaule afin d'exagérer ses propos, attendant de voir à quel moment le jeune homme allait essayer de lui lancer un coup, « entends par là, un spécialiste, qui pourrait te venir en aide. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça, l'important, c'est de s'avouer à soi-même quand on sent qu'on a perdu le contrôle. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? », continua-t-il, avec un sourire radieux.

Pour réponse, Jackson lui lança une grimace qui était sans aucun doute la préférée de Stiles : sa mâchoire crispée et ses lèvres tordus sur le côté étaient des preuves irréfutables qu’il n'était encore vivant que par chance. Il exultait.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça », rit-il en pensant qu'il était vraiment trop simple de le mettre en colère. « On a tous nos problèmes, je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Je jure, Stiles, si tu ne la fermes pas...

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai saisi, tu n'es pas encore prêt. C'est rien, je suis un homme patient. »

Il entendit parfaitement l'autre marmonner dans sa barbe « Ne fais pas ça, c'est le fils du patron, ne fais pas ça » et son sourire s'agrandit, devenant plus sincère. Il y avait encore quelques temps, cette nouvelle affinité avec le jeune Whittemore lui aurait paru presque étrangère tant la chose était inconcevable. Mais Jackson n'était pas qu'un tas d’imbécillité, comme il avait pu le penser durant ces années d'école primaire. Il n'était pas facile à lire, s'approchant d'une sorte de codage qu'il fallait déchiffrer et une fois fait, il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre la façon dont il fonctionnait : l'amitié était une sorte de match, chacun se renvoyant la balle à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers.

Cet adolescent, qui lui avait paru si matérialiste, n'était pas si différent qu'eux, même si sa superficialité revenait parfois les entraîner dans une joute verbale mais surtout, ce qu'il avait appris, c'était que Jackson, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre, était un ami fidèle, gardant parfaitement en mémoire le jour où celui-ci avait pris sa défense lorsque des jeunes du lycée l'avaient pris à parti au sujet de son accident avant qu'il ne quitte l'établissement dans la voiture de ce dernier, le blond ne lui laissant pas le choix quant au fait qu'il le raccompagnerait sain et sauf chez lui. Inutile de dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas du tout attendu. De Boyd, à coup sûr. De Jackson ? Pas vraiment.

« Tu me rendrais un service ? »

Tordant ses doigts, il contempla le blond, un air un peu hésitant, son ton un peu moins joueur, tentant de mettre toutes les chances de son côté et la première : faire en sorte que Jackson ne l'ait pas trop en grippe. La manière dont il levait les sourcils vers lui n'était pas très prometteuse mais il se jetterait à l'eau quand même, c'était pour la bonne cause.

« Gale est invité à la soirée d'Heather mais est un peu nerveux d'y aller seul. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'y rendre avec lui ? »

Silence.

« Allez, quoi. Tu n'as certainement pas besoin de moi pour te dire que tu fais partie du cercle. Je sais que tu l'apprécies, c'est un super gamin, un peu intimidé au début mais une fois que tu le mets à l'aise, il n'y a plus rien qui l'arrête. C'est juste histoire que le reste du groupe l'accepte, s'ils te voient arriver avec lui, ils le prendront tous sous leurs ailes, c'est couru d'avance », il déclara, jouant sur son égo. « S'il te plaît ? »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, Stiles. Mais je n'aimerais pas non plus te laisser t'enliser dans ta misère et tu sembles si... pathétique que je consens avec bonté d'âme à répondre à ta requête...

\- Merci », s'exclama-t-il, sans relever le demi-insulte qui se cachait dans ses paroles, trop heureux d'avoir réussi aussi vite à le faire accepter.

«  … à condition que tu termines mes corvées de la journée. »

A cela, Stiles fronça les sourcils, le jugeant à travers son regard. Jackson lui sortit alors son plus beau sourire narquois.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. »

Jackson n'était en effet rien, si ce n'était un sale petit profiteur mais il se félicita tout de même, car ça en valait la peine. Il termina donc ses corvées – ainsi que celles du Serpent, siffla-t-il – avant de se rendre compte qu'il tuerait pour un peu d'eau fraîche.

Il réussit à trouver une petite bouteille dans le frigo et la termina en quelques gorgées, ne laissant pas une seule goutte s'échapper. Ce fut en sortant de la cuisine qu'il remarqua son père, installé dans le canapé, portant son uniforme mais nota l'absence de son arme de service, celui-ci ayant toujours pris l'habitude de la ranger dès qu'il rentrait.

« Tu as terminé ta journée ? L'interrogea son père, constatant ses vêtements sales et ses mains probablement tachées d'huile.

\- Presque. J'aidais Jackson à renflouer les stocks, je n'ai plus qu'à faire l'inventaire. »

C'était étrange, de se parler aussi sereinement, leurs mots cordiaux mais manquant terriblement de chaleur. Le Shérif hocha la tête, pensif, un doigt posé contre ses lèvres et Stiles se demanda si leur conversation était déjà terminée. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu, au final.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as empêché Derek de terminer le travail que je l'avais convié de réaliser pour moi ? » Il était calme mais un brin réprobateur et Stiles n'apprécia pas du tout ce que cela impliqua.

«  C'est lui qui est venu te rapporter ça ?

\- Il n'a rien eu à rapporter. Je l'ai trouvé en train d'aider ta mère à nettoyer les quartiers, dans la grange.

\- Quel est le problème ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était là pour aider, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il ait touché ou non à ce foutu engin.

\- Je n'apprécie pas que tu contredises mes ordres derrière mon dos.

\- Ce tracteur est à moi, j'allais finir de l'arranger, j'avais juste...

- Besoin d'une opportunité ? » Son père le dévisagea avant de renifler brusquement et ce fut comme s'il avait porté un coup au plus jeune. Comme s'il balayait ses propos d'une main vague. « Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, maintenant, Stiles. Tu te lances dans des projets et ne les achèves jamais parce que tu préfères abandonner. Parce que c'est plus facile. Tu penses que j'ignore que c'est déjà le quatrième rendez-vous que tu rates avec le docteur Harrison ? Tu crois que c'est ça qui t'aidera, ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse ? »

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté.

« Ce n'est pas ça, la vraie vie, mon grand. Il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités, et il est hors de question que je te laisse t'abattre comme ça s'est passé les premiers mois. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour mon fils, je ne veux plus que tu sois malheureux. »

Au bord des larmes, le plus jeune baissa la tête, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol et réussit à formuler :

« Eh bien, je suis sincèrement désolé d'apprendre que je suis une telle déception pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que... où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Ignorant son regard abasourdi, il informa, un peu acide.

« Finir ma journée de travail, tu te souviens ? Je prends des initiatives, exactement comme tu le recommande. »

Son père avait raison. C'était plus simple de mordre, de ne pas laisser voir à quel point ça faisait mal à l'intérieur, avec quelle intensité les plaies pouvaient s'ouvrir à nouveau, avec un nouveau travail de guérison, à refaire dans son intégralité. Parce-qu'il aurait pu oublier, tenter d'apaiser la situation, comprendre ce que son père s'était efforcé de lui confier. Au lieu de ça, il choisit de lui tourner le dos. Parce-qu'à force d'être une déception pour ceux qu'on aimait, ces derniers finissaient par ne plus du tout avoir d'attentes. Et ça, c'était exactement ce dont Stiles avait besoin.

o

Stiles dut lutter le reste de la journée pour ne pas prendre sa voiture et s'enfuir quelque part, gardant en mémoire que cette fois, ses parents l'enfermeraient probablement pour de bon. Aussi, quand il croisa Laura, occupée sur son téléphone, il eut une idée et patienta sagement qu'elle termine son coup de fil, le cerveau en ébullition. 

Elle termina rapidement, rangeant le petit appareil dans la poche de sa veste avant de se tourner vers lui, chaleureuse et il lui renvoya son sourire. Avec ses cheveux lâchés et ses pommettes hautes, elle ressemblait particulièrement à sa mère, l'air espiègle en plus.

« Salut. »

Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui pour lui faire une bise sur la joue mais ne laissa pas son étonnement paraître, admettant facilement qu'elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus tactile que le reste de sa famille.

« Je me demandais si tu étais toujours partante pour cette fameuse promenade en ville ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Quand tu veux. »

La balade en voiture se passa plus sereinement, Laura et lui trouvant des sujets sans jamais qu'un silence trop gênant ne vienne les envahir. Elle n'était pas difficile d'approche, souriant et hochant la tête lorsqu'il lui racontait quelque chose et mimant des grands gestes quand elle lui expliquait à son tour une histoire. Par certains aspects, elle lui faisait penser à sa tante Loïs, une sorte de boule d'énergie en constant mouvement, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter de rester en place, parlant vite, d'une voix aiguë, ses boucles rebondissant et encadrant son visage enfantin.

Si sa mère était la plus jeune, elle était sans aucun doute la plus posée et, il dut l'avouer, responsable. Il adorait sa tante, particulièrement durant ses jeunes années où elle avait passé son temps à lui apprendre des choses comme siffler avec un brin d'herbe ou faire les plus incroyables ricochets mais son manque de sagesse et son trop plein d'impulsivité avaient parfois tendance à lui jouer des tours, notamment auprès de la gente masculine.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait observé derrière sa porte, réveillé durant la nuit par une Loïs en larmes, sa mère la tenir dans le creux de ses bras alors que son père partait pour préparer un peu de café. Il n'avait pas saisi, encore trop jeune pour comprendre, mais se rappelait encore poser des questions au sujet des différents « oncles » que sa tante ramenait et la raison pour laquelle il en avait autant.

Ces nuits sombres étaient aujourd'hui derrière eux, Loïs ayant réussi à dépasser cette barrière, après avoir compris qu'elle cherchait avant tout à combattre sa solitude, quitte à s'enfoncer dans une relation qui ne lui correspondait pas. Elle avait changé, continuait à s'appliquer dans son boulot tout en prenant garde aux hommes qui risquaient de rentrer dans sa vie. Il espérait qu'au fond, elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Je t'ai perdu, lui sourit Laura, le coude appuyé contre la portière et il se reconcentra sur la route, lui envoyant furtivement un regard d'excuse.

\- Désolé, tu... tu m'as fait penser à quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui ? Une jolie fille, j'imagine. »

Stiles renifla mais n'objecta pas et cela sembla satisfaire la jeune fille qui joua un moment avec l'autoradio avant que Stiles ne lui annonce qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus.

« Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi.

\- De moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- J'en sais rien, tu es celui qui doit rendre tout ça intéressant, avança Laura. Donne-moi l'envie de tout connaître sur le grand Stiles Stilinski.

\- Eh bien, j'aime manger. Vraiment. Je pourrais littéralement mourir étouffer avec de la pizza aux fromages sans en éprouver la moindre tristesse.

\- Pizza, d'accord. Quoi d'autres ?

\- Eh, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une règle quelque part qui dit que les questions doivent aller des deux sens ?

\- Très bien », souffla-t-elle en s'adossant contre le siège.

Elle sembla réfléchir avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent et qu'elle ne prononce, comme un simple fait :

« Je suis écrivain. »

\- Quoi, vraiment ? » Quand elle n'émit aucun signe qui auraient pu laisser croire qu'elle venait de dire une plaisanterie, il laissa son ébahissement transparaître sur ses traits. « Je suis impressionné, tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es une espèce de giga star dans le monde de la littérature et que j'ai perdu tout ça de temps avant de te demander ton autographe pour le vendre sur Ebay, dans le but de devenir riche ? S'il te plaît, rassure-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bonne », ricana-t-elle, le bousculant en enfonçant son bras dans son épaule, joueuse. « En vérité, je rédige surtout des nouvelles, qui sont parfois publiées dans un journal pour lequel j'avais l'habitude de bosser. C'est presque rien, en fait, mais j'aime ça, ne pas être pressée pour écrire, pouvoir le faire sur ce que j'ai envie et quand j'en ai envie.

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est définitivement une phrase qu'une giga star aurait prononcé. Je veux ta signature sur un bout de papier dès qu'on rentre chez nous.

\- Et toi, aucun talent secret sur lequel je pourrais m'ébahir ? Mon petit doigt me dit que quelque chose se cache derrière cette façade d'adolescent prolongé et laisse-moi te dire que j'ai le nez pour ces choses-là. »

Il songea brusquement à toutes ces feuilles noircies par ses coups de crayons furieux qui avaient un temps recouvert le sol de sa chambre et où marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans une montagne de vêtements ou écraser un monceau de pages cornées devenait tâche impossible. Des papiers marqués par des éclairs de couleurs rougeâtres ou englouti dans des tons sombres, quelques visages réussissant à faire surface derrière sa palette géante de sentiments purgateurs.

« Pas plus à dire de ce côté-là, je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « artiste », serait incapable de tenir un crayon même si je le voulais alors encore moins écrire un bouquin. »

Elle huma mais n'appuya pas, choisissant de l'orienter vers une autre question et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils s'installèrent ensuite au café, comme promis et Laura, extatique, sortit son ordinateur de sa sacoche qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener avec elle, avant de vérifier ses mails et Stiles en profita pour aller leur chercher quelque chose à boire.

Le trajet jusqu'au bar, qui n'avait pas pu durer plus de quarante secondes, lui parut pourtant une éternité quand, certaines têtes, le reconnaissant probablement, coulèrent leurs regards curieux vers lui et il sentit ses mains trembler qu'il se dépêcha de fourrer dans sa poche, sentant malgré lui ses joues devenir de plus en plus chaudes.

Un soudain éclat de colère lui donna l'envie de leur hurler de lui foutre la paix mais il n'en fit rien, commanda ses boissons, un peu amer, remerciant la serveuse quand elle lui tendit son plateau, et elle lui accorda même une mine contrite ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise et Stiles pressa le pas, désireux de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette attention non souhaitée. Il les percevait encore pourtant, même assis leur tournant le dos et le moment le plus gênant, fut sans doute que Laura les discernait également et il préféra baisser la tête, plongé dans la contemplation de sa tasse fumante.

Laura le remercia, avalant une gorgée de son thé avant d'enrayer la conversation, comme si de rien n'était et Stiles profita d'un moment pour l'observer avec des yeux surpris. Mais il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne perdrait pas son temps sur ce genre de choses. À la place, elle haussa vaguement les épaules et déclara :

« Drôle de ville, hein. »

Il soupira, austère.

« T'as pas idée. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Stiles, et dire que je suis celle qui lui inflige tout ça x) Vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Noah doit-il être enterré vivant ou doit-on lui jeter des fleurs car il refuse de laisser Stiles s'enfoncer encore plus dans ses illusions ? Et Derek... ? Son nom à lui seul est une question :p Dites-moi tout !
> 
> Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Nouvelle semaine et nouveau chapitre, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et qui améliore un peu mon humeur, diminuée à l'idée de cette rentrée qui approche et qui me rends un peu maussade. Je tiens à vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews, mises en favoris et suivis d'histoire qui me laissent penser que cette fanfiction peut plaire à quelques-uns et qui me donnent l'envie de continuer à travailler dur.
> 
> Trêve de bavardages, on se retrouve en bas !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

« Pose les chips sur la table.

\- Et les bouteilles, j'en fais quoi ?

\- Attends, je vais chercher des serviettes. »

Un léger brouhaha familier couvrait la pièce alors que Stiles tentait de brancher un câble HDMI à son lecteur DVD, maudissant les satanés fils qui semblaient se multiplier à mesure qu'il croyait enfin trouver le bon. Ce fut une agréable surprise de découvrir que malgré sa punition, ses parents avaient accepté que leur soirée soit maintenue, comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas pris en compte dans leur calcul et Stiles s'échappa bien avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de trouver de quoi répliquer. C'était une sorte de tradition, d'essayer de se retrouver durant une soirée pour regarder un film et manger des cochonneries jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus et finissent tous avachis sur le canapé ou roulés en boule sur le sol.

Cette fois, c'était chez lui que ça se passait et Boyd avait déjà pris la tête des opérations, préparant le terrain et tentant de mettre en place une sorte d'organisation dans leur chaos d'adolescents affamés et paresseux. Gale et Clive portaient tous deux dans leurs bras des montagnes de sucreries qui auraient fait pâlir d'angoisse n'importe quel chirurgien-dentiste, se tapant dans les mains quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon sans n'avoir rien renversé et Stiles remercia silencieusement Boyd d'être celui qui tenait les boissons. Jackson, fidèle à lui-même, était assis sur une chaise, occupé à observer les autres s'adonner à la tâche, lançant des remarques sarcastiques dès qu'il le pouvait. En somme, il s'amusait.

Stiles frotta ses mains sur son pantalon avant de se lever et de rejoindre les deux hommes dans la cuisine, contemplant les deux plus jeunes se bagarrer sur le canapé. Il n'était pas inquiet pourtant, son père ne devait finir son service que le lendemain matin et sa mère, pragmatique, avait pris ses dispositions et passait la nuit chez Dorothy.

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient la maison pour eux et cette constatation avait vite fait d'en désinhiber plus d'un. Mais Stiles avait confiance en ses amis, eux qui respectaient cet endroit presque plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Et vraiment, si la situation dégénérait, il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était la faute de Jackson.

Quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit, Stiles ne fut pas surpris et il continua à siroter lentement son verre de soda, lançant un regard innocent autour de lui, avant d'inviter Boyd – qui était évidemment le plus proche – à aller ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci, perplexe, finit par le quitter du regard, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Le brun étudia la scène avec attention, se délecta de l'air choqué de Boyd quand Erica apparue dans son champ de vision. Elle lui offrit en échange un sourire éclatant, les bras agrippant un sac de sport, ses cheveux attachés en une demie queue de cheval. Si Stiles pouvait se sentir un instant coupable de se mêler de l'histoire amoureuse de son ami, ce sentiment fut remplacé par un complet soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression ravie de Boyd qui s'empressa d'attraper son sac et de la mener à l'intérieur.

« Eh, les gars, voici Erica », prononça Stiles, alors que des regards curieux et sympathiques glissaient sur la jeune femme. « Je vous préviens, comportez-vous en parfait gentleman ou je risque de glisser quelques mots à Dorothy qui se ferait un plaisir de vous rappeler l'art des bonnes manières. »

Sa menace passa pratiquement inaperçue, les garçons accueillant la jeune fille avec enthousiasme à l'instant même où Stiles recevait un message sur son téléphone : Laura serait là dans une minute. Il n'avait en effet hésiter qu'une seconde avant de décider de les inviter également, avant même que sa mère ne le pousse à le faire, rassuré par le lien déjà solide qu'il partageait avec elle, étant même prêt à accepter la présence de son frère, bien que leur premier tête-à-tête et ceux qui avaient suivi se soit avérés marqués par un antagonisme certain. Il avait bien réussi à apprivoiser Jackson alors une tête brûlée de plus ou de moins...

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour, elle entraîna avec elle une sorte d'allégresse nouvelle, elle qui s'était si facilement fait accepter par le reste du groupe.

Alors que Stiles se penchait au-dessus de l'évier pour se laver les mains, une ombre vint le recouvrir et il se retourna subitement avant de laisser apparaître un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, le visage de son interlocuteur l'amusant amplement.

« C'était ton plan depuis le début, pas vrai ? Développa Boyd de sa voix rocailleuse, qui jeta un coup d’œil rapide en direction de salon.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon pote. Tu devrais proposer à Erica de goûter aux roulés au fromage, ils sont d'enfer ! » Le taquina-t-il, avant de lui taper l'épaule, son clin d’œil peu subtil.

Avant de s'en aller, Boyd grogna un « merci » presque silencieux et Stiles hocha la tête, fier de lui. Le reste était entre ses mains, désormais.

« Où est ton frère ? interrogea Gale, ouvrant un énorme paquet de Cheetos avant d'en enfourner une bonne poignée, cherchant davantage à l'engloutir qu'à l'avaler correctement.

\- Il a préféré rester chez nous et s'est enfermé dans un bouquin, annonça Laura, se servant à boire.

\- Quoi, on n'est pas assez intéressant pour lui, s'indigna Jackson, installé dans le fauteuil, ses doigts fermement accrochés à sa bière.

\- Il n'est pas très... social », continua-t-elle d'un air un peu plus résigné. « C'est un solitaire et ce genre de réunions n'est pas vraiment son fort. J'essaierais de l'emmener la prochaine fois, il sera peut-être plus enclin à accepter.

\- Il est certainement timide, vous devriez le laisser tranquille les gars. Je vous rappelle que j'étais moi-même plutôt réservé dans ma jeunesse », intervint Clive, faussement mature.

Stiles grimaça devant l'utilisation de ce mot, loin d'être impressionné par sa prétendue grande sagesse et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne avec une assiette en plastique.

« À quel moment as-tu été réservé exactement ? Tu es la personne la plus bruyante que je connaisse », s'insurgea Boyd et l'ensemble de leur petite assemblée se secoua de rire.

Après ça, ils décidèrent de démarrer leur film, Gale et Clive installés sur des coussins sur le sol alors que Boyd, Erica, Laura et Stiles se partageaient le canapé. Cela ne les empêcha pas de se lancer dans de petites discussions, chacun dans leur coin et Stiles ne put que constater que Boyd et Erica passaient la plupart du temps à se lancer des regards furtifs ou, lorsque l'un des deux en trouvait le courage, partageaient quelques mots et le garçon estima qu'ils avaient au moins intérêt à lui offrir une boîte de chocolats en remerciement.

« Vous faites souvent ce genre de choses ? lui souffla Laura, qui s'adossait sans honte contre son bras gauche.

\- On essaye, oui. Nous avons de la chance, Boyd et Jackson sont tous les deux inscrits à l'université du comté, donc, ce n'est pas difficile pour eux d'être ici assez régulièrement. Quand à Gale et Clive, ils sont encore au lycée.

\- Vous semblez tous très proches, ça doit être agréable d'avoir autant de personnes sur qui compter.

\- C'est sûr », admit Stiles, faisant fi de la boule qui commençait à se former au fond de sa gorge. « J'ai beaucoup de chance. Ils sont comme ma famille. »

« Tu es génial, Stiles Stilinski, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il y ait autant de monde qui se batte autour de toi pour avoir ton affection. »

Stiles lui accorda un air surpris, alors qu'il n'espérait pas avoir la chance d'entendre de telles paroles. Bien sûr qu'il l'appréciait mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit autant réciproque. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu'il n'était qu'un gamin agaçant et ennuyeux ?

« Et ne crois pas que je dise ce genre de choses à n'importe qui.

\- C'est cool, parce que tu es plutôt géniale aussi. »

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt sagement, et Stiles dut s'endormir au bout du deuxième film car lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, difficilement, il constata qu'il faisait jour et que la télévision était éteinte. La gorge pâteuse et les paupières lourdes, il déplia doucement ses membres, cherchant à les réveiller le plus délicatement possible avant de prendre un instant pour respirer et de poser finalement sa jambe sur le sol. Un courant électrique vint automatiquement lui traverser le corps, comme s'il s'était amusé à jouer avec une prise et son souffle se fit plus rapide.

Serrant le bord du canapé, il inspira par le nez et réussit à s'adosser contre le dos du fauteuil avec un râle las. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et ses joues devaient être rouges sous l'effort mais il se félicita de n'avoir réveillé personne. Clive et Gale étaient toujours allongés sur le sol, emmêlés dans des plaids et Erica était à moitié couchée sur le sofa. Après quelques minutes de combat, maudissant les matins qui s'accompagnaient nécessairement d'engourdissement corporel, il trouva Boyd devant un bol de céréales et Laura accoudée à la table, l'air encore endormi.

Stiles lui envoya un petit sourire moqueur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses cheveux s'hérissaient sur son crâne et elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Jackson apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur, douché, coiffé et habillé, leur accorda un regard courroucé avant de se servir à son tour de quoi déjeuner.

« Ma tête va exploser. Vous êtes prêts à ramasser les morceaux ? Se plaignit la brune, en passant une main hasardeuse sur son front endolori.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir après que Gale ait lancé le second DVD. Je n'ai embrassé personne, hein ?

\- Laura a joué avec la bouteille de Vodka, Jackson s'est endormi et a ronflé jusqu'aux heures du petit matin, quant aux deux autres larbins... Tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- J'ai des problèmes nasaux, sale ignorant », intervint le blond, vindicatif.

Boyd lui envoya un petit sourire, se gardant bien de répondre même si tout le monde ici savait que Jackson était sans aucun doute le plus gros ronfleur d'entre eux tous.

« Ton père est rentré, il est dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air exténué », l'informa Laura. « Ce qui me rappelle que je dois rentrer chez moi et me préparer avant que mes parents ne viennent me chercher d'ici en me tirant par la main. »

Elle câlina Boyd, embrassa Stiles à son tour et envoya un coup de pied dans le genou de Jackson qui siffla de douleur, marmonnant une insulte, sous le rire des deux autres. Après qu'elle se soit enfuie par la porte, Stiles ricanait toujours, jusqu'à ce que Jackson lui balance un torchon humide à la figure.

o

Assis sur le porche, Stiles profitait du reste de son après-midi, profitant du calme qui s'était enroulé autour du ranch, de manière temporaire, alors que la plupart des employés profitaient de leur journée de repos. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir l'air frais comme s'il lui brûlait la peau, se réconfortant un peu en passant sa main dans la fourrure de Nox, dont la moitié de son corps lui recouvrait les genoux.

Lui non plus n'avait pas bougé, ne s'apprêtant certainement pas à le faire tant que Stiles resterait là et le jeune homme se sentit moins seul. Comme s'il était lui aussi en attente, couvrant l'espace de son regard brillant, les oreilles aplaties et la respiration lente.

Ils iraient probablement faire une balade en début de soirée. Pour l'instant, ils jouissaient paisiblement de la présence de l'autre.

« C'est là que tu étais passé. »

Un éclair argenté passa furtivement dans son champ de vision avant que Dorothy ne vienne s'installer à ses côtés, portant son éternelle chemise en jean et sa paire de baskets blanches.

« Je suis en pleine séance de procrastination, ce n'est pas bien, tu aurais tous les droits de me gronder.

\- Tu plaisantes, pour une fois que tu réussis à tenir en place, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'engager à reprendre le boulot.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça.

\- Tu comprends donc pourquoi je n'arriverai jamais à survivre dans une maison de retraite. Avec toutes leurs balades et leur... jeu de bingo, termina-t-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux et Stiles l'observa avec un air diverti.

\- Tu t'amuserais à effrayer les aides-soignantes avec tes provocations et tes propos sans gêne. C'est une chance pour eux que tu n'y sois pas.

\- Ça, je te l'accorde, petit. Ce n'est pas facile de communiquer avec les autres, surtout quand on est farouchement obstiné à s'enfermer dans sa propre fierté. »

Il n'était plus vraiment certain qu'elle parlait encore de son propre cas et il n'eut besoin que de lui jeter un coup d’œil pour saisir de quoi il en était.

« Tu ne parles pas avec ton père.

\- Rien ne t'échappe, dis-moi. »

Elle lui lança alors ce fameux regard et il se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir laissé cette acidité transparaître dans sa voix. Elle n'y était pour rien.

« Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et ça n'aide pas particulièrement que tu cherches à l'éviter à chaque fois qu'il apparaît dans une pièce.

\- Je sais tout ça, c'est juste... il ne rend pas ça facile.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est de John dont on parle, rien n'est évident avec ton père et surtout pas quand il est question des gens qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas ses fautes mais il n'a pas totalement tort, Stiles. Te voir comme ça... ça nous a retourné le cœur, tu n'étais plus toi-même et c'est compréhensible, mon grand. Dieu sait à combien de personnes j'ai dû dire au revoir et malgré le temps passé, ce n'est jamais simple. Mais ce regard que tu jetais autour de toi, il n'était presque plus humain, hanté. Tu étais perdu. »

Sa main chaude vint recouvrir la sienne et il sentit ses yeux le picoter.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Stiles. » Sa phrase eut un drôle d'écho à l'intérieur de lui, résonnant pour une toute autre chose. « Ta mère a cherché à t'enfermer dans un cocon pour te protéger du reste du monde mais tu l'as vu, tu as été englouti dans sa partie la plus sombre, il ne faut plus te cacher. Et ne pas en vouloir à ton père d'avoir essayé à sa manière de te sortir de là. »

Elle avait absolument raison sur tout et pourtant, ce ne fut pas plus facile pour lui de l'admettre.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu l'as toujours été. Parle-lui, ne laissez pas votre douleur agrandir ce fossé entre vous, d'accord ? »

Il lui offrit son assentiment et porta sa tête vers son épaule sur laquelle il s’apposa, mentalement fatigué. Il n'était pas naïf de croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa faute, il avait été en colère, tellement en colère, une ire incontrôlable et destructrice qui avait pris l'apparence d'une voix au fond de ses entrailles, qui se plaisait à sortir des profondeurs et le faire agir et terrasser une à une les pauvres âmes qui avaient eu le malheur de vouloir se tenir devant lui. Il aurait voulu pleurer mais les larmes ne coulaient pas, bloquer par autre chose, autre chose qui avait gagné du terrain, qui était arrivé à acquérir de plus en plus de place et qu'il avait craint ne plus pouvoir combattre lorsqu'elle se serait totalement emparée de lui, ne laissant qu'une pauvre poupée à conduire sur les lattes de la scène.

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait vidé, à bout de force, écrasé sous un poids invisible. Mais il continuait d'avoir peur. Parce-que cette chose ignoble, mobile et consciente qui se contorsionnait dans son propre corps n'avait pas disparu. Il lui semblait même parfois qu'elle ne faisait qu'attendre son heure, blotti confortablement dans le noir.

o

Le lendemain, après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit et hésité encore durant la matinée, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à agir en adulte, prenant le chemin qui menait au bureau du shérif. Le parking était bondé, comme à chaque début de semaine et il éprouva des difficultés à trouver une place, tournant plusieurs fois en rond avant de choisir de se garer un peu plus loin, près d'une épicerie.

Marcher n'était plus aussi difficile qu'avant, où il refusait même de poser pied à terre mais il savait que sa marche n'était pas parfaite et qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais. Aussi, lorsque certains regards curieux s'arrêtèrent plus que ce que la courtoisie exigeait, il fit son possible pour l'ignorer. Il rougit furieusement lorsque en essayant de descendre du trottoir, traversant la rue, il prit trop d'élan et manqua trébucher, obligeant la voiture à piller devant lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se sentit à la fois soulagé de ne plus être confronté aux regards des autres tout en ressentant une sorte de malaise lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'endroit où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis un bon bout de temps.

Par habitude, il se dirigea sans hésitation en direction du bureau de son père, reconnaissant des visages familiers qui lui lancèrent des sourires enjoués avant de replonger dans leur montagne de paperasse et Stiles prit soin de souffler un grand coup avant de toquer contre le carreau de la porte.

La voix de Noah était forte et il faillit lâcher un rire face à l'expression que le plus vieux afficha lorsqu'il le reconnut, abandonnant le stylo qu'il tenait en main à côtés de sa paire de lunettes, se levant de son siège et Stiles se sentit un peu bête que leur situation les pousse à agir de manière si étrange. Mais c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il était là.

« Je ne... voulais pas te déranger, je peux attendre dehors que tu finisses, si c'est un problème ? » Il hésita, perdant un peu cette confiance qui s'était forgée au cours de ses réflexions.

« Tu me permets de faire une pause, à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas sorti du bureau depuis mon arrivée et je me rends compte que je lis le même paragraphe depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes », il s'étala avant de lui lancer soudainement un regard hésitant. « Tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

« En vérité, j'espérais que tu sois libre pour qu'on puisse peut-être manger quelque chose ?

\- Laisse-moi récupérer mes affaires et on pourra y aller. »

Patientant à l'entrée, il ne manqua pas l'expression allégée qui traversa ses traits, comme si le fait qu'il ait pris l'initiative de faire le premier pas en sa direction lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Ils ne se rendirent pas très loin, chacun ayant pris sa propre voiture, s'installant sur la terrasse d'un restaurant local, et maintenant qu'ils étaient véritablement seuls, un silence gênant s'insinua, coupé seulement lorsque la serveuse vint leur déposer leurs plats, aucun n'osant prendre la parole en premier.

« Comment s'est déroulée votre soirée ?

\- Super, on n'a rien fait d'illégal et la maison tient toujours debout donc je suppose que dans l'ensemble, ça a plutôt été une réussite.

\- Je t'avoue qu'avec Clive, j'ai pu avoir quelques doutes.

\- Oh, il s'est comporté comme un ange, rajouta-il, se remémorant rapidement la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Boyd. Il se permit alors de replacer le sujet sur une pente moins glissante.

\- Et ta journée ? Quelques chats sauvés du haut d'un arbre ?

\- Rien de spécial, je vais même pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. »

Sa mère serait probablement contente de le savoir, regrettant qu'il ne puisse pas être plus présent mais s'étant faite à cette vie.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

La question sortit un peu de son contexte, et il fronça les sourcils, ignorant pourquoi son père le sollicitait sur sa condition avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, ce qu'il attendait réellement comme réponse. Comment il allait, oui, mais sur le long terme.

« Beaucoup mieux qu'avant et je ne mens même pas. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore bien, devina justement son père, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Pas encore, non », il avoua avec un peu moins de mal que ce qu'il aurait cru.

« Est-ce que c'est étonnant », il murmura cette fois, ses doigts venant masser ses paupières closes. « Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont mais j'aurais tellement aimé avoir quelque chose à dire qui remplacerait tout ça, qui serait capable de rendre la situation meilleure mais ce n'est pas possible. On ne fait pas les règles du jeu, on essaye seulement de se dépatouiller avec les cartes qu'on a en mains ».

Ça ne le réconfortait pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas non plus besoin de lui faire savoir exactement tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Aussi, il préféra choisir de relever le bon.

« Je ne peux rien promettre, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vais pas exploser. » Il se mordit la langue car en fait, il n'en savait rien et il opta pour une autre stratégie. « Ça ne va pas mieux mais... je dirais que ce n'est plus aussi difficile de se lever le matin. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose, pas vrai.

\- Sans doute. »

Son ventre était contracté et il dut s'obliger à se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il devait avoir cette discussion, pourquoi il ne devrait pas juste s'enfuir en courant et tout oublier.

« Est-ce que tu... »

Des éclats de voix l'interrompirent et ils se détournèrent tous deux pour en découvrir l'origine, apercevant que c'était un homme, visiblement éméché, qui ameutait autant d'agitation autour de lui, sa voix déblatérant des propos presque inaudibles alors qu'un jeune homme un peu intimidé tentait de le calmer. Lorsque l'homme, qui tanguait sur ses pieds, menaçant de basculer en arrière, s'empara d'une bouteille en verre vide, Stiles sentit davantage qu'il ne vit son père se précipiter vers lui, sa façade d'homme d'autorité ayant déjà pris place sur son visage.

C'était d'ailleurs toujours particulier de le voir agir, impressionnant qu'il était, cette aura de souveraineté qui émanait dans chacun de ses gestes, vifs et précis, n'ayant droit à aucune erreur. Il prit le temps de se retourner vers lui, lui jetant une brève grimace d'excuse que Stiles balaya d'un signe et il embarqua l'autre homme, qui finirait sans doute sa soirée en cellule de dégrisement. Il acheva son déjeuner, posant l'addition sur la table avant de se préparer à partir, ne sachant pas s'il était déchargé, par le fait que leur conversation n'ait pas dérapé ou frustré qu'elle ait dû être écourtée.

Il avait encore la tête encombrée lorsqu'il rentra, attrapant de quoi travailler avant de se diriger vers la grange, sa boîte à outils sous le bras et manqua se prendre un individu en pleine face, son équilibre fragile ne l'autorisant qu'à se maintenir debout ou à lâcher ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour se retenir à une poutre, dans les deux cas se rendant un peu ridicule. Poussant un petit cri qu'il réfuterait plus tard, il se dépêcha de présenter ses excuses, bien que l'air blanc que son voisin lui présentait indiquait clairement qu'il ne comptait pas perdre plus de temps avec lui.

« Oh, mince. Je suis désolé, purée, c'est pas passé loin, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas tombée sur tes pieds.. »

Comme il s'y était attendu, Derek – dont il avait retenu le nom après que sa mère ait pouffé de rire lorsqu'il s'était à nouveau trompé devant elle – se pressa de s'éloigner, ne cherchant pas à l'aider pour ramasser son fardeau et Stiles rétorqua, au moins pour cacher son embarras :

« C'est pas l'affabilité qui t'étouffe, on était deux à ne pas regarder devant nous, mon pote. Mais ravi d'avoir eu cette discussion, t'es un vrai rayon de soleil. » 

Stupidement, il contempla Nox sortir à son tour, s'arrêtant devant lui, installé sur ses pattes arrière et Stiles se demanda s'il avait passé tout ce temps avec lui. Cette constatation ne lui fit pas plaisir. 

« Quoi, il me vole mon chien, aussi ? » Il bougonna un peu, avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte et de se plonger dans le travail.

o

Laura essuya la sueur qu'elle avait sur le front, prenant le temps de réajuster ses bottes avant de s'aventurer dans les herbes hautes, les témoignages de morsures de reptiles étant bien trop nombreux pour qu'elle s'en dispense par orgueil. Elle aimait ces endroits, aimait se retrouver quotidiennement entouré de la nature, aimait pouvoir respirer un air frais, pur, moins bousillé par les pesticides qui ne l'effrayait pas d'attraper un cancer à chaque coin de rue. C'était difficile. Harassant. Un boulot physique qui demandait une force mentale exigeante et suffisante pour ne pas craquer.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de primitif à travailler la terre, quelque chose qui lui rappelait son enfance et qui restait profondément familier. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait pris tant de temps à choisir entre cette carrière et celle de l'écriture. Aujourd'hui, elle saisissait à quel point elle avait de la chance de pouvoir continuer à travailler, tout en pouvant écrire dès quel en avait envie. Peut-être qu'elle se poserait, essayerait d'écrire un livre qui occuperait toute son attention mais elle n'en ressentait pour l'instant ni le besoin ni l'envie.

« Tu débordes d'énergie, s'exclama-t-elle en trouvant son père déjà là, un nouveau chariot débordant, rempli de foin. Il portait son chapeau Stetson qu'elle et sa mère avait toujours qualifié d'outrageusement ridicule, un sourire stupide lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

\- L'excitation du job, j'imagine, réagit-il, lui lançant un clin d’œil. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me manquerait autant.

\- Je peux le voir, tu rayonnes littéralement. Cet état d'esprit très positif m'oblige à retenter de te persuader que l'équation Laura et permis moto serait une superbe combinaison. »

Son rire, sec et gargantuesque la ravit, même si elle connaissait déjà sa réponse.

« Je suis joyeux, pas inconscient. De mon vivant, tu ne toucheras pas à cette chose, lui affirma-t-il, s'échappant à nouveau. Elle le poursuivit tout de même.

\- Que tu crois, cher ami. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je t'aurais à l'usure. »

Derek, qui s'affairait à ses côtés, le t-shirt trempé, semblait obnubilé par son ouvrage, ses bras se crispant sous l'effort, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever la tête pour simuler un intérêt à leur conversation. L'envie pressante de le sortir de cette transe, où il allait jusqu'à oublier la présence d'autre que lui sur cette foutue planète, l'obligea à adopter une approche qui apporterait, elle en était certaine, une réaction de sa part.

« Rester seul coffré dans une chambre ne te permettra pas de te faire des amis, je dirais que c'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait. »

Après quelques secondes d'ignorance complète, il lui envoya un regard ennuyé qu'elle apprécia à sa juste valeur : un signe de considération. 

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles », offrit-il, et elle fut surprise sur la manière dont il arrivait à faire passer toutes ses interrogations par de simples affirmations. Comme s'il ne prenait même pas la peine de s'intégrer totalement dans leur échange. Elle eut envie de grogner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu à la soirée ? Et ne me sors pas que tu étais occupé.

\- Boire et jouer à l'idiot avec des adolescents, tu es vraiment en train de poser la question ? Il renifla.

\- Ces gamins sont cools et tu le saurais si tu prenais la peine de passer un peu plus de temps en leur compagnie. Ils vont finir par croire que tu es un snobinard.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, à la fin ?

\- J'en sais rien, siffla-t-elle en levant ses bras en l'air, accablée, tu refuses d'aller en ville, tu ne veux pas te sociabiliser avec les gens qui nous ont assurément accueilli chez eux, pour faire quoi au juste ? Ah oui, littéralement rien du tout.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de traîner toute la journée pour m'amuser, Laura.

\- Oui, tu as raison, froncer des sourcils et éviter tout le monde, c'est mieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'embête avec ça, c'était complètement stupide et inapproprié de ma part, ta sœur, de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je perds la tête. »

Elle entendit le soupir qu'elle espérait tant en continuant son flux verbal, espérant paraître désespérée et dramatique. Mais si elle savait une chose, c'était que son frère ne résisterait jamais à son air de fille en détresse, attristée à l'idée de la voir insatisfaite bien qu'il s'en cachait la majorité du temps.

« Je m'excuse, d'accord », elle dissimula son sourire, adoptant une expression innocente et légèrement empli d'espoir. Elle l'avait gobé tout rond. « Je ferais des efforts. » 

« Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? Elle poussa, consciente de profiter de la situation mais s'amusant drôlement malgré tout. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. 

\- Non, je suis sérieux, tu as raison. »

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de répéter sa phrase, il leva ses sourcils, et elle comprit cette fois qu'il l'avertissait de ne pas charrier. Elle obtempéra, non sans quelques rechignements.

« Je suis très heureuse de l'entendre, tu sais. Stiles est vraiment super comme gars, il est drôle et très serviable, ça ne te ferait vraiment pas de mal d'utiliser sa bonne humeur. »

Elle le vit combattre une réflexion acide de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il roulait des yeux.

« Quel est le problème, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m’étonne pas... Il faut toujours que tu trouves quelques chose à redire, même quand rien ne t'encourage à le faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je le détestais, tu inventes toutes seules des histoires. 

\- Donc, tu l'aimes bien, alors, sourit-elle, essayant de percevoir quelques indices qu'elle pourrait réutiliser plus tard.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

\- Parfait, garde tes secrets et tes jérémiades pour toi, regarde si je m'en soucie. »

Un sourire, sincère et plus tendre qu'à l'accoutumée, vint orner un instant le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne lui caresse les cheveux et ne reprenne sa mission et elle accepta d'arrêter de le taquiner. Pour le moment. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à lui faire retirer plus de deux mots en présence de leurs nouveaux voisins.

o

Il ne voyait rien. Son corps était comme englué dans une matière épaisse et fraîche et il avait un poids sur sa poitrine, tel un animal traqué, surveillé, derrière les broussailles tandis que son prédateur attendait patiemment pour le coincer dans une étreinte faite de griffes et de crocs. Il était allongé mais immobile, incapable d'émettre le moindre mouvement, paralysée par une force invisible qui exerçait une pression atroce, lui laissant la sensation qu'il s'apprêtait à éclater. Il faisait noir et il avait peur, une peur enfantine, celle engendrée par l'impossibilité de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière les ombres.

Il ne voyait rien. Il était comme du coton, flottant quelque part, sachant qu'une chose le retenait au sol, coincé et poudreux, alors qu'une odeur d'essence brûlée lui piquait les narines, fort, à tel point que son cerveau cogna à l'intérieur de son crâne. Des bruits s'animaient, mais qu'il perçut au ralenti, chacun à leur tour, comme s'il n'avait pas lieu en même temps. Le craquement de la glace sous les pas. Le bruissement des feuilles s'agitant sous la menace du vent. Et cette peur, terrifiante, sur laquelle il n'aurait su donner de sens, mais qui lui suggérait de s'enrouler en boule pour hurler, si seulement il avait la possibilité de le faire.

Et puis, dans un souffle, ce fut terminé. L'air vint soudainement remplir ses poumons, et il hoqueta d'horreur.

Il voyait, à présent. Il voyait clairement, à tel point que tout lui paraissait liquide et lumineux. Il voyait si nettement chaque coin, chaque détail, chaque particule qu'il aurait préféré ne rien voir. La neige, qui le recouvrait presque entièrement, ne ralentissait pas sa course, semblant vouloir l'enterrer vivant sous sa masse mais il avait vu. Il était désormais à moitié allongé dans plusieurs centimètres de flocons, la matière resplendissant davantage, joliment colorée de flaques pourpres, laissant penser que la terre rougissait. Mais il savait d'où venait ce sang.

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement, creusant ses paupières lourdes mais il était là, il sentait son spectre roder tout près de lui. Il pria, jura, espéra mais ça n'était jamais suffisant. Son souffle se fit erratique et il fixa finalement la forme qui venait d'apparaître, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Le jeune homme en face de lui, dont les mains étaient barbouillées de rouge, ne bougeait pas, attendant le moment propice comme si cette scène avait déjà eu lieu des milliers de fois. Il ne paraissait même pas respirer, figé et attentif, le scannant d'un regard primaire et glacé. Le silence s'amplifia brutalement, et une panique sourde emplit ses veines, ne doutant pas que son cœur allait finir par s'arrêter complètement de battre, sous ses assauts.

Alors quand Scott se déplaça d'un pas rapide vers lui, les mains tendues, toujours couvertes d'un sang trop sombre, ignorant s'il était en quête d'étreinte ou s'il désirait simplement fermer ses doigts ensanglantés autour de son cou, il perdit la raison et poussa un cri d'effroi. Et il sentit. Le froid, cette vague virulente qui l'arracha de son immobilité pour l'obliger à pousser ce cri de détresse, cri sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise, simplement spectateur de sa propre ruine.

Des bras puissants le maintinrent contre ce qu'il reconnut être un torse et il constata qu'il était dans son lit, les jambes à moitié couvertes par les draps, la sueur dégoulinant à grosses gouttes le long de son dos. La respiration haletante, les yeux hagards, il ne distinguait pas nettement les formes qui se mouvaient autour de lui et continua à les observer avec méfiance et stupéfaction avant que ses mains tremblantes ne viennent s'emparer de sa jambe, ou de ce qu'il en restait, qu'il sentait à vif, pulsant avec vigueur sous sa paume et il eut l'impression qu'on la lui coupait à nouveau, sans anesthésie, chaque nerf l'électrisant comme si le fantôme de son membre était fait d'os et de chair.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa mère vint lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes, et que son père appliqua une pression légère sur le haut de sa cuisse, comme pour l'aider à gérer sa douleur qu'il comprit qu'il hurlait encore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes toujours là ? :p
> 
> D'accord, d'accord, plus sérieusement, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'adore écrire sur la petite troupe que forme la bande de Stiles, ils prennent bien souvent le contrôle mais c'est amusant. La conversation entre Stiles et son père vous a-t-elle rassuré ? Avez-vous tous envie de serrer Laura dans vos bras face à la mission qu'elle vient de se lancer ? Suis-je la seule à vouloir étouffer Stiles dans une étreinte ? Dites-moi tout !
> 
> A la semaine prochaine, les amis !
> 
> Des bisous :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> J'espère que votre rentrée à tous s'est bien passée !
> 
> Je vous annonce que cette histoire est officiellement terminée et comptera 19 chapitres et un épilogue. Je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir fini, même si ça me rend un peu triste de ne plus avoir mon fameux rendez-vous d'écriture qui me manquera certainement. Mais je pense que je vais m'accorder une pause avant d'essayer de me lancer dans un autre projet :p
> 
> Sachez aussi - bien que vous l'avez sans doute remarqué x) - que cette fanfiction est un slowbuild, et la relation entre Derek et Stiles, risque de cogner encore contre quelques murs avant de se stabiliser. Je peux vous promettre, cependant, qu'elle aura un happy-end. Oui, oui, vous pouvez crier de joie :D
> 
> Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et vos jolis mots qui me donnent toujours le sourire !
> 
> Petite réponse à Fanny : D'abord, merci énormément pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que ma petite histoire te plaise et je croise les doigts, en espérant que tu continues à l'apprécier. En ce qui concerne l'âge des personnages, Stiles a 19 ans (Son accident a eu lieu alors qu'il avait 17 ans), Derek en a 23 et Laura, 25 :)
> 
> Bonne lecture les amis !

« Il s'agit d'un tout nouveau prototype, très maniable, souple et presque sans gêne pour le développement de nombreux mouvements. C'est celui que je recommande à la grande majorité de mes patients, à l'exception de ceux qui ne peuvent supporter la composition du matériel. »

Stiles n'écoutait plus vraiment les paroles que prononçaient son médecin alors que ses parents attendaient dans la salle d'attente de la clinique, concentrés à ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur alors que sa paume massait inconsciemment son genou gauche. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, plus d'une fois et le jeune homme se sentait fatigué de devoir constamment se justifier, de devoir constamment trouver de quoi leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix qui s'offrait à lui mais une nécessité.

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Son kinésithérapeute, avec qui il avait travaillé depuis maintenant deux ans, présenta un air patient, désirant probablement lui faire accepter cette nouvelle jambe artificielle avec tout l'argumentaire dont il était capable et Stiles ne lui en voulait pas, pas vraiment, comprenant qu'il effectuait son travail en cherchant à lui apporter un certain confort. L'ennui était que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il y trouvait, en fin de compte.

« Je comprends que ça puisse être un bouleversement, chaque nouvel essai entraîne des ajustements et ces derniers peuvent faire peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Elle ne me va pas, c'est tout, il expliqua, sèchement.

\- La raison pour laquelle tu as du mal à t'adapter, c'est parce que tu refuses de pratiquer les séances d'étirements.

\- Ils sont douloureux et je ne veux pas avoir mal.

\- Ça restera douloureux tant que tu laisseras ta jambe arrêter d'effectuer les actions qu'elle est encore capable de faire. Elle est encore vivante et plus tu la délaisseras, plus tu empêcheras le reste de ton corps de pouvoir fonctionner de manière synchrone avec elle. »

Stiles rit, froidement, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers l'homme qui semblait persuadé que la perte de son membre n'était pas primordiale, comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail presque superflu, comme s'il n'était pas devenu complètement quelqu'un d'autre.

« Vous croyez qu'elle me sert ? Vous croyez que tout va bien parce que je ne suis pas un cadavre pourrissant dans une boîte ? Oh, quel monde merveilleux, pourquoi me plaindre alors que je peux encore me tenir debout tandis que d'autres sont condamnés à rouler toute leur vie, hein. J'ai encore deux bras, un cerveau intact qui me permet de réfléchir, de parler, de penser. Vous devez vraiment me prendre pour le plus grand des égoïstes à ne cesser de jacasser, à refuser de faire mes exercices juste parce que ça fait mal alors que des dizaines et des dizaines de vos patients sont coincés dans un lit d'hôpital, incapables de bouger, de marcher ou d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul son.

\- Je n'y pense pas une seule seconde, Stiles. Chacun vit un traumatisme d'une façon qui lui est propre. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne simules pas la souffrance que tu éprouves, que c'est comme si on te plantait un cordage électrique et qu'on s'amusait à l'enfoncer toujours plus loin sous la peau », il énonça et le brun s'interrogea sur la manière dont il pouvait décrire ces sensations qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être étant donné que le reste de sa jambe n'existait plus.

« Mais », et Stiles se sentit grimacer, « ils sont nécessaires pour t'apporter le plus grand pourcentage de motricité que tu puisses espérer retrouver. Ce n'est pas un jeu alors je vais être direct. Si tu t'obstines à ne pas pratiquer, tu ne seras peut-être plus capable de te déplacer sans l'aide d'assistance. »

Il s'agissait certainement d'un de ses cauchemars les plus virulents, probablement dans le Top 10, lui, complètement paralysé, devant faire face à une vie dépendante d'autrui, perdant sa liberté et il aurait l'impression de mourir aussi.

« On peut se donner rendez-vous dans quelques jours, d'accord, on ne fera rien de trop intense mais ce sera long et il faudra aller jusqu'au bout. Si tu me promets de te donner à fond alors je te promets que tu pourras de nouveau marcher sans avoir peur de ne rien ressentir d'autres que la souffrance causée par chaque pas que tu feras.

\- Vous paraissez confiant, renifla Stiles, simplement pour masquer son anxiété.

\- Je le suis.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir. J'ai une tendance prononcé à décevoir tous ceux qui se sont un jour essayé à placer une once d'espoir dans ce que je représente. C'est un passetemps dangereux.

\- Je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. »

Il souffla, lucide sur le fait que l'autre ne changerait pas d'avis et préféra élire une posture défensive, et se leva de son siège, prêt à déguerpir aussi vite que possible.

« C'est vous qui voyez. »

Après tout, il l'avait prévenu, il était donc libre d'affronter les conséquences de ses choix une fois qu'il serait persuadé que Stiles était bien peu important pour occasionner la fatigue de tels efforts.

Il rejoignit silencieusement ses parents qui le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture, sa mère gardant cet air inquiet alors qu'il la surprit lui lancer des regards à travers le rétroviseur et son père tenait bien trop fermement le volant pour qu'il n'ait pas les pensées encombrées par une chose qui le décontenançait. Il les rassura du mieux qu'il put, sachant pertinemment que la seule image qu'ils garderaient en tête serait celle de leur fils, gesticulant et hurlant le nom d'un garçon mort dans son lit, ruisselant de sueurs et les yeux hagards, encore un long moment.

Comme promis, il se présenta chez les Hale un peu plus tard, dans l'objectif de leur fournir un accès internet digne de ce nom, discutant en même temps avec les membres de la famille. Esteban et son fils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé en cuir, le premier jurant devant un match de baseball alors que le deuxième était plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage, n'ayant jusque-là, pas prononcé le moindre mot. Stiles essaya de ne pas s'en offusquer, comprenant qu'il agissait de même au sein de sa propre famille.

« Tu es mon héros, s'exclama Laura lorsqu'il eut terminé, s'emparant automatiquement de son ordinateur avant de s'y perdre, ses pupilles défilant à grande vitesse sur son écran.

\- Merci beaucoup, Stiles. Tu nous épargnes des semaines de plaintes incessantes et de larmoiements interminables », ajouta Talia, les mains perdues dans une plante qui avait connu des jours meilleurs avant que le garçon ne se rende compte que c'était une des plantes qui avait miraculeusement réussi à survivre dans le salon de Dorothy, cette dernière ayant sans doute été trop heureuse de léguer ce cadeau à sa nouvelle voisine.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu aider. »

Elle l'invita alors à leur tenir compagnie tandis qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à partir, mais ne désirant pas donner une mauvaise impression, il accepta de bonne grâce, la laissant aller lui chercher de quoi boire. Un peu intimidé maintenant que les deux seules personnes avec qui il s'entendait avaient quitté la pièce (une physiquement alors que l'autre semblait voguer sur les privilèges d'être connecté), il déglutit bruyamment avant de se tourner vers Derek, qui continuait à faire comme s'il faisait partie du décor. Charmant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il le contempla un bref instant, de haut en bas, et Stiles reconnut que sa question n'était pas des plus éloquentes. Aussi, il enchaîna sans prendre compte de ce manque flagrant de civilité.

« Oh, c'est un bon bouquin, il déclara, réalisant qu'il connaissait le titre, j'ai dû le lire pendant mes vacances d'été au lycée et rendre une dissertation pour la rentrée.

\- Et tu l'as compris en entier ?

\- Peut-être pas toutes les subtilités de l'auteur mais je suppose que lire un livre, c'est aussi accepter de ne pas être capable de comprendre tout ce qui se passe entre les lignes. »

Stiles préféra penser de cette manière plutôt que lire dans la déclaration de son voisin une nouvelle façon pour Derek de lui faire concevoir à quel point il était peu digne de son intérêt.

« Tu es allé à la fac ?

\- J'y suis allé.

\- Je suppose que j'aurai moi aussi aimé y faire un cursus mais je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour me concentrer sur une chose sans que ma tête décide de partir faire son propre bout de chemin. Mais si tu dis que ça a été, pour quelqu'un comme toi, une bonne expérience alors, j'imagine que ça n'a pas que des défauts. »

Cette fois, il sentit perceptiblement la manière dont le corps de Derek se crispa, les muscles bandés comme s'il se préparait à une attaque et Stiles tenta de se repasser ses derniers mots pour saisir ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil, mis à part Stiles lui-même.

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? Il prononça, à travers ses lèvres, les mâchoires serrées dans une ligne dure.

\- Ouais, je veux dire, tu sais, tu n'es pas un exemple d'éloquence et… enfin ce n'est pas une critique », se rattrapa Stiles, commençant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. « Pas vraiment. Je dis juste que si tu as pu t'y faire une place, c'est que ça ne doit pas être un endroit si terrible. »

Le regard désormais totalement noir et dénué de toute once de constance, perçait Stiles, le rendant incapable de continuer ou de paraître plus clair dans ses propos. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'insulter, simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il était admiratif et un peu envieux qu'il ait pu connaître l'expérience de l'université alors qu'il en était privé mais les sons furent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne cherche pas à assommer toutes les personnes que je rencontre derrière des monologues, y compris quand ceux-ci montrent clairement leur désintéressement ? Parce que je sais me tenir correctement sans manifestement devoir bouger chacun de mes muscles, comme un enfant agaçant ? Je ne vais pas m'excuser de ne pas ressentir le besoin de faire mon possible pour attirer la compassion des gens, même si je pensais que c'était justifié. »

Le choc qui traversa leur petite assemblée imposa alors une tension si palpable que le moindre mouvement aurait semblé pouvoir déchirer l'atmosphère en plusieurs morceaux. Il remarqua alors que sa tirade avait attiré l'attention de tous, Esteban ayant lâché son match pour les observer avec incrédulité alors que Laura fusillait son frère du regard et qu'il avait cru entendre Talia prononcé le nom de son fils avec consternation.

« Ouah », Stiles articula, un peu bouche bée, la nuque et les joues rougissantes alors que la sensation familière de l'humiliation venait teindre progressivement sa vision d'une colère sourde.

Ces paroles, vives et tranchantes l'étaient d'autant plus que Stiles ne savait pas vraiment si le plus vieux avait voulu dire qu'il se servait de son handicap pour amener les personnes autour de lui à le plaindre. C'était sans doute ce que sa famille avait également compris, si on prenait en compte leur réaction. Mais Stiles n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour infliger de la peine à travers des mots. Il se refusa cependant à s'y lancer, choisissant de ne plus faire l'erreur de perdre son temps avec un tel individu. Si Stiles n'était pas digne de son temps, il en serait férocement réciproque pour lui aussi.

« Je vois que tu es, sans aucun doute, parfaitement capable de t'exprimer et ce, y compris pour rabaisser ton interlocuteur », il asséna, reprenant les mots de Derek qui gardait le silence, ayant peut-être saisi qu'il était allé un peu loin. « Mais tu as sans doute raison, je suis bien trop stupide, pétulant et bavard pour comprendre que les personnes qui m'entourent ne sont là que par simple pitié. Grâce à toi, je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux. Merci infiniment. »

Sur ce, il s'empara de ses câbles et quitta la maison, percevant juste avant, le sifflement de la voix de Talia qui était en train de lui faire un sermon, gêné que son fils ait pu avoir un tel comportement et Stiles se dépêcha, peu désireux d'entendre un mot de plus.

o

Durant le reste de la journée, sa colère n'était toujours pas descendue et il ressentit la soudaine envie de se rendre à un endroit où il n'était plus allé durant des années. Un endroit qu'il avait rayé de sa vie il y a longtemps, car il ne faisait que lui infliger d'autres souffrances. Mais l'envie était consumante et il tapa rapidement les mots sur son clavier avant de cliquer pour suivre le lien. Sa photo de profil donnait de lui une image tellement étrangère, lui rappelant une toute autre époque alors qu'il se tenait sur le côté, le regard faussement lointain, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui lui donnait un air mystérieux et qu'il trouvait aujourd'hui totalement ridicule.

Elle n'était pourtant pas mal, le montrant sous son meilleur jour, en noir et blanc, et il songea à quel point les choses avaient pu être différentes, à quel point toutes ces choses qui lui avaient paru primordiales lui étaient maintenant totalement futiles et superficielles. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers son mur, faisant défiler la page à mesure que les mots pénétraient dans son esprit. De manière surprenante, les déclarations et partages qui y figuraient n'étaient pas si cruels, la plupart se contentant d'émettre des hypothèses sur ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, d'autres diffusant des rumeurs, insinuant qu'il avait perdu tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de son bassin et qu'il ne pouvait se nourrir que grâce à une sonde gastrique.

Il secoua la tête en riant nerveusement, avant de se rendre sur un nouveau profil alors qu'il sentit ses yeux le picoter et commencer à s'humidifier, mais il passa une manche rapide sur ses paupières. Ça avait l'air si réel, comme s'il était toujours là, comme s'il n'était pas parti pour ne jamais revenir. Comme si tout ça n'avait été que dans sa tête. Cette fois, les publications furent un peu plus dures à lire sans éprouver une certaine acrimonie.

Des « RIP » et « On ne t'oubliera jamais, Scott » fusaient de partout, le garçon soudainement populaire, attirant autour de son cadavre une masse de popularité. Certaines filles sorties littéralement de nulle part détaillaient des lignes et des lignes de discours enflammés, assurant que Scott était une personne extraordinaire et juste, confirmant l'adage qui affirmait que les meilleurs partaient toujours en premier. Le fait qu'aucune d'entre elles n'aient connu le jeune homme de manière personnelle rendait tout cet affolement complètement grotesque.

Il trouvait des clichés de son casier du lycée, décoré et honoré de fleurs et de peluches, certains prenant même la pause, des mines tristes et désemparées sorties pour l'occasion, avant que chacun ne retourne à ses occupations, ayant sans aucun doute l'impression d'avoir fait leur bonne action de la journée.

Et c'était injuste. Injuste qu'ils soient capable de se retourner sans plus y penser. Injuste qu'ils puissent oublier si facilement qu'un garçon était mort. Injuste qu'ils ne ressentent qu'une brève émotion au rappel de cet accident tragique avant de s'affairer ailleurs. Injuste. Alors que Stiles était condamné à y penser à loisir pour le reste de son existence, bouffer par le remord et la culpabilité. C'était oppressant. De comprendre que le monde continuait de tourner alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : attendre que la fin des Temps ne vienne s'imposer sur cette Terre. Scott dirait qu'il était mélodramatique. Mais il continua d'y penser, parce que Scott n'était pas là pour lui dire d'arrêter de jouer au tragédien.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et il s'imagina un instant que c'était peut-être Laura, ou de manière plus irrationnelle, Derek, qui venait s'excuser à propos de ce qui s'était passé, avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la chevelure caractéristique de sa mère et ait le temps de se traiter d'idiot.

« Tu es occupé ?

\- Définitivement pas, non, l'informa-t-il en refermant l'écran de son PC, le visage stupidement heureux de son meilleur ami disparaissant sombrement.

\- Tu accepterais de venir me donner un coup de main ? J'hésite encore pour la moisson de cette année. »

A cela, Stiles eut un air un peu plus détendu, acceptant volontiers de se changer les idées et rigolant – à peine – au visage de sa mère qui lui envoyait tous les ans la même rengaine. Ce qu'elle qualifiait de « moisson » correspondait en réalité au choix de la recette qu'elle estimerait judicieux d'apporter lors du Festival Coloré du comté, sorte de fête qui développait toutes sortes d'animation la journée comme des dégustations, la présence d'exposants, la découverte de nouvelles espèces florales entre autres et s'achevant par l'élection de Miss Beacon Hills et par le bal dansant traditionnel.

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu depuis des lustres, ne perdant son temps à s'y rendre que lorsque Scott était à ses côtés, prêts à aller supplier pour des parts de tarte gratuite auprès des mères généreuses et se moquant des couples qui se mouvaient sur les sons country de l'orchestre municipal.

Il avait beau s'en plaindre, il s'y était constamment amusé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'une vague saveur amère au fond de la bouche.

Particulièrement consciencieuse, sa mère sortit son énorme livre de recettes avant de le déposer lourdement sur la table et de commencer à annoter celle qu'elle pensait la mieux adaptée à une production multiple, sa renommée au sein du Festival étant devenue si importante qu'elle avait été choisie pour représenter le goût de la fête et par conséquence, avait la lourde tâche de présenter le jour J une trentaine de desserts identiques, assez pour pouvoir les vendre à la foire.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait, c'était sa quatrième année et elle avait toujours réussi à mener sa mission à bien. Mais il appréciait pouvoir partager ces moments avec elle, réfléchir à ce qui serait le mieux accueilli. Elle partageait alors des secrets de famille, ceux que sa mère lui avait raconté et qu'elle avait sans doute hérité de sa mère également.

« Ta tarte à la rhubarbe est un petit miracle, je prendrai celle-ci. Tu répètes toi-même qu'elle est très facile à réaliser.

\- Et le fondant à la mandarine ? Je sais que c'est ce que ton père préfère mais trouver quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas appartient au domaine de l'impossible alors c'est un peu subjectif.

\- Oh, le fondant, je l'avais oublié », il souffla gravement, posant sa tête sur la table. « Tu dois le choisir, ce n'est plus une option maman, ça relève de la survie de l'humanité, ou en tout cas, de celle qui vit à Beacon Hills. Non, sérieusement, je n'accepterais aucune récrimination, tu n'as pas le choix. Je me fiche du goût des autres, ce gâteau est à se damner. »

Elle étouffa un petit rire avant de gribouiller sur un morceau de papier, Stiles sachant déjà qu'elle aurait un succès monstre. Personne ne résistait à sa cuisine.

« Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à faire confiance à mes deux hommes.

\- Tu peux. Totalement. Assurément. Je me porterais volontiers testeur de qualité de la pâtisserie, histoire que tu sois plus sereine et convaincue que ton stand sera une parfaite réussite. Par pur bonté de cœur, c'est évident.

\- Je n'ai besoin d'un « testeur » qui si j'ai pu bénéficier de l'aide d'un commis juste avant. Est-ce que ça te semble équitable ? Elle insinua, une once de malice perceptible dans sa voix.

\- S'il faut en passer par là pour pouvoir profiter des plus grands délices que la gastronomie ait sous son aile, alors soit. Je me plie sans plainte à ton vicieux dessein.

\- Petit roublard. »

Cette fois-ci, il rit de bon cœur, attrapant son visage et plaçant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue, gratifié de sa mine radieuse qui lui donnait des airs angéliques. Il l'aimait tant qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il en meurt un jour, explosant d'affection.

Trouver la motivation pour se rendre au travail fut plus compliqué, au point qu'il pensa écrire sa lettre de démission pour s'enfouir sous ses draps, soufflant de fatigue. Mais ce serait l'une des plus grosses erreurs qu'il pourrait commettre : il pouvait se plaindre autant qu'il voulait, il adorait ce job. Il y avait ses petites habitudes, des clients favoris – il n'avait pas honte de le dire, au diable la politique d'égalité – et pouvait surtout se concentrer sur autre chose quand ses idées devenaient bien trop noires.

Boyd n'était pas là aujourd'hui et sa soirée passa moins vite, ne s'entendant pas aussi bien avec son autre collègue qu'avec lui. Il était plutôt sérieux, au point que Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu rire ou esquisser le moindre sourire. Lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé, il posait un ouvrage sur sa table et ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, Stiles ayant arrêté d'essayer d'esquisser une discussion, ne désirant pas se faire rembarrer une seconde fois dans la même journée. Même pour lui, ça ferait trop.

Une secousse sur son avant-bras le fit se retourner brutalement, manquant déverser sur le sol l'ensemble de l'étalage. Ezra, remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez, sa chemise adroitement fourrée dans son pantalon lui désigna quelque chose du bout du doigt et Stiles reconnut Laura, essoufflée et extatique. Sans attendre sa réponse, il continua son chemin, passant dans l'angle, en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher et Stiles se demanda si cela le répugnait. Il l'arrêta tout de même, exprimant sa gratitude maladroitement mais le garçon l'ignora, lui faisant un signe de tête qui lui fit comprendre que Stiles n'avait plus intérêt à le déranger.

Il avança doucement vers Laura, véritablement conscient et ce, peut-être pour la première fois, à quel point sa marche était boiteuse et hésitante, tentant de ne pas rougir sous son regard qui ne le quittait pas.

« Je suis désolée. » lui annonça-t-elle, sans surprise.

Soupirant, il accepta de bonne grâce ses excuses tout en souhaitant écourter le plus rapidement possible cet échange, alors qu'elle n'était elle-même coupable de rien et que ce n'était la faute de personne si son frère ne l'appréciait pas. Au point où il en était, ce n'était certainement pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de dormir la nuit. D'autres cauchemars s'en chargeraient.

« Ecoute…

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes avec l'idée que ce qui s'est passé là-bas était normal, mon frère est… C'est un abruti, dans le sens handicapé social. Il n'arriverait pas à comprendre qu'on tenterait de l'aider même si on plaçait une main charitable juste devant son nez.

\- Voilà qui m'étonnerait. Ton frère, méfiant ? L'euphémisme de l'année.

\- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Derek n'est pas quelqu'un de particulièrement assuré et encore moins, à l'aise en pleine foule. Il a une tendance à la paranoïa qui frise le ridicule et je ne peux l'en blâmer pour ça. C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme il l'a fait. C'était gratuit et inutile. Ma mère lui a passé le savon du siècle, à ce propos. »

Ils durent s'interrompre au cours de leur discussion lorsqu'un homme vint s'enquérir auprès de Stiles pour une précision à propos d'un produit qu'il dut aller récupérer dans la réserve. En revenant, Laura l'attendait toujours.

« Tant mieux, je suis ravi que malgré tout, le reste de la famille Hale continue à sauver mon honneur, même en mon absence, il rit un peu et elle lui répondit par un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

\- Il n'est pas mauvais, quand on le connaît.

\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'il laisse la chance aux autres de pouvoir le connaître pour qu'on comprenne qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple connard barbu au caractère exécrable.

\- Sur ça, je suis amplement d'accord », elle reconnut, les lèvres plissées. « Et je suis prête à le pousser jusque dans ses retranchements pour qu'il cesse d'être un imbécile suspicieux. »

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Les gens ne changent pas comme ça, peu importe avec quelle force on souhaiterait que ce soit vrai.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je voudrais qu'il puisse te voir comme moi je te vois.

\- Un handicapé à l'humour lourd et puéril ? Sa voix perdit de son enthousiasme malgré lui, sur la fin.

\- Comme quelqu'un de vrai. »

Il ne parvint pas à combattre ses rougeurs cette fois, aussi ardemment qu'il les combattit. Se grattant l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé, il observa le visage de Laura qui adopta une expression neutre, de la même manière que si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait dégusté des pâtes au fromage pour son déjeuner. Son manque visible d'atteinte l'obligea à reprendre contenance.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu t'enfuis tous ces après-midis. J'aime l'endroit. »

Elle laissa son regard parcourir les allées et il ne se sentit pas peu fier de lui faire le tour du propriétaire, en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'aperçoive à aucun moment la voiture de Finstock débouler sur le parking.

Plus tard, Erica entra à son tour dans la boutique, Stiles pouvant apprécier à la vue son regard dérivé furtivement vers l'accueil avant qu'elle ne leur accorde un grand sourire. Il lui précisa que Boyd n'était pas présent et si elle fut déçue, elle excella à ne pas le laisser paraître.

« Ça vous dirait qu'on aille au cinéma ? Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé et trouver des gens avec qui y aller n'est pas tâche aisée. »

Il n'était inconnu pour personne dans son cercle d'amis, à l'exception évidente de Laura, qu'Erica avait connu une période difficile, notamment durant les débuts de son adolescence, souffrant ponctuellement de crise d'épilepsie qui avait parfois été si brutales et impressionnantes, qu'après avoir suscité une certaine compassion chez ses camarades, avaient fini par les faire fuir et finalement, à les rendre apte à la cruauté. La vidéo d'elle en train de vider sa vessie sous les spasmes de plus en plus poussés avait bien fait le tour du lycée avant d'être définitivement supprimé du réseau.

Elle était d'ailleurs, pour cette raison, la personne la plus forte que Stiles connaissait. Elle avait été capable de se relever, de se détourner des moqueries des autres et avait construit une confiance solide, particulièrement depuis que ses médecins lui avait trouvé un traitement qui lui permettait d'éviter au maximum ce genre d'épisode.

« Je vote pour, il est hors de question que je rate une occasion de sortir m'amuser et ça représenterait une opportunité pour moi de sortir mon frère de ces foutus bouquins.

\- Je marche, à condition que je choisisse le film, s'insinua Stiles, captant le regard peu amène que lui envoya Ezra et il fit le choix de l'ignorer à son tour radicalement.

\- Et dans quel monde as-tu cru que ça se faisait, Stilinski. Ton choix sera soumis au vote comme tout le monde, c'est une démocratie.

\- Il ne faudra pas vous plaindre quand les deux autres lourdauds vont obligeront à passer deux heures devant un film grotesque et sans ambition, parce que vous avez été prévenues. Je parle en connaissance de cause, Gale et Clive n'ont aucun goût cinématographique, les pauvres enfants.

\- Très bien, Hitchcock, on prend le risque », joua Laura en plaçant un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

Un raclement de gorge le fit se détourner en rigolant et Stiles trouva un autre client, un peu moins patient que le premier. Il s'excusa promptement, défroissant son tablier avec empressement, et souffla aux filles, sans vraiment de discrétion :

« Disparaissez maintenant, vous m'empêchez de faire mon boulot.

\- J'aurais été très vexée que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi si je n'avais pas effectivement une obligation, Stiles, lança Erica, avant de partir, secouant sa main en l'air avec insistance, ses cheveux blonds se balançant dans son dos.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne bougerais pas. Je peux très bien attendre que ton service se termine ce qui, logiquement, ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant », contra quant à elle Laura, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait pas tort, songea-t-il en prêtant attention à l'horloge et il l'abandonna avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comme promis, elle l'attendit – étonnement sagement – jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de s'habiller, fourrant ses vêtements sales dans son sac de sport, et fermant le magasin derrière lui, laissant un instant l'idée d'enfermer Ezra à l'intérieur pour la nuit avant de se raviser. Les conséquences de cet acte ne valaient pas la peine de contempler son désarroi sur les caméras de surveillance, le lendemain. Il n'aurait qu'à l'imaginer dans sa tête.

Laura s'était servie de la voiture de ses parents, ayant comme projet de s'acheter elle-même un véhicule, le temps que son père accepte qu'elle puisse monter définitivement sur un deux roues. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la propriété après qu'elle se soit garée près de la grille, ils manquèrent rentrer en collision avec une silhouette sombre que Stiles reconnut rapidement comme son père. Ce dernier leur offrit un regard surpris avant qu'il ne se recompose et ne leur lance un léger regard étonné.

« Noah, vous semblez en pleine forme.

\- C'est très gentil, Laura » et Stiles perçut le ton suspicieux qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était perplexe. La jeune fille savait assurément semer le doute quant à ses réelles intentions.

« Ma mère vous attend pour dîner dimanche soir, j'espère que vous aimez les lasagnes, c'est son plat fétiche.

\- Cette invitation n'est pas passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Claudia propose d'ailleurs d'amener l'entrée, si ça convient.

\- Chouette, plus y'a de quoi se mettre sous la dent, mieux je me porte.

\- Les premiers rapports de gestion sont sortis et je dois dire que je suis étonné », son père enchaîna, observant Laura avec attention. « Toi et Derek ne vous ménagez pas, votre travail dépasse celui de certains des CDI que nous engageons depuis plusieurs mois.

\- C'est un univers que l'on a côtoyé tellement longtemps qu'on a juste l'impression de rentrer à la maison, sourit-elle, ne relevant pas le compliment.

\- Je suis content que vous vous plaisiez ici.

Elle hocha la tête, lançant un regard furtif en direction de sa maison.

« Je vous abandonne ici mais merci pour cette après-midi, Stiles. Shérif », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton faussement rigide et John s'amusa à son tour en hochant brièvement la tête dans une réplique de geste militaire et elle répondit par une petite courbette dont elle seule avait le secret.

Son père se tourna ensuite vers lui et Stiles se contenta de lui rendre son regard lorsqu'un aboiement les suspendit et le jeune découvrit Nox, galopant vers eux, comme si vie en dépendait avant de s'arrêter brusquement à leurs pieds, provoquant un nuage de poussières qui les firent rire tous les deux.

« Je l'ai emmené faire une balade, il tournait en rond dans la grange et avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

\- Je penserais à l'emmener la prochaine fois. Juste avant que vous ne receviez une lettre de mon patron vous informant qu'il m'avait troué la tête avec une perceuse mais qu'il était prêt à payer les frais d'obsèques.

\- Oui, qu'il fasse ça et c'est moi qui lui trouerait la tête. »

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, profitant pour une fois du silence qui n'était pas suffoquant puis John enfonça ses mains dans sa veste, penchant son visage en direction de la maison.

« Je vous laisse entre vous. Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

\- Mais, j'ai…

\- Donne. » Il lui prit son sac et le plaça sur son épaule gauche, l'air apaisé. « Vas-y, son maître lui a manqué. »

Il accepta finalement volontiers et commença à trottiner en direction de la sortie, se préparant à marcher un peu en bord de route, invitant Nox à le suivre.

« Allez, viens mon chien. »

Il faisait presque nuit mais les lumières produites par le soleil étaient encore vaguement perceptibles dans le ciel. Il trouva un bâton large et épais qu'il entreprit de lancer à l'animal qui sautilla pour le récupérer, Stiles ne percevant parfois que le haut de sa fourrure quand l'objet de leur amusement finissait caché dans les broussailles et herbes hautes.

Il buta sur une pierre, réveillant la douleur de sa jambe et dut s'accroupir en serrant les dents, patientant que les spasmes de douleur diminuent, passant sa main sur le haut du crâne de Nox quand celui-ci avait abandonné son jouet pour venir contre sa jambe, ses gémissements et reniflements se répercutant autour d'eux.

« Je vais bien, mon grand », il réussit à dire, après plusieurs minutes, puis se mit debout. « Tu vois, tout va bien. »

Le chien se dégagea un peu mais ne s'éloigna jamais plus trop loin, se contentant de tourner son museau vers les bruits qu'il devait discerner même dans le noir et qui restaient imperceptibles pour Stiles.

Bientôt, il distingua des pointes lumineuses au fond de la route qui s'avérèrent être des phares et il prit soin de descendre dans le fossé, pour ne pas gêner, vérifiant que Nox en avait fait de même. Mais la voiture sembla ralentir et Stiles put se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule de police. Celle-ci se stoppa sur le côté et un Parrish tout frais de son début de service sortit de l'habitacle, sa fameuse lampe de poche accrochée à la sangle de sa ceinture.

« Stiles, il débuta, de sa voix si particulière, douce et rassurante.

\- Eh, Parrish, pas trop difficile de débuter maintenant ?

\- Je me suis bourré au café et j'ai eu droit à la patrouille ce soir. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus fatiguant.

\- Je le conçois bien. Triste de ne pas avoir droit à un peu d'action ?

\- Plutôt peur de m'ennuyer dans ma voiture. Mais je ne vais pas commencer à me plaindre sur le fait que cette ville soit de plus en plus sûre.

Il n'allait pas le contredire sur ce point. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le taquiner un peu, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment. Son ami semblait divisé, un peu trop sur la défensive, son corps bandé et les yeux déviant entre Stiles et un point imaginaire derrière lui.

« Ça va ?

\- Euh, Ça tombe bien qu'on se croise toi et moi, débuta-t-il, peu sûr de lui, « Je comptais passer dans la matinée mais j'imagine que c'est la bonne occasion. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

\- D'accord.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à ton père, je… pensais que tu devrais le savoir en premier. Ce n'est pas facile et je préfère encore que tu le saches maintenant plutôt que tu ne le découvres dans la presse alors je vais être direct. »

Stiles se contracta, un peu apeuré par le ton subitement si sérieux de l'adjoint. Ça ne pouvait pas être annonciateur de bonne nouvelle.

« Hale Stanthson va être libéré dans un mois. »

Ce fut comme recevoir une gifle, son souffle se coupa, et une sensation atroce, lourde s'insinua dans ses veines de manière lente et lancinante et il regretta d'être sorti, regretta d'avoir accepté la requête de son père, regretta de ne pas être enfoui au fond d'un trou.

« Le bureau l'a appris ce matin et il fallait que je te le dise, Stiles. Il fallait que…

\- Merci, Jordan.

\- Je suis désolé. Est-ce… est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non », il interjeta, essayant de ne pas paraître trop sec mais il se sentait un peu drôle, comme sortit de son propre corps et observant la scène d'un œil extérieur. « Non, reste. Je vais… Ouais. »

Et il déguerpit, ayant juste le temps de voir son visage déconfit, n'examinant pas si Nox le suivait avant de sentir ses pas derrière lui. Il était glacé, et il essaya de marcher le plus vite possible, discernant sa prothèse couiner sous l'effort mais il s'en ficha. Et lorsqu'il croisa un regard familier, provenant du perron des Hale, un regard qu'il n'avait foutrement pas envie de croiser pour le moment, il eut une profonde envie de pleurer. Au lieu de ça, il passa devant Derek sans lui accorder un regard, sentant pourtant le sien lui brûler le dos, une chaleur qui contrasta avec les gelures qui commencèrent soudainement à couvrir ses mains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, j'imagine les questions que certains d'entre vous vont se poser x)
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je suis contente d'avoir intégrer Claudia, rien que pour pouvoir écrire des petits moments entre elle et Stiles. J'ai d'ailleurs été un peu déçue de son apparition dans la dernière saison de la série. Laura est toujours aussi impliquée et Derek est toujours aussi... Bref, on ne va rien dire :p
> 
> Plein de love et à la semaine prochaine, les enfants !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui, j'ai adoré lire vos commentaires à propos de la fin du chapitre précédent. Quelques informations seront divulgué à la lecture mais pour le reste, mystère x)
> 
> Je vous retiendrais encore un petit moment car je me suis aperçue que certains d'entre vous aviez des interrogations concernant l'état physique de Stiles. Au risque de rendre quelques-uns morose, Stiles a bel et bien perdu sa jambe, subit une amputation juste en bas de la cuisse et porte quotidiennement une prothèse pour lui permettre de marcher. Cruauté, quant tu nous tiens... :p Je remarque en effet en lisant les chapitres que je n'ai pas rendu simple la compréhension de cette réalisation. Stiles est dans un contexte de traumatisme, et n'arrive pas vraiment à parler ou penser de son amputation de manière concrète. Il utilisera le plus souvent des métaphores, ou des termes évasifs et donc je m'excuse encore si ça n'avait pas été clair :) N'hésitez vraiment pas si vous avez d'autres questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre !
> 
> Comme toujours, merci aux fidèles et aux nouveaux arrivants, je vous prendrais tous dans mes bras, si je pouvais x)
> 
> En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Stiles respirait lourdement, escaladant un amas de roches, jusqu'à ce que sa jambe ne l'informe qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin, s'asseyant sur la surface froide, fusillant l'étendue du lac de son regard troublé. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis là, sans dire un mot, laissant la nouvelle que Parrish lui avait soufflé la veille s'insinuer en lui, sans devoir déverser son dégoût et sa haine sur une autre personne qui n'aurait rien demandé.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, fixant le plafond avec force, pareil que s'il avait été capable de le trouer d'un regard, allongé sur le dos et n'ayant pas bougé une seule fois. Il luttait pour ne pas y penser mais les images se succédaient sans qu'il n'ait prise dessus, affichant le visage de cet homme qu'il exécrait de tout son être.

Il était son premier. Le premier homme qu'il abhorrait plus que tout autre chose sur cette Terre. On lui en avait parlé, avant. On lui avait dit qu'il était possible d'aimer au point d'exploser ou de maudire au point de sentir sa chair vouloir sortir des pores de sa peau, mais il n'y avait pas cru. C'était quelque chose d'abstrait, qu'on pouvait retrouver dans la littérature où des textes pouvaient décrire sur des pages et des pages les sentiments des personnages qui paraissaient flous et exagérés. Mais ça n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Il avait compris car désormais, il souhaitait la mort d'un homme alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser une telle chose sans s'imaginer des remords venir envahir son esprit. Il avait compris pourquoi ça avait été si difficile pour lui de saisir ce sentiment dans les livres ou d'écouter d'autres en parler, tout simplement car il fallait le ressentir soi-même pour en comprendre toute la portée. C'était un besoin animal, sauvage, celui de désirer et d'être capable d'attenter à la vie d'un autre être humain.

Ce n'était pas une émotion enviable, elle s'emparait des âmes, engloutissant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'une rage sanguinolente qui ne devrait jamais être mise en liberté.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il mordait ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un goût métallique envahisse sa langue et il lâcha un juron.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler ? »

La voix le fit sursauter, le faisant presque basculer un peu plus bas, l'obligeant à resserrer sa prise sur un tas de mousse, qu'il essuya ensuite sur son pantalon. Derek se tenait debout près de l'hêtre, les poings enfoncés dans son jean sale. Il n'avait pas l'air désolé d'avoir presque causer la mort du garçon, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Et toi ? » Il répliqua, ignorant le rythme de son pouls. « Je crois que mes parents payent les employés pour autre chose que d'effrayer les gens qui cherchent à trouver un peu de calme et d'intimité.

\- Avoir une discussion est effrayant ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Une discussion initiée par une personne ordinaire ? Pas vraiment. Toi en revanche, c'est un putain de cauchemar. »

Derek lui accorda un regard étrange, semblant chercher une réponse à l'une de ses interrogations.

« Tu aimes exagérer chaque situation, pas vrai ? »

Stiles souffla cette fois, ne cachant pas son agacement et refusant pour de bon, de tenter de faire preuve d'une courtoisie feinte. Il n'en était tout simplement plus capable.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'entendre déblatérer tous les défauts que tu pourras trouver à colporter sur ma personne, d'accord ? Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, donc, ça m'arrangerait vachement si tu trouvais de quoi t'amuser ailleurs qu'ici.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que j'étais venu chercher. Tu comprends mal les choses et tu t'empresses de sauter à des conclusions infondées.

\- Infondées ? Est-ce que je rêve où sa Majesté Derek serait un tant soit peu hypocrite ?

\- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme un gamin, on serait capable d'avancer dans cette discussion. » Le brun s'impatienta, et Stiles s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas déjà disparu en lui tournant le dos, fulminant comme il savait si bien le faire. « Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça l'autre jour. Tu avais raison, c'était gratuit.

\- Purée, elles ont dû s'y mettre à deux pour te pousser à sortir une déclaration pareille. De quoi t'ont t'elles menacés ? De ne plus t'adresser la parole tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à devenir moins con ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui », il haussa les épaules, sa frustration disparut et Stiles découvrit pour la première autre chose que de la contrariété ou de l'ennui sur son visage.

« Je suis triste pour toi, obliger de parler avec l'affreux fils du boss, quel outrage à ta personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici, de toute manière ? Il demanda plutôt, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je me préparais un sandwich.

\- Tu ne devrais pas partir comme ça, sans prévenir personne, ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Oui, maman. Pour sûr, je te préviendrais la prochaine que j'aurais envie de me balader sur ma propriété.

\- Est-ce que... Tu… Tu auras besoin d'aide pour descendre de là ? »

Le ton hésitant qu'il employa rendit Stiles momentanément muet, alors qu'il se rendait compte que bien qu'il n'en ait pas parler jusque-là, Derek faisait partie du groupe de personnes qui resterait à jamais bloquer sur son handicap, ne voyant que ça à chaque fois que son regard se poserait sur lui. Cette pensée l'agaça plus que le reste.

« Bah dis donc, elles t'ont vraiment fichu la trouille. Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper du pauvre petit infirme que tout le monde prend en pitié ou éprouver de la culpabilité à me laisser là. Je te promets que s'il m'arrive un accident, je dirais que je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée.

\- Quoi ? » Ses yeux s'arrondirent et Stiles s'esclaffa, son rire extatique se répercutant contre les parois rocheuses, son corps se balançant dangereusement sur un côté. « Tu es un vrai chieur, hein ?

\- Tu es loin d'être le premier à le penser, continua-t-il, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas prêt à se laisser intimidé par l'offense.

\- Peu importe. »

Il s'échappa, laissant Stiles un peu perplexe quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne l'appréciait pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait hier et ses excuses étaient tout sauf sincèrement venues de sa personne mais il devait reconnaître que l'homme avait fait l'effort de reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort. Ça n'impliquait rien, pas même une marque de fin de leur animosité respective, Stiles étant toujours un peu blessé bien qu'il cherchait à le dissimuler derrière des boutades sarcastiques mais peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de trêve, d'un moment d'accalmie auquel ils s'engageaient tous les deux à tenir.

Et puis, si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il pouvait toujours essayer de convaincre Boyd et Jackson de le balancer au fond du lac.

o

« Oh mon Dieu, si tu viens chez moi pour me faire la cuisine, je te jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'honorer jusqu'à ce que le frigo nous sépare », s'exclama Clive, la bouche pleine, gémissant de manière obscène devant son plat, mais l'air sérieux au sujet de sa demande.

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de répondre, envoyant un clin d'œil lorsque Gale le félicita à son tour pour son plat – de manière civilisée – avant de commencer à son tour à se remplir l'estomac.

« Mon fils est un peu jeune pour se retrouver coincer dans un mariage qui n'aurait pour but que de nourrir son conjoint, intervint doucement sa mère, occupée à lire un journal, bien qu'un petit sourire soit perceptible sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Oh, mais je serais un mari aimant, doux, attentionné aussi longtemps que je trouverais de jolis plats à engloutir. Ne me dis pas non. Vivons heureux et épanouis.

\- Tes paroles sont empreintes d'un tel romantisme que je ne peux qu'être jaloux de la future Mme Hathaway, ironisa Stiles, tournant sans vergogne le magazine de sa mère, afin d'y lire un article qui lui semblait intéressant, cette dernière levant les yeux au ciel mais le laissa faire sans autre plainte.

\- Je sais, je laisserai derrière moi des cœurs brisés à la jetée mais je n'y peux rien, je ne suis qu'un homme qui demande à être aimé et à évoluer dans une relation stable et attendrissante. »

Cette fois, Gale lui porta un coup sur la tête, peu impressionné par les bêtises qui sortaient de la bouche de son meilleur ami et Clive explosa d'un rire tonitruant, ses yeux noirs emplis de malice et les deux s'engagèrent dans une petite bagarre, Stiles étant sur le point de réviser ses critères d'amitié.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Noah, qui, sa sacoche à la main, retira ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers son bureau, probablement pour y ranger son arme à feu. Il revint vite, ses pas familiers perceptibles sur le sol.

« Tu arrives pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner, je t'ai mis une assiette de côté, c'est Stiles qui a enfilé le tablier aujourd'hui », chantonna Claudia, qui se dirigea vers le micro-onde, retirant la couche d'aluminium qui recouvrait l'assiette encore tiède.

Elle ne sembla pas surprise quand celui-ci ne répondit rien, au contraire de Stiles qui fut intrigué par ce manque de réaction. Mais alors qu'il détachait les yeux de son article, il remarqua que son père ne prêtait pas du tout attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier, immobile, le contemplait d'un air grave et Stiles ressentit à nouveau cette tension, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour les replonger si rapidement dans leurs échanges tumultueux avant de discerner une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles. Une lueur qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'auteur de cette mine contrariée. Non, son père était en vérité agité pour lui et Stiles n'eut pas de mal à en connaître la raison.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le shérif ne soit au courant, Parrish avait dû l'informer dès son arrivée au bureau, le matin même, ayant fait les cent pas, un peu anxieux à l'idée de devoir annoncer la nouvelle au plus vieux.

Mais ça n'était pas le moment. Sa mère était là et quoiqu'il en dise, il était déterminé à l'éloigner le plus possible de tout ça et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Claudia, il se tourna à nouveau vers son père, secouant presque imperceptiblement la tête, de peur d'être découvert par les autres et souffla, soulagé, quand l'homme comprit son manège et baissa la sienne, anéanti.

Stiles s'intégra alors auprès des garçons, excellant dans le domaine de jouer à l'ignorant, bien que cette fois-là, il consentit à admettre que ce n'était rien d'autre que pour la bonne cause.

o

_Une vive douleur le toucha à l'arrière du crâne et il étouffa une plainte, ramassant la boule de papier qui avait atterrit sur son bureau avant de se retourner lentement, jetant à Scott le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve._

_« A quoi tu joues, tu veux qu'on se fasse détruire par Harris ou quoi ? Il chuchota, mais son exaspération qui devait transparaître dans ses mouvements brusques sembla amusé le jeune adolescent._

_\- Je voulais te parler. Pas ma faute si cet abruti a décidé de te déplacer de table._

_\- C'est un sadique, qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? marmonna-t-il, faisant référence au fait qu'à la suite de leur première année avec leur professeur, celui-ci s'était empressé dès l'année suivante de procéder à des choix de places, empêchant, bien évidemment, les deux garçons d'être à côté._

_\- Un peu de considération, on est les seuls qu'il ait eu l'an dernier, on devrait être ses favoris._

_\- Ou ses têtes de turques, déclara Stiles, vérifiant que l'homme était toujours occupé avec ses notes._

_\- Tu sais, tu m'as l'air beaucoup trop crispé, tu devrais m'accompagner à la fête de Sacha, il fait des nachos à tomber. »_

_Stiles l'ignora._

_« Dis oui, tu sais très bien que je ne m'amuserais pas autant sans toi. On pourra boire toutes les bières de son frangin et embrasser des filles sur la terrasse._

_\- C'est pas vrai, est-ce que tu penses à autre chose qu'à la bouche de Sara Lopez ?_

_\- Pas vraiment. Mais je te jure que je t'aime mon pote, allez, ça serait trop nul sans toi. »_

_C'est que le gamin était doué, Stiles se sentit presque coupable de l'obliger à le supplier de cette manière._

_« Parfait, mais je te préviens, si je me retrouve avec le t-shirt tâché par un abruti défoncé, je t'étrangle._

_\- Vendu, il souriait avec toutes ses dents._

_\- McCall, Stilinski, vous qui aimez tant considérer que mon cours n'est que le lieu propice à vos incessants bavardages, je pense que vous serez ravis d'apprendre que vous passerez tous les deux votre mercredi après-midi dans cette classe, à récurer les paillasses de vos charmants camarades. »_

_Il ne fut pas étonné, c'était plutôt un miracle qu'Harris n'ait pas entendu précisément de quoi était question leurs fameux bavardages, compte tenu de la discrétion de son imbécile d'ami. Retenant un soupir, ne désirant pas attirer sur lui les foudres de leur enseignant, en tout cas pas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui._

_Scott lui envoya un sourire en coin, presque content de lui et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre._

o

« C'est n'importe quoi. A se demander si on est vraiment dans une société moderne. Tu y crois, toi ? Me questionner sur mes intentions d'écriture, aucun de mes collègues masculins n'a eu le droit à cet interrogatoire, je suis la seule. Et ça se dit compagnie universelle ? Je t'en ficherais, moi. »

Ça faisait bien vingt minutes que Laura fulminait, déplaçant ses commissions avec brusquerie, Stiles étant effrayé à l'idée qu'elle laisse s'échapper la boîte d'œufs qu'elle tenait encore en mains, au point qu'il fit le choix de s'en occuper, lui envoyant un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle l'ignora, continuant à ranger ses légumes dans le bac du frigo prévu à cet effet, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

Il ne pouvait que se sentir désolé pour elle, alors qu'elle n'avait cesser de lui faire l'éloge du bureau qui acceptait de publier quelques-unes de ses œuvres, se rendant compte avec embarras et colère que la pratique de la misogynie n'était pas rare, y compris au sein d'un univers qui devrait par-dessus prôner l'égalité des sexes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, que je ne suis pas aussi compétente qu'un autre ? Que parce que j'ai une poitrine, ça veut forcément dire que je vais leur pondre du mélo ? Argh.

\- Où est-ce que tu ranges ça, s'intéressa-t-il en lui mettant sous le nez une boîte de conserve.

\- Dans le placard, là », elle le pointa du doigt avant de murmurer, plus à elle-même. « Est-ce que je suis si prévisible, au point qu'ils se sentent obligés de me seconder ?

\- Si c'est ce qu'ils imaginent, alors ce sont des arriérés. J'ai lu ce que tu fais et s'ils pensent une seconde que tu es moins que talentueuse, laisse-moi leur envoyer un texte de ma propre invention en leur indiquant bien que je suis un mec, histoire qu'il comprenne à quel point ils seraient dans de beaux draps si le monde n'était rempli que d'écrivains comme moi. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire, son insatisfaction un peu atténuée.

« Tu as le chic pour me réconforter.

\- Eh, tu sais, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec leur politique, tu peux toujours leur écrire. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, paraissant réfléchir à sa remarque, comme si elle était étonnée de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même avant de hocher la tête avec une énergie nouvelle.

« Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Je vais leur écrire une lettre à en faire pâlir d'admiration mes pires rétracteurs, ils n'en reviendront pas. Ah ça, je défendrais mes idées jusqu'au bout. »

Abandonnant le reste des courses sur la table, elle s'élança dans un essor presque patriotique à la recherche de quoi pianoter, laissant Stiles se dépatouiller avec le reste des sacs, qu'il rangea comme il put. Stiles vit alors Esteban débarqué, mouillé et couvert de terre, qui jeta un bref regard abasourdi à sa fille qui tapait sur les touches de son clavier aussi furieusement que si sa vie en dépendait et il lui demanda alors, perplexe :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'élan artistique. »

Le père n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête, ni comprenant probablement pas grand-chose dans ce domaine et partit se servir un verre d'eau. Stiles en profita alors pour s'éclipser, croisant un Gale légèrement échevelé sur la route. Il lui offrit un grand sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants et Stiles se demanda bien où est-ce qu'il trouvait toute cette énergie.

« Tu viens avec nous ? Il s'intéressa, en pointant un doigt en direction des stocks de céréales.

\- Non, je suis de corvée d'atelier aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, fais-en sorte que Clive ne brise rien surtout. »

En passant devant la grange, il hésita un peu, ses pieds grattant le sol, alors qu'il mordait ses lèvres. La porte était entrouverte, sorte d'invitation subtile et il lutta, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait…

Délaissant ses travaux pour le soir, il pénétra dans l'antre et se stoppa devant le véhicule mal en point, celui qu'il avait interdit à Derek de toucher mais qu'il n'avait pas lui-même approcher depuis. C'était bizarre, de se tenir là, sans qu'une ombre ou qu'un rire coutumier ne vienne l'accompagner, une berceuse qu'il aurait eu l'habitude d'entendre.

Relevant ses manches, il prit fermement le capot des deux mains, le souleva, poussa un long soupir. De peur, d'incertitude, de résignation. Ou peut-être un peu des trois. Puis, plaça la tige pour en bloquer sa fermeture et se mit au travail.

Ça n'était pas si exténuant, une fois qu'il se plongeait totalement dans ce qu'il faisait, adoptant une pensée logique et organisée. Mécanique. Se concentrant simplement sur ce qu'il avait à faire, oubliant momentanément son environnement et il se surprit à se sentir bien, en restant ainsi fixer sur un objectif. Il avait de l'huile sur les mains et probablement sur ses vêtements, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il était dans son monde, Nox dormant sur sa paillasse et laissant échapper un ronflement rassurant.

Il laissa les heures avoir raison de lui, la fatigue n'étant pas suffisante pour le faire arrêter si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un le regardait travailler depuis quelques minutes, silencieux. Quand il s'aperçut enfin que son père était appuyé contre le chambranle de la grande porte, il s'immobilisa, l'air revêche alors que son dos était moite et que des mèches de cheveux humides lui retombaient sur le front. Il déposa ses outils sur la table, essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et s'approcha à petits pas.

« T'es là depuis longtemps.

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais d'ailleurs surpris que tu ne m'aies pas entendu.

\- Ouais, j'étais… obnubilé. Je… » Une vague de panique l'envahit soudainement. « J'ai pas loupé le dîner, hein ?

\- Non », rit l'autre, amusé. « Il est encore tôt. »

Stiles ne cacha pas son soulagement, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Maman me tuerait si j'étais en retard. »

Elle l'avait d'ailleurs grossièrement rouspété lorsque, quelques jours plus tôt, il était rentré plus tard du magasin, oubliant presque qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire et que, comme toujours, elle lui avait organisé une petite fête. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste quelques visages familiers qui s'étaient installés autour de lui pour partager ce qui devait être le jour de ses vingt ans mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de célébrer. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement angoissant dans le fait de passer ce cap et de se dire que, Scott, lui, ne le ferait jamais.

Ils discutèrent un peu, sans jamais s'attaquer à des sujets trop sensibles mais soulagés tous les deux de pouvoir dire un mot sans que l'autre ne se place automatiquement en position défensive. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son père, incertain, lui demande, en désignant l'engin.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Une voix, au fond de sa tête lui hurla de décliner cette offre qui lui crachait à quel point ce serait horrible, à quel point personne d'autre n'avait le droit de se tenir ici. Que c'était son lieu, son sanctuaire. Qu'une seule autre personne avait eu le droit de se tenir ici. Que la grange était leur endroit à eux seuls. Ce n'était pas seulement que dans ses pensées : une piqure vint l'élancer dans le ventre, comme s'il lui était physiquement impossible d'accepter, qu'il ne pouvait en supporter la vision. Il regarda son père, s'apprêtant à le rejeter, cherchant quoi dire pour ne pas paraître trop détaché, tentant de ne pas le faire se sentir coupable par ce qu'il avait demandé.

Et finalement, il envoya cette voix et ce sentiment de culpabilité paître. Personne n'était caché dans la grange, n'attendant qu'un mauvais pas de sa part pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait mal agit. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Son choix, alors, fut fait.

« Ouais. »

o

« C'était comme dans un cauchemar. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, à parler ou à cligner des yeux. J'étais paralysée. Ma poitrine me faisait atrocement mal et je n'avais plus du tout de sensation dans mon bras droit. Mais le pire, le pire a été de me rendre compte que j'étais seule dans la voiture. Karl avait été éjecté et je pouvais le voir allonger, baignant dans son sang à travers le pare-brise. Je me réveille encore parfois avec cette image en tête et c'est dur. Mais je suis entourée, ma famille et mes amis sont là pour moi, ils ne m'ont pas lâché et avec le temps, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais de la chance d'être encore en vie. J'ai rencontré un homme et il est tellement gentil et patient que j'ai l'impression que je peux à nouveau être moi-même.

\- Merci beaucoup Angie, pour ce magnifique témoignage », énonça le président de l'association, dans sa voix calme et neutre, jetant un regard alentour. « Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite-t-il partager des sentiments avec nous ? » Stiles se tint droit, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. « Quelqu'un ? » Il continua à scruter l'audience avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur l'adolescent. « Stiles ? »

Stiles rencontra brièvement son regard avant de pincer les lèvres et de se lever de son siège, la jambe raide. Toutes les personnes installées dans le cercle se tournèrent alors vers lui. Il dicta, un peu mécaniquement :

« Je suis Stiles et je suis en rémission suite à une amputation du membre inférieur gauche après avoir développé une insuffisance artérielle.

\- Salut Stiles », le groupe chanta.

Il racla sa gorge, peu certain de quoi rajouter mais prenant la peine de développer légèrement, de peur d'avoir l'air un peu grossier et abrupte. Sa mère lui avait dit de faire des efforts.

« Hm, mon état est stable et mes médecins sont assez optimistes quant à mes chances de récupérer une marche à peu près normale. Je… euh. » Il se stoppa, embarrassé, à la recherche d'une chose à dire. « J'ai aussi un chien. »

Perdu, il se tourna vers Leo, qui se leva à son tour et engagea un début d'applaudissement, suivi par le reste de la petite troupe.

« D'accord, merci Stiles pour ce partage et bienvenu dans le groupe. Bon travail, tout le monde. »

Des raclements de chaises s'élevèrent dans la pièce alors que chacun se dirigeait vers la table de collations, s'échangeant des mots autour de pâtisseries et de gobelets fumants. Stiles les imita, se servant dans la cafetière avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude. Il retint une grimace alors que le liquide s'étendait sur sa langue et glissa le long de sa gorge, bouillant. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du pire café qu'il n'ait jamais bu. Il siffla le reste de son verre sans autre plainte.

Les autres avaient déjà formé des petits groupes, discutant et s'agitant et Stiles remarqua la femme, Angie, sa main gauche tenant son gobelet alors qu'il pouvait apercevoir sous la manche de son autre bras, le bout de sa prothèse dépasser, coincée contre ses côtes. Il détourna les yeux rapidement.

« T'as l'air perdu. »

La voix provenait de derrière son dos et il se déplaça pour découvrir un jeune homme, un peu plus grand que lui. Il ne le connaissait pas mais était clairement capable de reconnaître derrière son expression courtoise, un sourire cynique qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Ça n'aurait pas paru étrange, que ce soit la première chose qu'il remarqua chez lui, cette expression un peu suffisante qui émanait de son corps, si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que la moitié droite de son visage était mangée par une vilaine cicatrice, les boursouflures remontant jusqu'en haut de sa joue, flirtant avec son œil qui était plus clair que l'autre, jusqu'à son sourcil, légèrement brûlé.

Inutile de demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, la réponse étant littéralement peinte sur sa figure. Stiles, avalant brusquement, repensa à sa mission, celle qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici, qui était de paraître sociable, au moins pour le temps d'une soirée. Il tendit une main vers l'homme.

« Je m'appe…

\- Stiles, qui a aussi un chien. Ouais, je sais. Je suis Kit.

\- Euh, ouais », bafouilla-t-il à voix basse, « j'ai pas vraiment été très fin sur ce coup. »

« C'est ta première fois, il haussa les épaules, magnanime. Qui t'a obligé ?

\- Ma mère », il enchaîna, surprit que le garçon l'ait deviné. « Je ne suis pas frustré d'être ici, c'est juste bizarre. Une sorte de réunions de bras-cassés, où on viendrait tous s'échanger nos problèmes et repartir en se disant qu'on n'est pas les seuls à ne pas savoir ce qu'on fait de notre vie et pour le moment, ça me donne juste l'impression que le monde est un foutu piège à illusions. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il s'inquiéta quand l'autre le considéra plus intensément que ce que la simple courtoisie exigeait.

« Tu ressembles à un enfant qui n'aurait pas bien su comment grandir et qui se serait arrêté à mi-chemin. C'est drôle. Et tes paroles sont définitivement représentatives d'un gamin un peu naïf.

\- Euh, merci », réagit-il, les yeux plissés, essayant de ne pas se sentir vexé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus viril. Est-ce que cela autorisait pour autant le reste de la planète de le lui faire savoir sans arrêt ?

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas complètement de ta faute, tu as été forgé par la société et n'opère donc qu'en fonction de ses attentes.

\- Et toi ? » Stiles contra, bagarreur. « Tu es l'être humain parfait, je présume ? »

Il obtint alors en réponse un sourire blanc, carnassier qui augmenta davantage son intérêt chez l'autre garçon.

« Et être l'analogie même de l'ennui ? Je me préfère sans hésitation avec mes défauts. »

Stiles s'autorisa alors à le contempler avec un peu plus d'attention, prenant son temps pour le détailler, après que son voisin n'ait pas chercher à trouver une excuse pour le lorgner sans vergogne. Et malgré cette cicatrice, Stiles ne put que confirmer cette affirmation le désignant comme un simple gamin lorsqu'un tel spécimen se tenait à ses côtés : il était fascinant. Tout dans sa posture révélait quelque chose de félin, d'animal, de la façon dont il se déplaçait, ses jambes, jusqu'à l'éclat qui jouait dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui rendait son regard, amusé, semblant mesurer si Stiles était capable de répondre à son défi.

Peu importait son apparence, l'homme était sûr de lui, diffusant une aura de magnétisme et de voracité : il agissait pleinement que ce soit dans sa manière de contempler, de parler, de se mouvoir. Il attrapait l'attention.

« Est-ce que tu vas me poser la question ?

\- La question ? » Il s'enquit, indécis.

L'autre renifla rapidement et Stiles devina une légère ironie dans son ton.

« Le secret de ma beauté sans borne. »

Oh.

« Comment est-ce que s'est arrivé ?

\- Je le dois à mon ex petite amie.

\- Elle.. elle a essayé de te brûler vif ? Il grimaça, compatissant.

\- Non, mais j'adore le dire de cette manière-là. Disons que l'attrait des flammes est puissant et il n'éprouve littéralement aucune pitié pour ceux et celles qui s'en approche. Est-ce que tu penses revenir ou est-ce que l'histoire d'amour d'Angie t'a donné envie de sauter par la fenêtre ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, c'était pas si mal, même si le café laisse à désirer. Les gens ont l'air sympa.

\- Les personnes âgées sont les meilleures. Elles ont toujours des anecdotes amusantes à ajouter et ne s'empêchent jamais de dire ce qu'elles pensent car elles estiment avoir assez donner. Holly a réussi à laisser échapper les positions sexuelles qui la divertissent le plus avant que Leo n'ait le temps de l'arrêter. J'adore cet endroit.

\- Je suppose que si on a le droit à des gâteaux et des conversations sans pudeur, ça ne peut pas être si mauvais. Est-ce que tu crois que la femme là-bas a une préférence pour les petits moustachus ou les imberbes ? Je pencherais pour les moustachus. »

Cette fois, Kit l'observa avec une fierté non dissimulée.

« Je t'aime bien, Stiles qui a aussi un chien ».

o

« D'accord, je ne viens pas, déclara Erica, ferme.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Clive, les sourcils levés.

\- Si c'est ce que vous choisissez, je reste ici.

\- T'es dure.

\- Pourquoi, parce que je refuse de mettre dix dollars dans un film qui s'avéra être une déception dans tous les cas ? Ainsi soit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très bien d'émettre une opinion aussi engagée alors que tu ne l'as même pas visionnée », tenta Gale avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même quand il reçut en retour le regard noir de la grande blonde.

« Ou pas d'ailleurs », il baragouina, peu à l'aise. « Savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, c'est une très bonne qualité.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, intervint Stiles qui était appuyé contre le mur, faisant tourner dans ses mains un jeu de clés, diverti par leur discorde.

\- Ferme-là, Stiles. Je jure, si vous ne changez pas d'avis tous les deux, vous ne venez pas.

\- Attends une seconde, tu viens de dire que tu resterais ici, on peut très bien y aller, apprécier notre séance, et t'abandonner au ranch, présenta Clive, content de son idée comme si elle réglait la question et Stiles serra les dents, apeurée pour ce qui allait advenir de lui dans les secondes qui allait suivre.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais retaper ton visage, histoire qu'on soit débarrassé de tes idées ?

\- Tu aimes mes idées, tu es juste vexée parce que j'ai raison et que tu as tort. Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive.

\- Dis-le tout de suite si la mort te tente, Clive, le charria Stiles et l'autre garçon lui envoya un clin d'œil.

\- C'est trop facile de la mettre en colère.

\- Désolée, on est en retard », les interrompit une voix agitée et Stiles et les autres se tournèrent pour découvrir Laura, toute sourire et, fait surprenant, suivie par son grognon de frère.

Tous le regardèrent, étonnés, ignorant totalement la jolie brune, s'attendant tous à ce que le garçon émette une justification à sa présence, alors qu'il avait fait le choix de ne pas leur prêter attention jusqu'ici. S'il n'émit pas un mot, la façon dont son corps se tendit, témoignait parfaitement de la raideur qui devait le traverser.

« Vous avez choisi un film ? »

Stiles laissa s'installer le silence quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire contagieux.

Sur la route, cependant, sa bonne humeur s'effaça peu à peu pour ne plus laisser qu'un vague arrière-goût amer tandis qu'il fusillait le fils Hale du regard, peu lui importait de paraître grossier. Si une part de lui s'était entendu pour comprendre que Derek était inapte socialement, il ne semblait pourtant avoir aucun problème de communication avec les autres, notamment avec Boyd avec qui il s'était lancé dans une conversation aérée, Stiles n'ayant jamais entendu autant le son de sa voix.

Ça n'aurait pas dû l'énerver si cela ne signifiait pas clairement que le brun avait cherché sciemment à fuir sa présence et la sienne uniquement. Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser mais à chaque fois qu'il les trouvait en train d'échanger une plaisanterie ou une information autre que les civilités d'usage, son irritation remontait à la surface. Il ne savait même pas que l'individu était capable de sourire. Ç'en était grotesque.

Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent sur le programme du soir, Stiles s'engouffra dans la salle sombre en premier, priant pour que Derek ne vienne pas s'asseoir près de lui. Il fut rassuré lorsque Laura s'installa lourdement, déposant son énorme carton de popcorn près de son accoudoir. Il vit l'homme se placer près de Boyd, qui jetait à Erica des coups d'œil furtifs et languis. Se secouant, il tourna brusquement la tête et se concentra sur l'écran.

Il devait arrêter de se comporter comme un adolescent désespéré. Stiles avait des amis. Géniaux même. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin que Derek Hale l'apprécie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, nos deux imbéciles sont toujours aussi têtus :) J'espère que cette suite vous aura fait plaisir, qu'il s'agisse de Stiles, des Hale, des autres habitants du ranch ou de tout ce qui vous passera par la tête !
> 
> Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde !
> 
> Pardon pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu une journée chargée mais je ne vous oublie pas ! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée malgré ce temps pluvieux. Je suis sortie de chez moi moins d'une heure et suis rentrée trempée jusqu'aux os. Et dire que j'adore l'automne... :p Plus sérieusement, voilà le chapitre 8 qui commence à comporter les premières rencontres Sterek que certains attendent avec impatience x)
> 
> Merci encore pour tous vos retours, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir :)
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Enfonçant le clou d'un dernier coup de marteau, Stiles observa son travail avec un petit sourire, tenant l'escabeau à pleines mains, patientant sous le regard de Dorothy, que celle-ci lui donne son avis.

« Encore un peu plus à gauche, chéri, elle lui indiqua, les poings plantés sur ses hanches, plissant sa blouse fleurie.

\- T'es sûre ? Il me paraît un peu incliné, demanda-t-il, penchant imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, afin de se faire une idée.

\- Il serait parfaitement droit si tu le tournais légèrement à gauche, Stiles.

\- Et si je…

\- C'est moi qui suis en position de te dire si ce tableau est droit ou non, alors pas un mot. »

Avec un petit rire, il s'exécuta, jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette un petit bruit d'assentiment et descendit en prenant son temps, le pied de sa prothèse qu'il avait mal positionné heurta le métal de l'échelle avec un petit son mat. Il ne la voyait presque pas sous sa salopette trop longue qui faisait des ourlets sur le haut de ses chevilles. Souriant toujours, il repensa aux arguments qu'il avait dû trouver pour convaincre Dorothy de le laisser s'élever sur l'outil à un peu plus d'un mètre de hauteur, ses médecins lui interdisant de tenter des exercices trop engageants en raison de ses douleurs aux articulations et Stiles s'était volontiers porté volontaire pour lui venir en aide, bien qu'elle n'ait cessé de pester tout du long.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement dormi, ses pensées n'étant étonnement pas garni d'images de son meilleur ami lui crachant au visage qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier mais de jeune homme bougon lui refusant sa compagnie. Il avait eu beau se dire de ne pas y prêter attention, son cerveau avait, une fois n'était pas coutume, décider d'agir de son côté, l'obligeant à y consacrer une bonne partie de son sommeil, qui était déjà bien consommé par ses cauchemars habituels.

« Maintenant, ouste, j'ai besoin d'aller faire mon inventaire et je ne veux surtout pas que tu restes ici car tu finirais par vouloir me donner un coup de main. Et tu iras aussi te mettre quelque chose sous la dent, et pas des barres de céréales, Stiles, un vrai repas.

\- Oui, M'dame. »

En face de sa maison, Laura et Talia se tenaient dans leur petit jardin, l'une aidant l'autre à porter des fleurs qu'elles venaient sans doute de déraciner de leurs pots et qu'elles s'apprêtaient à planter en terre, sa mère n'étant visiblement pas la seule férue de botanique. Talia portait un petit chapeau de paille et une paire de gants alors que Laura avait gardé ses mains découvertes, la peau de chacune brillant sous la lumière du soleil, renforçant l'impression de Stiles d'être blanc comme un mort. Il avait beau y rester des heures, il n'obtenait que des rougeurs qui lui procuraient des douleurs vives et atroces, devant honteusement se badigeonner la peau avec de la crème solaire.

Claudiquant joyeusement jusqu'aux deux jeunes femmes, il s'arrêta, porta le sac de terreau qui se trouvait près de la porte, cachant la grimace que la brève peine de s'appuyer autant sur ses appuis avait causé, et s'approcha encore, leurs mines réjouies servant parfaitement d'accueil.

« Déjà debout ? Je pensais que tu resterais pleurer encore un moment sur la nullité d'hier soir, plaisanta à moitié Laura, les deux gardant pourtant très bien en souvenir le profond ennui qu'ils avaient chacun ressenti devant l'écran, partagés par presque tous les autres, exceptés Clive et Gale qui frémissaient d'excitation sur leurs sièges comme deux adolescents prépubères.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne pouvais pas me morfondre éternellement, il ironisa, faussement attristé.

\- Quelle sagesse, en si bon matin, tu me ferais pleurer.

\- Sache que j'ai toujours voulu être un exemple pour mes aînés. »

Déposant son fardeau sur le sol, Talia lui sourit chaudement, ses cheveux jouant paisiblement dans le vent.

« Je voulais te remercier, de t'occuper aussi bien de mes enfants, de faire en sorte qu'ils trouvent une place dans ce ranch. Tu ne cherches pas seulement à les aider mais tu les encourages et les soutient et en tant que mère, je ne peux qu''être reconnaissante. »

Stiles rougit alors furieusement, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de tels remerciements ce qui n'échappa pas aux femmes Hale lorsqu'il essaya de balayer ses mots à coups de bredouillements inintelligibles, ce qui les fit rire bruyamment.

« Elle a raison », énonça Laura, en reprenant son souffle, « Derek ne l'a pas vraiment montré mais il a vraiment apprécié notre soirée d'hier.

\- Voilà qui est étonnant. » Il laissa échapper avant de se reprendre. « Je suis ravi qu'il ait pu passer un bon moment, les gars sont des gens de confiance, j'ai toujours pu compter sur eux.

\- Eh bien, en tout cas, sache qu'on s'est amusé. »

Il eut à moitié du mal à le considérer. D'une part, car il lui semblait aujourd'hui impossible que l'homme apprécie quoi que ce soit et encore pire, n'accepte de le montrer mais d'un autre côté, il se rappelait précisément l'avoir entendu partager quelques mots avec le groupe, sans compter son immanquable coup de foudre avec Boyd. Peut-être, il pensa, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si inatteignable, en fin de compte.

« Il a toujours été un garçon silencieux », affirma Talia, ses mains creusant un petit espace afin d'y enraciner son premier plant, « c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il s'entend aussi bien avec les chevaux. »

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement et il demanda, les mots ayant du mal à s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Avec les chevaux ?

\- Ouais, petit, il passait son temps dans les écuries, s'endormant parfois sur les tas de foin, obligeant mon père à partir à sa recherche et qui finissait souvent par l'engueuler, pour avoir été si imprudent. Je suis surprise qu'il n'ait pas fini par en faire son métier, s'étonna Laura.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qu'il est vraiment obnubilé par ces animaux, c'est comme s'il pouvait les comprendre, je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à décrire, il est différent quand il est au milieu d'eux, il est apaisé. Pas étonnant que tes parents aient choisi de lui confier la charge de s'occuper des vôtres pour la saison. »

A cet instant, un hennissement aigu et perçant retentit comme un coup d'éclair dans l'air, résonnant à l'intérieur de son corps comme s'il l'entendait pour la toute première fois, et s'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque voir des flocons de neige tombés autour d'eux, le froid le grignotant lentement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Stiles ? »

Il cligna des yeux, le souffle court, luttant pour paraître calme.

« Oui, désolé, je crois que ma mère m'avait demandé de rentrer pour l'aider en cuisine, je… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se mette en colère. Hum, je… excusez-moi. »

Il la trouva dans le bureau, installée devant un tas de dossiers, une barrette nouant ses cheveux et ses grains de beauté, si semblables au sien, constellant son visage.

« Tu as donné à Derek la direction des écuries ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est, un professionnel ? »

Elle parut déboussolée, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il déboule dans la pièce, avec l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'une intervention chirurgicale, blanc comme un linge.

« Oh, mon grand, j'allais t'en parler, j'attendais simplement le bon moment. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses qu'on agissait derrière ton dos.

\- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de garder fermer ce secteur, que tu ne voulais pas l'ouvrir tant que les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé comment améliorer les choses grâce à lui », elle lui répondit gentiment, une de ses mains caressant son bras avec douceur. « Nous en avons discuté longuement lui et moi et il pense pouvoir redonner au domaine sa valeur. Nous avons encore des demandes pour des cours d'équitation, tu sais. Beaucoup veulent savoir si nous comptons rouvrir un jour et jusque-là, je n'avais aucune réponse à leur donner. Mais, chéri, si vraiment tu ne veux pas alors, je lui demanderais d'arrêter sur le champ, ce ne sera pas négociable. Tu passes avant tout, toujours.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. C'est peut-être notre toute dernière chance de… sauver tout ça. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ça se passe si vite, c'est tout.

\- Stiles…

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas, il faut simplement que je m'y fasse. »

Il commençait à tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée quand la sonnette retentit, Laura se tenant derrière, l'air mal à l'aise. C'était surprenant à voir, elle qui ne l'avait habitué qu'à des sourires joueurs mais jamais moqueurs et à des éclats de rire. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus de quelques secondes avant de se dire qu'il n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur son visage.

« Stiles, je suis sincèrement désolée, je croyais que tu le savais, j'ai été affreusement maladroite, je m'en veux…

\- Laura, stop, tout va bien, personne n'est mort, d'accord ? J'ai surréagi, c'était ma faute. »

Elle le contempla, inspectant par elle-même si le jeune homme n'allait pas s'écrouler à ses pieds dans les minutes qui allaient suivre mais il lui lança ce qu'il espérait être une mine rassurante et si elle ne sembla pas vraiment le croire, elle n'ajouta rien, préférant se décaler.

« Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ?

\- Euh, oui », il se frotta distraitement la joue, acquiesçant, « oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait ses pas se faire plus lourds et la peur de subir un jugement de la part de celle qu'il ne peinait pas à appeler amie, meurtrissait sa poitrine. Alors, il se tut, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un endroit plus calme.

« Donc, je devine que tu ne savais rien ». Elle rit, amère. « Ça a dû te faire un choc. »

« C'est un peu paradoxal. Je suis soulagé de voir que ça permettra à l'endroit que j'aime le plus au monde de ne pas dépérir et en même temps, ça ne me semble pas juste. Est-ce que ça fait de moi le pire de tous les fils de m'être senti un peu trahi dans les premières secondes, d'avoir cru qu'ils montaient un plan contre moi ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu serais le dernier à qui on pourrait en vouloir d'être oppressé par tout ça. Sincèrement, tu n'aurais pas réagi et je t'aurais traité de machine. »

A cela, il réfléchit plus intensément, se demandant à quand se situait l'exact moment où elle avait appris pour lui, où elle avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Etais-ce pendant leur emménagement ou alors bien avant, lorsque ses parents avaient pour la première fois rencontré les siens ? Ça le rendit nerveux et affligé.

« Je ne sais pas plus que ce que tes parents nous ont dit, je t'assure », elle avoua, un peu plus bas, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées et ne désirait pas l'effrayer. « Ils t'aiment beaucoup et te respectent tout autant, assez pour ne pas divulguer des choses que tu ne voudrais pas toi-même raconter aux autres.

\- Ce qui veut dire… ?

\- Ce qui veut dire que je sais à propos de ton accident à cheval. Je sais que tu as perdu ta jambe. Ainsi que ton… ami.

\- Scott.

\- Scott. Mais si, tu as envie d'en discuter, je serais honorée de pouvoir te prêter une oreille attentive.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à en dire », il murmura, plus sombre. « J'étais idiot et irresponsable et c'est ce qui arrive. On est imprudent et des accidents surviennent, venant nous sanctionner et nous rappeler que personne n'est à l'abri de rien. Pas même des adolescents de 17 ans.

\- C'était votre âge ? Quand s'est arrivé ?

\- Ouais. Scott était… la personne la plus humaine et profondément bonne que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il était un éclat lumineux, une flamme dansante qui rendait tout autour de lui plus brillant et étincelant. Une comète. Et maintenant, maintenant, il a disparu, et tout est sombre et effrayant, tu comprends ? Tout à l'air mort et silencieux, tellement silencieux.

\- Je suis désolée, pour tous les deux, je suis désolée que ça vous soit arrivé. Je ne peux imaginer perdre quelqu'un que j'aime aujourd'hui. C'est trop douloureux.

\- Tu crois que ta mère m'en veut que je t'aie soutiré à elle ? Plaisanta-t-il, à la fois pour alléger l'atmosphère et les faire dériver sur un autre sujet.

\- Oh, elle se débrouille très bien, crois-moi, ce qu'elle veut, c'est un parfait petit esclave, tu m'as sauvé la vie, en réalité. »

Les heures suivantes furent une sorte de combat intérieur, combat qu'il menait contre sa curiosité grandissante, dérangeante, de découvrir de ses propres yeux ce dont il n'avait pas eu le cran de faire face depuis deux ans. Ces écuries dans lesquelles il avait passé tant d'années, et dans lesquelles il n'avait plus jamais osé pénétrer. Il ne s'était pas posé la question, ce fait relevant de l'acquis, comme s'il avait tiré un trait sur ce qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme son ancienne vie, ne l'envisageant pas même en rêve. Désormais, elles l'obnubilaient, au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, ni à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Mais il hésita, ne sachant de quelle façon il pourrait réagir, ne souhaitant pas enclencher une crise, devant subir l'humiliation de voir quelqu'un se trouver dans l'obligation de lui venir en aide. C'était peut-être de la lâcheté ou de la préservation, il ne saurait vraiment dire, ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça le pétrifiait et il ne voulait plus avoir peur.

D'ici, il pouvait les entendre hennir, galopant dans le pré, imaginant leur crinière fouetter l'air, son traumatisme n'ayant presque rien retiré de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour ces animaux majestueux. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa tête tourna un peu, de la même manière que lorsqu'il oubliait qu'il était supposé prendre trois repas par jour. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Si marcher dans la boue ne fut pas une tâche aisée, sa prothèse s'enfonçant dangereusement dans la terre mouillée, devoir escalader la haie qui encadrait les prés, jeu auquel il s'adonnait sans même une arrière-pensée autrefois, crapahutant sous les cris de sa mère ou de Dorothy à la vitesse du vent, il l'observa aujourd'hui, certainement pour la première fois de sa vie, avec appréhension.

Déglutissant, il agrippa le bois vieilli par le temps aussi solidement qu'il le put, sautilla quelques secondes sur place pour se donner un peu d'élan avant de positionner son pied gauche sur la rambarde et poussa de toutes ses forces, donnant une impulsion qui ne fut évidemment pas suffisante et il se retrouva bientôt le dos sur le sol et le souffle court, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

L'ombre qui vint soudainement le recouvrir fit son cœur entamer une danse macabre et spasmodique, imaginant que l'un des chevaux se soit éloigné du reste de l'élevage mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, il réussit à distinguer la forme, un peu menaçante, il dû l'avouer, de Derek qui le jugea, comme s'il était l'être le plus stupide à se trouver sur le domaine.

Il tenta de se lever à grand renfort de lancer de bras, n'importe quoi pour que le plus vieux ne s'aperçoive pas des affreuses rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur ses joues, honteux que l'homme ait probablement assisté à sa chute pathétique lorsqu'une force brutale vint l'attraper sous les côtes, comme s'il ne pesait _absolument rien_ et le remit sur ses pieds, au point que tout se passa dans un véritable brouillard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi, bon sang ? »

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un Derek aussi énervé lui tombe sur le dos.

« Quoi ?

\- T'as envie de te briser la nuque ou c'est juste le besoin de te mettre en danger qui te motive ?

\- Eh, va te faire voir, j'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouillais parfaitement alors je te prierai de relâcher tes foutus nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Obstiné, il ne le quitta pas du regard, refusant de baisser le sien mais cela sembla lasser Derek qui, sans plus un mot, comme s'il n'existait déjà plus, se détourna de lui, visiblement pressé et peu désireux de se laisser distraire par le garçon. C'était sans compter sur Stiles qui ramassa sa veste, désormais boueuse et essaya de calquer son pas au sien.

« Alors ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'entendais bien avec les chevaux. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, pourtant, vous parlez autant l'un que l'autre. Vous avez sûrement de très longues et captivantes discussions. »

Toujours sans un mot, le plus âgé continua son chemin, des mètres de cordages épais entourant ses bras, sa mine si sombre que Stiles se demanda s'il ne finirait pas avec un tas de ridules sur le visage avant ses trente ans.

« Je devrais quand même te prévenir, c'était Dorothy qui avait pour habitude de s'en occuper et elle est franchement douée. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur, aussi compétent que tu penses l'être. »

D'ici, il pouvait voir les écuries, réelles et impressionnantes.

« Enfin, si c'est vraiment ce que… »

Il manqua soudainement se prendre Derek en pleine figure, ce dernier s'étant arrêté sans crier gare, sa respiration hachée et les épaules tendues.

« Tu pourrais la boucler une minute, je ne peux même pas entendre mes propres pensées.

\- Je… »

Mais sa posture imposante le convainc de ne rien ajouter. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, comme s'il se retenait de laisser filer une phrase qui risquerait d'envenimer les choses. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts sur la nuque mais quelques mèches rebondissaient sur le haut de son crâne, adoucissant ses traits marqués et sa mâchoire serrée. Si Stiles avait détesté dès le début son air trop autoritaire et son aura dominatrice, il reconnaissait que sa carrure était un élément bien accueilli au sein de telles professions.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Un moment.

\- Tu le tiens de tes parents ? Ce sont eux qui t'ont appris tout ce que tu sais ? »

Cette fois, il s'attendit au silence du brun, s'apprêtant même à déguerpir, peu désireux de connaître à nouveau une ignorance consciente et voulue jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève, le faisant sursauter.

« Mon grand-père.

\- Vous étiez proches ?

\- On peut dire ça, il répliqua, la voix basse. Il n'était pas question d'avoir des paresseux sous son toit.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu passais tes journées, allongé sur un transat à prendre un bain de soleil. »

Derek renifla et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était sans doute la réaction la moins abrupte qu'il ait eu de sa part, jusque-là.

« Ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'admirais autant qu'il était possible, c'était un homme responsable, il a su tenir sa famille de huit enfants d'un bras de fer, sans jamais faillir.

\- C'était un homme ou un soldat ? », plaisanta Stiles avant même qu'il n'ait pu avoir un contrôle sur sa bouche.

Mais Derek ne le menaça pas, ni ne s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Au lieu de ça, il l'évalua, laissant son regard glisser le long de son corps et Stiles eut l'impression que ses yeux là le traversaient, pâles et intransigeants.

« Dur de comprendre, je le conçois, quand on est encore un gamin soi-même. »

Il en perdit ses mots, trop effaré par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne pensant plus à paraître détaché, son masque d'indifférence s'effondrant sous sa surprise, probablement perceptible à des kilomètres.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie ? Tu viens de faire une blague ? Oh, pincez-moi. »

Lorsqu'ils finirent de traverser le pré et qu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée des écuries, les jambes de Stiles se bloquèrent, le menton un peu tremblotant. Derek dû remarquer sa halte, ses sourcils parlant à sa place, levés en signe d'interrogation et le plus jeune se racla la gorge pour s'assurer que sa voix ne le trahirait pas.

« Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais revenir ici. Et me voici, trahissant ma parole.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, dans ce cas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il haussa les épaules, incertain.

\- Si tu n'es pas sûr, ne le fais pas.

\- Tu penses que tout est si simple, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant de la simplicité que la volonté de ne pas se faire du mal », le contredit-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse la plus sensée. « Tu ne t'y sens pas à l'aise ? Alors, n'y viens pas.

\- Tu es bien le premier à me dire ça. »

Combien de fois ses médecins et thérapeutes lui avaient conseillé de se rendre sur les différents lieux qui risquaient de lui rappeler cette fameuse matinée, qu'il devait extérioriser ses émotions, _« qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à craquer, Stiles, les larmes sont salvatrices »._

« Je dois reprendre le boulot. Tu sauras te débrouiller plus de cinq minutes sans te casser la figure ?

\- Je crois que c'est dans mes cordes.

\- Bien. »

Et il disparut derrière la porte en bois, sans un mot de plus. Stiles ne perdit pas de temps avant de reculer, ne ressentant étrangement pas cette humiliation de ne pas avoir réussi à accomplir quelque chose, de ne pas avoir cherché à aller plus loin. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il accepta le fait qu'il n'était qu'un être humain. Aujourd'hui, il accepta de se dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il pourrait retenter le lendemain.

o

Noah adorait son travail. Beaucoup avait vu en lui très rapidement une personne capable de prendre en charge une équipe, un bureau, une ville. La pression faisait partie du quotidien et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer plus jeune, malgré l'expérience, c'était une lutte de tous les jours car les mauvaises surprises ne s'annonçaient jamais avant leur arrivée.

Il avait dû se forger très tôt une armure, pour faire face aux éléments imprévus, à recevoir les critiques lorsque quelque chose tournait mal, à rassurer et épauler les familles lors d'événements tragiques. Ce n'était pas fait pour tout le monde et il rentrait encore parfois chez lui avec l'impression de ne pas avoir fait assez, de ne pas être la hauteur de la tâche qu'on lui avait mis entre les mains.

Mais c'était un tout, un ensemble qu'il avait été prêt à prendre, accompagnant d'autres moments qui lui faisait chaque jour appréciait un peu plus son métier. Découvrir que Stiles n'avait pas choisi d'entreprendre la poursuite de ses études avait été difficile, un sujet qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer et qu'il apprenait à accepter.

Il n'était pas totalement incertain de lui faire changer d'avis mais ne cherchait pas à aborder la conversation sur un terrain aussi glissant, le dialogue s'étant récemment rétabli entre eux. Il n'abandonnerait pas mais acceptait de devoir faire un petit pas à la fois.

Des passages réguliers et frénétiques qu'il percevait à travers le carreau de sa vitre troublèrent son attention.

« Parrish ? » L'homme se tenait près de son siège, une certaine nervosité visible et qui ne lui était pas coutumière. « Vous êtes attendu quelque part ?

Il portait un costume noir, des chaussures vernies et ses cheveux étaient brossés.

« Euh, non, pas… oui, enfin oui, monsieur. »

Des plaques rouges avaient pris forme dans son cou et il parlait plus vite, fébrile et impatient. Noah ne prit pas plus d'une seconde avant de deviner de quoi il retournait.

« Un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Je l'espère, oui. »

Il se sentit alors d'humeur magnanime, trop heureux de pouvoir exprimer et partager quelques conseils, étant certain que Parrish était bien trop poli pour le lui refuser.

« Soyez un gentleman. Faites-lui des compliments. Mais pas trop, elle sentirait que vous cherchez quelque chose d'elle. Soyez drôle mais pas moqueur. Faites-la rêver.

\- Oh, croyez-moi, monsieur, elle n'a besoin de personne pour savoir ce qu'elle veut.

\- C'est que tu as bien choisi.

\- Ne restez pas trop tard, d'accord ? »

Malgré son envie folle de pouvoir déjeuner l'un des meilleurs sandwichs qui se faisait selon lui à Beacon Hills, le temps fila à une allure affolante, si bien qu'il ne le vit pas passer, trop occuper à répondre aux coups de fil et à s'occuper de l'administration. Ces adjoints étaient particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, sans doute en raison de leur nouveau classement : ils avaient atteint une place avantageuse selon le Comité d'Etat, leur dispositif logistique ayant permis une diminution non négligeable du taux de criminalité en ville.

Noah en ressentait une certaine fierté, de voir que son équipe pouvait toucher de tels résultats, si bien qu'il continuait à les pousser, croyant en eux, son discours du matin précédent ayant satisfait plus d'un, quelques 'uns étant venus le féliciter pour ses actions en tant que shérif et en tant que figure d'autorité. S'apercevoir qu'il était source d'inspiration pour de toutes nouvelles générations était un sentiment particulier, que l'on ne trouvait pas deux fois dans une vie. Il faisait en sorte d'apprécier chaque instant.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il profita pour faire son plein, s'arrêtant dans la station essence avant de se stopper ensuite à nouveau devant un market, se laissant tenter par une bouteille de jus de fruits alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la boutique. Il salua l'homme qui se situait à la caisse, déambulant un court instant devant le kiosque avant d'attraper un journal et de le glisser sous son bras, se dirigeant devant le petit réfrigérateur. Une femme, menue et distraite, le cogna à l'épaule, faisant tomber son sac kraft sur le sol.

Il ramassa les trois pommes qui avaient glissé jusqu'à ses pieds avant de se tendre légèrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le visage qui se tenait devant le sien n'était pas inconnu.

Elle était différente. Elle n'était toujours pas très grande – il la dépassait d'une bonne tête -, possédait toujours sa chevelure longue et bouclée, élément peut être le plus caractéristique de sa personne mais ses yeux bruns étaient éteints, marqués, et le sourire qu'elle lui présenta était léger, effleurant ses lèvres comme si elle avait peur de porter une expression trop expansive.

Elle n'avait pas l'air au bord du gouffre, conservait une attitude neutre qui dérobait un peu à la vue qu'un drame avait fait irruption dans sa vie et Noah comprit qu'elle se battait pour son fils. Qu'elle essayait de survivre pour lui. Il n'en fut que plus dévasté.

« Je suis désolée, je crois que j'étais trop pressée de pouvoir envoyer ces pommes au four », elle avoua, son regard un peu moins accablé et sa respiration se fit plus facile. « C'est bon de te revoir, Noah.

\- Ça me fait plaisir aussi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te croiser beaucoup ces derniers temps, dit-il, priant pour que ses paroles ne paraissent pas comme accusatrices.

\- Je ne sors plus aussi souvent qu'avant, c'est vrai. Au boulot, tout passe très vite et quand je rentre à la maison, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la journée dehors. Mes collègues me poussent à me dégourdir les jambes et comme je suis invitée à dîner chez des amis, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de voir un peu de monde.

\- Ils habitent en ville ?

\- Oui, près de l'ancienne laverie. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le talent de Claudia donc je prie pour ne perdre personne au cours du repas. »

Son rire sonnait sincère mais elle se reprit vite, sa posture redevenant lointaine, comme un peu éloignée.

« J'hésitais un peu au début mais Rafaël m'a convaincu que ce serait une bonne idée. Il peut être très persuasif quand il le veut.

\- Rafaël ? »

Il ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Vous deux, vous… ? »

Ses longs sourcils s'élevèrent en signe d'incompréhension avant qu'une lueur de lucidité ne brille dans ses prunelles et elle secoua la tête, amère.

« Non, j'ai arrêté de croire que Rafaël était capable de changer, il y a bien longtemps. Il a été très présent cependant et je ne peux nier que ça a été un soulagement de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. »

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil, comme si elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'il soit déçu ou dégoûté qu'elle se soit tournée à nouveau vers cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal, à elle et à Scott.

« Je sais de quoi ça peut avoir l'air, que je me sers de lui, que je ne veux pas être seule alors je le garde près de moi pour me le rappeler. Mais c'est aussi son père, il a dû faire son deuil, et je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que nous nous soyons soutenus mutuellement. C'était mieux que de rester enfermée à la maison, à regarder les murs grandir dans le silence.

\- Stiles est une partie de moi, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour survivre s'il disparaissait, je ne crois pas que je me relèverais. Ne doute jamais de ma commisération ni de ma compassion, Melissa. Je sais que Scott peut être fier de sa mère, là où il se trouve. Tu lui prouves chaque jour combien tu es une femme forte. »

L'air de gratitude qu'elle lui envoya finit de renforcer l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis des années. Il n'avait pas menti, n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait : la mort de son fils serait sa perte, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais sans remettre.

« Comment va-t-il ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à l'hôpital. »

Il voulait répondre mais face à elle, les mots se perdirent, se mélangeant et perdant tout leur sens et elle saisit, s'emparant de sa main durant une brève seconde, appliquant une pression amicale avant de le relâcher.

« J'espère pouvoir le voir, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. »

Il s'autorisa, alors qu'elle s'en allait, prononçant une dernière parole, sa main se secouant dans un petit signe d'adieu, à repenser à cette journée. A ce coup de fil. A la nouvelle qu'il y avait eu un accident. Qu'un conducteur, qui n'avait pas vu le panneau stop lors d'un carrefour, ce dernier ayant été renversé par un automobiliste pressé quelques jours plus tôt, avait percuté deux adolescents à cheval. Au fait que deux garçons avaient été trouvés au bord d'une route enneigée, l'un probablement mort sur le coup alors que l'autre n'allait certainement pas tarder à l'être. A cette pensée primale, suppliante, égoïste, que ce garçon qui était mort, son corps déposé à la morgue, reposant sur une table en fer, pâle et sans vie, ne soit pas le sien.

Et quand il l'avait découvert, couché sur des draps blancs, l'air si minuscule et fragile, le soulagement explosa dans sa poitrine au point qu'il sentit sa tête tourner, ses mains qu'il mettait au travail, qui se devaient d'être fortes et solides, étaient prises de spasmes incontrôlables, ses jambes chancelantes, manquant le faire chuter à genoux. Les doigts de son fils étaient gelés, blancs comme la neige dans laquelle on l'avait retrouvé, si froid qu'il se demandait de quelle manière sa température corporelle lui permettait de rester en vie.

Alors, lorsque les médecins l'informèrent de ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour sauver son garçon, pour lui accorder le droit de l'avoir encore à ses côtés, il sut que la moitié du chemin était fait. Il sut que c'était maintenant à lui d'agir. Il sut qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce petit être qu'une sage-femme avait un jour mis entre ses bras, alors que sa femme, fatiguée, les observait avec un air dévoué et tendre, soit capable d'aspirer à de grandes choses. Que ce n'était pas fini. Que son fils puisse à nouveau lui dire, dans les yeux, qu'il méritait d'être en vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'adore découvrir vos réactions sur ce qui se passe entre les différents personnages et savoir que tout ça vous plaît :)
> 
> Bonne reprise à tous, je vous fais de gros bisous :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche automnale ? Personne ne s'est encore retrouvé enfoui sous les feuilles ? Et je ne dis absolument pas ça en connaissance de cause :p
> 
> Je sais, je le répète tout le temps, mais merci vraiment pour votre engouement, votre patience et votre gentillesse qui me réchauffent le cœur !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Ses paumes étaient moites, glissaient sans arrêt sur les barres de fer positionnées parallèlement à son corps, si bien qu'il perdait patience, la fatigue et la douleur jouant sur ses nerfs. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, plaçant son poids sur la prothèse, avant d'entamer un pas en avant avec l'autre jambe et ressentit automatiquement un éclair lancinant lui parcourir le haut de la cuisse et il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper de son, n'ayant guère envie que ses gémissements plaintifs se répercutent aux quatre coins de la salle.

S'il réussit à ne lâcher qu'un bref sifflement, le réflexe de soulever la jambe pour atténuer les spasmes entraîna sa chute, alors qu'il était rattrapé subrepticement par le kinésithérapeute. Il ne tenta cette fois pas de s'en soustraire, ne comptant désormais plus le nombre de fois où il avait échoué, ni le nombre de fois où l'humiliation l'avait étouffé, se contentant de se soumettre, telle une marionnette dans les bras du médecin.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'était bien, tu devrais recommencer.

\- J'ai pas envie, il répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait tranchée et qui sortit faible et enfantine.

\- Stiles, recommence. »

Lui lançant un dernier regard sombre par principe, Stiles se détacha, comptant les secondes dans sa tête, inspirant de manière profonde et se pencha, mais là, ce fut les muscles de ses bras qui le lâchèrent, n'ayant pas même le temps de s'élever qu'il perdait déjà l'équilibre, l'extrémité de sa jambe ripant contre le manchon en mousse de la prothèse, lui donnant l'impression qu'on traçait une ligne à l'aide d'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc sur sa peau nue.

« Stop, stop, j'y arrive pas… »

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, des larmes aux bords des yeux, des gouttes de sueur glissant le long de ses tempes, peinant à reprendre la parole avant que d'un geste brusque, il ne retire l'emboîture de l'appareillage, le jetant au loin avec un bruit mat, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant de manière brutale, sa frustration teintant encore sa vision. Il ne regarda pas l'homme qui le prenait en charge et qui, avec le temps, était devenu quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Car, à ce moment précis, il était en colère. Contre l'homme. Contre lui. Contre il ne savait qui.

Il ne le regarda pas car il savait ce qu'il trouverait sur son visage. De l'impatience, de l'agacement, du regret. Parce que, comme il l'avait prédit, la tâche avait été trop difficile pour lui et que malgré tout, il avait eu l'espoir. L'espoir que pour une fois, ça fonctionne.

Il ne le regarda pas car il était tout simplement occupé à observer le bas de son corps et plus précisément, cette partie de lui qu'il haïssait tant, cet élément étranger qui l'avait transformé en monstre. Son moignon représentait une conception singulière, quelque chose qui n'était pas normal, qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Il s'en rappelait comme s'il s'agissait de la veille, celui-ci emballé dans un pansement qui devenait rouge à peine changé ou encore, la première fois qu'il l'avait observé à vif, les fils dépassant de la peau dans un panachage de couleurs brune, rouge, bleu et jaune. Ça lui avait donné envie de vomir et les secondes suivantes, il retapissait le linoleum vert de l'hôpital pour s'évanouir juste après. Maintenant, il pouvait apercevoir une cicatrice rose, pâle et lisse, épaisse d'un bon centimètre et la comparaison qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle d'un foutu morceau de viande que l'on aurait ficelé étroitement avant de le faire cuire.

« Arrête de te torturer. Même si tu ne les vois, tu fais des progrès et ça peut te paraître petit, mais au final, tu en goûteras les efforts. »

Son regard n'était pas empli de cette déception que Stiles attendait mais il ne se laissa pas avoir, les belles paroles n'étaient que ce qu'elles paraissaient : de jolies illusions pour endormir le patient juste avant l'amputation.

« Et si je décide de tout lâcher, de m'arrêter ici ? Il accentua, cherchant une faille à exploiter.

\- Tu ne le feras pas car que tu le penses ou non, tu es un battant. » Stiles eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel qu'il continua. « Ça m'est égal que tu trouves ça ridicule, je le sais parce que j'ai été avec toi, depuis ton hospitalisation jusqu'au début de ta rééducation. Je t'ai vu affronter chaque étape et c'est ce qui me pousse à t'encourager. » Il se leva, présenta une main amicale que Stiles serra un peu inconsciemment, réfléchissant à ses mots. « Donc prépare-toi à m'avoir sur le dos encore un bon bout de temps, mon grand, je ne te lâcherais pas. »

Il le replaça sur ses pieds, récupéra le tapis sur lequel Stiles avait commencé ces étirements et le salua.

« On se voit dans trois jours. »

Il était toujours un peu distrait lorsqu'il replaça sa vieille prothèse et non la nouvelle, ne se sentant pas encore prêt. Son père devait venir le récupérer, aussi, il l'attendit dans le hall, installé sur un fauteuil, ses cheveux probablement collants. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il reconnut Kit, vêtu d'un survêtement et les mains fourrées dans ses poches. Il fallut pourtant un moment à Stiles pour comprendre que ses yeux brillaient plus que d'ordinaire et que ses pommettes semblaient humides. Il ne souleva pas, cependant, accordant à l'autre l'once d'intimité qu'il aurait apprécié recevoir si leur situation était échangée.

« Eh, Stiles. Alors ? Ils ont fini de t'écarteler ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est que partie remise, mon kiné est désespérément convaincu que je suis quelqu'un de bien alors j'imagine que je dois avoir un allié.

\- Quelle tragédie, et toi qui étais persuadé de n'avoir aucun soutien.

\- Et toi ? Tu… qu'est-ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui ? le questionna-t-il, espérant qu'il ne décèlerait pas trop facilement sa curiosité.

\- Juste un rendez-vous avec mon psy. Ça n'a pas été très amusant, Kit lança, pointant du doigt son visage, où les traces de ses larmes étaient encore visibles.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose d'embarrassant ? » décida Stiles pour essayer de lui remonter le moral contre il ne savait quel drame qui était à l'origine de son état. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le voir de cette manière provoquait une réaction en lui, comme s'il éprouvait une peine gênante qui l'obligeait à trouver un moyen de lui changer les idées.

L'autre garçon tourna sa tête vers lui, Stiles ayant obtenu son attention.

« Est-ce que tu vois la superbe jeune fille, là-bas, près de l'accueil ? Eh bien, j'ai pleuré deux fois devant elle lorsqu'elle m'a placé mes premières perfusions et je lui ai renvoyé mon déjeuner sur son chemisier. Après ingurgitation, bien sûr. J'hésite toujours à lui proposer un ciné. »

Il reçut ce qu'il désirait lorsque Kit s'esclaffa, ses yeux plissés alors que le coin de sa lèvre qui était abîmé, se courba, révélant encore plus la plaque rugueuse qui l'entourait. Stiles sourit à son tour.

« Tu devrais, je suis certain qu'elle apprécierait retenter l'expérience. On ne reçoit jamais assez de vomis, je l'ai toujours dit.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ce serait accueilli », il se gratta la nuque, faussement pensif. « Tant pis, je continuerais à chercher à l'éviter dans les couloirs et à laisser des mots d'excuse dans son casier.

\- Jouer la carte de l'amoureux transis avec des lettres d'amour ? Ça peut marcher.

\- Merci pour ton appui, mon pote, ça me touche.

\- Ne nous emballons pas, je te réconfortais simplement pour te pousser à la rencontrer, et ainsi, assister à ton humiliation publique », renifla Kit, snobinard.

Stiles cogna son épaule contre la sienne, joueur et son ami se laissa faire avant de s'enfoncer complètement dans son siège. L'adolescent saisit qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps, qu'il cherchait à se parer comme un bloc avant de partager ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne dit rien, patientant qu'il soit prêt, observant ses traits se froncer par la lutte intérieure qu'il subissait, et Kit posa alors ses mains sur ses genoux, le regard fixe.

« Mes parents ont divorcé il y a quatorze ans. Je n'en ai pas été particulièrement choqué, ils ne se supportaient pas et passaient chacun le moins de temps possible à la maison, se rejetant à tour de rôle la responsabilité des enfants. Je n'éprouve pas vraiment de haine envers eux, je préfère les voir éloignés mais satisfaits de leur côté. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné entre eux, ils vénéraient tous les deux la même chose en dépit de tout et c'était leur carrière, ma sœur et moi l'avons compris il y a longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas grave car ils nous aimaient. », il bavarda et Stiles ne savait pas vraiment où tout ceci les menait mais le laissa continuer sans prononcer un mot.

« Tu vois, il n'existe qu'un seul critère valable dans ce monde pour mon père, un critère qui serait selon lui capable d'ouvrir toutes les portes et devant lequel il ne laisserait jamais rien passer, pas même sa famille : l'apparence. Rien n'est plus primordial que ça à ses yeux », sa voix se fit plus faible alors qu'il croisait les yeux de Stiles et ce dernier commençait à comprendre avec horreur ce que son compagnon était en train de lui dire.

« Aujourd'hui, il m'a annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer car, tu comprends, _« voir la chose que son fils est devenu lui est insupportable »,_ qu'il ne peut se permettre de se montrer avec moi, ça nuirait à tout ce qu'il a essayé de construire jusqu'ici, son entreprise, ses possessions, jusqu'à son propre nom. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir car il n'a pas tort sur certains points, j'étais destiné à reprendre la société après lui mais maintenant, tout est foutu. C'est sûr, il est probablement le pire connard que cette Terre ait porté mais j'aurais voulu… je sais, pas, j'aurais voulu qu'il me prouve que j'étais plus important que tout ça. »

Sa tête se balança légèrement en arrière alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire rauque et dénué de joie, sa figure livide.

« Je suppose qu'il a su faire le bon choix au moment opportun, plus de femme ni de fils pour lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Il lui restait ma sœur mais elle ne veut plus le voir, elle est incroyablement butée et loyale, je me demande de quelle côté de la famille elle peut bien tenir ça. Alors, tu vois, tu n'es absolument pas le plus détraqué d'entre nous, Stiles qui a aussi un chien.

\- Peut-être pas. En tout cas, il est idiot de te traiter de cette manière et il finira par le regretter. Tout se paye un jour, qu'il attende juste son tour. »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si énervé, seulement après, lorsque ses paroles avaient déjà quitté sa bouche. Se redressant, il plaça une main qu'il souhaitait réconfortante sur la sienne, la serrant un peu.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ma famille m'avait rejeté parce que j'étais différent.

\- Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Pour une fois, Stiles ressentit une profonde injustice, pas pour lui, ni même pour Scott, mais pour ce garçon à qui on refusait la plus banale des humanités, un autre que la vie avait détruit et qui rivalisait de méthodes pour combattre ses propres démons. Il ne pouvait rien faire, emprisonné dans un cercle de fatalité qui enclenchait sa roue, pressé de voir à quel endroit le destin la placerait de nouveau. Ce genre de personnes ? Il en existait des millions. Et dans le mutisme ambiant, avec un peu de concentration, il était presque possible de percevoir leur désespoir silencieux.

« Bon, à propos de ce plan de séduction ? »

o

Sa mère ne cessait de passer et de repasser sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant par tous les moyens d'aplatir ce qu'il avait lui-même finit par abandonner, ses épis se dressant sur son crâne dans dans un désordre massif. Elle tenait dans son autre main un plat enveloppé de papiers aluminium et lui souriait comme s'il venait de lui offrir un cadeau alors que tout ce qu'il faisait, s'était se tenir droit devant la porte, percevant les pas des personnes de l'autre côté.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, je n'ai plus 12 ans.

\- Toutes mes excuses, mon beau et grand garçon.

\- C'est mieux », il lui renvoya un rictus sarcastique et elle lui embrassa la joue.

Son père les observait du coin de l'œil, amusé, tenant fermement une bouteille de vin et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la cuisine quand Talia les invita à s'installer dans le salon et qu'Esteban vint les rejoindre, un torchon déposé savamment sur son épaule, l'air décontracté avec son grand pull-over et ses joues recouvertes d'une barbe de quelques jours.

Laura arriva à son tour, portant une jolie robe à manches longues et – Stiles sentit ses yeux s'arrondirent – une paire de talons hauts. Il siffla d'admiration.

« Sache-le, mes yeux sont remplis d'étoiles en ce moment même. Tu es vraiment superbe.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Stilinski, qui aurait pu penser que le rouge t'irait si bien, hmm ? »

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à sa tenue, s'était contenté d'enfiler un t-shirt basique avant que sa mère ne le pousse à nouveau vers sa penderie et ne lui choisisse elle-même sa garde-robe. Il l'aimait bien, il était épais et doux, les mailles de laine lui procurant une sensation de confort absolu.

Derek les regardait dialoguer d'un peu plus loin, fidèle à lui-même, ses vêtements, bien que noirs, s'accordaient parfaitement et Stiles dut reconnaître malgré lui que le jeune homme était, ainsi, particulièrement élégant. Hors de question qu'il ne laisse échapper cette pensée à voix haute pourtant, il ne réussirait sinon plus jamais à le regarder dans les yeux. Alors qu'ils tenaient désormais tous un verre à la main et discutaient de manière désordonnée, l'attention de Stiles fut attirée vers de vieilles photos posées sur le buffet.

« C'est un saxo ?

\- Oui, j'en joue depuis un bout de temps, maintenant », lui répondit Esteban, contemplant lui aussi la photo avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il y figurait plus jeune, probablement dans sa vingtaine, les bras encombrés avec l'énorme instrument.

« C'est de cette façon qu'il a séduit ma mère, il jouait avec un groupe dans un bar et elle, buvait un verre avec des amis. Ils sont de véritables clichés sur pattes.

\- Il est le seul cependant, j'ai essayé une fois et je ne recommencerais plus jamais, rit Talia alors que son mari sembla assentir à ces propos avec de grands mouvements de tête, se rappelant certainement ce jour malheureux.

\- Stiles a pris des cours de piano, intervint sa mère, fière de lui alors qu'il en ignorait totalement la raison.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu en jouais, le réprimanda Laura avec une tape sur le bras.

\- Seigneur, vous ne voulez pas me voir approcher cette chose, je ne pourrais pas devenir pire, même si je le voulais. »

Quand Talia s'éclipsa pour surveiller ses plats, Claudia disparut à son tour, souhaitant voir si la mère de famille n'avait pas besoin d'aide alors que les hommes finissaient d'installer la table. Les plus jeunes restèrent en retrait, Stiles et Laura continuant de commenter les photographies avec humour.

« J'aimerais t'entendre jouer une fois, souffla-t-elle, et il repensa à ses leçons et l'air désespéré de son enseignant.

\- Tu ne le veux vraiment pas, je t'assure. Mon prof manquait s'arracher les yeux à chaque rendez-vous. Je n'arrêtais pas de gigoter partout et niveau concentration, j'étais proche de zéro.

\- J'imagine que ça a dû le rendre fou », prétendit Derek et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à répliquer, préparer à se lancer dans leur prétendue relation à deux tendances, il remarqua que l'animosité n'affectait pas ses traits et qu'il arborait à l'inverse une expression ouverte, comme s'il avait tenté de plaisanter.

Cela eut le don de le laisser un peu perplexe, si bien que sa bouche dut adopter une ligne bizarre, entre le début d'un sourire et une sorte d'effarement.

« Plus que ça. Je n'ai plus jamais repris de cours et je pense qu'il m'en remercie.

\- J'ai vu le résultat de ce qu'y arrivait lorsque tu tentais de rester immobile. Je peux compatir.

\- N'exagère pas, je peux être calme quand il le faut. » Il résista six secondes. « Un peu. D'accord, monsieur je suis si génial, donne-moi un exemple de chose que tu peux faire sans jamais devoir t'agiter, même avec la fatigue ou le stress.

\- Parler. »

Cette fois, ça lui était destiné et il ne trouva rien à redire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Vaincu, il se laissa choir mollement, feignant d'être anéanti par cette nouvelle.

« Tu n'es pas humain. »

Bientôt, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et dire qu'il fut surpris lorsque Derek vint spontanément s'asseoir en face de lui aurait été presque mentir tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Il fit l'effort de ne pas le montrer, pourtant, à la fois pour protéger son ego et pour ne pas rendre l'autre mal à l'aise, au point qu'il choisisse de s'éloigner, déclarant qu'il s'était finalement trompé.

Ce fut peut-être au moment de ce dîner que Stiles saisit à quel point les choses s'étaient huilées de manière à s'imbriquer convenablement. A l'instant où les adultes se passèrent les plats de mains en mains, il comprit que c'était aussi ça qui se passait au ranch, il saisit en écoutant Laura embêter son père à propos de son scooter que les Hale n'étaient plus des étrangers, qu'ils n'étaient plus cette solution lointaine et imagée qu'il avait eu en tête ces derniers mois. Ils étaient réels, palpables, ancrés dans la réalité.

Ce n'était pas seulement ses nouvelles relations avec son père qui avait amélioré l'atmosphère à la maison, ni le fait qu'il reprenait de façon sérieuse, ou du moins, autant qu'il en était capable, ses séances de rééducation mais véritablement parce que cette menace de rachat qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes avait disparu et que chacun pouvait désormais respirer. Ne plus avoir peur de voir leur domicile, leur foyer s'envoler.

Il se rendit compte qu'un nouveau levier s'était enclenché, quelque chose qui pouvait les mener vers un sentier moins abrupt. Il n'avait donc plus le droit de baisser les bras, de lâcher prise parce que c'était plus facile pour lui. Parce que ses parents s'étaient battus pour lui, pour leur famille, pour leur avenir. Il leur devait bien ça, plus que tout le reste.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Se moqua gentiment Laura alors qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de rêvasser devant son assiette pleine.

\- Pardon. »

Peut-être que le ciel n'était plus si nuageux, désormais.

« Alors, ta mère m'a parlé d'un festival ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ça a l'air amusant, est-ce que tu y vas ?

\- On doit vendre des pâtisseries pour le concours, donc oui. Ça sera l'occasion pour toi de rencontrer les jeunes du coin, toi qui te plains tout le temps du manque de dynamisme de la ville.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller », gémit-elle, ayant l'air véritablement déçue de rater l'événement, « j'ai promis à Cora de l'accompagner à sa conférence sur les intérêts des médias dans les opérations éditoriales, elle est certaine que je pourrais l'aider.

\- Oh, c'est dommage, je pense que tu aurais vraiment aimer ça.

\- Ne me dis pas ça, elle protesta en fourrant son visage entre ses mains avant de se relever et de lancer un regard suppliant à sa mère qui ne broncha pas.

\- Tu lui as promis, Laura. Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que ce serait l'occasion de remettre à leur place tous ces rédacteurs zélés.

\- Oui, mais ça c'était avant d'apprendre qu'il y avait un concours, maman. Je veux manger des gâteaux. »

À cet instant, elle ressembla à une petite fille privée de son jouet favori.

« Il y a aussi la fête de la moisson pour les jeunes, les garçons avaient l'habitude d'y aller tous les ans », les informa Claudia, avant de se tourner plus précisément vers son fils.

Celui-ci hésita. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il manquait ces festivités et sa mère le savait, l'avait poussé à maintes reprises à y assister, sans succès. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle en faisait mention en plein dîner. Il essaya de la contourner.

« Je ne pense pas m'y rendre, ce sera tard et il y a beaucoup de boulot sur le ranch, peut-être une autre f...

\- Tu pourrais accompagner Derek, le pauvre ne connaît que peu de gens de son âge, je suis certaine que ça vous ferait du bien de voir du monde. »

Il grimaça devant sa piètre tentative de l'obliger à accepter sa requête, angoissé face à l'idée, murmurant dans sa barbe inexistante : « Je vois déjà du monde ». S'il en était soucieux, ce n'était rien face à l'air bref qui traversa la mine de Derek avant qu'il ne reprenne une posture inexpressive. Voilà qui allait arranger la vision qu'il avait du garçon. Avec de la chance, il penserait même que cela venait de Stiles et qu'il avait eu trop honte de lui demander lui-même. Magnifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, fiston ? Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu l'air, s'exprima Esteban et Stiles eut l'envie irrépressible de leur hurler à la figure qu'ils vivaient tous dans un foutu ranch.

\- Je pourrais vous y déposer juste après la fin des ventes », renchérit Talia et ce fut à cette seconde précise que Stiles sût que la partie était terminée. Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

Sans donner signe de réponse, Derek croisa juste son regard, une question au fond de yeux, l'air expectatif.

« Ça te dérange ?

\- Pas du tout. »

Sa voix avait filé droit dans les aiguë alors qu'il affichait un sourire forcé. Pathétique. Si leurs parents se félicitèrent, discutant déjà de leur projet du jour, Derek ne fut pas dupe et lui envoya à son tour un sourire narquois, comme s'il pouvait exactement lire ce qu'il avait au fond de la tête.

« Je suis sûre que vous allez vous éclatez. Gardez-moi une part de gâteau, d'accord ? Les interrompit Laura, visiblement toujours un peu désenchantée.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton frère soit aussi convaincu que toi à l'idée de cette fête. »

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« Je ne suis pas contre ce genre d'organisation, je suppose que ça peut être un bon moyen de rencontrer les personnes de son coin pour autre chose que le travail.

\- Donc... tu ne vas pas grogner sur toutes les personnes qui s'approcheront à moins d'un mètre de toi ? Je préfère te prévenir, cette ville abrite un groupe de joueuses de bridge qui seraient ravies de mettre la main sur un nouveau spécimen pour les faire danser.

\- Je peux supporter les joueuses de bridge. Il y avait aussi ce genre d'événements dans notre ancienne ferme. Les gens y sont différents, il n'y a plus vraiment de distances, chacun apporte avec lui ses bagages et ses expériences et fait le choix ou non de les partager avec les autres. Je ne dis pas que c'est le genre d'endroits où j'irai passer mes journées. Juste que ça fait du bien de voir que certaines personnes sont aussi capables de montrer leur véritable visage.

Ça le laissa un peu pantois, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ces propos. Il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette manière, se contentant de se moquer des couples transis d'amour qui se balançait sur la piste ou de tenter de taxer des bières au barman qui le recalait à chaque tentative. Mais son regard dut certainement se faire trop intense ou peut-être l'avait-il observé de trop longues minutes sans en éprouver de gêne particulière car, la seconde suivante, il perçut avec une grande clarté l'expression de Derek se tendre pour devenir plus dure, ses sourcils se rapprochant avant de former une ride longue et épaisse, ses yeux s'ombrageant, alors qu'il venait croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine dans une posture défensive.

« Quoi ?

\- Je crois que c'est la plus longue phrase que tu m'aies dite sans m'insulter.

\- Vraiment mature », il argua mais sa voix n'avait plus cette agressivité qui lui était si familière et Stiles sourit.

Il sourit car, si le chemin avait été long, sinueux et rempli d'embûches, il commençait petit à petit à percer le mur Derek Hale, à comprendre au moins la manière dont il fonctionnait. Qu'il fallait du temps, de la patience mais qu'au fond, il était peut-être juste comme eux, que sans être la personne la plus compréhensive et flegmatique qui soi, cela n'en faisait pas par conséquent un élément à bannir sans autre discours.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça l'aida à se sentir mieux. Derek dut d'ailleurs lire quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas sur son visage car il se renfrogna encore davantage et Stiles, cette fois, éclata d'un rire enjoué, récoltant des coups d'œil étonnés de la part des autres convives.

o

Les jambes de Stiles se balançaient lentement dans le vide, assis sur le bord de la barrière, Gale à ses pieds, une pochette maladroitement positionnée sur ses genoux et un stylo noir coincé derrière l'oreille. Jackson était là, lui aussi, adossé contre la vieille poutre en bois qui venait maintenir la structure de la toiture de la stabulation, vidée de ses occupants. Ça n'était pas exceptionnel, qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous dehors, Gale en train de faire ses devoirs alors que les autres passaient la plupart de leur temps à flâner. Ce qui était différent, cependant, c'était que ces rendez-vous incluaient désormais l'un des nouveaux arrivants.

En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles avait pris l'habitude, petit à petit, de se rendre aux écuries à chaque fois qu'il avait terminé le travail de sa journée, finissant inévitablement sur cette fameuse barrière, à écouter Derek lorsque celui-ci s'occupait à l'intérieur ou à discuter quand il se trouvait dans la pâture. Il n'était encore jamais entré dans l'enclos, restait à une distance qu'il jugeait raisonnable mais aimait savoir qu'il était capable de s'en approcher et Derek était sa bonne excuse.

Il pouvait tout de même avouer que passer ce temps-là avec lui ne le dérangeait pas, en tout cas, pas autant que ça aurait pu être le cas, au début. Si l'homme était pour la grande majorité silencieux et absorbé par son travail, il lui arrivait tout de même d'agir comme si sa présence n'était pas totalement un fardeau. Il ne bavardait pas mais se laissait parfois entraîner dans une petite discussion que Stiles aurait, bien entendu initié, ou lui apportait un gobelet d'eau fraîche quand il était parti s'en chercher un pour lui-même sans que Stiles ne lui demande, ce qui l'avait par ailleurs, positivement ahuri. Il commençait à le voir de manière moins manichéenne : Derek était un homme de peu de mots, ce qui n'empêchait pas ses actions de refléter ses paroles manquantes.

Aussi, ils étaient parfois rejoints par quelques-uns, aujourd'hui Gale et Jackson, dont le premier semblait littéralement dépassé. Stiles eut pitié de lui.

« Je croyais que tu avais un mois pour rendre cette dissertation ?

\- C'est le cas. »

Stiles et Jackson échangèrent un rapide regard lorsque Gale n'ajouta rien à sa déclaration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques alors, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es si débordé que ça, au point d'être obligé de bosser maintenant ?

\- Je ne veux pas prendre du retard, c'est tout. »

Les joues du garçon s'étaient empourprées, embarrassé que le plus âgé ne se moque de son organisation précise qui pouvait remonter sur plusieurs semaines, tant il était effrayé à l'idée de ne pas rendre un devoir.

« Du retard, tu plaisantes ? Siffla le blond. Je crois que t'es en train de prendre de l'avance sur l'année prochaine. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir président.

\- Je ne veux p... », il bafouilla avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de prétendre d'une voix plus claire. Écoute, j'aime travailler et j'aime le faire sans être stressé ou forcer par le temps. « Quel est le mal à ça ?

\- Y'en a pas, gamin. Le problème, c'est que tu parles à deux paresseux qui préfèrent tout remettre à plus tard. Ne les écoute pas et va à l'école aussi longtemps que tu peux. »

Derek apparut, râpe et pince à parer en main, ayant sans doute achevé de déferrer les équidés, leur accordant un air désapprobateur.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Cet air solennel qu'avait pris Gale, le jeune homme se sentant un peu intimidé à chaque fois que le grand brun se trouvait dans les parages, manqua faire Stiles éclater de rire s'il n'était pas déjà offusqué que Derek l'ait également pris à partie.

« Je n'ai rien dit, il répliqua, vexé.

\- Peut-être pas. Est-ce que ça fait pour autant de toi quelqu'un de bonne influence ?

\- D'accord, nous ne sommes pas des exemples parfaits mais regarde, le petit arrive à s'en sortir et avec de très bons résultats. On doit bien y être pour quelque chose, pas vrai Gally ?

\- Ça c'est sûr. »

Stiles balança son bras en l'air en direction du blond, comme pour prouver qu'il avait raison et Derek se contenta de secouer la tête, ne tentant pas de le faire changer d'avis, sachant par avance que cette mission s'avérerait inutile. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir, cependant. Si Gale les trouvait trop désinvolte, s'il n'était pas fatigué de traîner avec des gars plus vieux. Stiles ne le voyait qu'avec Clive et s'il ne s'était jamais plains de leur compagnie, il ne pouvait pas être sûre à cent pour cent que le garçon n'ait pas quelques récriminations à leurs égards. Il se promit de lui parler quand ils auraient un peu moins d'oreilles qui risquaient d'entendre leur conversation.

Nox passa sous ses pieds, finissant d'effrayer des volatiles dans ce jeu qu'il adorait de chasse au fond des fourrés et se plaça, devant lui, laissant un Gale excité lui procurer caresses et doux compliments avant qu'il ne se lève à nouveau, posant ses pattes sur la jambe encore vivante de Stiles, la langue pendante et le souffle court. Sa fourrure était chaude et douce, couverte de noir et de brun, ses oreilles relevées comme s'il attendait que Stiles ne se lance dans son incessant jacassement habituel.

C'était étrange parfois, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir une sorte de trou dans le cœur quand son animal était éloigné de lui pendant un temps trop important. Il ne pourrait mettre de mots dessus, Nox était juste un morceau de lui à part entière, il était sa famille. Pendant une période, il avait d'ailleurs été le seul capable de l'approcher, alors qu'il était allongé dans le noir, des larmes de détresse dévalant sur ses joues. Certains pourraient dire qu'il était sensible, il s'en fichait. Ces gens ne sauraient jamais ce que Nox lui avait apporté, de l'affection, à un moment où il était persuadé qu'il n'était plus suffisamment méritant pour en recevoir.

Bientôt, Gale déclara qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui avant que son père ne lui passe un savon, acceptant volontiers la proposition de Jackson de le déposer sur son chemin. Stiles ne retourna néanmoins pas tout de suite sur ses pas, s'accordant encore quelques instants d'accalmie, ses pieds battant cette fois la surface lisse du bois dans un rythme régulier. Derek lui lança un coup d'œil, Nox ronronnant contre lui et il expliqua :

« Il est très affectueux, depuis toujours. Si j'espérais obtenir un molosse effrayant et impressionnant en optant pour un berger allemand, c'est raté. »

Derek s'approcha à pas mesurés, ses mains couvertes de poussières et de taches d'huile.

« Il t'aime bien », il souffla, la main sur le crâne du chien qui renifla, « je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai surpris en train de sortir d'un endroit où tu étais.

\- Il ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu as l'air d'être à l'aise avec eux. Les animaux.

\- Ils sont plus sains que certains humains, c'est sûr. Ils te font confiance, ne jugent pas. »

Stiles laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à cette phrase, ne pouvant que constater à quel point il s'agissait de la vérité pour son chien.

« Ils vont bien, tu sais.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les chevaux. J'avais un peu d'appréhension au début, que l'adaptation se passe mal ou qu'il n'y ait pas ce lien particulier qui rend mon travail si intéressant. Mais, ce sont des animaux intelligents et dociles, je pense que le centre équestre pourrait s'ouvrir dans un futur proche, juste le temps que je les habitue encore à l'environnement.

\- C'est bien. » Il se racla la gorge. « Vraiment bien. »

Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question, pensant que Derek l'enverrait balader, prétextant que s'il souhaitait en avoir le cœur net, il n'avait qu'à aller vérifier lui-même. C'était rassurant. De savoir que quelqu'un s'en occupait avec autant d'attention après que cette partie du domaine ait ralenti son développement le jour où Stiles s'était levé ce matin-là. Il s'était senti coupable très tardivement, de savoir qu'à cause de lui, toute l'organisation avait été revu, au départ pour qu'il n'en croise aucun, ensuite pour maintenir le système à flot, étant donné que les cours avaient également été interrompus, une fois encore, dans son propre intérêt.

Au début, tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir, c'était son ami mort alors, les remords étaient venus après. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait. Regrettait que ses parents aient pris autant de temps à relancer la machine. Regrettait de ne pas être capable de se trouver en face d'eux. Regrettait, toujours et encore.

« Tu... »

Quoi qu'ait voulu lui dire Derek, il ne sut jamais de quoi il retournait car des hennissements agités leur parvinrent depuis les enclos, le regard du brun se faisant soudainement dur alors qu'il déposait ses outils sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse, tandis que Derek s'était placé devant lui, alerte, observant les alentours et machinalement, Stiles tendit une main hésitante, comme pour attraper la manche de l'autre homme. Quand il commença à marcher, il se mit à le suivre, peu sûr de lui. Derek l'arrêta d'un brusque retour sur ses pas.

« Tu restes là.

\- Qu- Non, attends. »

Les bruits se firent plus importants, comme si la chose qui avait causé toute cette agitation se rapprochait et ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de seaux en fer s'effondrant sur le sol, le visage de Derek se tournant brusquement vers l'origine du son. Stiles se pinça alors l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte, son palpitant menaçant d'exploser tant il pulsait rapidement, au point qu'il ait l'impression de l'entendre jusque dans sa tête.

« Je viens avec toi. Il était apeuré, maintenant, le corps bandé mais debout, ses membres se mouvant malgré la peur.

\- Tu restes. Là. » grogna Derek avant de s'enfuir sans plus attendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

De manière inattendue, il obéit cette fois, parce que le ton qu'il avait employé ne laissait place à aucune objection et aussi et surtout, car il risquait de faire dans les minutes qui suivraient, une crise d'apoplexie.

Le temps parut interminable, comme s'il s'étendait pour le torturer alors qu'un silence assourdissant venait de prendre place. Il tremblait, de froid et de panique, ne supportant pas de rester dans l'attente aussi longuement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les portes battantes des écuries, s'attendant à voir surgir tout et n'importe quoi, s'interrogeant sur ce qui avait pu se passer.

A ce moment, quelque chose s'enclencha, et il constata, plus qu'il ne contrôla, que ses jambes s'étaient mises en action, tel un automate alors qu'il imaginait son visage blanc et son regard perdu. Il avançait, ne tremblant plus mais son cœur dansant toujours, cognant dans sa cage thoracique comme un tambour. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas, et pourtant, il avait dépassé la barrière, continuant sans s'arrêter, comprenant que ce qui le poussait à agir était que la disparition de Derek l'effrayait davantage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la pièce, tendant la main dans une tentative de s'accrocher à quelque chose, dans ce cas-ci, de la porte grinçante, une masse sombre et touffue passa à une vitesse ahurissante à quelques centimètres de lui, le faisant presque tomber alors qu'il poussa un cri de stupeur.

Se tournant aussi vite qu'il put, il crut distinguer au loin la forme de ce qui s'avérait finalement être un animal, se dirigeant vers la brousse pour finir par disparaître complètement dans la faible lueur du jour, le soleil ayant déjà débuté sa descente quotidienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

A nouveau, son corps fut secoué d'un soubresaut quand la voix de Derek s'éleva et qu'il aperçut le jeune homme se tenir juste devant lui.

\- Il y avait...

\- C'était un renard. Il a dû pénétrer dans les écuries ce matin et n'a pas réussi à sortir quand j'ai rentré les chevaux. Je t'avais dit de rester près de la barrière.

\- Je... Je voulais... »

Mais il sentit le début familier d'hystérie s'insérer dans ses veines comme du poison, alors que ses souffles s'échappaient de sa bouche, tels des râles, incapables de terminer sa phrase ou de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Car durant quelques secondes, il était à nouveau là-bas, le sang qui s'écoulait sur la neige et la faisait craquer, les flocons qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et qui l'empêchaient de voir, l'odeur d'essence brûlée...

Il se retrouva soudainement bloqué dans une étreinte de fer, la vision floue et, honteusement, rempli d'eau. Derek le tenait par les épaules, essayant d'attraper son regard mais il était parti, loin, inconscient des efforts de l'homme pour le faire revenir à lui, jusqu'à ce que...

« ...Tiles ! Tu m'entends ? »

Son visage était si près du sien qu'il aurait pu en rougir s'il ne se sentait pas aussi vide. Sa voix lui parvenait d'un peu loin, comme si ses oreilles étaient bouchées mais elle avait quelque chose de rassurant alors il se concentra, tentant de s'accrocher à ses yeux pour ensuite ne plus être capables de s'échapper de leur intensité. Ils étaient pâles, brillants, contrastant avec le reste de sa personne, et Stiles plongea dedans, cherchant à trouver son salut au fond de ses prunelles.

« Je te ramène chez toi. »

Derek ne le lâcha pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, il y a du mieux dans ce chapitre, non ? Non ? D'accord, je ne suis pas très gentille avec Stiles mais je l'aime quand même, au fond x) J'espère que la suite vous a plu, je me rends compte que nous sommes presque à la moitié de l'histoire, c'est dingue comme le temps passe vite !
> 
> A la semaine prochaine, les enfants :* Portez-vous bien !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> J'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche, où je vous retrouve pour vous poster ce chapitre 10. Je suis contente de constater que cette histoire continue de vous plaire, malgré les personnages qui sont parfois bien trop têtus, pour leur propre bien ;)
> 
> Merci encore pour tous vos messages !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Profitant de l'éclaircie malgré la fraîcheur des derniers jours qui avançait toujours plus, et témoignait de la fin de l'automne, Stiles remonta les manches de son vieux gilet, davantage par gêne que par peur de salir ses vêtements. A dire vrai, il ne portait presque guère de vêtements de sortie, prenant à peine le soin de regarder véritablement ce qu'il attrapait dans son armoire avant de se diriger sous la douche. Si beaucoup de ses anciens amis se plaisaient à le railler gentiment, en insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'il portait majoritairement des t-shirts graphiques accompagnés de ses éternelles chemises à carreaux, il ne leur disait en aucun cas qu'il prenait en fait du temps à ajuster sa tenue, à trouver le ton idéal qui rendrait les fameux logos ou phrases sarcastiques qu'il aimait tant afficher, unique.

Aujourd'hui, si ses chemises ne l'avaient pas quitté, il ne portait plus que des bas de jogging ou des jeans troués, ainsi que sa vieille paire de baskets qu'il avait un temps, vénéré. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, pas autant qu'avant, où l'attention des jeunes de son âge, et particulièrement des filles, lui avait paru essentiel mais inatteignable. Il en avait d'ailleurs fréquenté quelques-unes, jamais trop longtemps et jamais trop sérieusement, et il ne savait si à l'époque, il s'agissait de son insécurité ou alors de son humour trop désinvolte, trop cynique, qui faisait fuir la grande majorité de la gent féminine.

Maintenant, les choses étaient bien différentes, il pensa sombrement. Personne ne voudrait consciemment s'approcher, ne serait-ce qu'à moins d'un mètre de son corps brisé. Il s'y était fait, comme de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais mettre de short sans éprouver de l'embarras ou qu'il savait qu'il resterait à jamais dans l'esprit de toute la ville comme le pauvre garçon du ranch.

Il déposa le pot de peinture à ses pieds, observant le mur de la cabane avec attention, sa lèvre à moitié coincée sous ses dents alors qu'il la mordillait, nerveux. Le pinceau qu'il avait préalablement trempé dans le seau, dégoulinait lentement, des tâches lourdes et épaisses tombant dans l'herbe et sur le bout de sa chaussure. Il savait qu'il devait bouger mais il n'y arrivait pas, comme si un mur invisible venait juste de se placer entre lui et la paroi en bois et il serait sans doute encore rester un bon moment immobile si une voix ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Derek, pour ne pas changer, l'observait la mine grave, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre tout au sérieux et Stiles repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. A sa panique qu'il n'avait pas su gérer, pas quand il avait été si proche, pas quand cela avait fait rejaillir tant de souvenirs en lui. Mais surtout, il repensa à l'attitude du brun, au calme dont il avait fait preuve. C'était peut-être ingrat de sa part de le dire mais il n'aurait jamais cru Derek capable d'une telle patience.

Au lieu de le laisser, lui et sa crise d'anxiété, il l'avait tenu, fermement, l'obligeant à calquer sa respiration sur la sienne, le forçant à le regarder, droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que les points blancs qui dansaient devant sa rétine disparaissent. Une de ses mains tenait son poignet, appliquant de petits cercles à l'aide de son pouce, juste au-dessus de ses veines et il n'avait pas eu de mots pour exprimer la manière dont cela lui avait permis de reprendre pieds. Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené chez lui et que sa mère l'avait découvert pâle, et appuyé sur son acolyte, elle ne l'avait, bien sûr, plus lâché, prétextant qu'il ne devrait probablement pas sortir le lendemain, le couvrant déjà sous son amour maternel sans borne et il avait dû lutter pour la convaincre que tout allait bien.

Si bien qu'il ne perçut pas le moment où le jeune Hale s'était éclipsé, peut-être désireux de les laisser régler ça en famille ou alors soulagé de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser du poids qu'il représentait. En tous les cas, Stiles réfléchit.

Il réfléchit, non pas au fait que Derek l'avait raccompagné, ni au fait qu'il l'avait aidé, de son plein gré, à ne pas mourir précocement d'asphyxie. Ses pensées, ce matin-là, s'étaient organisées autour d'une idée, quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Lorsque les chevaux s'étaient affolés, Derek avait catégoriquement _refusé_ que Stiles l'accompagne à l'intérieur. Mais pas parce qu'il pensait que Stiles ne serait qu'une charge à devoir traîner derrière lui mais car il savait que l'adolescent en _était_ incapable. Il avait cherché à le protéger ou au moins, le préserver d'une peur, certainement irrationnelle, mais il en avait tenu compte, sans jugement. Et face à ça, Stiles ne savait comment se placer.

Ce n'était pas juste de la gratitude, c'était autre chose, une chose sur laquelle il ne pourrait s'exprimer correctement. Une sorte de reconnaissance pour ce qu'il était.

Offrant un sourire un peu gêné à son invité surprise, il pointa l'abri de la tête, son pinceau toujours en main.

« Ça fait un moment que je devais m'y mettre et si je ne trouve pas maintenant la motivation, cette pauvre cabane restera à jamais telle qu'elle est. Vide et sans vie. »

L'homme bougea alors et Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Sans l'écouter, Derek s'empara de la tige du rouleau qu'il avait auparavant posé près de la barrière et commença à le tremper tranquillement dans le bac, ne laissant aucune liberté d'interprétation sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Tu n'es pas... t'es pas obligé », il bégaya, rougissant. « Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire, je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu es obligé de m'aider parce que je suis le fils du patron.

\- Dorothy gère les écuries, mon poste ne débute que cette après-midi et autant dire qu'elle n'accepte pas l'aide facilement. Et puis », il continua, déposant la première couche sur la partie inférieure, ses gestes sûrs et précis, « tu finirais par plonger la tête la première dans le pot ou autre chose dans ce goût là si personne n'était là pour te surveiller alors.

\- Euh, je crois que c'est... gentil. »

Il s 'émoussa, choisissant de se concentrer davantage sur sa peinture plutôt que sur les mots de Derek, peu certain de comment agir. Il s'était imaginé devoir le faire seul mais toute personne lui venant en aide était la bienvenue. Sérieusement, il aurait même accepté Jackson. C'était dire beaucoup sur sa détermination.

« Donc... Jaune ? » Il s'enquit, intéressé et Stiles entendit clairement la réprobation amusée derrière ses paroles.

Il sourit alors, les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant l'exact moment où la couleur de la cabane avait été choisie.

« C'était l'idée de Scott. Nous avions besoin d'un nouvel endroit où ranger nos affaires alors lui, mon père et moi avons décidé de la construire. Lorsque mon père à lancer le sujet de la décoration, Scott s'est exclamé avant même que l'on puisse exprimer une idée. Il voulait quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, de singulier. »

Il se gratta la nuque, pensif, ne remarquant pas qu'il se salissait en même temps, barbouillant sa peau d'une jolie couleur canari.

« J'étais absolument contre une telle horreur. Mais... j'en sais rien, je suppose que je le fais pour lui. »

Ils se mirent donc à deux au travail et Stiles fut étonné de ne pas trouver l'atmosphère tendue et corsée des premiers temps. Il n'était pas des plus à l'aise face au grand brun mais le silence ne le dérangeait plus et l'attitude moins maussade de celui-ci aidait beaucoup. Malheureusement, Derek n'eut pas tort. Quelques minutes après, Stiles manqua effectivement plonger son pied dans le liquide épais. Il choisit alors ce moment, aussi dans l'espoir d'éloigner cet incident de l'esprit de Derek, pour déclarer ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Je voulais te remercier, pour hier. »

Derek l'observa sans comprendre et Stiles s'entendit préciser.

« De ne pas m'avoir abandonné et, tu sais, ne pas t'être moqué.

\- Moqué ?

\- Je sais de quoi ça à l'air », il souffla, peinant cette fois à croiser son regard. « C'est juste... ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose sur lequel j'ai un certain contrôle. J'essaye même si je sais que j'agis comme un gamin apeuré.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé. »

Stiles s'autorisa alors à laisser son expression d'étonnement apparaître sur son visage, peu convaincu. C'était _toujours_ ce que tout le monde pensait.

« Pas sur la partie gamin, là, c'était la vérité. Mais, personne ne devrait te blâmer pour ça. » Et dans ce _« ça »,_ il y avait tout, de la petite douleur à la plus grande panique, pratiquement insurmontable. « Tu n'es pas indestructible. »

Et pour certainement la centième fois de cette matinée, Derek le confondit, dans cette petite phrase, alors que ce dernier ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de l'impact que ses mots avaient sur lui. Il ne se contentait pas de le rassurer ou d'éviter ses remerciements d'un bref mouvement de main, pressé de s'en détacher. Il lui faisait comprendre que Stiles en avait le droit, que ça ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un dégénéré. Et la différence était fondamentale.

Il était midi passé et Stiles commençait à ressentir les effets de l'exercice, ses jambes ressemblant à du coton et le haut trempé alors qu'à côté, Derek était propre et lisse comme un sou neuf, absolument pas affecté par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils avaient vraiment bien avancé et le cœur de Stiles sauta légèrement dans sa poitrine à l'idée de voir cette installation se concrétiser. Bientôt, les gargouillements abominables de son estomac le forcèrent à s'arrêter, claquant son pinceau qui tomba dans un bruit mat.

« Je crois que je suis en train de mourir. On a besoin d'une pause. »

Pour réponse, Derek lui envoya ce que Stiles était certain de pouvoir définir comme un sourire, mangeant la commissure de ses lèvres et s'en trouva étrangement satisfait.

« Est-ce que ça te dit de venir déjeuner ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur cuisinier mais je reste capable de sortir quelque chose. »

Le brun ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre, à son grand soulagement alors qu'il commençait à danser sur ses pieds, se demandant après avoir offert son invitation, à quel point un refus le rendrait indigent.

« Quelque chose ? Ça me va. »

Personne n'était présent dans la maison et Stiles en déduit que sa mère avait dû se rendre en ville, profitant d'une dernière occasion afin de se procurer tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le festival. Si Stiles déboula brusquement dans la cuisine, débutant déjà un lavage de mains intensif, Derek se fit plus timide, accordant des coups d'œil alentour et il s'empressa de tenter de le mettre à l'aise, n'ayant véritablement pas l'envie ni la patience de retomber dans leurs excès des débuts.

Pendant qu'il se nettoyait, il en profita pour sortir des œufs et les cuit rapidement à la poêle, accompagnés de bacon, s'empara d'un sachet de pain de mie, de quelques tranches de tomates et de feuilles de laitue, plaça le tout entre deux tranches de pain beurrés qu'il fit préalablement sauter dans un grille-pain, sur une assiette et l'offrit à son compagnon avec un grand sourire. Derek l'avait regardé faire, sans un mot, l'expression neutre, se tournant un moment vers le plat présenté devant lui avant de plonger son regard une nouvelle fois dans celui du plus jeune qui se tortilla sous l'intensité du geste.

« Ma mère dit que je les réussis vraiment bien. »

Toujours rien. Seulement un sourcil levé, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Stiles s'agita.

« Oh, laisse-moi une chance, je te promets que ce sera le meilleur sandwich que tu n'auras jamais mangé. »

Il l'observa ensuite prendre la première bouchée, lentement, cherchant probablement à étirer le suspens dans le but de le torturer.

« C'est bon. »

La remarque n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ce qui n'empêcha pas Stiles de jeter ses bras en l'air, se cognant par la même occasion au coin de la table mais ignorant la douleur, trop absorbé par le fait que Derek lui ait finalement fait un compliment.

« Je te l'ai dit. Est-ce que tu veux de la mayonnaise avec ? » Il s'empara lui-même de la sauce barbecue lorsque Derek lui fit non de la tête.

Son déjeuner s'envola vite, et il grimaça lorsque Derek le toisa, encore occupé avec sa moitié de pain.

« J'ai un besoin nutritif très important, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, vieil homme. »

Derek secoua la tête, un sourire amusé bien perceptible cette fois, s'accrochant sur son visage.

o

Quand sa mère l'appela plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il s'amusait avec Nox dans sa chambre, il ne s'attendit pas à trouver Kit, debout dans le salon, échangeant des airs à la fois troublés et fascinés avec son père, pratiquement caché derrière un journal. Il était vêtu légèrement malgré les températures peu élevées et une paire de lunettes de soleil pendait du col de son pull, les mains dans les poches.

« Eh, Stiles, il l'accueillit, aussi leste que d'habitude.

\- Salut.

\- Kit nous a dit qu'il était un copain de la clinique ? s'intéressa Claudia, prête à lui servir des gâteaux sur un plateau si Stiles ne les dégageait pas d'ici au plus vite.

\- Oui, on s'est rencontrés lors d'une réunion. Tu sais, celle avec le café imbuvable. »

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le garçon avant de l'interroger :

« Tu as besoin des horaires des séances ? » Se rendant compte stupidement qu'il n'en avait certainement pas l'usage, assistant à ces réunions depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

« Non, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh, je…, il hésita, ne sachant comment lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir sans paraître ridicule jusqu'à ce que la voix de son père l'interrompe et ne le sorte de sa situation.

\- Je pense que ta punition peut être levée », il se tourna vers lui si brutalement qu'il perçut le plissement de yeux du shérif, probablement compatissant pour sa nuque. « Si j'ai ta parole que tu ne recommenceras plus, c'est entendu ?

\- Bien sûr. Je veux dire, oui, promis, je serais sage. »

Il abandonna sa fierté de côté, oubliant le fait de paraître grotesque ou non devant Kit, trop heureux de retrouver une once de liberté.

« Bien », il reprit sa lecture, comme si de rien était mais Stiles eut le temps de surprendre le regard ravi dont sa mère le couva, finissant par lui embrasser le front avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé à ses côtés.

Montant les marches aussi rapidement que sa jambe le lui permit, il s'empara d'une veste, de son téléphone, claqua la porte de sa chambre et les retrouva aussi rapidement, trébuchant sur le palier sous le regard soudainement inquiet de ses parents et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de revenir sur leur décision, il déclara fortement, s'engouffrant déjà vers l'extérieur :

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. »

La voiture de Kit était un véritable petit bijou, lui rappelant la décapotable rouge que Jackson avait un temps exhibé en ville et qu'il ne prenait désormais plus que pour se rendre à l'université. Stiles embarqua, sans que Kit ne lui dise où ils allaient mais il s'en fichait, laissant l'autre les diriger pendant plus d'une demi-heure, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouve le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Stiles supposait que quelque chose s'était passé, peut-être son père et qu'il avait ressenti l'envie de s'aérer, d'oublier un moment ses problèmes et de partir sans vrai but sur les routes.

Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, alors que, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, il contemplait le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, les gens se bousculant dans les rues, les vitrines marchandes achalandées et lumineuses, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de plus en plus de la ville pour ne traverser que des lignes continues et presque sans monde.

Lui et Scott avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, s'installant dans le pick-up de Stiles et se lançant vers une destination inconnue, Nox gentiment couché sur la banquette arrière. Ils discutaient, pendant des heures, chantant des morceaux à tue-tête, dont ils ignoraient la moitié des paroles, s'arrêtaient dans un fastfood, attraper de quoi se remplir le ventre. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer parce que, dans ces moments-là, c'était comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux et que le monde ne formait que la paroi extérieure de leur bulle. Scott avait été ça pour lui, un univers unique, à part.

Et c'était peut-être ça le plus douloureux. Se rendre compte qu'il avait occupé une telle place dans sa vie que désormais parti, il ne restait dans sa poitrine, qu'un énorme trou, bordé de lambeaux de chair déchiquetés et de sang séché. Que cet endroit vide et mort le resterait pour toujours, personne ne pourrait jamais se comparer à ce qu'il avait pu représenter pour lui.

Il remarqua alors tardivement que Kit s'était arrêté, les mains accrochées au volant, le serrant avec force, son regard fixé sur le pare-brise, comme s'il était capable de le traverser. Stiles prit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il attendait. Ils étaient sur une route de campagne, déserte, longue et sinueuse au point que même en observant l'horizon, Stiles n'aurait pu dire où en était la fin. Il se déplaça un peu sur son siège, essayant de faire face au conducteur qui ne lui accordait toujours pas d'attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra de nouveau sur la route, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne un indice sur la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là, ne désirant pas vraiment interrompre son ami dans ce qui était peut-être une sorte d'exutoire.

S'il lui était apparu rapidement que Kit excellait dans l'exercice de paraître insolent, son air canaille accroché aux basques telle une seconde peau, il n'avait pas été difficile de saisir que derrière cette apparence à première vue nonchalante et désintéressée, il se trouvait parfois perdu, noyé dans un monde qui ne supportait pas la différence et qui ne perdait pas une chance de le lui faire remarquer. Alors, il ne dit rien.

Lorsque la vérité lui éclata en plein visage, pourtant il ne put empêcher un cri strident de lui échapper et commença à secouer la tête, indigné, de gauche à droite, alors que Kit lui faisait finalement l'honneur de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Son sourire large l'effraya encore plus.

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? »

Se secouant, il chercha à descendre de la voiture, ses membres cognant contre l'intérieur de la portière, se rendant compte ensuite dans un grognement qu'il n'avait pas retiré sa ceinture. Lorsque le cliquetis familier retentit, il balança son corps en dehors du véhicule et fit les cent pas, percevant l'air amusé de l'autre garçon derrière son dos.

« Tu as peur ? »

Cette question était tellement stupide qu'il pensa un moment à ne pas y répondre. Juste un moment. Sa nature première repris le dessus très rapidement.

« De quoi, de mourir après m'être fracassé la tête contre ton tableau de bord ? Oui, Kit, c'était très perspicace de ta part.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Stiles, il objecta calmement, et lui donna l'impression d'être un enfant face à l'exaspération de l'un de ses professeurs.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je veux dire...

\- Je le fais tout le temps, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose qui m'avait pris d'un coup. »

A cela, Stiles s'autorisa à s'apaiser un peu, comprenant qu'un élément plus grand se cachait derrière. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait instinctivement pensé en saisissant ce que Kit était _exactement_ venu faire ici, celui-ci n'était pas dément ou insensé. Il avait aussi fait des choses, certaines dont il n'était pas très fier, d'autres qu'il n'aurait vraisemblablement jamais fait s'il n'était pas le Stiles d'aujourd'hui. Ça n'était pas nouveau. Ça n'était pas aliéné. C'était un moyen de survivre.

Il sollicita quand même, d'une petite voix, comme pour être sûr.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les épaules de Kit se haussèrent, et il détourna légèrement la tête, gêné, plaçant mécaniquement une barrière entre eux, alors que ses émotions étaient livrées nues, sur une estrade. Mais, même si ses yeux s'embuèrent ou qu'il se racla la gorge, son souffle chaud rencontrant l'air frais et propageant une buée autour de son visage, il s'exprima d'un ton ferme.

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus être seul. »

Et qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait avancer contre ça ? Aussi, sans un autre mot, il embarqua dans la voiture, prit le temps de se ceinturer et attendit. Lorsque le moteur fut de nouveau en marche, il écouta la voix de Kit l'informer à nouveau qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire, s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Au lieu de ça, il tourna le son de la radio à fond, les grattements de guitare remplissant instantanément l'ensemble de l'habitacle et Kit appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur.

C'était comme voler, une fois l'angoisse oubliée, planer au-dessus d'un espace alors qu'ils étaient toujours au sol. La fenêtre ouverte, complètement avachi sur le dos de son siège, Stiles passa son bras à l'extérieur, traçant des vagues imaginaires avec sa main et se surpris à aimer ça, à aimer la sensation, à aimer sentir l'euphorie et l'adrénaline le chatouiller, allumant son système nerveux comme une guirlande. Il ferma les yeux et bloqua toutes ses pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur ce que cela lui procurait, constatant qu'il ne remarquait désormais plus la vitesse, juste l'étrange sensation de flottement, jouissive.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Stiles n'imagina pas que ça pouvait passer si vite, regrettant que l'expérience se soit achevée si brusquement, rencontra l'expression semblable de Kit. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas dit ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, au point qu'il ait ressenti le besoin de s'enfuir mais il paraissait néanmoins moins crispé, la conscience alléchée pour le bref laps de temps que durait leur amusement partagé.

D'un hochement de tête, ils s'élancèrent à nouveau, vivants peut-être comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

o

_« Tu te rappelles quand on était à la maternelle et qu'on nous emmenait faire la sieste, nous laissant choisir notre couverture ? Ou quand ils nous apportaient notre goûter et qu'on avait le droit de se tacher la figure entière, personne ne nous disait rien ?_

_\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. J'ai dix-sept ans. »_

_Les couloirs du lycée étaient bondés, les élèves se rencontrant et se bousculant comme des bulles dans un aquarium et Stiles commença à en rire avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait, lui aussi, partie des poissons. Il était épuisé, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la porte de son casier alors que Scott fourrait ses livres dans son sac, des feuilles chiffonnées dépassant de la poche avant. Il n'était même pas encore dix heures et il mourait déjà de faim, devinant que la journée qui se profilait allait s'écouler avec une lenteur extrême, songeant à la solution alléchante de quitter les lieux et de rentrer chez lui, avant que l'image de son père le découvrant affalé sur le canapé ne se superpose dans son esprit. Impossible._

_« Je suis tellement excité à propos du week-end._

_\- On est mardi, Stiles._

_\- Je ne dis pas », l'ignora Stiles, continuant d'extrapoler, perdu, une fois n'était pas coutume, à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, « on débuterait les cours une heure plus tard, ça irait, mais là, c'est de la torture psychologique, ils cherchent à m'atteindre, Scotty._

_\- Non, ça n'irait pas et tu dirais exactement la même chose, une heure après._

_\- D'accord, peut-être, mais ça reste criminel de me faire endurer ça. »_

_Il exagérait sûrement mais avait passé la nuit scotché sur l'écran de son ordinateur, se persuadant à chaque fois qu'il remarquait qu'une nouvelle heure était passée, qu'il était temps qu'il se mette au lit, avant de trouver une nouvelle excuse pour rester assis à son bureau. Scott lui sourit, son air de petit chiot lui confiant une expression si adorable que Stiles ne se posa plus de questions sur la raison pour laquelle son meilleur ami arrivait toujours à le persuader de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Il était sans armes face à lui._

_« Allez, plus que quelques jours et toi et moi, on pourra se goinfrer de tartes parce que toutes les femmes de la ville nous adorent et ta mère gagnera encore le concours cette année, nous laissant voguer à nos occupations d'adolescents à loisir._

_\- J'ai besoin de dormir », il se plaint, l'image de son lit flottant devant ses yeux. « Pendant plusieurs jours de suite, préférentiellement._

_Il se dirigeait à reculons vers son prochain cours mais c'était sans compter sur Scott qui le menait d'une poigne de fer par les épaules, lui chuchotant à l'oreille._

_« Les tartes, Stiles. Les tartes. »_

o

« Je reviens, il reste encore trois plateaux dans le frigo.

\- Ne fais rien tomber, chéri. »

Ignorant la remarque de sa mère, Stiles se rendit dans la cuisine et récupéra le reste des pâtisseries au frais, fermant la porte avec son pied alors que ses bras étaient pris par les énormes boîtes qu'il dut coincer afin de pouvoir tout porter sans avoir peur de dire adieu aux cinq heures de travail acharnées. Il n'était pas encore midi et ils avaient passé la matinée, fourrés dans la pièce, bien que sa mère ait déjà été en pleine confection de pâte à gâteaux lorsqu'il émergea, les cheveux ébouriffés et le bas de pyjama trop grand, tombant sur ses reins.

Elle ne tenait pas en place, faisant des allers retours incessants entre la maison et la voiture, vérifiant plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle s'était joliment préparée, sa jupe flottante et son chemisier blanc lui donnait des airs patelin et angélique, venant adoucir encore plus son apparence déjà décontractée. Elle portait des talons hauts et Stiles était stupéfait d'être le témoin de sa capacité à se déplacer avec grâce et élégance, alors que sans talons ni jambe de métal, il peinait de son côté à placer un pied devant l'autre. Mais derrière tout ça, elle s'agitait et Stiles n'eut pas de difficultés à reconnaître les signes de ce dont il était lui-même condamné à souffrir les affres.

Et comme lui, elle ne dirait rien, garderait pour elle le fait que son cerveau était actuellement en ébullition, songeant à milles choses à la fois, regrettant sûrement de ne pas avoir été capable de faire plus, ou anxieuse à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, cette année. Il devait essayer de l'apaiser, de la tempérer, lui prouver qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« Tu as vu mes clés de voiture ? » Elle envoya depuis le véhicule, la tête à moitié plongée à l'intérieur du coffre, les mèches de sa queue de cheval lui tombant sur le visage, plaçant chaque caisse de manière à ce qu'aucune ne s'écrase au cours de la conduite.

Quand elle en sortit, elle manqua lui rentrer dedans, s'excusant platement en lui caressant les cheveux et il sortit de derrière son dos un trousseau de clés rutilant avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Oh, merci, j'aurais juré les avoir laissés près de la fenêtre.

\- Maman.

\- Où est ton père, il avait dit qu'il serait là tôt, il est onze heures passées, elle continua, ne paraissant même pas avoir noté qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Maman.

\- Mince, j'ai oublié la fiche d'entrée sur le buffet, j'ai bes...

\- Stop. Tu as besoin de t'arrêter une minute, ok ? Je vais te chercher le formulaire, reste-là. »

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée et attendit près de la portière, ses doigts pianotant sur la surface lisse.

« Tu sais que tout est en place, pas vrai ? » Renseigna-t-il en lui tendant la feuille qu'elle s'empressa de ranger dans son sac. « Papa est parti il y a une heure pour vérifier si notre stand est bien placé, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore là. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand elle constata qu'elle avait totalement oublié, s'en voulant certainement d'avoir rouspéter à ce sujet. Il s'approcha au point de se placer juste devant elle et posa ses deux paumes sur la surface fine de ses épaules, concentrant son regard dans le sien, identique.

« Je sais que tu es en train de t'imaginer mille choses en ce moment même mais tu dois respirer. Tu adores cette fête. Et papa et moi l'adorons aussi parce que nous adorons te voir aussi passionnée à propos d'une chose que tu aimes. Tu es magnifique et tes recettes vont encore faire un tabac cette année, comme à chaque fois. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, ton fils et ton mari seront toujours là pour se remplir le ventre sur le dos des habitants de Beacon Hills. Rassurée ? »

Son sourire blanc lui apporta ce qu'il souhaitait juste avant qu'elle ne l'enferme dans une étreinte, le gardant près d'elle durant de longues secondes. Il ne s'échappa pas, profitant de sa chaleur autant qu'il put, le nez frottant contre son cou. Ce n'était plus quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et il le regretta à cet instant. De prendre sa mère dans ses bras. De lui caresser les cheveux. De donner une accolade à son père. Pas parce-qu'il avait besoin d'un service ou qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire. Juste, parce qu'il les aimait. Et qu'il se devait de leur montrer tous les jours. Parce que c'était ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

Ils se séparèrent au moment où Talia sortit à son tour de chez elle, déverrouillant sa propre portière avec un grand geste de la main, avant de venir les saluer plus convenablement. Laura était déjà partie pour rejoindre sa sœur et Esteban avait la garde officielle du ranch pour la journée, étant donné que ses parents seraient tous deux absents pour participer au festival. Il ne savait pas si Derek choisirait de rester aider son père pour la journée, au moins pour l'aider dans ses travaux.

Sans étonnement, la grande place sur laquelle avait été disposé les chapiteaux grouillaient déjà de monde, chacun installant ses affaires dans une convivialité dans laquelle il avait baigné depuis petit, transformant la ville en une sorte de salon où diverses activités avaient été déployées. Si certains profitaient de l'occasion pour s'organiser un petit vide grenier, d'autres préféraient s'aventurer dans l'art culinaire en espérant gagner le concours de la meilleure pâtisserie.

Il aimait par-dessus tout traverser les galeries, examiner tout ce que les gens ramenaient avec eux, tout ce qu'ils vendaient, fabriquaient, échangeaient. Il n'y avait plus de barrière, plus de catégories, chacun étant posé sur un même pied d'égalité. Le fait que son père ait déjà joué son rôle d'éclaireur les aida beaucoup : ils disposèrent assez rapidement leur table, alignée à celle de Talia, formant une seule et même unité et il décida, peut-être de manière pas très objective, que leur stand était sans doute le plus beau de tous ceux installés pour la compétition. L'eau lui monta aussi à la bouche lorsque les assiettes furent exposées mais il se retint, se souvenant à quel point la part de tarte consommée après les efforts de la journée avait un goût indescriptible.

Des chants et des musiques orchestrales s'élevèrent de plus loin alors que le défilé de twirling débutait dans les rues. Il se positionna sur la rambarde, là où il n'y avait pas trop de monde et les observa enchaîner leur chorégraphie, empreinte d'une synchronisation et d'un timing parfait, la bâtons s'envolant dans les airs comme des rubans argentés. Il reconnut quelques visages parmi les jeunes filles, certaines avec qui il avait partagé ses années de lycée. Dans la foule, d'autres figures l'interpellèrent, certaines qu'il avait déjà croisé alors qu'ils partageaient des amis communs.

Ça le fit se sentir drôle, de revoir ces gens qu'il avait mis derrière lui, faisant le choix de se concentrer uniquement sur ses proches. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, ses sens trop assaillis par les sons et la vision ambiante pour se focaliser sur autre chose. Quand il la remarqua, son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il descendit de son point d'assise avec brusquerie, cherchant d'instinct un endroit où s'en aller, où _fuir_. Il n'en eut pas le temps, cependant. Car elle l'avait vu. Et s'était arrêtée net sur son chemin et il grimaça. Parce que c'était lui qui avait causé cette expression qu'elle lui lança. Et maintenant, elle s'avançait vers lui, probablement décidée à ne pas le laisser filer et il déglutit.

Elle était douloureusement la même et regarder son visage, ses traits, lui fit superposer un autre par-dessus le sien, plus jeune, masculin. Il décida de ne pas cacher sa nervosité quand elle se positionna à ses côtés mais elle se contenta de lui sourire, paisible, ses cheveux bruns reposant lourdement sur ses épaules et il grimaça à nouveau.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir, Stiles. »

Il tenta de lui dire que c'était réciproque, que ça lui faisait tout autant plaisir, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il balbutia, pathétiquement :

« Ou-ouais. »

\- J'ai croisé tes parents et Talia, leur atelier marche du tonnerre », Melissa s'enthousiasma et Stiles trouva que son ton sonnait bizarrement avant de comprendre que c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. « Il y a une queue incroyable.

\- Je suppose que ma mère n'a plus à s'inquiéter de son éventuel succès.

\- Elle a l'air comblé, je suis ravie de constater que cette affaire avec les Hale fonctionne aussi bien. Ça aurait été un coup dur pour tout le monde de contempler cet endroit fermer ses portes. »

Il eut cette fois plus de mal à rester stoïque, ses pupilles oscillants entre elle et un point juste au-dessus de ses oreilles, plantant son ongle à l'intérieur de sa paume pour ne pas laisser partir une parole malheureuse ou montrer la manière dont cette conversation et ces mots particuliers le touchait. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit. Pas devant elle. Pas alors qu'elle était celle qui avait perdu son enfant. Pas alors qu'il était responsable.

« J'ai reçu une promotion au travail », elle l'informa et il lui jeta un coup d'œil, un peu perdu, « j'ai des horaires plus flexibles et mes journées sont moins chargées. Par contre, mon supérieur est un idiot, j'aimerais pouvoir lui balancer ses plateaux de chirurgie à la figure.

\- Le mien m'oblige à porter un badge que je déteste, simplement parce que ça l'amuse de m'agacer », exprima-t-il à son tour, se sentant stupide.

Elle eut une risette, ses jolies fossettes, pareilles à celles de Scott, rendant son expression plus sereine.

« Tu as trouvé un travail ?

\- A la Quincaillerie, sur l'ancienne avenue du chêne. C'est sympa et ça paye convenablement.

\- Oh, je me souviens encore des joies des boulots d'étudiants. Je vivais déjà avec Rafaël à l'époque et il est venu une fois affronter ma patronne parce qu'elle avait refusé de me donner mes heures supplémentaires », elle susurra presque, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle se remémorait de bons souvenirs, « c'était quelque chose.

\- Comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- J'ai été payée. Et virée, par la même occasion. Rien n'est donné d'avance, dans la vie. »

Ça sonnait en lui, au point qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec ça. Ce n'était pas la constatation la plus optimiste qu'il avait faite tout au long de son existence mais c'était peut-être elle en qui il croyait le mieux, au fond.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il aurait pu s'étouffer avec sa propre salive s'il ne se sentait pas autant noué face à une telle déclaration. Elle lui offrait une expression si ouverte, si empreinte d'une inquiétude réelle que ses yeux commencèrent à s'inonder malgré lui, et il se mordit la lèvre, obstiné mais ne prit pas la peine de prendre la parole, par peur de s'effondrer devant elle. Elle qui était si forte. Qui ne lui avait pas hurlé au visage. Qui se faisait du _souci_ pour lui. Il perçut sa main se glisser dans la sienne, la serrant en réconfort et il s'y accrocha un instant, juste le temps de se reprendre.

« En vérité, j'espérais pouvoir te croiser, il y a quelque chose », elle fouilla les poches de son sac avant d'en sortir un morceau blanc, qu'elle lui tendit sous ses yeux étonnés, « que je dois te donner depuis pas mal de temps, maintenant. »

Il récupéra l'objet, remarquant que ses mains étaient tremblantes et le fixa sans réagir. L'enveloppe n'était pas timbrée et n'avait pas été ouverte. Ne portait ni adresse ni expéditeur. Juste un mot. Un seul. Son nom. Rédigé avec une écriture qu'il n'avait pas besoin de déchiffrer une seconde de plus pour reconnaître _à l'instant,_ son instinct éveillé, à qui elle appartenait.

« Il l'a écrite peu avant les vacances d'hiver, s'était enfermé un soir dans sa chambre, ne me révélant qu'une fois sorti quelques heures plus tard qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour toi mais que tu ne devais l'ouvrir qu'une fois les vacances d'été presque terminées, juste avant votre rentrée. Il l'avait laissé dans une boîte et je l'ai retrouvé en rangeant ses affaires. »

Il parvint, il ne savait comment à souffler un timide _« Merci »_ et elle le serra contre elle. Elle l'accosta ensuite avec un peu plus d'appréhension, par peur de lui délivrer sa prochaine requête mais se jetant à l'eau après quelques secondes.

« Je serais très contente que tu passes me voir de temps en temps et qu'on puisse discuter ou manger quelque chose, toi et moi. »

Lui n'hésita pas.

« Ou-oui, moi aussi. »

Un dernier sourire, un signe de la main et elle s'évapora au milieu de la foule.

A la fin de la journée, il se retrouva assis sur une caisse en bois, une assiette désormais vide sur les genoux, quelques miettes de gâteau sur le jean, battant le bout de sa prothèse contre le fer du tréteau avec un air absent, l'enveloppe placée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il hésitait à l'ouvrir, ne sachant ce qu'il y trouverait mais surtout, ignorant qu'elle serait son effet sur lui. C'était dur de faire un choix, de se persuader qu'il s'agissait du bon mais il finit par s'avouer que c'était nécessaire. Il ne lui était plus permis de retomber dans ses états dépressifs et il savait que quoi qu'il pouvait se trouver dans cette lettre ne pourrait pas lui être bénéfique.

Alors, à contre cœur, il décida de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Il était là et Scott lui, ne l'était plus. Il devait vivre parmi ces gens qui l'entouraient et qui restaient présents pour lui. Car, ce bout de papier, cette petite chose rectangulaire, fine et blanche, avait le pouvoir de le détruire. Et il était décidé à ne plus laisser une telle chose lui arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, malgré la fin un peu maussade, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du rapprochement Derek/Stiles ? De Melissa ? De la lettre ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire souffrir tout ce beau monde :)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et vous dit à dimanche prochain !
> 
> Des bisous :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les enfants :)
> 
> Voilà la suite directe du précédent chapitre, qui met notamment en scène la fameuse fête que certains d'entre vous attendent. Je sais déjà que je vais en frustrer quelques-uns alors sachez quand même que je vous aime. Beaucoup :D  
> Et non, je n’apprécie pas particulièrement vous faire languir à propos de ce Sterek, absolument pas, car je suis l’innocence incarnée et que je n’ai que de bonnes intentions x) – toussote discrètement – 
> 
> Merci pour tout !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Ses doigts pâles trituraient le bout de sa chemise à carreaux, celle qu'il avait volé de l'armoire de son père et que celui-ci n'avait jamais réclamé, qu'il avait apprécié par son épaisseur et l'odeur musqué caractéristique du shérif, et qui lui paraissait désormais lourde sur ses épaules. Ses dents torturaient sa lèvre inférieure et il jetait à intervalle régulier, des coups d'œil en direction de l'entrée. Il se sentait soudainement exposé, alors qu'il détestait comprendre qu'il ne possédait aucun contrôle sur sa situation.

Ses parents l'avaient redéposé après la fin de la collecte, Noah ayant arboré fièrement le ruban de premier prix que sa mère avait remporté, cette dernière l'observant avec une fausse exaspération. Il était rentré précipitamment, prétextant devoir trouver une tenue pour la soirée avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade et la lettre frémissant sous ses gestes, sur la poitrine. Il était resté de longues minutes, déboussolé, ne sachant quoi en faire, apeuré, il ne savait pas pourquoi, qu'un membre de sa famille ne débarque d'un coup et ne voit… quoi ? Une relique laissé par un enfant mort ?

Agité, il s'empara d'une vieille boîte en métal, qui contenait un vieux jeu de dominos et des coquillages qu'il avait ramassé l'été de ses neuf ans, après avoir passé une journée à la plage, à l'ouest de l'état. Il y déposa son dû, avant de la refermer et de la placer sous son lit et tâcha de l'oublier.

Il sortit alors de la maison, sa nervosité à nouveau présente. Talia émergea la première, suivit ensuite par Derek qui s'était également changé mais n'avait pas l'air plus affecté que ça, son expression neutre et Stiles se mit alors à le jalouser. Il n'était plus angoissé à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui le méprisait sans prendre la peine de le cacher aux yeux de tous. Ça n'était plus le cas, leur relation avait changé. Et c'était justement ce changement qui l'effrayait autant. Parce que devoir se défendre contre des idiots intolérants, rendre les coups et les morsures aussi férocement qu'on lui avait prodigué, il savait faire.

Mais faire face à cette autre facette, dénué d'animosité, ça lui était un peu étranger. Et ça lui paraissait un peu trop proche d'une amitié qui pourrait très facilement se tourner vers quelque chose dont il aurait besoin, une amitié qu'il pourrait peut-être un jour, placer à niveau égal à celle qu'il éprouvait avec Boyd. Le problème, c'était que Derek n'était pas l'image type de la personne sur laquelle il pourrait poser ses espoirs, le genre de personne dont il était certain, à cent pour cent, qu'il serait là, qu'il ne finirait jamais agacé par son comportement, qu'il savait plus souvent que parfois, excessif.

Alors, il préférait se reposer sur une certaine distance, marcher sur des œufs, et il espérait que cet embarras et cette confusion ne soit pas perceptible par le jeune homme, sans qu'il n'y croit réellement. Celui-ci lui accorda un regard ajusté, cet air suffisant qu'il arborait de plus en plus, donnant l'impression à Stiles qu'il savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. L'ignorant volontairement, il s'installa à l'arrière, alors que Talia se positionnait derrière le volant, sa voix couvrant l'intérieur de l'habitacle, accablant Stiles de questions auxquelles il tentait de répondre, Derek restant, sans surprise, silencieux.

Avant de repartir, elle fit promettre à Derek de l'appeler dès qu'ils souhaiteraient rentrer, même s'ils ne buvaient aucune goutte d'alcool, ce à quoi il acquiesça avec un grognement de déplaisir mais ne contesta pas et elle leur offrit un dernier sourire radieux.

Stiles resta un peu planté sans bouger, la déglutition difficile. Derek le dépassa, se détourna avec brièveté avant de le réveiller en prenant la parole :

« Tu comptes rester ici toute la soirée ? Viens.

\- Ouais. »

Il devait l'avouer, l'endroit était joliment décoré, la piste était déjà occupée par quelques individus, visiblement éméchés et légèrement désinhibés et il laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage, amusé. Ils s'approchèrent près du bar, le serveur les accueillant avec chaleur et Derek le regarda, attendant probablement qui lui dise ce qu'il désirait commander.

« Euh, juste un coca, merci. »

Le sourcil qu'il haussa, imperceptible, donna l'envie à Stiles de le bousculer contre le meuble dans l'espoir de lui refiler un bleu. Son sourire satisfait ne lui échappa pas, alors qu'il commandait à son tour une bière, mais qui eut pour conséquence de le détendre et il se laissa choir, s'adossant sur le bord du bar.

« Ne perds pas ton temps à fanfaronner sur ta capacité légale à pouvoir t'enfiler des verres d'alcool. Je n'aime pas ça, de toute façon.

\- Dans quel but, essayer de t'affecter sur la possibilité que je possède à m'empoisonner ?

\- Majeur et réaliste ? Il taquina, bien conscient que s'il devait choisir parmi son réseau social, Derek serait certainement celui qui viendrait en premier en matière de sécurité et de normes à respecter.

\- Tu as l'air étonné. »

Ce semblant d'autosatisfaction les fit sourire tous les deux, bercé par le bruit ambiant.

« Je pensais que tu détesterais être ici. Que tu n'avais affirmer le contraire seulement pour ne pas faire de la peine à ta mère.

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, il affirma en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, mais le regard centré sur lui.

\- Je ne mentirai pas », avoua Stiles en baissant la tête brièvement vers ses chaussures avant de se redresser. « Je ne pensais pas y remettre les pieds un jour, c'était l'un des moments préférés de Scott et… Eh bien, disons qu'être ici sans lui est un peu étrange. C'est comme s'il s'apprêtait à débarquer à n'importe quel moment, furieux que j'ai pu m'y rendre sans lui. »

Derek l'écoutait toujours, mais Stiles perçut une teinte d'affliction traverser ses pupilles claires, comme si ce que lui disait le plus jeune le peinait réellement. Son ventre se noua un peu plus.

« Je sais. C'est stupide. Mais j'ai parfois la sensation qu'il est là, à côté de moi, pas physiquement mais, juste là et qu'il attend. Il attend quelque chose de moi que je ne peux pas lui donner. Ça ne s'arrête jamais. »

Cette fois, pas besoin de sa nervosité habituelle pour rendre l'atmosphère irrespirable et il se racla la gorge bruyamment, détournant le regard vers le reste de la salle, mal à l'aise. Il perçut le moment exact où Derek ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, ou mieux, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Sans lui en laisser l'occasion, il détourna le sujet sur la première idiotie qui lui vint en tête.

« Je crois que tu as du succès auprès des dames, ce soir. Les filles là-bas n'arrêtent pas de jeter des coups d'œil par ici. »

Ses dires se confirmèrent, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, elles éclatèrent de rire, se chuchotant à l'oreille, quand Derek se tourna pour les dévisager.

« Je te promets de ne pas te faire la tête si tu décides de m'abandonner pour aller en inviter une à danser. »

Son rire s'étouffa un peu lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Derek paraissait pour la première fois de la soirée, troublé, sa pomme d'Adam s'élevant et redescendant alors qu'il déglutissait avec peine, gigotant presque imperceptiblement sur ses pieds.

Face à ce comportement inaccoutumé, Stiles ne put se restreindre, sentant ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et Derek exhiba, cette fois-ci une grimace.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Stiles, j'ai… »

Deux paumes gigantesques vinrent soudainement s'abattre sur ses épaules, et il pensa une minute qu'il allait s'effondrer sous le poids. Se retournant, il découvrit le sourire blanc de Boyd ainsi que la chevelure blonde et caractéristique de Jackson juste derrière lui et il soupira, mécontent mais son sourire le trahit.

« Je le jure, tu m'as fait la frayeur de ma vie. Je croyais que le toit m'était tombé dessus, informa-t-il Boyd qui haussa les épaules, pas repentant pour un sou.

\- J'imaginais que tu ferais un effort vestimentaire », intervint Jackson, comme toujours impeccable, « mais je crois comprendre que les mauvaises habitudes ont la dent dure, Stilinski.

\- Va te faire voir, j'adore cette chemise.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis », il railla et Stiles lui enfonça son poing dans le bras, satisfait d'entendre le son plaintif qui sortit de la bouche de son ami quand celui-se massa le membre pour en atténuer la douleur.

Il se souvint brusquement que les deux jeunes hommes les avaient interrompus et que Derek désirait lui parler mais quand il lui accorda à nouveau son attention, celui-ci avait de nouveau une expression hermétique, la mâchoire serrée et les bras rabattus sur la poitrine et Stiles sut qu'il n'en retirerait rien de plus, même s'il se servait d'une pince à circlips pour lui arracher des mots. Il ne perdrait pas son temps à essayer.

« Je meurs de faim, on se prend un truc ? »

Ils s'assemblèrent autour d'une table, Stiles laissant volontiers sa part après l'impressionnante quantité de pâtisseries qu'il avait ingurgité dans l'après-midi, ne se sentant pas prêt à rendre le contenu de son estomac. Il était coincé sur la banquette, entre les deux corps massifs que représentaient Boyd et Derek et s'obligea à ne pas confronter sa propre anatomie, frêle et maigrichonne, à la leur.

Plus jeune, il ne s'était pas senti complexé par la corpulence de ses congénères, ayant remarqué assez vite qu'il ne réussirait pas à se remplumer plus que ce qu'il possédait déjà. Il lui arrivait de comparer parfois, essayant de découvrir ce qui plaisait aux filles. Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas une montagne de charisme, s'il se comparait à certains spécimens de son ancien lycée, mais il ne s'était jamais senti hors du jeu, à part. Scott avait eu une copine, Allison, mais elle s'était évaporée en France avec ses parents, quelques mois après l'accident.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Parce qu'aucune fille présente ne glousserait dans un coin, accompagnée de ses amies, lançant des œillades en sa direction. Aucune ne viendrait l'inviter à danser ou à parler dans l'ombre, à la discrétion de tous.

« Oh, allez, elle doit bien avoir un petit côté obsessionnel.

\- Parce qu'elle aime l'ordre ?

\- Parce que seules les personnes psychorigides prennent le temps de ranger leurs chaussures dans cet ordre, Boyd. Et les sociopathes », Jackson ajouta, son rictus narquois lui conférant une allure d'enfoiré friqué. Ce qu'il était, assurément.

Ce fut lorsque les jointures de Boyd se serrèrent que Stiles comprit que le blond parlait d'Erica.

« T'es un con.

\- Ça va Roméo, j'aime ta copine, c'est le genre de fille qui sait se débrouiller sans hurler à l'aide lorsqu'elle se sent trop perdue pour agir seule.

\- Hmm.

\- Elle est géniale, je suis content pour toi, mon grand, lui souffla Stiles, satisfait à la vue du petit sourire de son ami, qui pensait certainement au visage de sa jolie blonde.

\- On n'a pas à se plaindre, on a été plutôt chanceux à la loterie, nasilla Jackson alors que les yeux de Boyd et de Stiles s'élevèrent à l'unisson, emporté par l'insinuation qui se cachait derrière sa remarque.

\- Quoi, c'est la vérité. Je ne vais pas mentir, je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble et à quoi ressemble Lydia.

\- Ouais, ouais, vous êtes des dieux parmi les mortels.

\- Ne joue pas les jaloux, tu pourrais l'apprécier si tu la rencontrais.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de la rencontrer. Elle me tétanise, c'est comme si elle avait une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde.

\- C'est le cas », il contra, fièrement et Stiles confirma dans son esprit qu'ils étaient, en effet, parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

A sa gauche, Derek bougea, et bientôt, son bras nu vint toucher le sien, irradiant de chaleur, si bien qu'il pouvait la percevoir à travers la manche de sa chemise. Il ne releva pas cependant, n'étant pas sûr de ce qui sortirait exactement de sa gorge s'il laissait ses pensées prendre le contrôle. Ça ne sembla pas le gêner outre mesure car il ne se décala pas et Stiles ne le fit pas non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne de ton côté, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois le genre de mec qui ne plaise pas. »

Il s'était adressé à Derek, lequel prit son temps avant de lever son visage vers lui, une tension étonnante subitement perceptible. Stiles fut surpris de trouver à travers les propos de Jackson une sorte de compliment à l'égard du physique de Derek. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Stiles n'était pas aveugle, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le mentionne aussi clairement.

Pourtant, il se pencha sur son siège, curieux malgré lui de connaître la réponse de l'autre garçon. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek allait de lui-même s'ouvrir à lui sur ce genre de choses.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes priorités. »

Ça ne sembla pas convenir à Jackson, dont le nez se plissa avant qu'il ne réplique :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, une phrase de Jedi ? »

Cette fois, Derek ne cacha pas son soupir, s'adossant contre le moelleux de la banquette, ses sourcils agencés de manière si complexe que Stiles aurait pu jurer qu'ils parlaient pour lui.

« Interprète ça comme tu veux.

\- Eh bah, réjouis-toi Stilinski, tu ne seras plus l'éternel célibataire de la bande, Derek a l'air de vouloir tenir ce titre aussi rigoureusement que toi. »

Et ça… ce ne fut pas simple à digérer. Il se sentit rougir furieusement, évitant le regard de Derek qu'il saisit se poser sur lui à la seconde où Jackson s'était arrêté. Mais il éprouva encore plus de colère face à son incapacité à remettre cet abruti à sa place. Parce que ça n'était que la vérité. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de l'entendre, et particulièrement pas de Jackson.

Il se mordilla un moment l'intérieur de la joue, conscient que l'ambiance avait perdu quelques degrés et il n'était pas en mesure de faire comme si le blond n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de rester ici, à subir leurs regards de pitié.

« Ouais, je… j'ai un peu chaud », il mentit, triturant le haut de son col, feignant l'oppression, « je crois que je vais prendre un peu l'air. »

Il se savait pathétique alors qu'il s'enfuyait, n'ayant pas le temps de manquer le poing que refila Boyd au blond, avant qu'il ne s'exclame, sardonique :

« Bien joué, génie.

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais oubl… »

Il savait très bien ce que Jackson avait oublié. Il avait oublié que, bien que Stiles passe son temps à leur côté, se forçant à agir comme avant, à être lui-même à nouveau, il n'était pas comme eux. Plus maintenant.

L'air frais lui fit du bien, refroidissant ses joues rouges et lui éclaircissant quelque peu les idées. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, devrait plutôt apprécier qu'il n'y ait plus pensé, mais Stiles, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il avait fait une croix sur la possibilité de se construire sa propre famille depuis longtemps maintenant, c'était juste que se l'avouer, ancrer cette réalité profondément dans le crâne, c'était comme s'enfoncer une longue aiguille dans le cœur.

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, inspirant profondément avant de prendre la décision de retourner à sa table. Il trouverait une excuse pour relancer l'atmosphère sur un terrain plus léger car, après tout, il était doué pour ça.

« Eh, regardez qui traine dans le coin. On ne s'arrête même plus pour dire bonjour, Stiles ? »

L'expression de sang se glaçant dans les veines ne pouvait pas être plus équivoque pour Stiles qui aurait pu rire de l'ironie s'il n'était pas aussi horrifié. Parce que cette voix, ce ton, il les connaissait. Les avait entendus pour la dernière fois le jour où il était venu récupérer ses affaires de son casier, après avoir enfin accepté de sortir hors du ranch, à une époque où il se voyait encore finir ses jours au fond d'un lit, loin des regards de tout le monde.

Kennan Butler n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Il avait même été plutôt sympa, du temps de sa scolarité, quand la nouvelle de sa survie miraculeuse n'avait pas encore fait le tour du comté. Mais il avait malheureusement fait partie de _ces gens,_ ceux qui s'étaient retournés contre lui après que les premières démonstrations de sympathie et de compassion se soient estompées, peut être par chagrin qu'une telle tragédie se soit passée dans leur ville, peut être par peur de comprendre que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

« Euh, salut… je… je ne comptais pas rester, j'avais juste…

\- Envie de détaler ? Ça ne me paraît plus si crédible, pas vrai ? Il sortit d'une voix neutre, pointant son menton en direction de sa jambe, mais Stiles ressentit cette accusation comme une gifle.

\- Je…

\- Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais. Plus personne ne t'a vu depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu te caches ? »

Le regard lourd de ceux qui l'accompagnait pesait sur lui et il peina à garder la tête haute, cherchant aux alentours une échappatoire mais Kennan dut saisir sa frayeur, comme un prédateur pouvait sentir l'angoisse de sa proie car il se plaça devant lui, tout près, faisant reculer Stiles de deux bons pas.

« Tu sais, on a entendu de drôles de choses, sur toi et sur ton accident. »

Il était incapable de répondre, de penser, de respirer.

« On aurait pu t'aider, si tu avais accepté de nous parler. De nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais t'as préféré te planquer.

\- J'ai pas… » Si, il _avait._

« Tu pourrais le faire, tu sais. Nous le dire.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Et certainement pas avec toi.

\- Je vois, je suis persuadé que tu rends service à Scott, en gardant la vérité pour toi. »

L'entendre parler de lui, comme s'il l'avait apprécié, épaulé, aimé plus que quiconque, le sortit de sa torpeur, une ire acide glissant le long de sa nuque, jusqu'au bas de son dos.

« Il est mort. Rien ne pourrait lui rendre service, à ce que je sache.

\- T'es incroyable, c'était ton ami », il s'écria, comme animé par une force étrangère.

« Ouais, mon ami. Pas le tien, ni à aucun d'entre vous », il se tourna vers la petite assemblée, reconnaissant quelques visages. « Alors vous pourriez peut-être me lâcher avec votre moral à deux balles, je ne vous dois rien du tout.

\- Ecoute », commença-t-il en lui empoignant le bras mais Stiles ne le laissa pas finir.

Il tira de toutes ses forces, tentant de faire le garçon lâcher prise mais celui-ci tint bon, presque énervé que Stiles tente de se dégager. Avec exaltation, il poussa à nouveau pour rompre cette étreinte forcée au même moment où Kennan, perdant patience, se mit à le secouer un peu trop brutalement à son goût. Son pied vint buter contre la marche derrière lui et il perdit l'équilibre, contemplant l'air apeuré de Kennan bien avant de comprendre qu'il chutait en arrière.

Sa tête heurta brutalement la poutre en bois, mais cette peine n'était que vague sensation quand le bout de sa prothèse s'enfonça dans sa chair, faisant résonner une douleur lancinante à l'intérieur de ses os. Il ne put empêcher une plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres, humilié et au bord des larmes.

« Putain, Stiles, je suis dés… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Parce qu'une seconde plus tard, le poing droit de Derek vint claquer contre son visage dans un son mat, si fort qu'il s'effondra d'un seul coup et Stiles observa la scène, estomaqué avant de reprendre ses esprits quand Derek s'abaissa près du corps et l'attrapa par le devant de son pull.

« Merde. »

Sa cuisse était en feu et il planta ses dents dans sa lèvre et se força à se relever, tombant presque sur le plus vieux avant d'essayer de le tirer en arrière.

« Stop. Derek, lâche-le. Bordel, mais arrête, j'te dis. »

Vouloir le déplacer semblait essayer de soulever un rocher. Les muscles de son dos étaient tendus et dessinaient des vagues sous son tee-shirt. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui fit réagir Derek, sa voix qui paraissait plus désespérée, sa poigne plus ferme, mais il consentit – finalement – à relâcher le garçon. Stiles laissa alors un profond soupir, soulagé de ne pas voir la situation s'envenimer davantage. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que les conséquences n'allaient pas être désastreuses.

Derek fut, bien entendu, invité à déguerpir au plus vite par la sécurité, alors qu'étonnamment, ce fut Kennan qui, après avoir repris ses esprits, appuyé sur un de ses compagnons qui l'aidait à éponger le flot de sang qui avait glissé le long de son cou, priait la petite foule qui s'était agglutinée autour d'eux de s'en aller. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois Stiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole, se contenta de s'excuser une dernière fois et de s'enfuir à nouveau, à l'intérieur. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers le bar, le serveur lui accordant un air inquiet lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa tenue un peu débraillée. Il ne perdit pas de temps à lui expliquer et lui demanda, à la place, de la glace.

« Bouge pas », il répondit, sa voix déjà faiblement audible alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la petite porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son sachet fermement tenu, il partit à la recherche de son ami qu'il finit par trouver, assis sur le trottoir, fixant le bitume comme si celui-ci venait de le mordre.

« Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez toi. »

Derek ne releva pas la tête, ne fit même pas mine d'avoir perçu sa boutade et Stiles, soufflant, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Donne. »

Il patienta, juste le temps que Derek comprenne ce qu'il attendait avant que ce dernier ne finisse par lui tendre sa main, sans plus d'atermoiements et il s'en empara, comparant intérieurement la taille de sa paume à la sienne. Elle était chaude, la peau moins rugueuse que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et quand il la retourna, il nota la couleur écarlate, rougie de ses jointures et il grimaça. Il plaça les morceaux de glaçons sur les articulations et garda sa main sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris », il murmura plus qu'il n'évoqua d'une voix forte, pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse. « Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal. »

Sans surprise, Derek ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours plantés dans le vide. Mais Stiles pouvait sentir sa poitrine s'abaisser brusquement, comme s'il avait encore du mal à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et il s'obligea à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

« Je suis sérieux, ton petit exploit va bientôt faire le tour de la ville, depuis le temps qu'il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose d'aussi excitant à Beacon Hills, il remarqua lentement, et avec horreur, priant pour ne pas faire la Une des journaux du lendemain.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit. »

Il n'avait pas bougé en prononçant ses mots. Suivant le son de sa voix, lourde et grave, il le questionna du regard, attendant qu'il continue.

« Il n'avait pas le droit. De te toucher comme il l'a fait, ce n'était pas bien. Il était menaçant et tu n'étais pas en mesure de te défendre. Je me fiche qu'il décide de raconter des horreurs sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Stiles qui se perdit dans le vague, pensant à ce que venait de lui dire Derek et à ce que ça signifiait. Il s'était sentit perdu, en détresse mais aussi en colère contre Kennan, qui l'avait pris en porte-à-faux de manière si brutale, mais c'était _sa vie._ Sa réalité. Le fait que Derek décide d'intervenir était stupide. Pas seulement parce que son taux de popularité risquait désormais d'atteindre un niveau abyssal mais parce que c'était quelque chose que Stiles affrontait seul. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que Kennan n'avait pas totalement tort.

« Je comprends, tu veux être le seul à pouvoir m'insulter sans vergogne, il empiétait sur ton territoire. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres bougèrent un peu, bien qu'il ne se tourna toujours pas vers lui. Stiles s'en contenterait.

« Je comprends », il répéta, « mais, s'il te plaît, à l'avenir, ne le refais pas, je ne supporterais pas que tu te retrouves dans les ennuis à cause de moi. »

Il huma, et Stiles resserra légèrement sa prise sur son poignet, enfermant sa main contre lui, peut-être par peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

« Mais..., tu sais, merci. De m'avoir défendu. La liste des personnes qui seraient prêtes à le faire n'est pas très longue. »

Lorsque Derek le couva d'un franc regard, il eut un bref sursaut de recul, persuadé qu'il resterait assez distant, déstabilisé par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Son visage était proche du sien, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse relever les différentes teintes de ses iris, avant de maugréer dans sa barbe que Derek n'était qu'un foutu homme chanceux avec une paire de yeux pareille. Suffisamment, il remarqua amer, pour que Derek lui aussi lise toutes les imperfections de son propre faciès, de ses grains de beauté innombrables à ses timides et ennuyantes taches de rousseur qu'il ne portait que sur le nez, avant de se demander pourquoi est-ce que ça le gênait autant. Intimidé par l'intensité soudaine qui s'était installé entre eux, il s'écarta, assez pour que Derek ressente le besoin de reprendre pleine possession de son bras qu'il plaqua contre lui.

« On devrait appeler ta mère. »

Quand cette dernière leur promit d'être là dans le quart d'heure qui suivrait, ils se rendirent soudainement compte qu'ils n'avaient chacun, aucune nouvelle de Jackson ou de Boyd, qu'ils finirent par trouver à la même table, leurs visages rendus rouges par l'alcool, tous deux placés devant des assiettes monumentales de nachos au fromage qu'ils avaient déjà entrepris de faire disparaître.

« Bah, où vous étiez passé tous les deux ? Pas en train de faire des cochonneries dans les toilettes, j'espère, ces endroits sont dégoûtants, émit la voix nasillarde du blond et, une nouvelle fois, Stiles se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine, sans saisir la raison réelle de son état. C'était une blague. Une putain de plaisanterie. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'empêchais Derek de défendre ma vertu, il s'exclama, avant de se rendre compte du caractère ambigu de ses propos.

\- Quoi ? »

Dans le temps qu'il leur restait, Stiles tenta de leur donner une brève explication de ce qui était arrivé, sous les regards étonnés et légèrement suspicieux des deux autres. Visiblement, croire que Derek ait pu volontairement prendre sa défense les dépassait tout autant que lui. De retour au ranch, Stiles hésita, ne sachant comment dire au revoir. Ses pieds raclaient le sol et il jouait avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

« Tu voudrais aller au lac, demain ? Je dois laisser les chevaux se dégourdir un peu sur la propriété et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Que tu pourrais essayer de voir ce que ça donnerait, d'être proche d'eux, tout en n'étant pas totalement étouffé. »

Ses paroles étaient mécaniques, un peu maladroites, comme s'il n'était pas certain que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et surtout, le ton sur lequel ils avaient été dits, avait été linéaire, sans vibration et on aurait même pu croire, sans chaleur. Mais c'était Derek. Stiles commençait à lire à travers ses gestes et sa posture trop droite, des choses qu'il s'étonnait de découvrir. Des choses qui lui rappelaient qu'il était heureux de le connaître un peu mieux.

« Ouais. Ça me plairait bien. »

o

_« La vache, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à battre Sacha, c'était dingue. T'aurais dû voir ça, Scotty, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me féliciter. Ils veulent exposer ce que j'ai fait, tu imagines. Je sais bien que je m'emballe et que je vais peut-être m'éclater la face la première dans quelque temps, mais, c'est juste, oh j'y arrive pas, je suis trop excité. Ils ont aimé ce que j'ai fait._

_\- Bien sûr qu'ils ont aimé. »_

_Stiles lui envoya un sourire éclatant, son enthousiasme irradiant comme des rayons lumineux. Il n'avait même pas choisi les dessins qu'il préférait, persuadé qu'il ne remporterait jamais le concours et voilà que ses professeurs parlaient de lui en des termes si élogieux que la perspective de pouvoir entrer en école d'art lui paraissait de moins en moins inatteignable. Ça avait toujours été un passe-temps, quelque chose qui lui plaisait, et qui avait pris une place importante dans son existence. Quelque chose qu'il avait ensuite accepté de pratiquer en dehors du cadre intime et sécurisant de sa chambre pour le partager au sein d'une classe, sous l'œil d'un professionnel._

_Mais s'apercevoir réellement que ce qu'il faisait, avait un sens, que ça pouvait toucher d'autres personnes, représentait un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait décrire avec des mots._

_« Mec, je suis sur un nuage._

_\- Hmm. »_

_Scott rangeait des vêtements dans sa commode, l'air ailleurs mais la lueur sombre qui le caractérisait si peu fit vite de ramener Stiles sur Terre, ce dernier se retournant sur le ventre, couché sur le lit du premier, les coudes appuyés contre le matelas, retenant sa tête._

_« On a vraiment assuré cette semaine, entre ça et ta victoire au championnat de lacrosse, même Jackson avait l'air impressionné. Tu comptes faire un truc avec Allison pour fêter ça ?_

_\- Je ne pense pas._

_\- Tu... ne penses pas ? Tu t'es pris un mur en rentrant ce matin ou quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu rates une occasion pour pouvoir passer du temps avec ta petite-amie ? Tu as même une excuse valable cette fois, son père ne pourra pas t'empêcher de la voir, il devra juste se contenter de regards noirs et de menaces non verbales._

_\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »_

_Le sang de Stiles battit un peu plus fort dans ses tempes, alors qu'il pensait comprendre._

_« Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce que vous avez..._

_\- Je vais bien mon pote. Tout va bien._

_\- Ouais, bah, t'as pas l'air bien pour moi, t'as pas arrêté de plier et déplier ce sweat depuis qu'on est arrivé et je ne parle même pas de ton attitude du reste de la journée. Tu as été distrait et sensible, en tout cas, plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_Scott finit par abandonner son tas de linges, se laissant lourdement choir sur le lit, ses yeux foncés parcourus d'un voile de tristesse qui rendait l'estomac de Stiles aussi dur que du marbre._

_« Tu vas partir._

_\- Euh, je le sais ça mais tu sais, un mot de toi et l'accord de ta mère et je préviens mes parents que je reste dormir._

_\- Non, pas aujourd'hui mais, ensuite, quand nos examens seront passés et que nos vacances seront terminées, tu partiras. Tu iras étudier dans une grande université où tu rencontreras des gens aussi brillants que toi alors que je resterais bloqué ici, à suivre les cours de la fac du comté. Tu viendras me voir, durant tes temps libres, et je viendrais parfois te rendre visite, tu me feras peut-être même faire le tour de ton école, me montrant tous les endroits géniaux que tu as découvert. Tu m'écriras, me parleras de tes cours et des nouveaux amis que tu te seras fait parce que, quoique dise les gens, tu es quelqu'un de remarquable, Stiles. Tout le monde veut être ton ami parce que tu donnes envie aux autres de savoir ce que sait que d'avoir cette sensation prégnante de ne plus être seul. Et tu m'oublieras, pas tout de suite mais progressivement, les choses évolueront, de telle manière que, bientôt, tu ne trouveras plus autant de raison valable pour te rendre à Beacon Hills alors que tout ce qui fait ta vie sera là-bas. »_

_Sa gorge était sèche et il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer alors qu'il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce que Scott avait pu imaginer, coincé dans sa tête._

_« Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment, tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive. Je t'aime et je veux que tu réussisses, que tu t'épanouisses, tu vois ? » Il adopta une mine contrite, gêné probablement par ses propres mots, sans se rendre compte que Stiles était submergé par une vague d'émotions, incontrôlable et puissante. « Ça fait un peu discours de remise des diplômes, je te l'accorde, mais c'est la vérité. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la fin de l'année approche et je me rends compte qu'en perdant l'été, je risque de perdre mon frère en même temps. »_

_Cette dernière phrase poussa Stiles à agir plus vite que ce qu'il aurait fait en alignant sa pensée et il plaqua Scott contre lui, celui-ci se rencognant contre lui dans une expiration arrachée avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait et qu'il ne lui rende son étreinte. Il s'aperçut que ses yeux brillaient de larmes, certaines s'échouant sur ses joues alors qu'il souriait, gardant Scott toujours plus prêt._

_« Tu es le plus grand idiot que cette Terre ait porté et ce sont de grands mots, Scott, de très grands mots. Un adorable, grotesque, naïf idiot qui devrait arrêter de se mettre des idées toutes aussi idiotes dans le crâne. Parce que depuis le temps que j'ai déboulé dans ton existence, tu devrais savoir qu'il est physiquement impossible que quiconque dans ce foutu univers ne parvienne à m'éloigner de toi. Tu es condamné, mon pote, depuis de longues années déjà, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. »_

_Le rire mouillé qui s'échappa de la gorge de son ami lui prouva que celui-ci n'était pas mort étouffé dans ses bras._

_« Mais toi et moi, c'est encore pire que tous les films bourrés d'eau de rose et de dentelles, parce que c'est une promesse d'éternité. T'es ma famille, alors prépare-toi, tu en viendras bien vite à regretter que je n'ai pas complètement disparu, enfermé dans les bouquins et les révisions », il ajouta, joueur, un peu déboussolé lui aussi par cette affection soudaine. Mais c'était réel, il ne devait pas hésiter à le lui dire, pas après avoir entendu tout ce que Scott imaginait. « Tu ne me perdras pas. »_

Certaines choses arrivaient de manière ordinaire, comme un papier froissé et abandonné par un passant pressé, qui éteignait sa cigarette d'un coup de pied rapide, celui-ci s'envolant au gré de la brise, finissant par s'échouer, à travers une fenêtre, sur le sol d'une maison inconnue. Une petite fille qui faisait du vélo devant chez elle, butant contre une canette qui roulait alors le long du trottoir et bloquait ainsi l'ouverture d'une bouche d'égout, sauvant un malheureux qui venait de faire tomber son trousseau de clés par mégarde, d'un éventuel détour chez le menuisier. Des situations, partagées et accompagnées de phrases s'écoulant dans le quotidien, transparentes et semblables à presque tous les individus, comme des issues de secours que chacun aurait la possibilité de sortir de sa poche, à un moment ou à un autre.

_« Je vais chercher du pain. », « J'adore cette montre, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? », « Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas fâché, est-ce qu'on pourrait recommencer ? », « Je suis désolé. », « D'accord, on se voit plus tard ? », « Non, tu ne me perdras pas. »_

Jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait plaisir, j’ai beaucoup aimé l’écrire. Je vais maintenant m’enfiler un thé brûlant, en songeant mornement au retour du lundi qui n’était pas vraiment attendu avec enthousiasme.
> 
> Pleins de bises et à la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passés une bonne semaine et vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un bras le secouer doucement, désorienté, lançant des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui avant de se souvenir qu'il était au bureau du shérif. Jordan avait un sourire sur les lèvres et lui tendait un gobelet fumant de café. Il s'en empara avec reconnaissance, se frottant furtivement les yeux, essayant d'éloigner le voile de sommeil qui rendait sa vue plus floue et se redressa sur son siège.

« Ton père sera là dans une seconde. C'est bien pour lui que tu es là ? S'intéressa Parrish, appuyé contre le bord de la table, alors que son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche, qu'il récupéra d'une main sure.

\- Oui, merci pour le café.

\- Pas de problème. »

Pendant que celui-ci vérifiait probablement ses messages, Stiles contempla sa tenue, travaillée mais décontractée, se demandant si une créature maléfique s'était amusée à lui lancer un sort, le condamnant à être constamment entouré de personnes horriblement attirantes.

« Tu as fini ton service ?

\- Oui, je suis du matin cette semaine alors je profite de ma liberté pour te tenir compagnie. Tu es en forme, comment se passe la rééducation ?

\- Cool. Disons que ça n'empire pas et même si je suis toujours un peu désespéré d'y aller, je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien. » Il haussa les épaules mais Parrish lui sourit comme s'il venait de lui énoncer une dissertation sur son état de santé. Ce gars était génial.

Des rires leur parvinrent depuis l'entrée et Stiles dut tourner deux fois la tête pour être certain d'avoir bien vu. Son père était là, accompagné de Laura et de Derek, lequel arborait un air joyeux, comme s'il n'était pas du tout ce personnage taciturne et presque toujours inexpressif.

« Eh, fiston, regarde qui j'ai croisé en revenant de patrouille. »

Laura, bien qu'enthousiaste d'ordinaire, brillait aujourd'hui d'une lueur différente que Stiles ne sut pas identifier immédiatement, se contentant de le rapprocher à sa bonne humeur constante et bien souvent communicative.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ne me dites pas qu'on vous a convoqué », blagua-t-il, croisant le regard de Derek qu'il soutint quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur Laura. Laura était une source sûre. Laura était fiable. Laura ne faisait pas agiter son cœur dans une danse latine à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui.

« Derek m'a accompagné en voiture pour mon rencart, déclara-t-elle, directe et joueuse, laissant Stiles un peu sur les rotules alors qu'il hochait bêtement la tête.

\- Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un, je suis content pour toi.

\- Il est assez timide, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer dès le début en hurlant sur tous les toits qu'on se fréquentait.

\- Surtout qu'il existe déjà bien d'autres merveilleuses qualités qui risqueraient de le faire partir en courant, glissa Derek, la voix grave, récompensé par un coup de coude réprobateur de sa sœur.

\- Eh bien, il a intérêt à bien te traiter car tu as plus d'hommes qu'il ne t'en faut pour défendre ton honneur.

\- Oh, c'est un parfait gentleman », sourit-elle narquoisement et Stiles pensa rapidement que quelque chose le dépassait, comme s'il ratait une mauvaise blague.

Un rire soudain vint confirmer ses doutes et il haussa les sourcils, jugeant son père avec une expression perplexe. Celui-ci leva une main en l'air, calmant le jeu, ses épaules encore légèrement secouées de soubresauts.

« Très bien, je crois que les plaisanteries ont assez duré, ce pauvre Parrish risque de ne pas survivre aux prochaines minutes. »

Le visage du jeune homme avait effectivement pris une teinte écarlate et il évitait le regard de tout le monde. Stiles s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il se sentait bien avant qu'il ne se ravise et qu'il n'observe plus attentivement les autres. Le sourire de Laura était désormais presque carnassier et il se concentra sur eux, regardant l'un, puis l'autre, avant que ses yeux ne s'arrondissent sous la surprise. Que-

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » Il accentua son interrogation avec de grands signes de main, les pointant chacun sans gêne. « Vous deux, vous êtes un couple ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. C'était évident. Ce qui était moins drôle, cependant, c'était qu'il était visiblement le seul à ne pas être au courant.

« Eh bien, félicitations à vous, maintenant je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

\- Merci Stiles, souffla Jordan sous le compliment.

\- Ton visage, c'était inestimable », s'esclaffa la brune et bientôt, après de dernières salutations, elle attrapa le bras de son compagnon et l'attira à l'extérieur. Stiles les regardait encore avec les yeux plissés.

« Tu es plus surpris que ce que à quoi je m'étais attendu. »

Son père, amusé, finissait de vérifier les dernières entrées sur son ordinateur et Stiles et Derek le suivirent, le premier encore sous le choc.

« C'est juste... C'est Jordan. » Il lâcha, comme si cela devait suffire à tout expliquer. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Jordan n'est pas outrageusement attirant, parce que, soyons honnêtes, il l'est. Mais, j'en sais rien, je crois que je l'ai toujours considéré comme une sorte de moine.

Il aurait dû s'arrêter de parler, face à tous ses rires devant son ahurissement mais il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Derek, outragé.

« Tu le savais. Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit. »

Son expression sarcastique finit de l'achever.

« Je dois admettre que la vision de tes yeux sortant pratiquement de leurs orbites était plutôt divertissante.

\- Haha, je suis écroulé, Derek. Je me demande d'où te vient ce soudain sens de l'humour.

\- Lambiner avec toi doit bien avoir des répercussions à plus long terme. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lancer des gestes frénétiques à longueur de temps et à divaguer sur tout un tas de sujets plus ou moins liés. Facile.

\- Très bien, Chris Rock, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée. »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son père les observait, et encore moins qu'il avait adopté cet air suffisant, fier d'avoir compris quelque chose que Stiles n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir.

« Donc », il frappa soudainement des mains et Stiles s'inquiéta d'autant plus, effrayé à l'idée de saisir ce qui se cachait derrière cette excitation subite. « J'ai besoin de faire quelques courses pour ma femme, je peux compter sur toi pour ramener mon fils sain et sauf à la maison, Derek ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

\- Parfait.

\- Mais, on devait aller déjeuner chez Harry's, Stiles releva, pas dupe quant à l'envie pressante de son père de le laisser ici.

\- Je suis désolé, ta mère tient vraiment à ce que je lui ramène tout ça pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, je crois qu'elle a parlé de lasagnes aux légumes, pour ce midi. »

Il alla même jusqu'à feindre d'être émoustillé à l'idée de ce repas.

« Ce sont des sandwiches à la viande qu'ils vendent, papa. A la viande. » Il ne lâcherait rien, son père n'était absolument pas subtil. Il se devait d'éloigner la moindre trace de certitude dans son cerveau, lui faire comprendre que ça n'arriverait pas. Jamais. Qu'il se faisait de fausses idées.

« On se voit plus tard, fiston », chantonna-t-il et le plus jeune eut envie de se cacher sous la table. Il était impossible que Derek n'ait pas remarqué son manège. Il allait mourir. Mourir de honte.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même remarqué qu'il ne réagissait plus exactement de la même manière face à l'homme. Qu'il se sentait différent. Qu'il n'espérait plus les mêmes choses lorsqu'il était avec un membre de la bande, et lorsqu'il était avec lui. Ce qui était mauvais. Vraiment, vraiment très mauvais.

o

« Tu as des allergies ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton bras.

Baissant la tête, Stiles s'aperçut qu'une plaque rouge était étalée sur l'intérieur de son coude, alors qu'il n'avait cessé de le gratter depuis que lui et Derek étaient rentrés sur le ranch.

« Mince, je n'avais même pas remarqué que ça me démangeait à ce point.

\- Tu es nerveux ?

\- Non. »

Il avait répondu vite, trop vite mais était déterminé à faire en sorte que Derek ne remarque pas son changement d'attitude. Mais lorsque celui-ci leva ses sourcils épais, pas du tout impressionné par sa prétendue détente, il comprit que ce n'était pas de ça dont il parlait.

« Je veux dire, oui, un peu. Je suis terrifié. »

Il n'accompagna pas Derek quand il partit sortir les chevaux. Il l'attendit assis sous l'arbre, les jambes tendus devant lui, sa cuisse gauche tressautant, cette fois pas sous l'effet de la douleur, mais de l'anxiété. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration et eut l'impression de les rouvrir la seconde suivante, n'ayant pas remarqué que l'autre avait déjà terminé quand il vint s'installer à côté de lui.

« Alors, comment te paraît la vie au ranch ? Tu peux être honnête, je n'irai pas le rapporter. »

Il était vraiment intéressé par cette réponse. Et si Derek ne se plaisait pas ? S'il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer à leur troupe ?

« C'est le genre de coin auquel on s'attache.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je rêvais de passer ma vie entière dans cet endroit gamin. Y vivre, y grandir.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- C'est compliqué. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'est un lieu que je ne quitterais jamais. Pas parce que je l'ai choisi mais parce que... tu vois. Je ne saurais même pas où aller. » C'était la vérité, ici, c'était sa maison. Une maison qui représentait à la fois tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et le pire cauchemar de sa vie.

« Pourquoi ne pas reprendre des études ?

\- Je ne pense pas que j'en sois capable maintenant. C'est peut-être un peu lâche, je sais mais je préfère choisir...

\- La sécurité.

\- C'est mieux que d'affronter le monde tout seul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux chevaux ? Le jour où..., il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Stiles devina aisément ce qu'il tentait de lui demander.

\- Tammy a été racheté quelque temps après. Elle appartenait à Scott. Sa mère lui avait offert pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre de ne pas avoir de cheval à lui. Mais... Old Jack, ils ont essayé mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes alors, ils ont choisi de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait, qu'il soit parti paisiblement. Je n'ai plus jamais approché les écuries depuis. »

Il préférait parler de ça, plutôt que d'évoquer Scott. On ne parlait pas de Scott. Levant la tête, il surveilla les animaux paître, constatant qu'il était de mieux en mieux capable de gérer leur présence, à une certaine distance. Il lui manquait terriblement, à un point où il aurait préféré parfois s'arracher le cœur pour mettre un terme temporaire à la souffrance. C'était comme une plaie ouverte : on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment à la douleur. Il fallait constamment gérer cette peine, tenter de la maintenir sous la surface afin qu'elle ne devienne pas son maître, agitant son corps à sa place, comme une marionnette.

« Lève-toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Debout. »

Sans forcer, il se remit sur ses pieds, pensant que Derek l'emmènerait certainement marcher un peu plus loin, appelant Nox qui trottinait autour des juments. Il leva son museau vers lui, un instant, avant de continuer son activité.

« Est-ce que tu veux essayer quelque chose ? »

Il était concentré, le corps rigide. Son ton était ferme mais ses yeux laissaient entrevoir qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr de sa demande, comme s'il dépassait, d'une certaine manière les limites. Mais Stiles se rendit compte qu'il lui faisait confiance. Qu'il était persuadé que quoi que Derek lui demande, il ne l'obligerait jamais à faire une chose dont il ne se sentait pas capable. Sa décision fut alors plus facile à prendre.

« D'accord. »

Il savait que ça arriverait, qu'il serait un jour amené à devoir affronter cette situation. Le cœur battant, il laissa le brun le conduire, progressivement, avec une patience dont il ne s'attendait pas à constater chez lui, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, ses pas collés aux siens. D'ici, il pouvait sentir le sol trembler sous leurs coups de sabots, observer leurs crinières se secouer, luisantes et lisses.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, Stiles s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas sur le point de faire une crise, rassuré par le fait que le troupeau ne lui prêtait aucune attention, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à profiter de l'herbe fraîche et de la lumière du jour. Il était partagé, captivé par le spectacle qu'ils représentaient et parcouru d'une envie pressante de déguerpir le plus vite possible.

Il recula brusquement contre le torse de son camarade lorsqu'une des bêtes se mouva trop rapidement, assez proche pour que Stiles ressente sa respiration couvrir sa peau avant d'arborer un sourire idiot, conscient du pas qu'il venait de franchir. Il était sûrement pâle et il respirait bien trop vite pour la normale mais il était là. Au milieu d'eux. Vivant et réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de souffler devant cette réalisation, la main de Derek vint s'emparer de la sienne et il se dépêcha de rencontrer son regard, dubitatif avant que celui-ci ne s'avance encore et il comprit.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et encore moins parler. Derek tenait toujours sa main, l'avançant lentement en direction de la robe de l'animal qui restait plus intéressé par la nourriture qui s'étendait devant lui plutôt qu'à eux. Stiles, quant à lui, ne pouvait penser à autre chose, ses lèvres gigotant dans le vide. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la douceur de la fourrure, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, attendant que les émotions viennent le chahuter comme une vague trop haute.

Elles étaient là, il les percevait au fond de son ventre, semblables à des tas de petits frémissements mais ils ne se transformèrent pas en torrent intangible, sur lequel il n'aurait absolument aucun contrôle. C'était présent, juste sous sa peau mais, et ce, peut-être pour la première fois, cette sensation effroyable de grand froid ne vint pas le mordre. La jument accepta sa caresse un moment avant de s'éloigner à nouveau, abandonnant Stiles, pantois et muet.

Il était euphorique et en même temps, mou comme de la gelée, ses jambes paraissant le porter par miracle. Sa main était encore en l'air, et elle le picotait, chaque terminaison nerveuse s'étant réveillée au moment de l'échange.

Derek, s'affairant avec un autre animal, tenait quelque chose dans la paume de sa main et ce dernier s'empara de la friandise tandis que l'homme lui caressait le cou. Il était différent, concentré sur le cheval comme s'il entretenait une véritable connexion alors que Stiles le percevait chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille. En retour, l'animal restait calme, s'approchant de lui, ses grands yeux reflétant son propre regard. Stiles les observait un peu intrigué, fasciné par la manière dont les deux se déplaçaient, comme irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il aimait ce Derek. Celui qui savait réconforter. Celui qui aimait les chevaux. Il voulait le comprendre, découvrir ce qui l'amusait ou le passionnait. Il voulait être capable de se dire qu'il l'avait percé à jour, assimilé son mystère et réussi à escalader ce mur qui l'avait tenu éloigné jusque-là.

« Merci. » Il espérait qu'il saisisse que c'était plus que des remerciements, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de très important pour lui.

Brossant toujours la crinière, Stiles releva tout de même le hochement de tête que Derek lui offrit et il sourit.

o

Laura avait toujours essayé d'être fidèle à son rôle de grande sœur. Autrement dit, elle s'efforçait de représenter un exemple à suivre, de donner des conseils aux plus jeunes, y compris à ses innombrables cousins dont elle avait eu bien trop souvent la charge et qui voyait en elle une sorte de grand gourou. Ce n'était pas un travail facile. Elle était humaine et parfois, il semblait plus évident de lâcher prise. Mais Laura n'était pas connue pour abandonner sans combattre, aussi, déterminée, elle s'engagea à conserver ce rôle coûte que coûte, même si ça ne plaisait pas à son imbécile de frère.

Les coudes fermement plantés sur la table de la cuisine, la tête au creux de ses paumes, elle ne quittait pas Derek du regard, espérant le voir craquer mais il avait de l'expérience, beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu et il parvint à résister. Mais elle s'entêta, ne prononçant pas un seul mot, concentrée sur sa mission. La patience était, contrairement à son frère, l'une de ses meilleures qualités. Elle se mit alors à tapoter sur le bois, régulièrement, sans s'arrêter, ne manquant aucun des signes qui prouvaient que Derek était, en effet, en train de s'agacer.

Cachant son sourire, elle compta encore quelques secondes dans sa tête, victorieuse avant qu'il ne lève son regard sombre vers elle et elle pinça les lèvres.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est une belle journée, pas vrai ? »

Il se retint de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, avant de laisser tomber, rejetant l'idée d'essayer de rentrer dans sa tête.

« J'adore l'hiver. Les paysages blancs, la fraîcheur des après-midis sous la neige. J'espère vraiment qu'il y en aura cette année.

\- Hmm.

\- Je crois que j'irais boire un chocolat chaud avec Jordan, en ville. Parce que je l'aime bien. Alors je passe du temps avec lui. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on apprécie quelqu'un. »

Il aurait fallu être idiot pour rater ce que Laura était en train de présumer et Derek n'était pas un idiot. Il fit tout de même mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Oui, Jordan a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Beaucoup de gens dans cette ville le sont. Beaucoup de gens dans ce ranch aussi. Le shérif, Claudia. Stiles.

\- Tu les aime bien.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas une question. »

Laura souffla, décidée à le coincer, faisant le choix de laisser la subtilité de côté.

« Je ne fais qu'observer des choses. Stiles est un garçon fragile et sensible. Et toi, tu peux être…

\- Quoi ? Je peux être quoi, Laura ?

\- Je te connais mais lui, non. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir, si jamais tu décides de te refermer à nouveau. »

Il se leva, irrité par la conversation mais aussi, il eut du mal à l'admettre, ses insinuations. C'était toujours pareil, depuis qu'il était enfant. Il était ce gamin trop silencieux, trop inexpressif, trop sérieux. Chaque membre de sa famille avait, inconsciemment peut être mais inlassablement fait en sorte qu'il _parle plus_ , qu'il s'exprime davantage, qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne s'excuserait pas de ne pas être exactement ce que les autres attendaient de lui.

Elle le rattrapa par le bras, visiblement désolée, et il renonça à paraître détaché. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais elle se trompait, Stiles n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin paumé, qui essayait de se reconstruire. Il n'allait pas mentir, il était agaçant, bruyant, occupant constamment l'espace. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il était brisé, mais s'efforçait de toutes ses forces de conserver cette fêlure, notamment hors du regard de ses parents et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela courageux.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

\- Je le sais », il soupira, serrant sa main, la sentant se détendre sous ses doigts.

Il se rassit à la table et elle lui sourit, lui proposant de contacter Cora et prendre de ses nouvelles. L'écran d'ordinateur resta noir un moment, l'appel en cours avant que le visage de leur sœur n'apparaisse, les cheveux en bataille et un tee-shirt d'un de ses groupes de rock favoris. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et elle baillait à s'en arracher la mâchoire, faisant peu du fait qu'elle avait un public et cela entraîna un sourire sur le visage de son frère, content de voir qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changer. Ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que leurs parents arrivent, ces derniers trop heureux de pouvoir attraper leur fille, se joignant à la discussion.

Pendant ce temps, Laura garda un œil sur Derek. Elle savait qu'elle devait se mêler de ses affaires mais comme toute bonne grande sœur, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Derek en doutait peut-être mais elle percevait que Stiles pouvait lui apporter des réponses, être celui qui l'apaiserait, réussirait à percer sa carapace. Pour le moment, elle attendrait dans un coin.

o

« Eh, salut, c'est encore moi. Euh, j'ai déjà dû te laisser au moins cinq autres messages vocaux dans ce genre, Stiles rit un peu nerveusement, faisant des allers retours dans sa chambre, se mordillant les lèvres. « Tu dois sûrement être occupé mais je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien pour toi. Ok, rappelle-moi. »

Il n'avait pas vu Kit depuis plusieurs semaines, ni à l'hôpital, ni en dehors, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop intrusif mais le fait que les médecins n'aient pas non plus vu l'adolescent l'avait poussé à prendre son téléphone. Il resta assis sur le bord de son lit, espérant entendre la sonnerie caractéristique qui indiquerait qu'il recevait un appel mais celui-ci resta _bruyamment_ silencieux. Il tenta de se rassurer, imaginant le garçon quelque part, en train de souffler son cynisme à l'oreille d'âmes attentives et s'enferma alors dans la salle de bain. L'eau sur sa peau était brûlante mais il ne baissa pas la température, profitant de la chaleur. S'essuyant ensuite avec une épaisse serviette, il s'arrêta un moment, et profita pour jeter un œil au miroir qui lui faisait face.

Ses cheveux trempés lui collaient au front, des gouttes dégoulinant le long de son dos. Ses yeux, qu'il trouvait grands, lui renvoyaient son regard, étonné et hagard. Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours le même nez trop retroussé, la même peau pâle et constellée. Son regard descendit alors plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où sa jambe avait été amputée. Pendant un temps, il lui avait été impossible de poser les yeux sur son reflet, combattant un dégoût qu'il continuait d'éprouver mais qu'il était aujourd'hui plus facile de contrôler. Il avait perdu des kilos en deux ans, mais il pouvait voir à quel point sa jambe droite avait travaillé, les muscles s'étant étendus alors qu'il avait dû apprendre à supporter son poids d'une autre manière.

Mais il était résigné. Il avait accepté ce qu'il était devenu, accepté de devoir porter un corps étranger, difforme, différent. Il ne regardait plus le même Stiles mais un nouveau, qui avait muté et s'était bâti sur des ruines, couvert de sang. Il y avait pire. Bien pire.

Tournant le dos à cette image, il s'habilla aussi rapidement que ses membres le lui permirent, enfilant un bas de jogging et un sweat. Nox l'attendait près du lit, son museau posé entre ses pattes, son regard humide perdu, en direction du bureau. Stiles s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu es malade ? »

L'animal ne bougea pas et Stiles lui caressa la tête d'une main, l'autre occupée à sécher sa tignasse.

« Je pensais que tu resterais dehors avec les autres mais je vois que tu es aussi enthousiaste que moi a l'idée de passer cette journée dehors. »

De la buée était apparue sur sa fenêtre alors qu'un nuage noir menaçait de décharger bientôt un torrent de pluie.

« Je sais mon grand, je n'aime pas l'hiver non plus. »

Ça semblait trop réel, trop proche, juste trop.

Une envie, d'abord timide, vint le titiller, alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis longtemps mais le temps maussade et l'humeur plus taciturne de Nox réveillèrent d'anciennes lubies. Aussi, il s'installa lentement à son bureau, son chien sur les talons, avant de s'emparer d'une feuille blanche, d'un geste presque craintif. Il resta là un moment, fixant la feuille, se trouvant un peu gauche, ne sachant quoi faire, presque apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un le surprenne.

Il compta dans sa tête, quelques secondes avant de souffler doucement et de poser la mine de son crayon sur le papier. A partir de cet instant et durant les heures qui suivirent, il ne sut pas trop ce qui arriva, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi concentré. Il ne percevait que le grattement contre la rame et les reniflements irréguliers de Nox qui s'intéressait ponctuellement à ce qu'il fabriquait. Le reste lui parvenait de manière molle, comme s'il s'était mis la tête sous l'eau. Il était éveillé mais dans une sorte de conscience léthargique, ses doigts bougeant pour lui et sa tête, penchée vers ses dessins, percevaient des images à vive allure, comme si elle avait peur qu'il n'ait pas le temps de toutes les retenir.

A la fin, ses paumes et le bout de ses doigts étaient noirs et il se sentait épuisé mais plus calme alors qu'il s'adossait lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sa nuque était douloureuse mais il s'en fichait un peu. Attrapant une pochette, il disposa les dessins à l'intérieur et les rangea soigneusement dans une boîte en carton, qu'il plaça ensuite dans son armoire. Il ne savait pas s'il recommencerait, si l'envie se ferait sentir à nouveau, seulement que ça lui avait fait du bien.

Il ne le raconta à personne, pas même aux garçons avec lesquels il passa l'après-midi, alors que lui et Gale s'étaient réfugiés chez Boyd. Celui-ci les couvait d'un regard mi-outragé, mi-affectueux, heureux qu'ils aient pensé à venir lui rendre visite mais ne sachant probablement pas comment le montrer. Il était content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Gale également. Le garçon agissait de manière particulière ces derniers temps et Stiles ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait pu discuter avec lui, sans que ce dernier ne s'échappe ou affirme avoir des devoirs à faire.

Il n'était pourtant pas dupe, comprenait que quelque chose embêtait l'adolescent, se souvenant lui-même de cette période où il n'était pas toujours évident d'être un garçon qui préférait parfois travailler sur sa dissertation d'histoire, plutôt que d'aller jouer au basket avec le reste de sa bande. Il aurait juste aimé que Gale se confie, se sentant, sans le vouloir, un peu mis à l'écart. Ils s'étaient pourtant toujours entendus, même lorsque Stiles s'était demandé si ce n'était pas un peu bizarre de traîner avec des gamins plus jeunes. Il avançait doucement dans sa vingtaine et Gale et Clive venaient à peine de souffler leurs dix-sept ans. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait la sensation d'être consciemment évité et cela le blessait au point qu'il en discuta une fois avec Boyd, ce dernier s'empressant de secouer son idée d'une main leste, comme s'il s'agissait là, de quelque chose de complètement ridicule et grotesque.

Gale était plus détendu, riant aux blagues que Stiles pouvait sortir et celui-ci se sentit soulagé. Peut-être qu'il faisait trop attention à des choses qui n'avaient finalement que peu d'importance.

En claquant la porte du pick-up, Nox vint le rejoindre, sa queue fouettant l'air à mesure qu'il s'approchait et Stiles l'entraîna avec lui, remplissant sa gamelle, qu'il grignota avant de se détourner à nouveau, visiblement peu affamé.

« Quoi ? On fait la fine bouche, aujourd'hui, mon pote ? »

Tournant son museau sur le côté, l'animal l'observa avec attention, et Stiles se demanda ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, s'il avait été capable de parler. Il patienta encore mais Nox se désintéressa complètement de son plat, continuant à poser ses yeux sur lui, pareils à deux billes, rondes et humides. Il respirait bruyamment, sa gueule ouverte et son ventre se gonflant et désenflant lorsque l'air emplissait ses poumons.

« D'accord. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin, jusqu'au lac, avant de revenir sur leurs pas. En retournant près de la grange, il fronça les sourcils, surpris par une vision peu familière et fit signe à son chien de l'accompagner, bien qu'il n'en eût absolument pas besoin, Nox le suivant comme son sombre. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Perplexe, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'homme qui l'intéressa.

« Tony.

\- Eh Stiles, quoi de neuf, mon grand ?

\- Euh, Dorothy n'est pas avec toi, aujourd'hui ? Je croyais qu'elle devait reprendre avec Stan, ce matin. Je suis passé chez elle mais personne ne répond. »

Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé, lorsque l'expression de Tony se changea en une figure peinée et inquiète. Il le laissa juste finir sa phrase, notant mentalement l'adresse, avant de grimper dans sa voiture. Il n'aurait pas honte ensuite d'avouer qu'il avait certainement enfreint quelques règles au code la route, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. Se garant maladroitement, il se dépêcha autant qu'il put, pestant contre sa jambe qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir avec fluidité.

« Reste ici, je reviens. »

Nox garda sa tête hors de la vitre, le regardant partir sans autre gémissement.

Il arriva à l'accueil, remercia rapidement la secrétaire, emprunta l'escalier, manquant se cogner contre un brancard au passage et ouvrit la porte, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il s'arrêta brusquement, peinant à trouver ses mots, la main toujours posée sur la poignée, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avait devant lui.

« Bonté divine, ne me regarde pas comme ça ». Réajustant ses lunettes devant ses yeux, Dorothy continua d'enfiler ses aiguilles, la longue écharpe, couvrant presque entièrement le lit, la chemise de l'hôpital, trop grande pour elle, baillant sur ses épaules.

« S'il te plaît, Noah, pose ton fils sur cette chaise avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. »

Laissant son père le conduire vers ladite chaise, il ne quitta pas pour autant la vieille femme des yeux, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait paraître si détachée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je n'ai pas…

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, Ginger. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore couchée dans ce lit, c'est parce que ces entêtés ne veulent pas me laisser sortir, elle s'offusqua, pointant la porte du doigt, certainement vers les médecins et infirmiers qui s'étaient occupés d'elle jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu es tombé, il éructa, essayant de faire passer la gravité de la situation par l'amplitude de sa voix.

\- Ce n'était rien. J'ai oublié de boire de l'eau et alors quoi ? J'ai soudainement besoin qu'un neurologue vienne me tenir un biberon au-dessus de la tête.

\- Dorothy, son père la réprimanda et elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, peu atteinte.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne m'a prévenu. Où est maman ?

\- Elle est rentrée à la maison me chercher quelques vêtements à porter au lieu de cette horrible chemise de nuit.

\- On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, on attendait juste la décision des médecins avant de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle au ranch, eh », son père posa une épaule, sa voix se faisant plus douce alors qu'il se rendait seulement compte que son corps tremblait. « Elle va bien, elle pourra sortir ce soir. Ils veulent juste la garder encore un peu en observation pour s'assurer que tout est normal. Elle va bien, mon grand. »

Il hocha la tête, cherchant à se persuader, essayant de faire pénétrer les mots dans son cerveau, au point qu'il n'existe plus aucune once d'hésitation. Il souffla avant de prendre la main de Dorothy dans la sienne, la serrant fermement. Elle lui sourit et eut la sensation que son cœur reprenait une allure régulière.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas de sitôt.

\- Je le sais, ça. »

Son père le força à rentrer lui aussi, l'assurant qu'il avait pris sa journée pour pouvoir ramener Dorothy. Encore un peu étourdi par les événements, il ne remarqua que plus tard qu'une personne se tenait sur son perron alors qu'il laissait Nox s'éloigné vers les champs.

« Je suis passé mais il n'y avait personne.

\- J'étais à l'hôpital. Dorothy a fait une chute ce matin mais les médecins disent qu'elle va bien. Un peu trop de surmenage. »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent un instant, assombrissant son allure mais Stiles connaissait désormais cette expression pour l'avoir déjà surprise.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Mon père s'occupe d'elle. »

Il se gratta la tête, évitant de croiser son regard de peur de baisser un peu trop la garde mais découvrir celle qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille à part entière, si vulnérable, si fragile, lui donnait des nausées. Elle faisait partie de sa vie depuis tellement longtemps qu'il refusait de penser ne serait-ce qu'une simple seconde qu'elle puisse un jour, elle aussi, disparaître. Ce qui était incroyablement stupide. Tout le monde s'en allait. Tout le temps.

« Elle paraît tellement forte mais elle ne l'est pas. J'ai juste eu terriblement peur de la perdre. »

Avec horreur, il s'entendit renifler. Il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Sans succès

« Et je déteste ça. » Levant le col de sa chemise, il se mit à le humer avec vigueur. « Une heure à l'hôpital et j'ai l'impression de sentir l'antiseptique et les gants en latex. »

Ça lui rappelait son propre séjour. Ses nuits atroces passés à souffrir le martyr. A supplier qu'on le fasse dormir, par n'importe quel moyen. A hurler qu'on lui donne de quoi soulager la douleur, sans comprendre que la réelle douleur, celle qui transformait son cœur en un mur criblé de balles, ne pouvait être soulagée.

« Ok. »

Derek se tourna alors subitement vers l'allée et Stiles eut l'horrible angoisse que ses larmoiements l'aient poussé à fuir et il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper une chose qu'il regretterait. Comme lui demander de rester encore un peu avec lui. Au lieu de ça, il joua la carte de la nonchalance.

« Je suppose que je te verrais demain ? » questionna-t-il, hésitant.

S'il ne réussit pas à cacher la lueur d'espoir qui brilla dans sa voix, il préféra l'ignorer, continuant à observer les pieds du brun, tout plutôt que son visage. L'autre resta silencieux le temps d'une seconde avant de déverrouiller les portières de sa voiture.

« Grimpe. Je t'emmène déjeuner. »

\- Hein ?

\- Je meurs de faim. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, comme si cette simple phrase était une réponse suffisante à son ahurissement. Il plissa les yeux, s'attendant à voir surgir Laura derrière lui, ses cheveux se balançant au gré du vent, son air canaille et ses bottes en cuir. Mais il ne vit personne.

« Grimpe dans la voiture, Stiles. »

Après que son cœur eût fini de rebondir dans sa poitrine, il laissa ses jambes se mouvoir pour lui, suivant Derek qui s'installa derrière le volant et pria pour que celui-ci ne voit pas l'immense sourire qui avait pris place sur son visage. Comme si c'était possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bravo pour celles et ceux qui l'avaient deviné : je trouve le Laura/Jordan extrêmement mignon :) Elle serait capable de l'avaler tout cru en moins de deux :p
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, je vous embrasse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voilà le chapitre 13 dont une bonne partie se concentre sur Stiles et Derek qui ont l'air - enfin - capables de se parler ;) J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que vous vous inquiétiez pour Dorothy : pas de panique, elle est trop robuste pour se laisser avoir par quelques vertiges !
> 
> Merci pour tout,
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Dérobé derrière la carte du menu, Stiles hésitait encore entre trois plats, ignorant que Derek avait déjà choisi et patientait silencieusement qu'il ait terminé, sans montrer signe d'un quelconque agacement. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de devenir aussi rouge que le cuir de la banquette sur laquelle il était installé. Marmonnant une excuse, il se pencha vers le serveur et porta son choix sur une assiette de pommes sautées et d'œufs brouillés et rendit le carton plastifié avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Oh, et du ketchup, s'il vous plaît. »

Il offrit à Derek un clin d'œil, face auquel il resta impassible, se contentant de lever ses sourcils si particuliers et de dicter à son tour sa commande. Lorsque le serveur disparut, Stiles se tourna vers son voisin, remontant rapidement les manches de sa chemise à carreaux pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

« Un cheeseburger ? Il répéta, un peu étonné. J'aurais plutôt misé sur un steak végan.

\- Pourquoi, parce que je travaille dans un ranch ?

\- Absolument pas, non. Tu imagines s'il s'agissait d'une obligation professionnelle ? Mon père serait inconsolable. Non, c'était juste, une impression. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était fait cette idée, mais il avait dû combler les trous. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek était l'être le plus loquace du comté.

« Tu as déjà une image de moi bien nette dans la tête, pas vrai ?

\- Un peu », il avoua, honnête, peut-être gêné au fond d'avoir émis un jugement trop hâtif mais le brun devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été des plus affables. « Comme quelqu'un qui suit les règles, droit dans ses bottes, qui n'hésite pas. C'est la première impression que j'ai eu. » Il souffla, furtivement amusé par autre chose. « Bien sûr, c'était avant de me rendre compte que tu étais aussi un incroyable emmerdeur, aussi chaleureux qu'un bloc de glace. »

Cela engendra un rire chez Derek, qui secoua la tête, avant de le dévisager, non sans lui envoyer un air cynique à la figure.

« Parce que tu rayonnes de joie au quotidien, pas vrai ?

\- Évidemment. Et tous ceux qui diront le contraire seront soit menteurs, soit… menteurs. »

Leurs assiettes chaudes arrivèrent rapidement et Stiles tomba dedans aussitôt, ne faisant pas attention aux sons qui sortaient de sa bouche ni au sel qui collait au coin de ses lèvres. Il ne se plaignait pas des plats de sa mère, loin de là, mais entre son intention de mener son père sur le chemin de la nourriture saine, il avait parfois du mal à y trouver son compte.

« Harry's est le meilleur endroit pour déjeuner, j'avais l'habitude d'y venir souvent, après les cours.

\- Avec tes amis ?

\- Ouais. On venait finir nos devoirs, ou manger une pizza après un match. J'ai tellement de souvenirs ici. » Il pointa du doigt le coin gauche de la salle, derrière l'épaule de Derek. « Là, par exemple, c'est le lieu exact où Jackson a vomis ses tripes après avoir rebattu les oreilles de tout le monde, sur le fait qu'il serait capable d'engloutir quatre hots-dogs, juste après s'être enfilé deux énormes plat de nachos. J'ai pris des photos.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps.

\- L'école primaire. Il était ma Némésis mais aujourd'hui, je suis content de pouvoir dire qu'il est mon ami. » Il s'apprêta à prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son plat avant de se raviser, mortifié. « Ne lui répète jamais que j'ai dit un truc pareil. Il ne me laisserait jamais m'en sortir, sinon. »

Il hocha la tête et Stiles soupira, soulagé. Jackson était son ami. Il était aussi probablement la personne la plus fourbe qu'il connaisse. Il serait fini si ce dernier l'apprenait.

« Et Boyd ?

\- Boyd ? C'est mon plus vieil ami, si on... enfin si on ne compte pas... Scott. Je crois que son ombre m'a suivi dès les moments où j'ai appris à marcher. Il est discret mais il sait écouter. Il a aussi un humour dantesque et cette fois, tu peux crier dans toute la ville que ce garçon est littéralement mon âme sœur », il sourit de toutes ses dents, se souvenant de la première fois où il avait exprimé cette pensée au jeune homme. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

\- Je l'aime bien.

\- Je sais. Au cinéma, vous étiez proches. Je veux dire, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, ajouta-t-il, un peu précipitamment, se grattant distraitement la gorge avant de plonger vers son verre d'eau.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment difficile à accommoder.

\- Et toi, tes amis doivent te manquer ? »

Ce fut au tour de Derek de s'agiter un peu sur son siège, concentrant son regard sur la salière posée sur la table, plutôt que sur le visage de Stiles.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis.

\- Allez », il l'encouragea, certain que Derek faisait finalement preuve de retenue. « Tu dois bien avoir des gens à qui tu tiens. »

\- J'ai mes sœurs. »

Derek dut sentir qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là car il planta son regard dans le sien, profond et Stiles s'aperçut alors que ce dernier ne mentait pas. Il en ressentit une certaine tristesse, triste que Derek n'ait pas d'autres personnes contre qui pouvoir se reposer lorsque la situation ne lui permettait plus de tenir tout seul, triste qu'il soit aussi mal à l'aise de lui faire comprendre que ça ne changerait pas.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu étais si étonné. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai rien d'amical.

\- Eh bien, je commence à me dire que je peux aussi parfois me tromper, même si c'est rare. »

S'ils furent trop remplis pour un dessert, ils ne refusèrent pas le café que le serveur leur proposa, Stiles s'étalant davantage sur son siège, l'estomac plein.

« Très bien. Donc, je l'ajoute à la liste.

\- La liste ? Questionna-t-il, prenant déjà une seconde rasade de la boisson, que Stiles n'osa même pas toucher, de peur de se brûler les doigts.

\- Oui, tu adores lire, tu privilégies les relations solides et familiales, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Quoi d'autres ? Qu'est-ce que Derek Hale aime faire durant son temps libre ?

\- Tu comptes écrire un bouquin ? Il le taquina, Stiles notant tout de même qu'il prenait soin d'éviter de répondre à sa question.

\- Pourquoi pas, ta sœur ne fait que vanter les vertus de l'écriture, ça pourrait être une très bonne idée. »

Il l'observa croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine, sans perdre patience. Celui-ci semblait tâter le terrain, espérant certainement que le plus jeune abandonnerait le sujet mais c'était mal le connaître.

« J'aime marcher. »

S'attendant à ce qu'il continue, Stiles fut doublement surpris et frustré quand il ne le fit pas.

« Quoi, c'est tout, tu ne peux pas me laisser sur ça, mon grand, j'ai besoin de plus.

S'il parvint à retirer quelques informations supplémentaires, Derek les délivrant parfois comme s'il s'agissait d'un arrachage de dent, il resta assez discret sur le reste. Pour autant, Stiles ne se souvint pas de s'être ennuyé un seul instant. Derek était drôle, il le savait déjà, mais il ne l'était plus à ses dépens ce qui était encore mieux. Il souriait aussi davantage, même s'il se dérobait encore souvent derrière sa main, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment autorisé à le voir de cette manière. De son côté, il était aussi moins agité, même si Derek dirait certainement qu'il avait la bougeotte. Stiles savait ce qui était en train d'arriver. Oh, ça, il le savait.

Il l'appréciait. Beaucoup. Et ça aurait pu ne pas être un problème s'il n'était pas aussi apeuré à l'idée que cette impression ne fasse que grossir, au point qu'il ne sache quoi faire avec. Parce que si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'au final, il tomberait dans l'embarras, forçant ainsi Derek à l'accompagner. Ce n'était plus fait pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ? Ne plus le voir et attendre que ça passe ? Ou rester, jusqu'à ce que Derek s'aperçoive que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et qu'il s'empresse de lui dire que ce n'était pas possible. Et que ça ne le serait jamais.

Il choisit de ne plus y penser pour le moment, préférant garder cela pour plus tard. Ce n'était pas comme si ses nuits étaient baignées de pensées positives, autrement. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se chamaillèrent un moment à propos du paiement, Derek déclarant qu'il était en charge de l'addition, étant celui qui l'avait invité mais Stiles, têtu, désirait payer sa part. Il réussit à sortir sa carte rapidement, cachant à peine une exclamation triomphante lorsqu'en levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le serveur tendait la facture à son compagnon, qui rangea la sienne dans son portefeuille, lui accordant un sourire de connivence.

Il fit la moue quelques secondes avant de trouver de quoi prendre sa revanche.

« Tu sais, on dirait que tu essayes d'acheter mon amitié. Je ne suis pas riche mais je peux encore prendre soin de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas... je ne suis pas... Ce n'est pas ça », tenta-t-il de se justifier et ce fut Stiles qui lui offrit un sourire en coin.

Dans la voiture, Stiles attrapa son sac, vérifiant qu'il n'avait aucun message ou appel manqué et se renfonça dans son siège lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'en avait aucun. Kit ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté. Il avait d'ailleurs un autre rendez-vous à la clinique, le surlendemain et il n'avait pas même eu le temps de faire ses exercices d'étirement durant la semaine, tant il avait eu des choses à faire. Il commençait à se sentir mieux, même si accepter la nouvelle prothèse relevait toujours d'un non catégorique, en ce qui le concernait. Mais c'était un peu plus facile, chaque fois qu'il traversait la porte vitrée de l'établissement. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps devant lui pour pouvoir s'adapter mais il en avait perdu assez et l'entraînement que lui imposait Léo était intense mais nécessaire. Il s'y tiendrait.

Il sourit en arrivant, percevant au loin la façade jaune écarlate de la cabane qui détonait parmi les couleurs sobres des autres bâtiments. Lui et Derek l'avaient terminé rapidement recevant les félicitations de son père mais au-delà de la satisfaction d'un travail fini, il avait ressenti une sorte de soulagement, comme si quelque chose s'était dégagée de ses poumons, lui permettant de mieux respirer.

« Tu as dit que tu étais allé à l'université. Qu'est-ce que tu as étudié ? »

Se détournant un instant de la route pour le regarder, Derek ne mit qu'une seconde à répondre :

« Le droit.

\- Et ça ne te plaisait pas ? Devina-t-il, imaginant bien qu'il s'agissait certainement de la raison principale qui l'avait fait finir ici.

\- Si, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pour moi. En tout cas, pas pour le reste de ma vie.

\- C'est dommage », il souffla, un regret perceptible dans le ton de sa voix, « je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un super avocat. Tu n'aurais eu qu'à lancer un seul de tes regards et ton concurrent se serait enfui, la queue entre les jambes.

\- Évidemment, puisque je suis le grand méchant, brutal et insensible », il railla, levant les yeux au ciel. « Et je pensais à juge d'instruction, pas avocat.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Au contraire, j'ai compris ton petit jeu. Tu te planques sous ton masque pour cacher qu'en réalité, tu es fait de roses et de miel. »

Derek renifla, son nez se fronçant et Stiles se dit qu'il ressemblait à un petit garçon.

« Tu es si perspicace, et moi qui pensais mon secret bien gardé.

\- Pas de panique, je ne dirai rien, c'est promis. »

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. S'il était certain d'une chose, c'était bien de garder précieusement chaque parcelle de la personnalité de Derek qu'il découvrirait. Il n'en était plus honteux, désormais, se disant qu'il était bien trop naïf de se laisser croire le contraire. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci ne lui suivait pas, en sortant de l'habitacle.

« Tu ne viens pas ?

\- J'ai encore quelques trucs à régler en ville, lui affirma-t-il, par la vitre passager. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, ok ?

\- Ouais. Ouais, d'accord. Euh, merci pour le déjeuner, c'était... enfin, merci. »

Il se remit à marcher, décidé à ne pas se frapper le front, avant d'être hors de vue de l'autre homme, quand ce dernier le rappela, n'ayant pas fait mine de redémarrer son moteur.

« Oui ?

\- N'oublie pas : je veux une part des droits, une fois ce fichu bouquin sorti. »

Après quelques secondes de surprise, il éclata de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, ne remarquant même pas que Derek souriait aussi.

« Je n'oublierai pas. »

o

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte du bureau, son pas lourd et crispé alors que ses mains, serrées en poings, donnaient l'impression que le sang n'y circulait plus. S'il savait son apparence parfois trop sombre et froide, il n'y accordait absolument aucune importance, bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. Il n'était pas seulement en colère, même si celle-ci le submergeait à majorité, à tel point qu'il avait eu l'envie de défoncer les murs de l'immeuble et d'attraper par le cou quiconque se serait trouvé sur son chemin. Non, il y avait eu aussi la peur, d'abord légère puis de plus en plus présente, la peur que l'on apprenne ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas un saint, n'avait jamais prétendu l'être, mais il savait qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas cette faute.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, avez-vous rendez-vous avec un de nos attachés de presse ? »

Il ignora la fille, à l'accueil, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard, dépassant la salle d'attente et se dirigeant directement vers l'arrière, là où il savait se trouver les cabinets des journalistes. Commençant à tambouriner sur toutes les portes qui se trouvait à sa portée, il attendit que l'un d'entre eux sortent.

« Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit de... »

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

« … appeler la sécurité.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Se retournant, il découvrit un petit homme à lunettes rondes et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de le prendre à partie.

« J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi j'ai reçu cet appel, il éructa, pointant son téléphone sous le nez de l'homme qui recula d'un bon pas, sous l'assaut.

\- Voyons, je ne vois pas...

\- Vous aviez dit que c'était terminé, que je n'aurais pas à m'en faire et que tout était arrangé.

\- Je vous jure que je n'ai aucune idée de...

\- D'accord, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qu'il se passe, ici ? On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du couloir », intervint une voix forte, et que Derek reconnut aussitôt.

Une jeune femme se tenait les bras croisés, sa chevelure d'un roux foncé, attachée en une queue de cheval lâche. Ses sourcils fins étaient relevés, tandis qu'elle lançait des regards à tous, bien décidée à obtenir une réponse à sa demande. Elle s'arrêta sur Derek, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'affiche dans ses prunelles et elle hocha la tête, en guise de salut.

« M. Hale.

\- Emily, je suis désolée, il est entré si brusquement...

\- Tout va bien Valérie, Richard, vous pouvez retourner dans votre bureau.

\- Mais...

\- Je m'en occupe », elle répéta, son ton plus ferme et l'homme ne posa pas d'autre objection, s'enfuyant en maugréant dans sa barbe.

« M. Hale, si nous discutions dans un endroit plus calme ? »

Sans un mot, il l'a suivi, l'humeur toujours aussi maussade, refusant de s'asseoir lorsque qu'Emily l'invita à le faire, elle-même choisissant alors de rester debout.

« Très bien. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- En me disant la raison pour laquelle j'ai reçu ce coup de téléphone. »

Elle prit l'appareil qu'il lui présenta et écouta le message laissé sur son répondeur. Elle ne parut pas choquée, ni surprise par l'information et il sentit de nouveau une aigreur froide l'envahir alors qu'elle levait les mains en signe de reddition.

« Écoutez, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, ce n'est qu'un respect de la procédure de la boîte : nous renouvelons très souvent notre gratitude à ceux qui nous aurait rendu service. Ce n'était qu'un appel de courtoisie pour vous remercier de votre participation. Cela n'engage rien d'autre.

\- Je l'espère pour vous car je n'hésiterais pas à couler cet endroit si vous ne respectiez pas votre part du marché », il assura, sans une once d'hésitation, comme s'il avait déjà réfléchi à l'éventualité d'un tel retournement. « Je ferai en sorte que vous ne vendiez plus rien, croyez-moi. »

Elle ne cilla pas, pas même lorsqu'il se pencha dangereusement contre la table, la menaçant par la simple ombre fabriquée par son corps. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux brillèrent d'un certain amusement, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire qu'il aurait qualifié de carnassier, s'il la connaissait mieux.

« Je suis donc ravie de vous informer que nous n'en arriverons pas là. »

Il quitta les lieux avec un horrible sentiment dans la tête, persuadé qu'il manquait quelque chose, sans réussir à mettre la main dessus, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'appelait par son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par rentrer dans une Laura inquiète.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Elle s'intéressa, levant les yeux pour essayer de lire l'enseigne, ses joues rougies par le froid hivernal.

\- Je... suis venu déjeuner avec Stiles mais j'avais oublié mes clés sur la banquette. »

Elle mordit à l'hameçon, son visage s'illuminant si violemment qu'il éprouva durant un bref moment, des remords à l'idée de lui mentir. Puis, elle le taquina sur ses prétendus sentiments et ils disparurent presque aussitôt.

o

_La pièce était sombre, illuminée par les lueurs bleutées du dehors, qui passaient à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt mais la neige avait déjà recouvert tout le terrain, ne laissant plus la possibilité de ne percevoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'herbe fraîche. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, seulement la danse leste des flocons qui tombaient lentement sur le sol. Des empreintes profondes témoignaient de la disparition des adultes, partis commencer leur journée de travail, laissant la grande maison presque entièrement vide._

_Une secousse vint faire trembler son environnement alors qu'il sentait les dernière effluves oniriques le quitter. Il s'agissait d'une main, glissant sur son épaule et qui le poussait à quitter le monde des rêves. Grimaçant, il ouvrit ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil, sa vision encore trop floue pour qu'il puisse identifier l'individu qui cherchait à le tirer de la chaleur de son lit et de la douceur de son inertie. Il retomba rapidement dans un état de somnolence, les membres lourds et les paupières presque fermées, écoutant au loin la voix qui dansait près de son visage._

_« Stiles, il neige, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. »_

o

M. Cimens n'était pas un personnage des plus commodes. Il ne s'était jamais marié, n'avait pas eu d'enfants et vivait seul reclus dans sa maison, en périphérie de la ville. Il ne sortait presque jamais, ne recevait pas de visites et fusillait du regard les quelques passants qui avaient l'audace de marcher devant sa maisonnée. Pour autant, il possédait une facette, un angle qui empêchait Stiles de détester cet homme. Attrapant la caisse que lui tendait Jackson, il traversa l'allée et sonna à la porte. Durant les secondes d'attente, il en profita pour regarder autour de lui, la façon dont le jardin était tenu, dont les fleurs semblaient luire, en pleine santé. Il ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le sourire de Stiles s'intensifia face à la mine maussade de son voisin. Il portait un pantalon à carreau et un chandail, son béret bien positionné sur sa tête. S'il aurait pu se sentir vexé du manque criant d'affabilité, il se contenta de montrer fièrement sa marchandise avant de s'inviter, pénétrant dans la demeure avec des exclamations qui durent froisser les oreilles du vieil homme. Il sourit.

« Alors », il commença, déposant la barquette sur la table de la cuisine, « aujourd'hui, nous avons des légumes et des fruits frais, un peu de lait, des œufs et j'ai même pensé à prendre des croquettes pour Myrtille. »

Comme si elle avait entendu son nom, la chatte sortit de sa cachette et vint miauler au pied de Stiles qui se pencha pour lui gratter le museau. Grommelant toujours, M. Cimens se mit à ranger les aliments, et Stiles le suivit, connaissant désormais la pièce dans tous ses recoins. Il le faisait une fois par mois, rendait visite à ceux qui avaient choisi de se faire livrer à domicile, pour leur apporter une caisse remplie de produits qu'ils avaient pu obtenir. Ce n'était souvent pas grand-chose mais c'était une aide que certains ne pouvaient refuser.

L'homme se pencha ensuite pour remplir la gamelle de son animal, la laissant passer entre ses jambes avec fluidité.

« C'est à poster ? »

Il désigna des enveloppes fraîchement timbrées, posées sur le buffet. Quand l'autre hocha la tête, il lui proposa de les déposer au bureau de Poste. Il souffla un _« merci »_ , presque inaudible, mangé à moitié par son énorme moustache et Stiles se sentit fier. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'un silence inhabituel avait envahi la pièce et remarqua alors que le poste de télévision n'était pas allumé. Il chercha à en connaître la raison auprès du propriétaire qui lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de louer les services d'un professionnel. Bombant le torse avec assurance, et retroussant ses manches, Stiles lui affirma qu'il s'agissait de son jour de chance.

Il rectifia rapidement la trajectoire de l'antenne de la télévision, lui laissa le numéro d'un plombier pour ses problèmes récurrents dans sa salle de bain, caressa une dernière fois Myrtille avant de le quitter, sachant que le père de Derek et Jackson l'attendaient dans la voiture.

« Restez au chaud aujourd'hui, ils prévoient des écarts de température et je ne veux pas apprendre que vous avez fini à l'hôpital, c'est entendu ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait atteint le portail, la voix enrouée de l'homme le retint :

« Attend une minute. »

Il disparut à l'intérieur et revint quelques minutes après, un sachet en plastique truffé de framboises de son jardin, ainsi que des fleurs qu'il venait de couper et qu'il tendit à Stiles :

« Pour ta mère.

\- Merci, je suis certain que ça lui fera très plaisir », il dit avant de le saluer chaleureusement de la main, « bonne fin d'après-midi. »

M. Cimens balaya ses remerciements avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau chez lui, Myrtille sur les talons.

« Désolé pour le retard. Je peux vous redéposer à la maison pour terminer les livraisons, si vous voulez ? »

Esteban le rassura immédiatement, l'informant qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés et qu'il détestait faire son travail avec une hâte excessive. Ils continuèrent leur distribution, Jackson à l'arrière, concentré sur son téléphone. A côté de lui, Esteban chantonnait une chanson country passant à la radio et Stiles l'observa plus attentivement, notant les ressemblances flagrantes qu'il possédait avec son fils. Ils avaient tous deux une carrure imposante, une barbe sombre, bien que celle de Derek soit plus fournie que son paternel. Le père était aussi celui qui avait donné ces yeux si particuliers aux jeunes Hale de la famille. Mais là où Derek était abrupt et ferme, Esteban, malgré sa force, était doux et gentil, comme s'il cherchait constamment à contrebalancer ce que son physique pouvait laisser présager.

« J'aime ton t-shirt. »

Stiles se retourna vers Esteban, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation avant qu'il ne regarde lui-même ce qui avait tant plu au grand brun. C'était un de ses groupes de folk préférés et il fut un peu étonné que l'homme s'y connaisse, lui qui avait semblé si proche du paysage populaire.

« Vous êtes le premier à me le dire. Mes parents voudraient que je porte des vêtements plus neutres et mes amis trouvent ça ringard.

\- Dis-leur de trouver un autre qualificatif. J'ai dansé en boîte sur ces musiques, il indiqua, se remémorant sans doute quelques souvenirs.

\- Ils ne reconnaîtraient pas de la bonne musique, même s'ils l'écoutaient en boucle, chaque matin », il confia, malicieux et il remarqua parfaitement la grimace que Jackson lui lança, par le rétroviseur.

« Est-ce que votre ancienne maison vous manque ?

\- Un peu. Mais je peux respirer maintenant que je sais que ma famille est à l'abri.

\- Ça a été très vide, pendant un long moment ici. Je suis content que l'endroit vive à nouveau. »

Esteban quitta la route des yeux pour se concentrer sur lui et il craint avoir dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Laura s'est très bien faite au rythme d'ici.

\- Trop vite, même, rit-il, mais elle n'est pas la seule. Les femmes de la famille sont toutes des battantes, ne baissent jamais les bras. Je n'aurais pas pu affronter la nouvelle de mon licenciement, sans elles.

\- Elles sont des sortes de super-héroïnes, résuma Stiles, imaginant facilement Laura dans un costume rouge et bleu, volant au-dessus de Beacon Hills.

\- Oui, et de vrais petits tyrans aussi. Derek et moi n'avons absolument aucune chance, elles dictent les lois et gare à celui ou celle qui se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

\- J'espère que Jordan a pris note, confia-t-il, avant de se mordre les lèvres, apeuré à l'idée d'avoir laissé échapper une information que le père ignorait.

\- Je n'ai même plus besoin d'émettre des menaces à l'encontre des futurs petits-copains car je sais que ma fille le mettra à genoux ». Puis, il se pencha vers Stiles, comme pour lui révéler un secret. « Ce qui ne m'empêchera absolument pas d'en faire, quand même »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière adresse, Stiles fut soulagé de finir sa journée, qui avait été bien chargée. Ces gens n'étaient pas des habitués et il ne reconnut pas vraiment l'endroit, n'étant pas accoutumé à se rendre dans ce genre de quartier plus aisé. Il s'agissait d'une petite famille le père leur ayant commandé une machine qu'ils avaient à des prix moins onéreux, grâce au nom du terrain, négociant avec des grandes marques. Une petite fille, aux yeux ronds et à la chevelure châtaine, n'ayant visiblement pas plus de six ans, s'amusait à courir autour de sa mère qui, regardait ses plantes être grignotées par le froid avec un air désespéré.

Le mari sortit à son tour de la maison, leur faisant signe de le rejoindre près de leur garage. Stiles descendit alors et aida Esteban à porter la tondeuse à gazon autoportée, remerciant mentalement son compagnon quand celui-ci s'adapta à son allure, sans dire un mot. Après un jour entier de travail, son genou était en feu et sa marche était encore plus maladroite et claudicante que d'ordinaire. S'essuyant le front d'un revers de main, il se stoppa à temps quand il s'aperçut que la petite fille s'était placée juste derrière lui et le contemplait avec curiosité. Il lui rendit son regard avec un petit sourire, persuadé qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir à nouveau dans l'autre sens, quand elle s'enquit, de sa voix fluette.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu marches comme ça ? »

Il resta sans voix. D'abord, parce qu'il était toujours essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir mais aussi car il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle franchise de la part de la gamine. Elle dansait sur ses pieds, l'observant avec cette incompréhension enfantine, révélant ce que les autres, pour ne pas dire adultes, refuseraient de dire à voix haute, ou garderaient pour eux. Plus loin encore, elle pointa directement de son doigt la jambe de Stiles qui tremblotait sans qu'il n'ait de contrôle sur son membre.

« Nancy », claqua soudainement la voix de sa mère, qui, vive, s'empara du bras de sa fille, avant de la tirer vers elle, ses yeux si tranchants que Stiles recula sous l'impact.

Son expression entière marquait le mépris et le dégoût qu'il lui suscitait, alors qu'elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur, la mine sévère. Ses joues chauffèrent tant qu'il était presque possible de sentir la chaleur qui en émanait à un mètre de distance. Envahi par un sentiment de honte, de confusion et d'humiliation mêlées, il ne réussit pas à soutenir son regard, et baissa le sien, désormais rivé sur ses chaussures.

Elle savait pour lui. Évidemment qu'elle savait pour lui, _tout le monde_ était au courant. Beaucoup de gens en ville le prenait pour un meurtrier. Son cœur se mit alors à s'emballer, fort, au point qu'il commença à se sentir étourdi. Rester chez lui représentait un grand avantage tant en termes de sécurité que de confort, mais cachait un très gros problème : il lui arrivait d'oublier ce que les gens pensaient, ce qu'il avait fait et les conséquences qui en avaient découlé. Le fait qu'il ait cherché à ne rien dire après son accident n'avait pas arrangé les choses : les gens s'étaient empressés de faire leurs propres hypothèses. Ici, il n'y avait pas de dérobade, ni de compassion. C'était brut, franc et sans attelle, le jetant en plein océan, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à nager.

Il eut envie de s'enfuir et de se cacher dans un trou.

« Je crois que votre mari a besoin de vous, avec la porte du grillage », les interrompit la voix d'Esteban et Stiles ferma les yeux, embarrassé qu'il ait pu assister à cette scène. Il ne se concentra sur aucun des deux, luttant contre des larmes qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir couler.

Il perçut seulement lorsqu'elle s'en alla, le claquement de ses talons disparaissant avec elle. Une main solide vint se poser sur son épaule et il eut peur de s'effondrer.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il secoua la tête rapidement, se sentant incapable de mentir. Son bras vint alors l'entourer dans une douce accolade et il l'accepta sans s'échapper, ayant l'envie de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

« Ne te fais pas de mal. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Le retour se fit sur une touche amère et il tenta d'ignorer le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sans succès.

o

Il n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait à la télévision, jetant un coup d'œil à ses parents, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Les genoux de sa mère étaient relevés et elle riait à quelque chose que son père lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Il leur accorda un peu d'intimité, retournant dans sa chambre, prêt à rejoindre son lit quand il aperçut une figure sombre, par sa fenêtre. Ne prenant qu'une seconde pour reconnaître la forme de l'individu, il enfila un gilet, avant de partir le rejoindre, le froid le heurtant comme un mur de briques. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sur le muret et Derek sourit narquoisement.

« Ne te moque pas », il le prévint, même s'il reconnaissait que son long pull en laine, dont les manches lui recouvraient les mains et descendaient presque sous ses genoux, lui donnait une allure ridicule. « Moi au moins, je ne finirais pas congeler. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, mourir de froid ?

\- Dit celui qui est venu me rejoindre.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne souhaite simplement pas que mes parents trouvent un cadavre sur le terrain, en se réveillant demain.

\- Tes paroles sont tellement réconfortantes. Il faut que tu arrêtes, ça devient gênant, blagua-t-il et Stiles souffla un rire, étrangement réservé.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Son soupir ne lui échappa pas, rendant Stiles curieux, curieux de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais pas assez égoïste pour exiger une réponse si Derek n'éprouvait pas l'envie de se confier à lui. Il en était assez fier.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

\- Oh. Une très mauvaise ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire ou à déchiffrer, comme s'il ne cessait de tourner autour mais passait toujours à côté.

« Tout le monde fait des conneries, c'est humain. Garde juste à l'esprit que tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu as ta famille avec toi, des amis. Et tu sais, tu m'as moi.

\- Je t'ai, toi ? »

Il rougit brusquement, se rendant compte que sa phrase avait une certaine connotation que Derek avait certainement décelé.

« Au-delà du côté affreusement niais de ma déclaration précédente, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as des gens à qui parler. Je sais que c'est difficile de devoir affronter ses actions mais c'est ce que ça signifie d'avoir une famille. C'est avoir quelqu'un qui saura te pardonner, bien avant que tu ne le fasses toi-même.

\- Comme avec Scott ?

\- Quoi ? »

Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Et le fait de ne pas y avoir été préparé, ainsi que sa rencontre avec la jeune mère de famille, un peu plus tôt, le laissa chamboulé, Derek renforçant cette ouverture qu'il avait tenté de garder fermé, à l'abri des regards, des jugements et des suppositions.

« C'est ce qui se passe avec Scott. Tu es perdu, et parfois, tu as l'impression que ce sentiment s'en va et d'autres fois, d'autres fois, c'est comme si tu retombais une nouvelle fois en arrière, comme si rien n'avait bougé. »

Comme s'il était toujours là-bas.

« Je peux pas. » Il affirma, les yeux humides, désolé de ne pas pouvoir se confier. « J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne peux pas. J'y pense tout le temps », son doigt posé sur sa tempe, glissa ensuite vers son torse, « mais là, c'est comme si c'était bloqué, comme si, en essayant d'en parler, j'écrasais tout ce qui se trouve dans ma poitrine et c'est douloureux. Je sais que c'est lâche, je sais que les gens méritent de savoir mais c'est quelque chose que je serais sans doute incapable de dévoiler, parce que c'est comme si on me demandait de planter mon bras dans mon torse et d'en retirer le cœur.

\- Ok. Ok Stiles, alors quand tu seras prêt. »

Et s'il ne l'était jamais ? Ne le devait-il pas au moins pour son ami ? C'était tellement abstrait et en même temps, ça représentait presque un élément physique, un besoin de trouver un moyen d'enfin faire la paix avec sa conscience. Une sorte de jeu, qui ne trouverait jamais ni gagnant, ni fin.

Le silence qui suivit, uniforme, n'était pas gênant, au contraire, il s'installa entre eux comme un cocon, une douce couverture qui les recouvrit et qui laissa Stiles avec un sentiment d'engourdissement. Il se sentait épuisé, par cette journée mais aussi par cette vie qui n'accordait pas de répit. Il n'en voulait pas pour autant à Derek, s'il était un des seuls à évoquer si directement sa propre tragédie, il était peut-être le premier à n'émettre aucune appréciation, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Une posture qu'il ignorait avoir désiré. Alors, lentement, presque de manière imperceptible, sa tête vacilla, alors que ses paupières devinrent lourdes, si lourdes qu'il ne sentit même pas qu'il reposa le haut de son crâne sur l'épaule de Derek, apaisé, la respiration profonde. Il le dirait à voix haute, un jour. Il raconterait tout. Simplement, pas aujourd'hui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloooors ? Ce rapprochement Sterek ? Papa Hale qui entre en scène ? Et, c'est moi ou Derek a l'air de cacher quelque chose ? Hmm, bizarre...
> 
> Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine les amis !
> 
> Pleins de bisous :*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !
> 
> Croulant un peu sous le travail, j'ai juste le temps de vous poster ce chapitre avant de retourner me griller le cerveau. Le temps passe trop vite, j'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier que nous entrions dans le mois de juillet... enfin, les températures récentes ont tôt fait de me réveiller sur le sujet x) J'espère que de votre côté, tout se passe pour le mieux et que vous avez passé un super Halloween, en grignotant plein de cochonneries !
> 
> Merci à tous pour votre soutien !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Le bruit du moteur s'arrêta et Stiles s'empressa de sortir de la voiture, Dorothy n'ayant visiblement aucune intention de ralentir, s'engageant déjà sur le sentier d'un pas décidé.

« Sérieusement les enfants, je vais bien, inutile de me suivre comme des ombres derrière mon dos. »

Noah et Stiles échangèrent un sourire en silence, amusés par l'obstination de la femme mais ne pensèrent à aucun moment quitter son chevet, effrayés tous les deux par l'image qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. Celle-ci, pourtant, dut ralentir, une main posée sur sa hanche alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration et Stiles fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes. Elle repoussa alors sa main lorsqu'il tenta de la soutenir.

« Bas les pattes. »

Elle se redressa, prête à repartir mais la douleur dut la dissuader et elle soupira profondément avant de lui fourrer son bagage entre les bras. Il sourit, victorieux et resta gonflé de fierté, y compris après qu'elle lui ait lancé un regard à en faire pâlir un mort. Ouvrant la porte de sa maison, ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise alors qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil dans chaque coin et il entendit son père rire, ses épaules se secouant doucement. Certains employés s'étaient mis d'accord pour réaménager un peu son espace afin de lui faciliter le quotidien, remplaçant les placards par des meubles situés au niveau de sa taille ou en redonnant une couche de peinture au plafond, elle qui se plaignait tout le temps qu'il fallait le retaper.

Ils l'accueillirent tous avec bonne humeur, quelques-uns plaçant une main amicale sur son dos pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Stiles déposa sa valise dans la chambre à coucher avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon, lorsqu'il sursauta, sentant quelqu'un lui agripper le bras.

« Eh. »

\- Eh », répondit-il, tout aussi loquace. Mais Derek lui offrit ce sourire en coin, celui qu'il avait découvert il y a peu et qui, il pouvait avouer, faisait s'agiter son estomac et il resta un peu pantois, préférant garder la bouche fermée, par peur de dire une ânerie.

« Tu crois qu'elle a aimé sa surprise ? »

Il ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir à la question, parce-qu'au fond, il la connaissait sans doute mieux que lui-même.

« Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais oui. Ces gars sont sa famille et ils l'aiment tous en retour. L'endroit ne fonctionne pas de la même manière, sans elle.

\- Disons qu'elle sait comment exprimer ce qu'elle pense, il décida, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

\- C'est l'euphémisme de l'année. »

C'est pourquoi elle était si indispensable : personne ne serait capable de faire ce pour quoi elle était faite. Ça lui donnait un peu de courage, avoir des figures aussi fortes et déterminées dans son entourage lui permettait de ne pas lâcher, plus aussi facilement qu'il avait pu le faire, en tout cas. Derek le contemplait sans bouger, différentes expressions traversant ses iris mais Stiles ne parvenant pas à les distinguer toutes, tant elles se succédaient rapidement. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. La vérité c'était que si Derek n'était pas un maître des mots, il était particulièrement doué pour l'observation, laissant dériver son regard lorsqu'il lui plaisait de le faire. Si bien qu'il était aisé de penser qu'il ne prêtait guère attention à ce qui l'entourait ou qu'il choisissait de ne pas le faire. Pourtant, si on s'attardait sur les détails, cette carapace se fissurait à divers endroits : Derek était attentif. Très attentif.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'homme avait relancé des conversations sur des sujets qu'il avait à peine, effleuré, parfois des jours plus tôt, dans ses bavardages interminables, dans lesquels il se perdait lui-même. Mais ce qui était évident, c'était que cette attention ne lui était pas si familière et il se racla la gorge, tentant de cacher ses rougeurs sans grand succès.

« Quoi ? parvint-il à croasser.

\- Je me disais juste que j'étais content de voir que tu avais pu rattraper ta nuit de sommeil ». Il ajouta quand il dut lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de Stiles, avec un air presque malicieux. « Tu sais, après que tu te sois endormi hier soir, je me suis inquiété.

\- Oh mon Dieu. » Stiles plaqua ses paumes sur sa figure, se sachant désormais aussi rouge que son pick-up, grimaçant encore plus lorsqu'il écarta les doigts et trouva Derek en train de rire. « Oh mon Dieu. Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête. Je suis littéralement mortifié et désolé. C'était embarrassant.

\- Je ne dirai pas ça, souffla-t-il et Stiles eut une drôle d'impression, avant de la balayer furtivement.

\- Pitié, tu meurs d'envie de te pavaner et de rire de ce bon vieux Stiles, incapable de tenir debout alors qu'il n'était même pas si tard. Je vais aller trouver un coin dans lequel me cacher pour ne plus jamais y sortir et espérer que cette information n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de Jackson.

\- Tu es absurde.

\- Absolument pas », il bougonna, plus par principe mais qui perdit un peu de son poids lorsqu'il lui rendit son sourire.

Un peu plus loin, Dorothy ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange, tout en gardant un œil sur ses affaires, vociférant sur l'un des gars qui avait eu l'audace de déplacer un de ses tableaux. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, après avoir prononcé un discours pour remercier chacun des participants, elle le coinça dans le salon, alors qu'il finissait de balayer le sol. Il n'était pas très doué, sa jambe se cognant un peu contre tout le mobilier de la pièce mais heureux quand même de pouvoir se rendre utile.

« Le petit Hale est très serviable. Un peu abrupt sur les bords mais je suppose que c'est typique de votre génération. Nous avons de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui, prêt à donner un coup de main.

\- Tu viens de menacer Ergo de lui couper la main s'il retouchait encore une fois à ton canapé, alors qu'il voulait juste le déplacer pour t'éviter d'être trop éloignée de la table basse, contra-t-il, non sans affection, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aboyait plus qu'elle ne mordait.

\- Et je lui ai offert des biscuits juste après », elle l'informa, comme simple explication et il secoua gentiment la tête, faussement désespéré.

C'était Dorothy.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Pas besoin de précision, il sut de qui elle parlait mais fit quand même le choix de ne pas comprendre.

« Il est gentil, quand on apprend à le connaître.

\- Et plutôt beau garçon. »

Il hésita, sentant les mailles du filet se refermer autour de lui avec flexibilité.

« J'imagine.

\- Et tu as l'air de passer pas mal de temps avec lui, en tout cas, plus qu'avant. Je trouve qu'il a une bonne influence. »

Il ne craquerai pas. Il ne craquerai pas. Il ne...

« Ton père est de mon avis.

\- Mon père ? Tu as discuté de ça avec _mon père_ ? Quand est-ce que vous... Non, tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas le savoir. »

Il continua à balayer furieusement le tapis, souhaitant plus que tout effacer le sourire carnassier qu'il avait vu se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Parce que si sa famille commençait déjà à faire des messes basses, combien de temps faudrait-il pour que cette information arrive auprès de Derek ? Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il était déjà au courant ? Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus fort.

« C'est un copain. On n'est pas... Il n'est pas le gars le plus patient de la Terre mais... il comprend. Et c'est bien, d'avoir une personne avec qui discuter. »

Il fit une pause, vérifiant qu'elle saisissait ce qu'il était en train de lui dire mais rien ne filtra et il laissa tomber. Elle était trop têtue, de toute façon. Terminant sa tâche rapidement, il lui claqua une bise sur la joue et se défila, priant pour qu'elle oublie tout ça. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait tout à fait tort. C'était juste que... Eh bien, disons que même un aveugle aurait compris que Derek et lui ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie. Et c'était déjà le cas avant que sa jambe ne soit coupée alors maintenant... Maintenant, ça semblait simplement idiot d'y penser. Et Stiles Stilinski ne voulait certainement pas être un idiot. Il était trop tard pour le reste.

o

Regarder Derek conduire à cheval, c'était comme contempler des vagues s'abattre contre des bancs de sable, encore humides et poudreux, l'écume bouillante et nébuleuse s'infiltrant dans le sol, une venue sauvage, incontrôlable mais porteuse d'une fascination presque impossible à combattre. Même dans ces bons jours, alors qu'il était doué, Stiles n'avait jamais monté de cette manière-là : l'homme tenait les rênes comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension de ses bras, perché sur la selle, penché vers l'avant alors que l'animal était porté au galop avec une facilité et une grâce déconcertante, le faisant passer pour une espèce de gringalet, aux membres bien trop longs et à la posture bien trop maladroite.

Assis sur la barrière, il l'observait avec une pointe de jalousie, alors qu'il souhaitait avoir été capable de se déplacer de cette manière, ajoutant une nouvelle raison pour laquelle assimiler son corps à un sentiment général de profond dégoût. Mais c'était une petite voix, un peu endormie, cachée dans un coin. La pensée dominante qui lui travaillait l'esprit était différente : il était avant tout admiratif, ému par la vision de l'enclos à nouveau vivant, animé par autre chose qu'un affreux souvenir et surtout, par sa propre évolution, alors que des équidés se trouvaient à moins de quelques mètres de lui et qu'il n'en ressentait qu'une intense consolation. Son sang ne battait plus dans ses oreilles à l'en faire perdre connaissance mais comme une source d'excitation et d'engouement familier. Aujourd'hui, il arrivait à voir ce qui lui avait tant plu dans l'équitation et plus simplement, sa jambe manquante.

Il souriait, agité d'un amusement presque enfantin, devant le spectacle de ces animaux trottant dans le pré, leurs museaux plantés dans la terre, alors que d'autres secouaient leurs crinières, frénétiques et solides, majestueux.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek était aussi près, descendu de sa monture, ses cheveux si correctement coiffés habituellement, étaient désormais ébouriffés par le vent, son visage un peu rouge, dû à l'effort alors que son expression était ouverte, comme s'il venait de vivre ce pour quoi il aimait se réveiller le matin. Stiles ne pouvait qu'assentir.

« Rien. Je suis heureux, c'est tout. »

Ça faisait du bien de ne pas devoir mentir. De profiter de choses qui lui paraissaient encore, il n'y avait pas si lointain, comme totalement proscrites.

« Est-ce que tu vas essayer ?

\- Essayer quoi ? » Il demanda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il insinuait.

Il le vit alors pointer du doigt ce qui se trouvait derrière lui et Stiles prit un moment à saisir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il hésita une seconde avant d'éclater de rire, plaçant une main sur sa poitrine pour ne pas trop se pencher et risquer de glisser, face contre terre. Monter à son tour ? Lui ? Ça n'arriverait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, cependant.

Le truc, c'est qu'il avait déjà essayé. Pas sur un cheval, bien sûr. Mais sur la selle en bois, celle que les enseignants utilisaient pour apprendre aux plus jeunes comment se tenir correctement avant de les placer en hauteur. Il n'avait jamais réussi à monter et avait refusé chaque aide qu'on lui avait proposé, se souvint-il avec grimace. Ce n'était vraiment pas un souvenir qu'il avait envie de partager avec Derek. Il ne pensait pas que ce dernier se moquerait, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir affreusement gêné de s'entraîner devant lui. La pitié de certain était parfois bien pire que toutes les moqueries du monde.

« Tu es anxieux ? »

Il renifla, se grattant la joue, pour trouver quelque chose à faire, plutôt que de se tenir là, sous son regard scrutateur.

« Oui, Derek, je le suis. Ce n'est pas comme me demander de me baisser ou de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je n'y arriverai pas. Pas de moi-même.

\- Tu penses réellement que je te laisserai faire ça tout seul, déclara-t-il et dans sa voix, sonnait comme une accusation le fait qu'il ait pu imaginer qu'il l'abandonnerait à son sort. Ça aurait pu être touchant, si sa fierté mal placée n'était pas aussi volumineuse.

\- Je t'arrête là, je n'ai pas besoin d'un valet pour me porter secours. Je suis très bien où je suis. »

L'autre haussa ses sourcils, si haut qu'ils disparaissaient presque derrière ses cheveux, qui étaient retombés sur son front, après sa course et Stiles ne fut pas surpris de trouver ça charmant. Son sourire n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, il s'était agrandit, pour devenir un rictus un peu malicieux, le même qu'il trouvait bien trop souvent sur le visage de Laura.

« Tu viens ici tous les jours maintenant », il commença et Stiles remarqua qu'il s'était encore approché. « Tu t'assois et tu regardes. C'est comme un jeu sans fin. »

Sans fin et sans aucune sortie possible.

« Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile. Mais je sais que ça te manque même si tu tentes de me faire croire le contraire. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, pas de danger, ni de raisons d'avoir peur. Ça se passe là », il plaça deux doigts contre sa tempe et Stiles baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas déjà tout ça. « Il ne sera pas en colère, tu sais. Que tu aies continuer sans lui. Tu ne le trahiras pas, pas parce que tu auras fait ce que tu pouvais pour continuer à vivre, pour ne pas avoir renoncer alors que tu avais l'impression que c'était terminé. Ça ne fonctionne pas de cette manière. »

Il paraissait presque à court de mots, et ça lui avait certainement coûté de dire toutes ces choses.

« Tu ne le connaissais même pas, il murmura, alors que Scott n'était pas là pour les entendre.

\- C'est vrai mais il était ton ami. Alors je sais que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Est-ce qu'il pouvait ? Est-ce qu'il en était à présent capable ? Ça semblait tellement irréel, une sorte de songe, d'état semi-conscient, où il ne serait pas vraiment éveillé mais un état dont il ne parviendrait pas à sortir. Il aimerait... Se jeter à la mer, lui aussi. Mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné aussi loin, qu'il s'était habitué à rester près du rivage. Et ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était... d'aller nager là où il n'avait pas pied. Et s'il avait su le faire auparavant, aujourd'hui, cette jolie mer bleue ressemblait à un lac sombre et obscur, un gouffre énorme qui ne demandait qu'à l'avaler.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas », l'informa Derek, sans prendre en compte ce qu'il venait de dire, comme s'il devinait que c'était ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment.

Et derrière ça, c'était comme s'il voulait savoir si Stiles lui faisait confiance. La réponse était évidente. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'être mais il se rendit compte à ce moment que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait acquis, tout au long de ses mois, depuis son arrivée. Il n'était plus possible d'en douter, désormais. La confiance qu'il éprouvait était presque aveugle et il aurait été prêt à se jeter dans le lac, si Derek le lui avait ordonné. Ça aurait dû l'effrayer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'en éprouvait qu'une plus forte attraction.

Il ne dit rien quand Derek le prit par le bras, le suivant silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant l'animal, immense. Il ne dit rien quand Derek l'invita à placer ses mains, doucement, très doucement, le long de l'encolure et de le caresser, dans une approche affectueuse, ses doigts glissant sur la fourrure lisse. Il respira simplement. Inspirant, expirant. Inspirant, expirant. Puis lorsqu'il toucha les rênes, ses paumes devinrent moites mais il se força à les tenir plus fermement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que des marques apparaissent sur sa peau. Il hésita avant de baisser la tête vers l'étrier. Sa fausse jambe était raide, comme du bois et il faillit se détourner, se promettant de tenter l'expérience une nouvelle fois mais quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, lui interdisait de le faire.

Aussi, il prit sa décision et plaça mécaniquement son pied pour prendre appui, prenant de l'élan sur l'autre côté avant de se propulser vers le haut, pas suffisamment pour y arriver, se dit-il, avant de sentir la poigne ferme de Derek le rattraper juste à temps. Il le remercia en rougissant, s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour grimper et le reste se passa presque au ralenti, comme s'il avait quitté son corps. Il était à terre, l'espace d'un instant, et la seconde d'après, il n'était plus là.

Son corps entier vibrait alors qu'il percevait le corps du cheval, chaud et mobile, sous le sien, ses muscles bandés et son souffle se coupa. Il ne voyait que le ciel, gris et gigantesque et fut un peu étourdi. Tout était si différent, vu d'ici. _« Un autre monde »_ , arguait Scott. Quelque part où ils n'existeraient plus, mais feraient entièrement parti de ce qui les entouraient. Derek était monté juste derrière lui mais il n'y avait pas fait attention, entièrement concentré sur sa position et sur son compagnon, dont la crinière lui chatouillait l'épiderme dans une sensation hautement familière.

C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté car une fois ressaisi, bien que l'engourdissement ne s'était pas évaporé, il enchaîna les gestes de manière automatique, étonné lorsque l'animal se mit en route, lentement. Parce qu'il n'était pas pressé. Il avait attendu des années et maintenant, maintenant il profitait simplement. Tout lui revint alors, tout ce qu'il aimait et qu'il avait rêvé de faire, dès qu'il avait eu l'âge de marcher.

C'était ce qui lui avait manqué, cette impression de grande liberté, pure, que sa volonté et celle de son animal était identique, ne faisant plus qu'une. Qu'il n'était qu'une seule et même entité, partageant une confiance mutuelle et indéfectible. Il ne chercha pas à aller plus vite, ou à prendre de la vitesse, se laissa trouver son rythme, border par une certaine euphorie qui grandit en lui comme une fièvre et il se mit à rire, naïf et honnête, rassuré par la présence de l'homme derrière lui et attisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses bras l'entouraient comme un rempart et il savait qu'il ne pourrait chuter, même s'il le voulait.

o

« Tu peux t'asseoir, je vais... Je vais poser ça là. »

Stiles accepta, s'installant sur une chaise haute sur laquelle Melissa venait de retirer une pile de journaux, qu'elle plaça à la place sur la table de la cuisine, et il patienta le temps qu'elle réapparaisse, notant les changements apparent de ce lieu qu'il avait côtoyé étant plus jeune. Des affaires traînaient un peu partout, des vestes sur le dos du canapé, des dossiers éparpillés sur la table basse du salon, des chaussures amoncelées sur le tapis, près de l'entrée. La maison n'avait jamais brillé par son rangement Melissa devant élevé seul un jeune garçon, associée à ses heures de travail, ne pouvait pas prendre en charge cette masse de tâches sur les épaules et Stiles se souvint avec un petit sourire que Scott n'était pas vraiment enclin à s'investir dans le ménage, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des choses plus intéressantes à son goût, à aller faire.

Mais c'était plus criant aujourd'hui, comme si chaque pièce avait perdu son rôle principal et que n'importe laquelle pouvait servir de pièce à dîner ou à coucher. Il avait laissé son regard glisser vers la petite bibliothèque, s'arrêtant jusqu'à la télé, parce que juste derrière se trouvait le buffet, ainsi que les photos familiales que Stiles savait exposées à la vue de tous. Il les esquiva avec finesse.

La silhouette de son hôte réapparut soudainement, les bras tenant un plateau. Habillée d'un pull bleu indigo, ses cheveux étaient attachés lestement vers l'arrière, probablement défait par ses activités de la journée. Elle paraissait fatiguée mais pas autant que Stiles aurait pu l'imaginer. Son air était doux, plus léger que celui qu'on s'attendrait à voir sur le visage de quelqu'un qui avait perdu un enfant mais il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Elle resterait digne et forte devant ceux qui seraient près d'elle, pour son fils.

« Eh bien, quelle journée », elle souffla, commençant déjà à lui servir un verre de limonade, « je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tes messages plus tôt mais c'est un peu le rush à l'hôpital, en ce moment ». Elle fit une pause puis reprit. « Je suis contente que tu m'aies téléphoné.

\- J'y ai pensé plusieurs fois et puis... »

Elle devina le reste de sa phrase, même s'il n'ajouta rien. Elle savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Qu'il avait essayé avant mais qu'il... n'avait pas été prêt.

« Tu es très belle »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à haute voix, mais n'avait eu aucun contrôle, les mots s'échappant de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle rougit légèrement, balayant son compliment comme s'il venait de proférer le plus gros des mensonges, jouant avec quelques mèches de sa chevelure bouclée. Mais il n'avait pas menti et maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle méritait de l'entendre.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir des cernes d'une quinzaine de kilomètres sous les yeux, badina-t-elle et ça l'amusa.

\- Tu as pensé à prendre quelques jours ?

\- Oui, plusieurs fois. Mais le boulot me garde occupée, je ne saurais pas quoi faire de toutes ses longues journées si je restais cloîtrée à la maison. Et puis je continue à voir du monde. Allison m'a envoyé une carte la semaine dernière et Boyd passe me voir de temps à autre », elle lui confia et une vague de culpabilité vint lui plomber l'estomac alors qu'il se rendait compte que tous les anciens amis de Scott s'étaient tenus auprès d'elle, pour la soutenir pendant qu'il s'était caché comme un lâche.

\- J'imagine qu'ils t'ont beaucoup aidé.

\- Bien plus que ce que je n'aurais pu penser. Tout le monde a vraiment été adorable, et c'est vraiment là qu'on se rend compte de l'importance d'être entouré. »

Il aurait l'occasion de se rattraper. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il demanderait pardon.

« Et toi, parle-moi de ce que tu fais, en ce moment.

\- Hum, je réfléchissais à peut-être reprendre des études », il reconnut tel un aveu et fut apeuré l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle lui rit au nez, avant de lui demander qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué. « Enfin, ce n'est pas encore décidé, juste une idée.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, Stiles », l'encouragea-t-elle, avec sincérité et il se sentit un peu moins tendu. « Beaucoup de gens croit en ton talent, Scott par-dessus tout. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait utilisé le présent. Il se demanda alors si elle savait que le meurtrier de son fils était aujourd'hui dans la nature, coulant des jours paisibles alors que Scott pourrissait sous terre.

« Je suis certaine que tes parents sont ravis de l'apprendre.

\- Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé. »

Elle parut perplexe, persuadé certainement qu'ils auraient été les premiers à être au courant mais il avait fait le choix d'attendre avant de les prévenir.

« C'est quelque chose d'important et je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je prends ça à la légère ou qu'il s'agit d'une passade et que je m'empresserais de revenir à la maison, si jamais ça s'avère trop compliqué. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je m'appliquerai, aussi difficile que ce soit. Qu'ils peuvent me faire confiance. Je sais que je les ai souvent déçus et je voudrais que cette fois, ils puissent juger par eux-mêmes qu'ils ont eu raison de ne pas renoncer, même si je l'avais fait bien avant eux.

\- Oh Stiles, crois-moi, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui retirerais ne cesserais-ce qu'une once de tout l'amour que tes parents te portent. »

o

Plongeant presque sur le canapé, il atterrit dans les bras de Claudia qui sursauta avant de rire chaleureusement, ses doigts venant lui caresser le crâne, repoussant ses cheveux de son front. Il la tenait dans une étreinte, presque comme s'il cherchait à ne jamais la laisser s'échapper, débordant d'une affection soudaine et diffuse.

« Eh, où est-ce que tu te terrais ? »

Il haussa les épaules, s'occupant à jouer avec les mèches qui retombaient sur son visage, les entortillant avec minutie. Ses yeux marrons, pareils aux siens, brillaient plus intensément et il voulut savoir si sa simple présence était capable de la rendre aussi guillerette.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Hunh Huh, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Dorothy a fini par me jeter dehors alors je termine de vérifier les comptes de la semaine. Il va aussi falloir que je commence à organiser le dîner de Noël. »

Il resta pantois, constatant que les jours avaient défilé à une vitesse phénoménale, alors que la célèbre fête était déjà bientôt à leur porte. Il n'avait encore aucune idée des présents à offrir. Alors, il irait faire un tour en ville, voir s'il pourrait procéder à un premier repérage.

« Les Hale vont s'occuper du Nouvel An. Il faudrait probablement que je les prévienne de ne pas mettre trop de bouteilles de champagne, je ne voudrais pas que ton père nous ressorte le même scénario que l'an dernier. J'ai dû jeter ce tapis alors que je l'avais récupéré à un très bon prix, aux enchères.

\- Il se tiendra à carreaux, ne t'en fais pas », il était hors de question pour son père de recevoir un nouveau sermon aussi extrême, une seconde fois. « On pourrait peut-être inviter Melissa à nous rejoindre pour le réveillon ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Elle avait sans doute dû y penser avant lui, mais avait refusé de prendre une décision, par peur de les mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, sûr. »

Une bise bruyante sur la joue le fit s'agiter dans ses bras mais elle le tint bon, et il ne résista plus.

« Je suis si fière de toi. »

Noah les rejoignit pour le dîner, ravis d'avoir pu partir du boulot plus tôt, se réjouissant que les choses semblaient s'être calmées dans la ville. Sa mère fut soulagée aussi, parce que cette tension qui s'agitait chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison pour aller enfiler son uniforme ne disparaissait jamais. C'était vicieux, parce qu'il s'écoulait parfois des semaines, voire des mois sans qu'aucun incident grave ne se produise. Alors, il était plus facile de se réconforter, de s'imaginer qu'il n'exerçait pas un métier où il risquait sa vie pour faire quelque chose qu'il aimait. Mais il suffisait d'une fois, d'une seule fois, pour que tout s'arrête subitement. Il revint alors des années plus tôt en arrière, à une période où il venait à peine de finir d'apprendre à lire.

C'était un mardi, sa mère avait passé la journée à répondre aux appels de promoteurs, que Stiles avait assimilé à des curieux, venus visités l'endroit où ils vivaient, se disant que ça devait être ennuyant de vivre dans des pavillons, avec des petits jardins et aucun champs pour courir et s'amuser. Quand le téléphone se mit à sonner de nouveau, le ton de sa mère changea brusquement, comme si elle avait un peu de mal à respirer. Il n'avait pas compris, s'était approché d'elle en lui tendant une figurine de super-héros, qu'elle avait accepté d'un geste absent, le combiné scotché derrière l'oreille. Puis, rapidement et sans un mot, elle lui prit la main, l'aida à grimper les marches de l'escalier et à enfiler un manteau par-dessus son pyjama.

Les souvenirs étaient un peu confus. Il avait cru qu'ils partaient pour une balade, alors qu'elle fermait portes et fenêtres derrière elle, attrapant les clés de la voiture, et l'installant dans le siège auto. Il avait alors continué à balancer son jouet dans les airs, conscients que quelque chose n'allait pas mais trop petit pour saisir la gravité de l'expression peinte sur son visage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, il arrêta de s'agiter, percevant cette fois que ce n'était pas un mardi comme les autres. Elle ne lui lâcha pas la main, pas quand l'infirmière les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre de soin, ni quand ils découvrirent son père allongé sous les couvertures, des bandages lui couvrant le torse et le sommet du crâne.

Elle était restée forte, tout le long du trajet mais c'était peut-être le fait de savoir que son mari était entre la vie et la mort, de pouvoir le constater de ses yeux qui l'a fit s'effondrer en pleurs alors que les aides-soignantes tentaient de la réconforter. Un médecin était venu le voir, alors qu'on l'avait installé sur une chaise bien trop haute, ses petites jambes se balançant dans le vide alors qu'il regardait les adultes discuter, sans comprendre. Celui-ci retira ses lunettes et lui offrit un petit sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, car s'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait réellement, il savait que ce sourire-là n'était pas honnête, qu'il était là pour le rassurer.

Il lui expliqua, tant bien que mal, que son père se trouvait dans un état grave et qu'il risquait fort de succomber à ses blessures et qu'il fallait que Stiles se prépare, juste au cas où. Stiles n'avait jamais eu de conversation sur la mort, avec ses parents, ne saisissait pas que lorsque le médecin disait _« mort »_ , il voulait dire _« partir pour toujours »_ , alors il hocha la tête, descendit de son siège et s'approcha à petits pas du lit, s'aidant des barreaux pour monter sur le matelas, en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur le corps chaud de l'homme qui pour lui, semblait dormir.

Il appuya ses lèvres sur son front, fermant les yeux, comme il avait déjà surpris des milliers de personnes le faire, avant de glisser près de son oreille :

« Tiens, je te laisse mon Bruce Wayne, comme ça si tu meurs, il te prêtera sa voiture pour que tu puisses revenir. »

Ça avait intensifié les larmes de sa mère, alors il pleura aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir dans ses bras. Le couple parut se remémorer le même souvenir car son père grimaça sans subtilité avant de partir, comme chaque fois, ranger son arme de service.

Il les aida à mettre le couvert, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix claire ne sonne, suivi d'un grognement.

« Bonjour, c'est nous.

\- Bon sang, Laura. »

Son père n'avait effectivement pas fermé la porte et s'y trouvait désormais Laura, tenant un plat en inox dans les mains, le visage rayonnant, contrastant virulemment avec celui de son frère, presque caché derrière sa silhouette frêle. Il rit tout bas, diverti par ce manque de gêne qui caractérisait si bien la fille Hale, comparé à Derek qui paraissait mortifié, probablement mal à l'aise devant le fait qu'elle se soit invitée chez eux sans frapper. Stiles trouvait sa franchise et sa brusquerie tout à fait rafraîchissante.

« Ma mère a fait des ravioles en quantité astronomique.

\- En tout cas, ça sent jusqu'ici, souleva son père, ne cachant pas son appétit.

\- Entrez, ne restez pas dans le froid, vous dînerez avec nous, Claudia referma la porte et emmena Laura dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as peur qu'on te dévore ? »

Derek ne se laissa pas intimider et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Le plat se vida à une vitesse impressionnante, Stiles caressant son ventre rond avant de s'apercevoir que son père faisait de même. Il tomba dans une sorte de léthargie, son estomac plein lui ordonnant de prendre du repos et il écouta davantage les conversations plus qu'il ne participa, remarquant que Derek avait également terminé son repas, ses yeux rencontrant les siens alors qu'il tournait immédiatement la tête, par peur de se faire prendre. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il chercha à l'observer à nouveau du coin de l'œil, le brun, visiblement amusé par son manège, et pas gêné pour un sou de l'examiner plus que la politesse ne l'exigeait.

Stiles se mordit alors la lèvre, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas rougir, la pensée de ses parents ou Laura, commentant son attitude, ayant tôt fait de calmer ses ardeurs. Mais bientôt, son excitation se transforma en tout autre sentiment, alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, essayant de se persuader que frapper Derek au visage serait une très mauvaise idée. Pas que son visage ne lui plaisait pas, au contraire, le problème c'était que ce dernier prenait étrangement un malin plaisir à multiplier les situations équivoques, qu'il s'agisse de lui toucher l'épaule lorsqu'il s'était levé pour ramener les assiettes sales dans la cuisine, ou lui effleurer la main ou le poignet, quand Stiles lui tendait la vaisselle trempée, qu'il essuyait avec un torchon propre.

A tel point que Stiles pouvait presque voir les poils de ses avant-bras se hérisser à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un contact physique, et ses organes dansaient la java, fusionnant entre eux et abandonnant derrière eux une profonde sensation de chaleur. Il fut certain que Laura surprit leur jeu juste lorsque son rire familier s'éleva dans l'air et il attendit qu'elle disparaisse pour rejoindre ses parents avant qu'il ne lui plante son poing dans le bras, sifflant démesurément :

« Sérieusement ? »

L'autre se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si c'était Stiles qui provoquait une scène. Il se sentit outré.

« Tu arrêtes ça.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Comment ça, pourquoi ? Il devait le savoir, pourquoi. Parce que ce n'était pas un jeu, parce que Stiles n'était pas... Il n'était pas, point final.

« Tu as vraiment envie que mes parents te surprennent ? Il répondit, à la place, parce que si ça avait du sens dans sa tête, il doutait que Derek le trouve très explicite.

\- C'est juste ça qui t'inquiètes ? Tu n'as pas d'autres... objections ?

\- Je... »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça soudainement ? C'était lui qui, d'ordinaire, embarrassait Derek par ses paroles infinies et ses blagues vaseuses. Lui qui s'efforçait par de multiples stratagèmes, de le faire sortir de sa coquille alors que le fait même de lui faire esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire équivalait pour lui à une immense victoire. Mais le reste, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment était censé resté un secret, un secret qu'il ne révélerait pas même sous la torture, un secret qu'il était prêt à enfouir jusque dans la tombe, sa pauvre carcasse pourrissant dans les entrailles de la Terre mais satisfait qu'il n'ait pas craqué. Et maintenant, quoi ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça, est-ce que Derek _flirtait_ avec lui ?

Bien avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la combattre, une effluve d'espoir s'insinua dans ses pores alors qu'une autre vague de chaleur, plus douce et moins violente que la première vint le cueillir, lui donnant l'impression de flotter. Mais, c'était mal le connaître si Derek s'imaginait qu'il lui rendrait les choses aussi faciles, qu'il le laisserait lire en lui comme on tournait les pages d'un ouvrage. Aussi, il récupéra le plat, qu'il était à l'origine venu récupérer, prenant son temps, percevant le regard de Derek lui brûler la nuque avant de se retourner avec un sourire sarcastique, le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, ayant conscience que les prochaines secondes seraient des plus distrayantes.

« Du gâteau ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuui, je sais, frustratiooooon quand vas-tu cesser de nous tourmenter ? Je vous fait du mal, mes pauvres lecteurs à les faire se tourner autour x) Mais ils sont mignons, quand même ? Et puis, pas très discrets, puisque tout le monde semble être au courant sauf... eux.
> 
> Je ne dirais qu'une chose : la patience est mère de toutes les vertus ^^
> 
> Bonne semaine à vous et pleins de bisous :*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les amis !
> 
> J'espère que vous vous portez bien :) Encore une semaine qui se termine et qui veut donc dire nouveau chapitre et nouvelles expériences pour nos deux personnages. D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de savoir quels sont vos OTP ou si, au contraire, vous n'avez pas vraiment de préférences en matière de relations, dans la série ? On m'avait dit que dans les œuvres en général, les gens avaient souvent tendance à être attirés par les couples qu'on ne voit pas ou pas beaucoup à l'écran et je n'ai pas échappé à la règle :p
> 
> Merci encore de suivre cette histoire, et de me donner vos avis, mine de rien, on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin x)
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Frottant ses mains sales sur son jean, Noah ramassa l'amas de cordes entortillées à ses pieds avant de les enrouler soigneusement et de les placer sur son épaule, récupérant sa boîte à outils et ses gants. Il ferma ensuite la porte du cabanon, s'arrêtant sur le chemin lorsque des bruits s'élevèrent depuis les broussailles. Par curiosité, il se dirigea vers la provenance des sons, traversant la cour, dépassant les grandes écuries pour finir par longer la barrière des près. Il ne chercha pas à faire connaître sa présence, se contenta de rester un peu dérobé dans son coin mais ayant bien en vue la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle devait probablement avoir quatre ou cinq ans, ses cheveux, blonds et fins dépassaient de sous le casque qu'elle portait serré sur la tête, ses yeux brillants, fixés sur ses mains qui tenaient les rênes d'une manière inquiète, peu certaine de la qualité du geste qu'elle imitait.

Derek se tenait juste à côté d'elle, ne quittant ni le poney, ni elle de plus de quelques centimètres de distance, une main calmement posée sur la robe de l'animal. Il lui souriait, ses gestes tranquilles et adroits, tentant de lui insuffler une confiance que les premières expériences avaient tendance à effacer. Leur allure était lente mais Noah pouvait apercevoir clairement la lueur illuminant leur faciès, coincés dans leur bulle, Derek chuchotant des encouragements à l'oreille de la fillette qui lui répondait par des sourires blancs. Il croisa pendant quelques secondes le regard du shérif, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête auquel celui-ci répondit avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Sur le chemin du retour, il continua à les avoir à l'esprit, conforté dans son idée d'appliquer les choses de manière soutenue et non brutale. Il savait que Dorothy n'avait pas inscrit énormément d'élèves et tenant parole, s'évertuait à garder un rythme indolent, afin de ne pas réveiller de traumatisme. Si son fils avait été la victime principale de ce qu'il s'était produit, il y avait bientôt quatre ans, l'endroit entier s'était retrouvé affecté et affaibli par l'événement. Les précautions prises concernaient ainsi l'ensemble des travailleurs du ranch, un ensemble de personnes qu'il avait à charge, et dont il devait prendre soin.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il embrassa Claudia qui se trouvait dans le cuisine et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, profitant pour se raser et arranger ses cheveux. Il prit son temps pour attacher sa ceinture, vérifiant bien que tout était en place, sortant son arme de service du tiroir qu'il fermait constamment à clé et descendit. Cette fois, seul Stiles était attablé, un bol énorme de lait tiède et de céréales ramollies sous le nez, la tête reposant dans le creux de sa paume alors que ses yeux étaient presque fermés, et son corps tourné vers la télé. La moitié de son visage était entaillé de marques d'oreiller et sa tignasse brune, rendue presque claire car traversée par la lumière du jour.

Il était impossible de le regarder sans y superposer le visage de sa mère tant la ressemblance était frappante, sa propre similitude avec son garçon s'arrêtant aux mimiques que le plus jeune avait adopté en grandissant. Une chose inattendue, pourtant, attira son attention, alors qu'il se plaça en face de lui, peu surpris de n'avoir reçu qu'un bref _« 'Jour »_ lorsqu'il s'était avancé pour lui embrasser le front, Stiles combattant encore visiblement le sommeil, le laissant songeur. Si Stiles avait au fil des mois appris à lutter contre la honte de sa démarche boitillante à leurs côtés, il en était autrement de la vision pleine et réelle de sa jambe, qu'il ne laissait jamais totalement perceptible.

Or, il était assis là, inconscient du regard de son père qui l'observait avec appréhension, son short épais en coton, si assez long pour couvrir une bonne partie de sa cuisse, ne l'était pas suffisamment pour masquer sa prothèse. La couleur métallique contrastait avec sa peau presque translucide, l'articulation de l'appareil laissant courir une impression d'irréalisme, même après tout ce temps. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui souffler à quel point il était fier de lui, fier du chemin parcouru, fier des progrès accompli, mais n'en fit rien, par peur que Stiles ne se sente englouti par cette marque soudaine de tendresse et n'en ressorte finalement gêné et exposé. Aussi, il se servit du café, souriant dans sa tasse, jusqu'à ce qu'il attire un coup d'œil du brun, qui, après lui avoir envoyé une œillade perplexe, se contenta de lui sourire à son tour.

o

Stiles n'écoutait pratiquement pas ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran de télévision, triturant les interstices du canapé d'un air absent, tapotant l'accoudoir de l'autre main. Il ne devait pas se rendre sur son lieu de travail avant deux bonnes heures et ne voulait pas se lancer dans une activité qu'il devrait abandonner quelques temps plus tard.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le sortant temporairement de son engourdissement avant qu'il ne découvre l'identité de son interlocuteur et ne se redresse plus fermement sur son siège, plus éveillé.

« Salut Stiles. »

La voix était identique à celle de ses souvenirs et il n'expliqua pas le soulagement qu'il éprouva en l'entendant à nouveau.

« Kit, je suis heureux de t'avoir. J'ai cru que tu étais passé sous les roues d'un bus, je t'ai laissé des centaines de messages », il grimaça à la fin de sa phrase, mal à l'aise à l'idée de paraître trop demandeur.

Mais le garçon ne sembla pas offensé, son rire raisonnant dans le combiné, Stiles imaginant sa tête penchée vers l'arrière alors que ses mèches noires viendraient lui effleurer les paupières.

« Toi et ta maladresse m'avez aussi manqué. Je suis désolé, à propos de ça, vraiment. J'aurais dû te tenir au courant et te prévenir que j'allais prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Je ne m'étais juste pas rendu compte... que les jours passaient si vite.

\- C'est oublié. Raconte-moi plutôt un peu ce que j'ai raté. »

S'il lui avait paru un peu fatigué, Kit restait le même, sarcastique et exagérément superficiel, cet aspect désinvolte et incontrôlable qu'il revendiquait et étalait comme une ligne de défense pour contrer les coups de batte et de matraque qui venaient s'abattre sur son dos, rouvrant les cicatrices qu'il n'arrivait jamais totalement à guérir. Cet sorte de masque qu'il était nécessaire de porter pour espérer survivre, un masque différent selon chacun mais indispensable pour créer une liaison entre le monde _qui avait été_ et le monde qui continuait d'être.

« Je voulais te dire merci, tu sais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, ait probablement effrayé la majorité de ceux que j'avais avant même d'avoir accueilli ma nouvelle apparence », révéla-t-il avec moins de verve. « Tu sais _écouter_ et tu discernes ce qu'il y a autour de toi. J'en sais rien, c'était peut-être ce dont j'avais besoin pour comprendre quelles sont les choses vraiment importantes. Tu ne vas pas pleurer ? »

Il rit. Parce que Kit était un imbécile.

« Je vais essayer mais tu ne rends pas ça facile.

\- Tu es particulier, Stiles Stilinski, qui a aussi un chien. Ne te perds jamais dans ce que les autres voudraient que tu sois, pas même si l'on cherche à te le transmettre par la force. J'ai eu peur d'être dépossédé à de telles reprises que j'ai parfois perdu de vue ce que je cherchais réellement. Promets-moi de ne pas te perdre. Je te promettrai alors en retour d'être un meilleur genre d'ami, un ami qui saura aller au bout de ce qu'il entreprend, qui n'aura plus jamais peur de se dire qu'il est temps maintenant d'avancer. »

C'était une drôle de façon de se jurer mutuellement de trouver la paix, où qu'elle soit. Mais Kit avait peut-être raison, au final. Personne ne choisissait d'être blessé, personne ne choisissait d'avoir mal. Mais toutes les mauvaises choses, comme le reste, finissaient par prendre fin.

Ils décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous, Kit étant venu le récupérer dans sa voiture rutilante, recommençant ce jeu qui était devenu le leur, ces escapades à pleine vitesse leur apportant un réconfort qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là pas ressenti ailleurs. Prenant une pause, ils étaient désormais tous les deux allongés sur le pare-brise de la voiture, les yeux levés vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Son téléphone vrombit soudainement et il vit qu'il s'agissait de Laura. Souriant, il lui indiqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas au ranch et elle l'informa qu'elle lui rendrait alors visite plus tard.

Ne tournant pas la tête vers lui, Kit s'intéressa, les deux paumes derrière la tête :

« Tu as du succès.

\- C'est juste Laura qui voulait savoir ce que je faisais, souffla-t-il, continuant à pianoter sur son téléphone.

\- Petite-amie ?

\- Quoi ? » Sursauta-t-il, avalant sa salive de travers. « Non, on est copains. Et puis, elle a déjà quelqu'un.

\- Hmmm, il rétorqua, équivoque et Stiles lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne me crois pas ? » Il s'enquit, en riant, s'imaginant déjà le raconter à une Laura hilare.

Kit prit un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait, son sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, tel le détenteur d'un secret qu'il prendrait plaisir à dévoiler.

« Au contraire, je me disais bien que le barbu de l'autre jour ne pouvait me fusiller du regard à ce point sans qu'il n'y ait de raison valable. Les gens cherchent plutôt à le fuir, par-dessus tout d'habitude, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Stiles, à son tour, prit du temps à comprendre de quoi et surtout de qui parlait Kit. Ce dernier fit exprès de ne rien dire d'autre, préférant sans doute laisser son ami dans la frustration. Il ne prit pas longtemps, cependant, le nombre de personnes dans son entourage, répondant à cette description n'étant pas infini.

« Derek, tu parles de Derek ? » Il devina, fronçant les sourcils. Stiles se souvenait effectivement que celui-ci était venu le récupérer un soir alors que ses parents s'étaient absentés, mais il ne saisissait pas ce qui avait pu mettre Kit aussi mal à l'aise. Il l'avait présenté auprès du plus vieux, ce dernier ayant serré la main du jeune sarcastique, sans autre mot, mais ce n'était pas comme si Derek était d'un naturel bavard.

« Il n'est pas vraiment habitué aux gens, il ne faut pas que tu le prennes personnellement.

\- Oh, je suis certain que ça ne pouvait pas être plus personnel que ça », rit-il, le visage penché vers lui. « Il donnait l'impression de vouloir m'arracher le bras, Stiles, et je l'avais sur tes épaules. Peut-être que je devrais essayer sur un endroit plus équivoque, histoire de voir ce qu'il serait prêt à faire. » Il s'arrêta, son regard soudainement exaspéré. « Pitié, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grands yeux ? Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es aveugle à ce point. Ce ne serait même plus drôle.

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil de cette conversation. Derek est juste…

\- Juste un copain, lui aussi ? » Il le coupa, vainqueur et Stiles se renfrogna.

Il… Derek était… Derek. Et Kit était stupide. Foncièrement stupide, à poser des questions toutes aussi stupides et à sourire de plus en plus de manière stupide. Il n'avait eu qu'à le rencontrer une seule fois et il avait déjà remarqué l'étrangeté qui s'émanait de leur… relation ? Bref, c'était… stupide.

« Il n'y a rien, ce n'est pas comme ça entre lui et moi, révéla-t-il, légèrement défaitiste.

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que tes joues rouges sont en train de dire, Stiles qui a aussi un chien. Peu importe, tu es mignon. Il n'y a pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour comprendre pourquoi tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

\- Je ne vais pas faire l'effort de répondre à ça.

Il regarda à nouveau le ciel, dont les couleurs orangés mêlées au bleu lui laissaient voir un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il sentit cependant le regard de Kit et ne put s'empêcher de se détourner, observant ses pupilles sombres et pleines de malice. Il y avait quelque chose d'intense dans ces yeux-là, de symbolique.

« Tu vas vraiment me manquer, Stiles. »

Il sourit franchement, se rendant compte que Kit avait pris une place particulière dans son existence, une place qui couvrait un peu les plaies ouvertes qui le lançaient parfois. Ce n'était pas si important qu'ils se voient moins souvent. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était ça, une balade en voiture, des burgers partagés dans un diner, des blagues lancées derrière le son de la radio, des rires échangés derrière le comptoir, près d'une machine à café. Quelques instants réels, attrapés, vifs, par un polaroid.

o

« Merci de votre visite et bonne journée », lança-t-il machinalement, se secouant l'épaule dans le but de détendre ses muscles, qui s'étaient raidis sous le poids des pots de peinture qu'il avait dû soulever pour le passage en caisse.

Son tablier bleu marine était froissé et il aurait certainement tué pour une douche mais il savait qu'Ezra devait roder dans le coin, et la certitude que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à lui coller un blâme s'il prenait une pause plus tôt que prévu le refroidi subitement. Jetant un regard alentour et s'apercevant que le seul client présent dans le magasin était occupé plus loin, il sortit son carnet, s'empara du crayon qu'il avait caler derrière son oreille et continua à gribouiller sans réelle inspiration, multipliant les traits noirs qui assombrissaient sa feuille. Il le faisait plus souvent, maintenant, dès qu'il en avait le temps. Il n'en éprouvait plus de gêne ou de sensation infinie de manque qui l'empêchait même de tenir un stylo ni de nécessité absolue de coucher ses pensées sur papier.

Il le faisait pour passer le temps et plus qu'une envie, il s'agissait d'un véritable soulagement, de se rendre compte qu'il était encore capable de faire ce pourquoi il avait été si passionné. Ça n'avait pas besoin d'être cohérent et très artistique, comme lorsqu'il prenait des cours au lycée, sous l'égide d'un professionnel, mais plutôt une sorte d'abondance, qui n'avait pas forcément de sens mais qu'il se surprenait à prendre du plaisir à reproduire.

« Tu devrais les afficher », glissa la voix basse de Boyd qu'il trouva positionné derrière lui, une caisse de ruban adhésif et de perceuse sous le bras, qu'il portait avec une facilité déconcertante, ne put-il immanquablement de constater. « Ce sera toujours mieux que Thall et sa collection de groupes de hard rock dans les vestiaires.

\- On devrait rapporter nos propres affiches. Histoire d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère.

\- A quoi tu penses, The Boxer Rebellion ?

\- Ça ou un bon David Bowie, pour lui montrer que nous aussi, on a des goûts en matière de musique. »

Boyd renifla bruyamment, son ton légèrement amusé cachant néanmoins avec peine son début d'agacement.

« C'est pas gagné. »

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires lorsqu'une femme déposa ses courses sur le tapis roulant, pensant à la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laissé dans son casier. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'éclipser rapidement, juste le temps d'abreuver sa gorge sèche. Si jamais Ezra le surprenait, il n'aurait qu'à se dérober derrière Boyd, celui-ci ayant une certaine réserve face au plus grand, son apparence impressionnante le rendant sans doute plus muet que sa propre silhouette, frêle et ténue. Son ami se tenait d'ailleurs à ses côtés, si bien que Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien, et tendit vers lui à la place un paquet cadeau, entouré d'un ruban rouge.

Il souleva les sourcils, étonné, s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui le poussait à lui offrir ce qui s'avérait vraisemblablement être un présent alors que son anniversaire n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois.

« C'est bientôt Noël et je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de te voir à nouveau en tête-en-tête alors tiens. Ma sœur a fait l'emballage. »

Il n'objecta pas plus longtemps, ne simulant pas le sourire ravi qui étira sa figure lorsqu'il déposa son dû devant lui et débuta l'ouverture de son cadeau avec minutie avant de laisser tomber les faux-semblants et d'arracher le reste du packaging. Il en sortit un tissu doux et épais, avec de grosses mailles, dans un orange sombre qui lui plu à la seconde même. Sans musarder, il entoura la longue écharpe autour de son cou, regrettant de ne pas avoir de miroir pour pouvoir se rendre compte de l'effet mais s'il en croyait le regard de son compagnon, elle lui allait plutôt bien.

« Tu te trimbales toujours à demi-nu », il se justifia, un certain embarras perceptible dans son ton alors qu'il tournait la tête et frottait sa joue de sa main droite, signe que Stiles avait appris à reconnaître comme geste de timidité chez le garçon.

Il s'esclaffa devant son exagération scrupuleuse, avant de se pencher pour récupérer le second objet, ses doigts se refermant sur une forme rectangulaire. Il plissa les yeux, réalisant avec stupeur ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à mesure qu'il observait les détails, se remémorant sans difficultés de l'instant précis de la prise de cette photographie.

Ils étaient quatre dessus, quatre adolescents, joueurs et bruyants, collés les uns aux autres, portant des manteaux compacts et des bonnets en laine pour se protéger du froid, leur allégresse visible sur leurs traits. Boyd était droit, comme à son habitude, un petit sourire effleurant ses lèvres alors que Jackson ne regardait pas l'objectif, ses yeux rivés sur Stiles qui venait de lui lancer une réplique, raison pour laquelle sa tête était penchée en arrière, alors qu'il était emporté par un fou rire qui lui avait tordu le ventre. Scott fixait l'appareil, ses joues rouges et ses fossettes lui donnant un air gamin, alors que son bras était posé sur les épaules de Stiles.

Il avait oublié cette journée mais maintenant, elle se déroulait sous ses yeux comme la bobine d'un film, des échos de rire et de vieilles vannes se réverbérant dans son esprit.

« On l'avait faite juste avant la fin de l'hiver et en fouillant dans les fichiers de mon ordinateur, je suis tombé dessus. J'espérais que ça te rappellerait de bonnes choses, une émotion sur laquelle te raccrocher. »

Il y avait encore quelques temps, ça aurait pu ne pas être le cas, il aurait pu réagir d'une manière qu'il aurait regretté mais dont il n'aurait eu aucune prise sur l'instant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent. Il était différent. Et il faisait le choix de prendre cette photo pour ce qu'elle était : un cadeau. Il serra le cadre contre sa poitrine avec un léger soupir et enlaça Boyd, ses bras se refermant autour de lui comme une cage mais il ne ressentit aucun étouffement, juste le réconfort que lui procurait un ami. Il ne le lâcha pas avant de longues secondes, cherchant à lui transmettre sa gratitude par un autre moyen que ses mots, qu'il utilisait sans restriction.

Plus tard, après son boulot, il déposa le cliché sur sa table de nuit et s'aperçut avec plaisir qu'elle trouvait parfaitement sa place, rendant par sa simple présence sa chambre plus vivante, transformant cet aspect de pièce témoin en un endroit plus privé et personnel.

Il sortit de chez lui, à la recherche de Nox, pensant à lui faire prendre l'air lorsqu'il tomba sur Gale, ses yeux scrutant automatiquement l'environnement et l'ombre de Clive avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il était seul. Ses cheveux blonds s'étaient assombris, sans doute à cause de la saison mais ses yeux bleus restaient sans aucun doute l'une des caractéristiques qui marquait le plus Stiles : leur couleur était presque surnaturelle, pareille à une palette d'indigo, deux iris, ronds et grands.

« Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Bien sûr », répondit l'autre, se décalant brusquement pour lui laisser de la place, ne l'ayant apparemment pas vu arriver.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer mais le blond paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, la ridule sur son front indiquant à Stiles qu'il était question d'un problème sérieux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je réfléchissais. Au cours, au lycée... On a un exposé à rendre dans moins de deux semaines et mon partenaire n'est pas vraiment enthousiasmé à l'idée de bosser sur l'histoire coloniale américaine. »

C'était peut-être la vérité mais Stiles saisit qu'il ne lui parlait pas vraiment de ce qui le préoccupait alors il hocha la tête, espérant que le silence le pousserait à se confier davantage. S'il n'appréciait pas réellement les conversations entachées de moments vides et sans paroles, préférant les occuper par des mots, quitte à les multiplier à tort et à travers, il n'était pas le seul et Gale ne tarda pas à témoigner de son besoin de combler les trous.

« Mes parents pensent divorcer et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, confia-t-il, la gorge de Stiles se serrant, ne pouvant comprendre ce qu'il ressentait alors que les siens filaient le parfait amour. « Je comprends ce que ça veut dire, juste... que je ne me souviens pas du moment où tout à commencer à se dégrader entre eux. »

\- Tu en as parlé avec eux ?

\- Ouais, ils sont plutôt décontractés sur le fait d'évoquer le sujet. Ils ont tenu à nous mettre au courant, ma sœur et moi, pour qu'on ne se fasse pas de mauvaises idées. Ils discutaient de leur séparation, pendant qu'on se passait les plats à table. Ça a été le dîner le plus bizarre auquel je n'avais jamais assisté.

\- Iris le prend comment ?

\- Assez bien, au final. Elle dit qu'elle préfère les voir heureux séparés qu'ensemble et prisonniers d'une vie qui ne leur convient plus. Je sais que je suis plus grand et que je devrais m'y faire plus vite...

\- Oh, je t'arrête là, il n'y a vraiment pas d'âge pour assister au démantèlement de l'union de ses parents. Dans tous les cas, ça craint. »

Gale acquiesça et Stiles éprouva un pincement au cœur à le voir aussi dévasté, sans pouvoir lui venir en aide. Il avait déjà assisté à la séparation d'un couple : il en voulait d'ailleurs toujours à Rafaël de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Melissa et à Scott, peu importait qu'il se trouve auprès d'elle aujourd'hui.

« Écoute, si tu as besoin de t'aérer de la maison, tu sais que la porte est ouverte. Je serais ravi d'avoir un camarade de chambrée si tu veux discuter ou juste traîner, sans y penser.

\- Je sais », il lui sourit pour la première fois et Stiles le considéra comme une petite victoire, même si ça ne changeait rien à la situation dans laquelle il devrait évoluer. « C'est peut-être un peu présomptueux de ma part mais je vous considère un peu comme ma famille et je ne suis certainement pas le seul à le penser. J'aurais juste voulu que ça se termine d'une manière différente. »

Il plaça une main qu'il souhaitait réconfortante sur sa nuque, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là, quoiqu'il arrive.

« Le truc, c'est que je devrais y penser tout le temps, que je ne devrais plus pouvoir songer à autre chose mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai aussi... », il souffla, la tête baissée et l'intonation un peu plus basse, comme s'il avait peur de prononcer les prochaines paroles à voix haute. « Ok, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas te moquer ?

\- Je te le jures, tu peux me faire confiance », s'engagea-t-il honnêtement, levant sa main droite et plaçant l'autre sur son cœur, essayant de lui prouver sa bonne foi, aussi théâtrale que ça puisse paraître.

Cela sembla malgré tout le convaincre, car il avoua ensuite, moins timide :

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Vraiment bien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je pense comprendre », il approuva en souriant, ne réussissant pas à cacher son excitation mais ne désirant pas le voir se fermer comme une huître. « Elle est dans ta classe ? S'intéressa-t-il réellement, curieux de connaître davantage d'informations à ce propos, ne se souvenant pas que Gale se soit épanché sur la question, une seule fois.

\- Non, elle est plus âgée. Mais je ne vois pas cette différence quand je suis avec elle. Tout s'emboîte et je me sens autrement que quand je suis avec la bande. C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots, c'est juste quelque chose que je ressens et... D'accord, tu penses que je suis niais, c'est ça ? Si, si je le vois dans ton regard, je suis stupide, il pouffa, portant une main sur son visage pour tenter de cacher ses rougeurs et Stiles s'empressa de le contredire, même s'il riait lui aussi.

\- Pas du tout, je trouve ça super, au contraire, c'est adorable. Sérieusement, je suis content pour toi, tu devrais lui dire. Tu n'as rien à perdre, si ce n'est de passer à côté de quelque chose. Imagine un peu qu'elle soit aussi timide que toi.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Absolument.

\- Ouais, je devrais t'écouter. Je... Ouais. »

Il allongea le bras, déplaça sa main vers son épaule pour le secouer gentiment et confia plus fort, pour effacer l'éventuelle gêne qui aurait pu s'étendre entre eux :

« Je sais que ça peut paraître étonnant mais je suis de très bons conseils. »

Certains ne seraient probablement pas d'accord avec ça mais il les ignorerait pour le moment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait menti, Gale était un gamin génial, cette fille le savait peut-être aussi et attendait seulement qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« Tu as changé. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers lui, sûrement trop brusquement à en juger par les gros yeux que lui offrit l'autre garçon, sans doute apeuré à l'idée de l'avoir vexé ou froissé.

« Je veux dire, changé comme quelqu'un qui réapprendrait à vivre d'une autre façon. J'aime te voir comme ça. Tout le monde peut changer, après tout, pas vrai ?

\- J'aime imaginer que oui. »

Ce serait trop douloureux de penser le contraire.

o

Nox vint à lui quelques temps après, le museau bien haut et les yeux brillants, ses oreilles se redressant droit sur son crâne lorsqu'il aperçut ce que Stiles tenait derrière son dos. Celui-ci lui envoya un air canaille, n'ignorant pas l'épreuve qui l'attendait mais n'hésitant pas à secouer ridiculement l'éponge qu'il avait dans la main, contenter par le jappement outré de son compagnon.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas », se vanta-t-il, se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la grange, sachant que l'animal le suivrait.

Il avait peut-être parler un peu trop vite, jugea-t-il, les mains frottant le pelage de Nox, les vêtements trempés et le visage recouvert de mousse. Ce dernier remuait dans tous les sens, sa fourrure désormais rendue sombre par le tuyau d'eau, sans aucune attention pour Stiles qui tentait tant bien que mal de garantir une certaine hygiène à son compagnon, qui se tournait vers tout ce qui attirait son ouïe ultra développée. Il grelottait mais termina sa mission, l'essuya avec une grosse serviette avant de le passer rapidement au séchoir, sachant qu'il se jetterait sur la première occasion pour retourner dehors.

Amusé, il remballa ses affaires, et sortit suivant son chien qui trottina jusqu'au lac. Il hésita un moment, pas certain de ne pas mourir de froid s'il restait habillé avec ça sur le dos mais se résigna à lui emboîter le pas, attrapant quand même son manteau qu'il referma autour de lui. Nox était déjà assis à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, la tête entre les pattes. Il aimait se dire qu'il avait transmis à son animal son amour pour la nature et les grands espaces, les trouvant étonnement semblables alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis, le dos de Stiles collé contre le tronc d'arbre.

Il dut s'endormir car lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la lumière du jour était plus faible et son bras gauche était engourdi, comme s'il s'était appuyé dessus pendant trop longtemps. S'étirant, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'être détourné par un bruissement de feuillages. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer qui se tenait un peu plus loin, que son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure, alors qu'il jurait tout bas. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus discret.

« J'avais cru distinguer ta tignasse brune mais je n'étais pas sûr. »

Le petit sourire en coin qu'arbora Derek finit de l'embarrasser, boudant à moitié contre la remarque, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'aplatir discrètement ses cheveux.

« Merci », il répliqua, sarcastique.

Quand il surprit ce que l'autre homme s'apprêtait à faire, il lui demanda, perplexe :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'assois avec toi. »

Il se mordit alors la lèvre, se retenant de dire quelque chose et le laissa s'installer près de lui. Leurs bras se touchaient et Stiles analysa la différence de taille, l'assimilant à la musculature entière de Derek, se doutant bien qu'il devait faire pâle figure à côté d'un spécimen pareil. Il ne parlait pas, ce qui accentuait le caractère déjà anxiogène de l'atmosphère.

Derek l'examinait et Stiles avait l'impression que ses pupilles laissaient des traces brûlantes à chaque endroit où elles se posaient. Il déglutit avant de s'humidifier les lèvres, se rendant compte de leur sécheresse.

« Quoi ? Il demanda un peu fortement, la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues lui confirmant qu'il rougissait.

\- Rien. »

Il rit, parce que la situation était un peu grotesque et qu'étrangement, son sang pulsait dans ses veines au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir au moindre geste. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose était en train de se passer, quelque chose qu'au fond de lui, il désirait mais qu'en même temps, il craignait, inquiet d'y songer alors qu'il s'était promis de mettre ça derrière lui. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait un réel contrôle sur la situation. C'était plutôt le contraire, il étouffait, pas au point d'en avoir mal mais juste suffisamment pour en éprouver les premiers symptômes.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps passa, ça aurait pu être une heure ou une minute, c'était comme s'ils ne se tenaient plus dans l'espace-temps du quotidien, comme s'ils s'étaient enfermés dans un coin imaginaire et onirique. Ses mains devenaient moites et il tenta une nouvelle fois de changer de direction, parce qu'il comprenait de plus en plus qu'il ne faisait que se trouver des excuses. Qu'à cet instant précis, il en avait envie. Envie de poser ses mains sur Derek, de se coller à lui, de pouvoir le regarder sans avoir peur de ce que l'autre pourrait lire dans ses yeux. De se laisser aller juste cette fois. Au lieu de ça, il bégaya, sous l'air amusé du brun.

« Tu... travaillais avec ton père ? »

Il s'arrêta brièvement pour repenser à sa phrase, avant de se morigéner, évitant de peu de se frapper la tête contre le tronc.

« Je devais finir de ranger mon atelier mais je bossais à la boutique aujourd'hui, et je devais donner son bain à Nox, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis trempé dans un froid pareil. J'avais aussi promis à mon père de l'aider avec l'étagère de la cuisine mais je suppose qu'il a dû la terminer tout seul en ne me voyant pas à la maison. J'ai aussi oublié de faire de l'essence en rentrant et de regonfler les pneus arrières de ma camionnette. C'est quand même dingue que les gens dépensent autant d'argent dans des téléphones mais hésitent souvent à investir dans une bonne voiture alors que c'est quand même l'endroit où on passe une grande partie de notre temps, entre les sorties, le travail, les obligations. J'ai déjà eu pas mal de soucis avec la mienne, même si pour le moment, tout va bien, mais connaissant ma chance, il se pourrait bien- »

On lui disait souvent, qu'il parlait trop. _« Mon Dieu, jamais tu ne t'arrêtes ? »_ , _« Oh, ton garçon est un bavard, Claudia »_ , _« Tu as réussis à me donner un mal de crâne, Stiles, félicitations »_. Il n'aurait donc pas dû être étonné que Derek réagisse. Pas vraiment. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses lèvres étaient plaquées contre les siennes, il paniqua, le temps de quelques secondes. Ça n'avait rien de sensuel. C'était un peu brutal, un baiser dur, mais chaste, qu'il subissait davantage qu'il ne participait car il réfléchissait aussi toujours trop. Comme s'il se sentait obligé de tout analyser, de tout saisir, de tout comprendre. Mais lorsque Derek s'écarta et que leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de distance, au point qu'il pouvait apprécier son souffle sur sa peau, il craqua.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que Derek se penche à nouveau et que son nez ne vienne se frotter contre sa joue, dans un mouvement tendre et Stiles fondit. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, taquines, mais cela suffit à envoyer un courant électrique qui traversa son corps en entier. Bientôt, elles entrèrent en contact une nouvelle fois, de manière plus lente et appliquée, comme si Derek s'excusait pour la façon dont il s'y était pris la première fois mais Stiles ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Il était trop concentré sur ce qu'il était en train d'expérimenter pour pouvoir raisonner clairement. Timidement, il posa une main contre le cou de Derek qui renforça la pression qu'il exerçait autour de ses hanches et il en gémit presque tant l'émotion était grisante.

Leur baiser devint alors moins timoré et plus pressé, le genre qui emportait au loin sa respiration sans qu'il n'en ressente aucun ennui, plongé dans cette étreinte alors qu'il cherchait à rapprocher Derek encore plus près de lui, à fusionner leurs deux corps, sans honte. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux coupés courts dans une douce caresse et l'autre émit un léger grognement, appréciateur. Cette barbe qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises maudites dès qu'il l'apercevait, lui picotait le visage de la meilleure des façons. Ils ne s'embrassaient plus comme s'ils avaient peur de la réaction de l'autre mais profondément, au point que Stiles aurait pu en rougir s'il n'était pas acteur lui-même de cet échange. C'était un baiser exalté, gourmand auquel ils durent mettre fin lorsque le besoin d'oxygène fut trop important.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il devait ressembler, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, pas quand Derek l'observait avec ces yeux-là, pas quand ils venaient de se rapprocher aussi intimement, alors qu'il avait encore du mal à remettre pied dans la réalité. Mais, lorsque les bras de Derek ne firent pas mine de bouger et restèrent ancrés autour de lui, il rougit à nouveau, parce que le feu de l'instant commençait à s'estomper et qu'il réalisait le comportement qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se détacha, un peu à contre cœur, mais il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits et la proximité du brun n'arrangeait rien.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, sa montre émettant un son métallique alors qu'il levait le poignet mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire complètement, ne regrettant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tu as la peau sensible », sourit son acolyte, le regard fixé sur le bas de sa mâchoire qui devait être recouverte de plaques rouges.

Il renifla, pour ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne.

« A qui la faute ? » Se défendit-il, justement, avant de marmonner plus à lui-même : « Toi et ta stupide barbe... »

Il ne lui dirait jamais à quel point elle l'avait rendu fou parce qu'il était certain que Derek s'en vanterait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

« Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant la prochaine fois que tu me verras. »

Stiles ne releva pas le fait que sa question était, comme bien souvent, formulée comme une phrase assertive et s'apprêta à s'offusquer, devant ce qui semblait être la piètre opinion qu'il avait de lui, avant qu'il ne se mette à réfléchir plus sérieusement à ses propos. Parce qu'en vérité, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir laisser croire, s'il y avait bien une personne qui avait vu clair dans son jeu, et l'avait poussé à assumer ses contradictions, c'était bien Derek.

Il n'était pas complètement illégitime dans cette demande, au final. Parce que Stiles avait tendance à s'effacer à la moindre difficulté. Parce qu'il préférait se murer dans des choix futiles plutôt que d'affronter ses démons. Alors, il prit le temps de méditer avant de lui répondre. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie de fuir, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir peur, il n'avait pas envie de lutter contre tout le monde. Il voulait juste être libre, sans constamment imaginer les conséquences de chacun de ses actes. Il pourrait être le chanceux de l'histoire, à la fin.

o

Sous la douche, alors qu'il parvenait à peine à se débarrasser de ses grelottements, il repensa à l'après-midi, à ce baiser si particulier, au contact de leurs peaux, à la chaleur des lèvres de Derek, contre les siennes, froides et sèches. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un. Ça ne lui avait pas laissé le même souvenir. Pas parce que ça n'avait pas été bien sur le moment mais parce qu'avec Derek, ce n'était pas que leurs apparences qui étaient entrées en jeu. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille qu'il connaissait depuis moins de deux semaines et à qui il avait offert un verre, au cours d'une fête de lycéens.

C'était plus vrai, car pour lui, ça évoquait des sentiments dont il pouvait désormais espérer qu'ils soient réciproques. Se rendant compte qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps sous l'eau, il éteignit le pommeau et s'enveloppa dans un pyjama long, pas encore prêt à aller se coucher. Il descendit dans le salon et ne trouvant personne, tourna dans le couloir, jusqu'au bureau de ses parents où il repéra son père, entouré d'une montagne de papiers. Les lunettes de celui-ci étaient encore sur le bout de son nez, tenant par il ne savait quelle miracle et il repensa à la manière dont sa mère se penchait toujours pour les replacer correctement, avec cet air affectueux, amusée par cette habitude qui ne le lâchait pas.

« Tu as dîner ?

\- Un sandwich, au boulot », il se massa la nuque et Stiles grimaça, s'inquiétant du temps qu'il avait pu passer dans cette position inconfortable, la tête baissée vers ses documents. « Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Vingt-deux heures passées.

\- J'ai encore une tonne de travail à finir mais je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je m'arrête là. Comment a été ta journée ?

\- Bien, j'ai reçu ma paye aujourd'hui. Mais j'hésite encore sur le cadeau de maman. »

Son père rit, sans doute confronté à la même problématique. Ce n'était pas difficile d'offrir un cadeau à Claudia, juste qu'ils souhaitaient lui faire plaisir avec quelque chose de spécial.

Malgré sa journée de travail, son père paraissait moins fatigué que d'ordinaire et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il en était en partie responsable. C'était effrayant, d'avoir conscience qu'il avait un tel pouvoir sur son entourage, que son attitude pouvait influencer à ce point la santé d'une personne extérieure. Comme s'ils partageaient tous un lien invisible qui les affectaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble physiquement, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans le même corps.

Il désirait se rassurer, sécuriser dans cette idée que ses fautes n'étaient pas irréparables, qu'il n'avait pas causer de torts irrémédiables.

« J'espère que tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Même dans les moments où c'était difficile de le croire. J'imagine que j'avais besoin de ça pour comprendre que j'existais et que je n'étais plus... coincé là-bas. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que maman et toi pensiez que je vous détestais, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus faux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons pensé, mon grand. Ça a été dur, pour tout le monde. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que malgré tout, on s'en soit sorti. »

Il avait raison, il s'en était sorti. Peu importait le nombre de fois où il avait déclaré le contraire, éructé qu'il n'était plus bon à rien, qu'il était fini.

« Eh », il serra sa main dans la sienne, un geste qu'il s'était interdit de faire pendant longtemps mais qu'il appréciait aujourd'hui à sa juste valeur. « On est fiers de toi. Fiers. »

C'était réconfortant, de l'entendre le lui dire et de se rendre compte que c'était sincère. Il était peut-être un peu égoïste mais il ne ferait pas semblant de ne pas profiter de la gentillesse de son père, pour apaiser les mânes sombres et menaçantes qui lui dévoraient parfois l'esprit.

« Je serais d'ailleurs encore plus fier si tu apprenais à ton chien à ne pas rentrer dans la maison, après qu'il ait parcouru l'ensemble de la propriété juste après un jour de pluie. »

Il fronça le nez, plaquant une main sur son visage pour se dérober mais n'obtint que le rire claquant de Noah, qui ne chercha pas à lui épargner son humiliation. Il promit de s'en occuper avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, sortant dans le froid nocturne le temps d'appeler Nox pour qu'il rentre lui aussi, dormir. Il le trouva dans l'atelier, qu'il n'avait finalement pas eu le temps de ranger, pas depuis que lui et son père avaient terminé de rénover son micro tracteur. Si bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de constater les changements qui s'y étaient opérés. La bouche pendante, il tourna sur lui-même, vérifiant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Tout l'intérieur avait été ajusté, de nouvelles étagères avaient été montées, ses outils étaient empilés dans des cases murales, en bois, peintes et soudées. Sa paillasse était comme neuve alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement avoir percé des trous et découpé un peu trop fortement des planches de bois, entraînant des striures pas très esthétiques sur la surface de travail. Il n'eut pas de mal à savoir qui en était l'auteur mais l'information avait encore un peu de mal à vraiment s'imprégner dans sa tête.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par une petite feuille de papier, coincée sous une presse plieuse et il la déplia, avide.

_« Voici la liste des vingt films que je n'ai pas encore vu et que je compte visionner avant ma mort. Tu sais, au cas où tu écrirais toujours ce livre. »_

Il souriait à pleines dents, désormais secouant la tête comme un aliéné, presque hilare, ignorant Nox qui, le museau penché sur le côté, avait arrêter de grignoter dans sa gamelle, attiré par sa crise de fou rire qui lui donnait des airs déments. Mais ce n'était rien de grave. Il était juste amoureux. La vie réservait de bien moins jolies surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pas trop tôt, ils en auront mis du temps :D
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je suis contente que certains d'entre vous aiment la personnalité de ce Derek, de plus en plus narquois, à croire qu'il prend plaisir à embarrasser Stiles... Qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr qu'il adore ça ! Vous avez aimé Boyd et son cadeau de Noël ? Papa Stilinski, toujours prêt à défendre son fils ? Gale qui se confie à Stiles, qui lui, s'amuse à jouer au grand frère ?
> 
> Passez une bonne semaine, les enfants et à dimanche prochain !
> 
> Des bisous !


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end :) J'ai passé le mien à essayer de dénicher les derniers présents de Noël, alors que les rues, près de chez moi, ainsi que les vitrines des magasins, commencent déjà à être décorées.
> 
> La suite est là et je croise les doigts pour que ça continue de vous plaire !
> 
> Merci pour vos messages, vous êtes géniaux ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Il avait presque fini. Ça faisait bien trois heures qu'il s'acharnait sur cette stupide machine mais il ne s'était pas avoué vaincu, pour autant. Aussi, lorsqu'il enclencha le moteur et qu'après quelques soubresauts, celui-ci se mit en marche, il étouffa rapidement une exclamation, retirant ses gants avec hâte, rasséréné par le sentiment d'avoir réussi et terminé quelque chose par lui-même. Bientôt, une odeur particulière vint lui chatouiller les narines et il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître à qui elle appartenait avant qu'il ne sente un visage se coller contre son cou. Il essaya de cacher son sourire en se mordant les lèvres mais il dut avoir l'air ridicule. Il fit semblant de se plaindre, juste un petit peu.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Hmm-mm. »

Derek ne se décolla pas et il ne fit pas mine de le faire non plus. C'était bizarre, il n'aurait jamais cru le plus vieux aussi avare de tendresse mais depuis cette fameuse après-midi et leur baiser près du lac, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de l'approcher. Stiles était encore un peu gêné, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils représentaient réellement et, pour cette même raison, n'en avait pas encore dit mots à ses parents. Ils n'essayaient pas d'être discrets, bien sûr, c'était plutôt que Noah et Claudia n'avaient pas encore eu vraiment le temps de le coincer quelque part pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Alors, profitant un peu de sa bonne étoile, il prenait son temps et il s'aperçut que ça lui faisait du bien. Il tenait à Derek et n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'effrayer en lui imposant le fameux dîner familial, où son père le bombarderait de questions comme s'il ne le connaissait pas déjà depuis plus d'un an.

« Tu dois aller travailler, il lui fit remarquer, bien qu'il appréciait tout autant ce « _bonjour_ ».

\- Je n'en ai pas très envie. Et puis, j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant qui m'attend ici », continua-t-il en s'accrochant davantage.

Se déplaçant aussi furtivement que possible dans ses bras, suffisamment pour lui faire face, Stiles lui planta un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, et secoua la tête, essayant de le raisonner, et de ne pas faire attention à la remarque outrageusement niaise qu'il venait de faire.

« Je suis sérieux, Dorothy t'aime bien mais elle va t'arracher la tête si tu ne prends pas au sérieux ton boulot.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que j'ai été distrait sur la route, souffla-t-il, en essayant à nouveau de lui voler un baiser mais Stiles se décala, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je rêve où tu viens de me traiter de distraction ? »

Le sourire qu'il lui envoya manqua le faire flancher, les jambes soudainement molles.

« Est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas rester comme au début, ce gars attirant mais affreusement exécrable ? » Il demanda, attrapant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. « Ça serait beaucoup plus facile aujourd'hui de te laisser. » Un autre baiser. « Mais comme je suis l'homme fort dans cette relation. » Encore un. « Je t'ordonne de partir achever ton travail. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je demande à Nox de te… mâchouiller tendrement le mollet jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. »

Ce dernier les observait d'un peu plus loin, les oreilles droites, et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire avant que Derek ne se résout à le lâcher pour de bon.

« Je te vois ce soir ? »

C'était dingue qu'il paraisse encore aussi hésitant alors que Stiles savait pertinemment que son attraction pour le fils Hale devait littéralement être peinte sur son visage. Il hocha alors la tête et, bien entendu, ne quitta pas l'autre des yeux tant qu'il ne disparut pas complètement de son champ de vision. Il l'avait dit, il était totalement fichu.

En sortant de son atelier, il aperçut plus loin Laura et Erica, assises sur l'herbe, visiblement en pleine conversation. Il s'approcha alors, les saluant doucement pour ne pas interrompre leurs échanges qu'il capta avec amusement.

« Et si j'aime les fleurs, les chocolats et les pizzas ? Est-ce qu'il devra choisir ? Est-ce qu'il devra forcément opter pour ce qui est perçu par l'ensemble de la société comme irrévocablement romantique ? S'injuria Laura, arrachant les brins d'herbe sous ses pieds.

\- J'en sais rien, Boyd est plutôt fleur bleu alors les ours en peluche et tout le cirque, c'est un peu son truc, réfléchit Erica, ses yeux noisettes scrutant le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet, alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec son verre de limonade.

\- Et il a raison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille devrait être coincée dans une catégorie, habituée ou romancée ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit à des symboles à l'eau de rose tout en ayant la possibilité le soir de faire tomber les masques et de ne pas ressembler à la jeune fille modèle et parfaite que belle-maman souhaiterait pour son fils ? Je veux ma liberté, nom d'un chien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Remarquant que les éclats de voix s'étaient tus, il comprit qu'Erica s'adressait à lui, les deux filles l'observant avec une profonde attention, et il eut l'impression d'avoir le destin d'un gouvernement entre les mains. Et que si sa réponse ne leur convenait pas, s'abattrait alors sur lui des maux auxquels il ne préférait même pas s'attarder.

« Du droit de commander un chinois à emporter pour fêter un anniversaire ? Carrément, ouais.

\- Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas », lança Laura, et il lui répondit par un clin d'œil taquin.

Laura avait rencontré la sœur de Jordan, quelques jours plus tôt et autant dire que cette première rencontre avait été classé sous le signe de l'inattendu. Ce n'était pas que Nina n'appréciait pas la jolie brune, simplement qu'après la disparition de leurs parents, son sentiment de protection envers son frère s'était amplifié et de fait, elle possédait une image bien nette de ce à quoi devait ressembler sa futur belle-sœur. Laura et son franc parler avait alors eu tendance à ébranler un peu cette image surfaite et idéalisée. Et derrière cette façade solide et parfois féroce, il savait que Laura était assez blessée de cette sorte de rejet.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord, je suis certain que ça ne va pas durer. Jordan est dingue de toi, il m'a même dit que tu étais la première fille qu'il lui présentait officiellement. Elle ne te connaît pas et lorsqu'elle saura qui tu es, elle verra que tu es une fille géniale. Je connais Nina, elle est obstinée mais sait reconnaître ses torts. Tu verras, tout s'arrangera, au final. »

Sa mine radieuse lui convint qu'il avait réussi sa tâche, lorsqu'elle rajouta, facétieuse :

« Stilinski, continue avec ces mots doux et c'est toi que j'épouse.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'allais dire exactement la même chose », souffla Erica d'un air faussement dragueur et il les repoussa chacune d'un bref signe de main, ne prenant pas garde à leurs ricanements lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent qu'il rougissait.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Derek et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les hormones en ébullition, se sentant flotter comme lors de ses premiers flirts, pareil à un jeune prépubère. Ils s'étaient appelés, les jours précédents, dont un appel qui avait duré plusieurs heures, sans qu'ils ne voient le temps passer. Stiles avait été incapable de s'endormir après ça. Ils s'envoyaient également des textos, ceux de Derek n'étaient jamais bien longs, son aisance à l'oral se retrouvant dans ses écrits mais il n'en tenait pas vraiment compte, quand il savait que le brun s'exprimait davantage dans ses actions.

Dorothy ne manquerait pas de l'asticoter à ce sujet, déclarant certainement à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'elle était celle qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre. La haute saison allait débuter et il était plus difficile pour eux de se croiser, alors qu'il partageait son temps entre son boulot, le ranch et l'hôpital et que Derek accompagnait son père quotidiennement dans ses travaux et avait désormais la charge des écuries et des cours d'équitation.

Il termina son inventaire, les filles le laissant tranquille juste le temps qu'il compte les derniers stocks et ne dépose son cahier avant de l'emmener dans la cuisine, pour prendre de quoi déjeuner. C'était sans doute ce qui lui avait manqué le plus, de voir sa maison aussi vivante, aussi emplie de joie simple et de plaisanteries partagées autour d'une table ou enfoncé dans un canapé à s'enfiler des friandises devant un film, parce que c'est aussi ce qui signifiait être un adolescent. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu mal au ventre à force d'avoir ri et cette sensation douloureusement bienveillante lui avait manqué.

Son père passa furtivement, juste le temps de quoi attraper lui aussi à manger et de repartir, promettant d'être de retour avant le dîner. Il le salua avant de disparaître et Stiles reçut une effluve de son après-rasage, cette odeur musquée qu'il retrouvait parfois dans certains de ses vêtements qu'il empruntait et qui faisait resurgir des souvenirs d'enfance. Comme la fois où Noah lui avait appris à lancer correctement une balle de baseball, se positionnant derrière lui pour lui montrer les gestes, alors qu'il ne cessait de relever les yeux vers le plus vieux, avide de sentir poser sur lui un regard de fierté, percevant par là même cette odeur si familière, qui lui donnait, encore aujourd'hui, l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Les coudes posés contre la surface du bar, Erica le suivit des yeux, une expression étrange lui traversant le visage avant qu'elle ne déclare, sereine :

« J'adore les hommes en uniforme. »

Stiles se cogna brusquement la tête contre la porte ouverte du placard et lâcha l'assiette qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer dans l'évier et qui, par chance, ne se brisa pas.

« Oh non, Erica, pas ça, c'est dégoûtant », il s'offusqua, ne feignant pas sa grimace à l'idée que son amie puisse penser à son paternel de cette manière.

\- Pourquoi tu es gêné ? Il n'y a pas de mal à reconnaître que ton père est un très beau spécimen, l'accompagna Laura, trop heureuse de trouver une nouvelle occasion de voir jusqu'où elle devrait aller pour être témoin de sa liquéfaction, tandis qu'il restait encore bloqué sur le terme « _beau spécimen_ ».

\- Très bon parti, en plus de ça. C'est le shérif, il ne doit même pas ressentir le besoin de faire de l'exercice, avec tout le sport que doit impliquer d'arrêter tous ces criminels en cavale. »

\- Et ses yeux, tu as oublié ses yeux, Erica. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment comment la conversation lui avait échappé à ce point mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait _besoin_ que ça s'arrête maintenant. Il se lança dans l'approche qui lui sembla alors être la plus efficace : la contre-attaque. Se retournant brutalement et prenant le ton le plus suave qu'il avait en réserve, il rétorqua :

« Ton père aussi est bien conservé. Très _très_ bien conservé. »

Les lèvres de Laura esquissèrent un léger mouvement sur le côté, comme si elle se forçait à ne pas sourire tout de suite, préférant sans doute l'achever avant d'afficher visuellement sa victoire.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est, c'est un Hale. »

Erica essaya de cacher son rire derrière sa main, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'ampleur de leur hilarité et il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et battu. Affronter la jeune fille, c'était comme consciemment faire le choix de se prendre un mur. Il aurait au moins eu l'honneur de s'être jeté à l'eau.

« Mon Dieu, tu es tellement bizarre », il secoua la tête, dépassé. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'abandonne, je ne peux pas jouer à ce jeu.

\- T'en fais pas va, c'était mignon. Et puis, tu es déjà bien courageux d'avouer honnêtement ta défaite. Tout le monde ne possède pas cette capacité de franchise.

\- Me voilà rassuré », il plaisanta doucement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il pressa le pas quand il s'aperçut qu'il était si tard et que Jackson débarquerait dans quelques heures pour effectuer avec lui les livraisons. Il avait en effet, besoin de se rendre en ville pour faire quelques courses et il n'aurait pas le temps de le faire au cours de la semaine. Proposant à Laura et Erica de l'accompagner, celles-ci déclinèrent, les deux ayant respectivement des rendez-vous avec leurs petits copains et Stiles fit mine d'être offensé par ce remplacement si rapide. Il s'arrêta à la pompe à essence, ne s'étonnant plus face au prix du plein et réussi à trouver in extremis, une place en centre-ville.

Comme attendu, l'espace était bondé, ressemblant à un grand bain bouillonnant, des bulles se rencontrant et s'éclatant par centaines. Des jeunes de son âge, pavanaient dans les rues, le nez dans leurs écharpes et les mains occupées à tenir des boissons chaudes d'où s'échappaient des nuages de buée et qui plaisantaient, leurs rires faisant écho aux bruits de pas environnants. Il y avait aussi les parents, on les reconnaissait à leurs pas plus pressés, à la recherche des derniers cadeaux à acheter, à leurs mines déconfites lorsqu'ils ne parvenaient pas à temps pour trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin, imaginant sans doute les visages déçus de ceux qui les attendaient à la maison.

Il se perdit un instant dans les ruelles, observant les achalandages bourrés de décorations plus excentriques les unes que les autres, les lumières et les guirlandes qui éclairaient joliment la ville, la grande place, qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion en énorme patinoire, où il percevait d'ici les cris d'allégresse des différents participants. Mais ce qu'il aimait particulièrement, c'était la richesse architecturale du bourg ancien et les vieilles boutiques, qui exposaient des jouets un peu particuliers, un peu antique, des petits bonhommes de bois à la gigantesque maison de poupée, entièrement réalisée main. Il y avait quelque chose de magique, d'enfantin et d'innocent, qui laissait entrevoir ce que le monde avait de plus beau à offrir.

Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs dans l'une d'entre elles et fut assez fier d'avoir pu dénicher des présents dont il savait qu'ils seraient appréciés, tant ils sortaient de l'ordinaire. Il croisa un petit groupe d'écoliers, certainement venus visiter leur marché de Noël local et qui étaient regroupés sous un petit préau, en train de déguster des gâteaux de fêtes et il se laissa lui aussi tenter, prenant le temps de profiter de sa présence ici. Les odeurs de marrons chauds, et de sirop d'érable lui avait ouvert l'appétit, alors qu'il avait encore au fond de la gorge son propre déjeuner. Pour son père, il avait déjà en tête l'idée d'un cadeau potentiel et rejoignit une nouvelle boutique, dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur ce qu'il désirait.

« M. Stilinski, quelle joyeuse surprise, s'éleva alors une voix qu'il reconnut avant qu'il ne découvre son auteur, perché sur un petit escabeau, ses lunettes retenues sur son torse par un mince filet qu'il portait autour du cou.

Edwin Northope avait travaillé pendant vingt-deux ans auprès des bureaux de la municipalité de Beacon Hills avant de rejoindre la petite horlogerie familiale de sa femme. Il était connu de tout le monde, toujours prêt à rendre service et il savait que ses parents l'appréciaient beaucoup.

« Les choses ont l'air d'aller bien, par ici, s'engagea-t-il par politesse, bien que la bijouterie ne soit guère remplie.

\- Holly et moi sommes très heureux de notre travail mais nous le faisons aussi dans l'espoir de remplir quelque peu nos caisses de retraite. Les temps sont si difficiles.

\- Personne ne vous laissera jamais tomber, M. Northcope. Ni vous, ni votre femme. »

Il espérait que ce soit le cas.

« Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir. »

S'approchant de la vitrine, il s'enquit de l'informer sur ce qu'il recherchait en particulier, espérant avoir quelques modèles entre lesquels porter son choix. Autour de lui s'amoncelait déjà de très jolis prototypes qu'il regarda plus distraitement lorsque Edwin s'exclama, se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique :

« J'ai justement un nouvelle collection qui devrait illuminer vos pupilles de plaisir et de béatement. J'ai dû poser la boîte quelque part... »

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un somptueux coffret en velours sous le bras, qu'il lui présenta avec fierté et Stiles dut reconnaître qu'il s'agissait là d'un très bon travail. Les montres étaient soignées, délicates, décorées avec parcimonie, pareils à de petits joyaux dont il admira l'artisanat et la patience qui se dérobait derrière chaque détail. Il ne tarda pas à craquer pour l'une d'entre elles, qu'il pointa du doigt, écopant d'un petit sourire du vendeur.

« C'est aussi ma préférée. Elle fera un heureux, c'est sûr.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'y faire graver une inscription ? »

Satisfait de son choix, il n'avait plus qu'à repasser en fin de semaine pour récupérer son bien. Il avait terminé, ne lui restait plus que l'emballage de certains cadeaux, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un objet exposé et qui lui fit étrangement penser à Derek. Il se stoppa, s'approchant de plus près, trouvant l'idée idiote au départ avant que ses pensées ne le poussent à une observation plus poussé. Se mordant les lèvres, il rehaussa la lanière de son sac autour de son épaule, essayant de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise idée, que c'était bien trop tôt pour se lancer dans des échanges de fêtes, avant de se raviser et de pénétrer dans le magasin, le son de cloche témoignant de son entrée.

Il ne voulait pas se tracasser la tête, peut être que Derek se sentirait gêné mais il aurait tôt fait de le rassurer sur la symbolique de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à acheter, à savoir un cadeau qu'il aurait pu faire à autre ami, cachant évidemment le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais il ne l'embarrasserait pas outre mesure si Derek ne désirait y voir qu'un simple geste amical. Souriant, il fourra le sachet dans sa besace et remonta dans son pick-up jusqu'au ranch.

Jackson s'y trouvait déjà et il rangea avec précipitation ses affaires dans sa boîte à gants, sachant que personne n'irait y jeter un coup d'œil, avant de trottiner jusqu'à l'autre, ignorant volontairement son regard accusateur.

« T'es en retard.

\- Désolé ? »

Même pour lui, ça ne parut pas sincère. Il opta tout de même pour une expression innocente. Celle du blond sembla s'assombrir davantage.

« Amène-toi avant que je ne laisse tes fesses sur le trottoir. »

Sur le trajet, Stiles prit un malin plaisir à augmenter le son de la radio et à fredonner lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, sans pourtant obtenir de réaction de Jackson, qui se laissa même parfois bercer par le son d'une musique qu'il jugeait à son goût. Ils se chamaillèrent de temps à autre, plus par principe que par réelle esprit de contradiction, et finissant à chaque fois par rire de leurs gamineries.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes passer les fêtes de fin d'année ? Le questionna Stiles, mâchonnant inconsciemment le bout de la ficelle de son sweat-shirt, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

\- Noël chez mes parents et le Nouvel An avec Lydia et Danny. C'est ce qui est prévu pour le moment, en tout cas.

\- Danny Mahealani ? La vache, ça doit bien faire cent ans que je n'ai pas vu sa figure de sportif parfait.

\- Il va bien. Il a un nouveau petit ami, un Irlandais, je crois.

\- Je suis content, il le mérite. »

Il n'avait jamais été très proche du garçon mais ce dernier avait toujours été gentil et attentif, n'hésitant jamais à lui venir en aide pour un cours ou une partie qu'il n'avait pas bien comprise. Il était le meilleur ami de Jackson, avait d'ailleurs été une des raisons pour lesquelles lui et Stiles s'étaient côtoyés dans un premier temps, Stiles ne parvenant pas à assimiler comment une personne aussi généreuse puisse réussir à supporter un individu aussi égocentrique que Jackson. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes.

Arrivés devant la maisonnée de M. Cimens, Stiles s'arrêta, constatant qu'il était tout seul sortit de l'habitacle. Jackson était toujours derrière le volant, la vitre avant ouverte.

« Je te laisse y aller.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Ce gars me déteste. En plus, j'ai horreur des chats.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas », il murmura, avant de se tourner et de toquer à la porte.

Sur le chemin du retour, Jackson le surpris en se confiant spontanément sur cette fameuse soirée qui était organisée chez ses parents, alors que lui-même n'avait pas extrapolé le sujet, n'ignorant pas que le blond avait été en froid avec ces derniers, durant quelques temps. Il lui avoua qu'il ne parlait toujours pas vraiment à son père mais qu'il avait promis à sa mère de faire un effort et poussé par sa petite amie, avait accepté de faire le premier pas. Stiles décida alors de l'encourager dans sa démarche, n'ayant encore que trop en mémoire la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre définitivement le sien.

Juste avant de sortir du véhicule, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au ranch il sentit une vibration dans la poche arrière de son jean, et répondit à l'appel, occupé de l'autre main a récupéré son sac, sur le siège arrière.

« Allo ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Eh, Léo, j'ai eu ton message », dit-il en claquant la portière derrière lui. « Ça m'arrange que tu ais décalé la séance, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir m'y rendre et je n'aurais pas voulu te faire déplacer pour rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que tu auras le temps de remettre ça, je suis disponible le reste de la semaine, si tu veux ? »

Léo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, seul lui parvint le son de sa respiration difficile de l'autre côté du combiné, qu'il ne réussit pas à expliquer.

« Léo, tu es toujours là ?

\- Excuse-moi, je... Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise.

\- Oh, très bien. Je t'écoute. »

Jackson l'observa d'un air curieux, se demandant probablement ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter en plein chemin.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Stiles. C'est Kit », sa voix tremblait, comme jamais Stiles ne l'avait entendu. « Il est mort ce matin. »

Sous le choc, il manqua trébucher contre le gravier qu'il sentit grincer sous ses pieds avant de reprendre son équilibre, confus et un peu chancelant.

« Quoi ?

\- Il est arrivé à neuf heures aux urgences, dans un état grave. Les médecins sont parvenus à le réanimer deux fois mais... Je suis désolé.

\- N-non. Non, il n'est pas... on s'est vu tous les deux, i peine trois jours, on était... Il disait qu'il devait aller rendre visite à sa mère pour les fêtes. Qu'il espérait avoir fini les visites de contrôle à l'hôpital pour pouvoir être tranquille le reste de ses vacances. Il... Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, je...

\- Stiles, c'est un suicide.

\- Un suici- Non, tu te trompes, Kit n'aurait jamais fait ça, il n'aurait jamais...

\- Écoute, je suis à l'hôpital, si tu veux, je peux... »

Il raccrocha, peu soucieux de ce que Léo s'apprêtait à lui dire d'autres. Sa tête tournait comme s'il avait passé la journée sans boire un seul verre d'eau et ses doigts étaient engourdis, comme après avoir été plongé dans le froid.

« Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ignora également les appels de Jackson, sortant les clés de sa voiture de la poche avant de son sac et se dirigeant sans un mot vers le véhicule. Rageusement, le moteur se mit en route et il accéléra brutalement pour démarrer, s'engageant sur la route en ne prenant pas garde à la priorité qu'il venait de griller et obtenant un klaxonnement mécontent en retour. Il roula plus vite que la limitation durant l'entièreté de son trajet, obnubilé par le seul souhait de _vérifier_ , de se rendre compte par lui-même que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'était pas vrai. Que Léo s'était trompé de personne.

Ça arrivait tous les jours, les gens commettaient des erreurs, ne reconnaissaient pas du premier coup les corps qui étaient disposés à la morgue, à la vue de la famille. _Ils se trompaient_ et c'était ce qui avait dû se passer. Il arriva à l'accueil, un peu en sueur, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qui se posaient sur lui, sur sa jambe, sur son handicap mais se concentra sur sa tâche. Il n'adressa pas la parole à la jeune aide-soignante présente derrière son bureau. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son sourire patient, prêt à lui délivrer une information qu'il désirait obtenir. Ignorante qu'elle était qu'une chose horrible était arrivé. Naïve, innocente. Parce qu'au fond du couloir, une jeune fille hurlait.

Elle n'était pas seule mais semblait se défouler sur un homme au visage fermé et à l'attitude droite et élégante, profond contraste alors qu'elle dirigeait des doigts accusateurs dans sa direction, semblant craché son venin à sa figure bien composée. Son visage était baigné de larmes et ses cheveux formaient une auréole folle autour de sa tête, comme si elle avait essayé de se les arracher, son maquillage formant des sillons noirâtres, creusant la peau jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Mais Stiles n'avait eu aucun doute. Car derrière ces yeux furibonds, empreints de haine et d'aversion, se trouvait également cette lueur sombre et malicieuse, qu'il n'avait vu que dans le regard de son ami.

Il n'était même pas question de s'interroger. Même cheveux, même nez, même regard intense et hanté. Elle était sa sœur. Pareil à ce que le garçon lui avait décrit des mois auparavant. Téméraire, impétueuse. Menaçante. Ça n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. C'est en s'approchant d'eux qu'il remarqua la figure de Léo, qui, malgré sa taille haute et ses muscles, paraissait presque minuscule à côté d'elle, tentant vainement de la contrôler alors qu'elle continuait d'injurier son voisin.

« Tu es méprisable », elle s'écria, son dégoût visible sur les traits de sa figure. « Tu m'entends ? Tu l'as enfermé, rejeté comme s'il était celui qui devait se cacher de la face du monde mais ne te trompes pas. C'est toi le monstre.

\- S'il vous plaît, peut-être que l'on pourrait s'asseoir un moment, d'accord ? » Interrompit Léo, la tenant par le bras, par peur qu'elle ne se jette sur l'homme, griffes en avant.

Il eut un vertige, ses jambes ne le supportant plus et il s'affala sur un des sièges, le regard vide et le cœur lourd. Son brusque mouvement dû accrocher la vision des autres, car Léo fut bientôt sur lui, lui pressant l'épaule dans un geste vain de réconfort.

« Stiles, comment tu te sens ?

\- Tu avais raison. Il est mort, pas vrai ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, simplement l'air désolé de son kiné qui partit lui chercher un verre d'eau car sa _« pâleur l'effrayait un peu »._ Il baissa alors la tête, laissant l'information l'imprégner, réalisant doucement l'effroyable vérité alors qu'il peinait à se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien dans la réalité.

« Stiles ? »

La voix plus douce et beaucoup moins agressive le fit douter de son origine avant qu'il ne se tourne pour découvrir la jeune fille devant lui, choisissant le siège vide à côté de lui pour se rapprocher. De près, il était encore plus simple de voir leurs ressemblances, au point qu'il était difficile de la regarder dans les yeux, sans voir le visage de Kit s'afficher devant le sien. Il ne lui dirait pas, cependant. Il ne voulait pas la peiner davantage.

« Kit parlait de toi. De la manière dont tu ne l'avais pas jugé. Je voulais te remercier, ces derniers temps ont été très durs pour lui et tu as fait partie de ceux qui ont rendu ces derniers moments moins difficiles à supporter. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup mais il souffrait énormément. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Tu n'es pas celui qui me l'a enlevé. »

Elle avait raison. Kit avait pris cette décision tout seul.

« Je suis tellement en colère contre lui », les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, sa colère ne dissimulant pas sa peine alors qu'elle serrait les poings contre ses cuisses. « Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça, on aurait pu en parler, discuter, voir ce qu'on aurait pu faire pour l'aider. J'aurais pu... faire plus. Et maintenant, je le déteste. Je le déteste tellement que je pourrais frapper quelqu'un. Je le déteste de m'avoir abandonné. De ne pas avoir été plus fort que ça. De me laisser cet acte comme dernier souvenir de lui. »

Elle se frotta le visage, souriant froidement avant de pincer les lèvres.

« Mon père est là aussi. Je l'ai chassé. Cette ordure pense qu'il a le droit de se pointer et jouer les paternels effondrés. Comme si quelqu'un allait réellement croire à son numéro une seconde. »

Il savait qu'elle était actuellement contrôlée par une ire, si forte qu'elle parlait à sa place, et que ce chagrin auquel elle faisait référence n'était peut-être pas si feint et qu'il pleurait son enfant perdu mais il était lui-même trop empli de rancœur pour ne serait-ce que la détromper.

Se levant pour récupérer une boîte en carton, placé sur une petite table, il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit avec gratitude.

« Ma mère est encore à Boston », renifla-t-elle. « Son avion doit atterrir ce soir. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire, je n'ai pas réussi à lui avouer au téléphone et il y a aussi les funérailles à organiser, tous ces gens à prévenir et... »

Doucement, il plaça son bras au-dessus de ses épaules et l'entraîna contre lui, la laissant verser les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir, tandis que ses propres yeux restaient secs et il se demanda si le moment était arrivé. S'il se situait à un stade où la douleur, la souffrance ou la mort ne l'atteignait plus comme ça devrait l'être, pas comme un véritable être humain.

Il resta assis là, plusieurs heures, les yeux dans le vague, le gobelet désormais vide que Léo lui avait ramené plus tôt, gisant seul sur la table basse, ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où une infirmière était venue auprès de lui pour savoir comment il se sentait. L'ennui, c'était qu'il n'en savait rien. Il était spectateur de sa vie, acteur extérieur, témoin de cette existence sinueuse et solitaire. Il sentit la sœur de Kit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle s'était endormie, épuisée émotionnellement et Stiles ne la réveilla pas, refusant de lui retirer une once de sommeil, ce dernier risquant de s'avérer très rare, durant les prochaines semaines. Elle ne bougeait presque pas, sa figure détendue et Stiles se demanda sur quoi pouvait bien porter ses rêves. Il savait que les siens seraient hantés par un garçon au visage défiguré pendant de longues nuits.

Lorsque la mère arriva enfin, il faisait déjà nuit et l'horloge indiqua qu'il était minuit passé. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa fille, affichant pleinement son chagrin en prononçant de gros sanglots, ses beaux vêtements froissés par le voyage. Il ne résista pas, lorsqu'après l'avoir présenté, celle qu'il apprit s'appeler Eryn lui proposa de rester dîner avec elle, sa mère refusant nettement d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il la comprenait mais les yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille eurent bientôt raison de lui et il l'accompagna à la cafétéria où ils partagèrent un paquet de chips et une tranche de pain de mie. Elle ne cessa de parler de son frère, de la façon dont il était avant son accident, fier et sûr de lui, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la coquille qu'il était devenu, selon ses termes.

« Il cherchait toujours à montrer que ça ne l'atteignait pas, qu'il était fort... Bon Dieu, Kit, personne ne te demandait d'être indestructible. »

Elle se frotta les yeux, qui étaient rouges et gonflés, au point de s'en faire mal avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, ses yeux papillonnant pour combattre d'autres larmes.

« J'ai croisé son ex-petite amie, une fois.

\- Celle avec qui il était, ce soir-là ? Il devina, se rappelant que Kit avait mentionné une fille.

\- Elle draguait un type », siffla-t-elle, acide. « Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si elle ne venait pas de foutre en l'air la vie de mon frère.

Son expression dut laisser comprendre qu'il était perdu car elle précisa, d'une voix plus claire :

« C'est à cause d'elle qu'il était à cette fête. Qu'il... qu'il a eu toutes ces cicatrices », dit-elle en tremblant presque. « Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble alors qu'ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans tous les deux. Et cette gamine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout détruire en allant coucher avec un de ses amis. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu qu'elle revienne en rampant, le suppliant de la reprendre. Cet idiot en était amoureux, alors il a accepté de la voir durant une soirée étudiante et ils sont montés à l'étage pour discuter. Ils n'ont pas entendu le vacarme en bas, les cris des enfants qui hurlaient au feu, pas avant que la fumée n'ait atteint la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient. »

Stiles sentait ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effroi, à mesure qu'elle continuait son récit, effrayé qu'elle arrive à la conclusion qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà, mais qu'il préférait bêtement ignorer.

« Les secours ont été efficaces et sont arrivés très vite sur les lieux. Mais le feu s'est propagé à une telle vitesse que les flammes jaillissait du toit où moment où les premiers pompiers grimpaient sur l'échelle pour les sortir de là. »

Elle sourit brièvement, ses doigts caressant un pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou.

« Il la protégeait. Deux des hommes ont dû le pousser pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là pour les aider, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle, formant un barrage entre elle et les flammes. Quand ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital, je pouvais entendre ses hurlements depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Et elle était assise sur la chaise en face de la mienne, un masque à oxygène autour de la tête, presque caché dans les bras de son père mais sans autres égratignures. Rien. Il ne lui en a jamais voulu, même lorsqu'il suppliait les médecins d'arrêter les greffes de peau, car il souffrait trop. Elle venait le voir au début et il était celui qui la rassurait, qui lui disait que tout irait bien, au final, qui lui tenait la main.

\- Et puis, elle s'est barrée. Juste comme ça. Parce que c'était trop dur pour elle. C'était trop dur, _pour elle._ »

Il ne dit rien quand elle claqua son poing sur la table avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, anéantie.

o

Il ne s'en alla qu'au petit matin, laissant son numéro à Eryn qui promit de l'appeler pour le tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. A savoir, la levée du corps, l'enterrement. Il ne savait même pas s'il lui restait un costume adapté qu'il pourrait porter lors de la cérémonie. Tout son corps était lourd, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux mois et il resta dans sa voiture, atone, s'imaginant que s'il restait dans cette position, impassible, peut-être qu'il se réveillerait, envahi par cette bouffée d'émotion, qu'il reconnaîtrait comme le soulagement, réconforté face à l'idée que tout ça n'était qu'un abominable cauchemar. Il ne se passa rien d'aussi miraculeux, cependant.

Il gara sa voiture au même endroit, sachant qu'il devrait probablement s'excuser auprès de Jackson qui ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à ce genre de réaction, ou au moins, lui raconter ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais pas maintenant. Tout de suite, il avait d'autres priorités. Comme essayer de rattraper cette nuit, sans trop de visions horrifiques. Et de ne surtout pas laisser l'image de Scott lui envahir l'esprit, de ne pas faire de comparaison, ni d'amalgame. De ne pas arriver à la conclusion que deux amis morts en si peu de temps ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça, un message.

Ouvrant timidement la porte, il ne s'attendit pas à voir plusieurs silhouettes l'attendre dans la salle à manger, l'observant comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Puis il se souvint. Qu'il avait passé la soirée à l'hôpital. Que ses parents avaient sans doute passés la nuit à l'appeler, sans nouvelle. Il voulut se cogner la tête contre la porte sur laquelle il s'appuya. Il préparait déjà des excuses dans sa tête, acceptant volontiers d'être privé de sortie pour le reste des jours à venir quand il prêta spécialement attention aux invités et à leurs expressions respectives.

Sa mère était là, ainsi que Boyd, Gale, Clive et Laura, cette dernière le scrutant avec un air particulièrement suppliant et il s'obligea à ne pas émettre un son. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En témoignait le simple regard de sa mère, dont les yeux ne reflétaient aucune colère mais une profonde appréhension. Il comprit alors qu'ils devaient tous être au courant pour Kit et qu'ils étaient venus, en bons amis, le soutenir. Mais en réfléchissant bien, ils n'auraient, en réalité, pas pu savoir, pas avant qu'il ne rentre à la maison. Aussi, il laissa son angoisse fuser, notant clairement que ce silence ne masquait qu'une chose : une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ce fut Boyd qui lui tendit l'extrait de journal, qu'il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là, chiffonné, comme s'ils se l'étaient échangé, le lisant et le relisant à plusieurs reprises, chacun leur tour avant d'entendre le gémissement étouffé de Laura. Elle avait la tête baissée et il se demanda si ça avait un rapport avec elle. Les gros titres lui indiquèrent qu'il se trompait. Ça ne parlait pas d'elle.

_« Le drame de Cross Lane trois ans après : Le jeune Stilinski au cœur des débats »_

Son sang se mit à battre dans ses veines, réalisant avec horreur ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il y avait une photo de lui, plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune, à moitié allongé sur un brancard, couvert d'ecchymoses et d'hématomes visibles sur sa peau pâle, le col de son tee-shirt recouvert de sang alors que des éclaboussures venaient peindre dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire des tâches rougeâtres. Il ne se souvenait pas du moment de cette photo. Il nota simplement la présence de l'ambulance en arrière-plan.

Il ne lit pas tout, captant simplement quelques paragraphes, les déclarations s'enchaînant les unes après les autres.

_« Peu d'entre nous ont oublié l'incident qui s'était produit au nord de la ville, à quelques kilomètres du ranch, aussi célèbre que le nom d'une des victimes. Les deux adolescents, scolarisés au lycée de Beacon Hills avaient en effet été retrouvés tous deux baignant dans leur sang, sur une route enneigée, les traces de pas et la présence de deux équidés révélant qu'ils s'étaient consciemment rendus en promenade, sous une visibilité réduite et sous des températures avoisinant les -5°C. Que s'est-il passé dans la tête de ses enfants ? Certains des habitants de la ville ont accepté de nous répondre, nous donnant des informations précieuses quant à la psyché de Stiles Stilinski, seul survivant de ce carambolage, incluant également la présence d'un poids lourd. »_

Il déglutit, tremblant des pieds à la tête, englué dans un cercle vicieux, alors qu'il ne quittait pas les pages des yeux.

Il découvrit qu'une femme qui travaillait à l'hôpital avec Melissa, déclarait _« ne pas être choqué par ce qui était arrivé »_ , les ayant _« souvent surpris, Scott et lui, à faire les quatre cents coups, sans s'intéresser aux conséquences de leurs actions »._ Une autre le désignait comme _« psychologiquement instable, toujours en train de bouger et constamment intenable »._ Un autre n'hésitait pas à annoncer que pour lui, _« le chauffard qui leur était rentré dedans, bien que méritant ses années de prisons, n'était pas le seul responsable et que des enfants de leur âge auraient dû se rendre compte du danger qui les attendaient »._

Bientôt, des noms vinrent s'ajouter aux témoignages lorsque la journaliste affirma avoir rencontré un jeune très proche des deux protagonistes, du nom de Kennan. _« Ça a été un choc, pour nous tous et je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que doit ressentir Mme McCall en ce moment. Mais ce qui m'a le plus attristé, ça a été l'égoïsme de Stiles. Il a complètement arrêté de traîner avec nous, malgré nos tentatives de lui apporter notre soutien, comme s'il cherchait à nous faire payer, ce que lui-même avait causé. C'est pitoyable. »_

Et puis, un autre nom. Un nom qu'il connaissait et qui lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes sur le sol tant le voir inscrit sur ce bout de papier le révulsait.

_« Nous avons croisé la route d'un résident du ranch, qui nous a permis d'obtenir un témoignage intéressant sur les conditions dans lesquelles vivent la famille à présent. Derek, jeune travailleur indépendant d'une vingtaine d'années, nous déclare : « C'est un gamin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il est toujours en quête d'attention, comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde dans l'ombre et semble refuser l'aide de ses parents. Je ne veux pas me mêler de leurs histoires, ça les regarde, mais je trouve ça individualiste. »_

Il s'arrêta là, n'ayant aucunement besoin de découvrir d'autres atrocités à son sujet, n'ayant pas non plus besoin d'être le témoin des regards de pitié qui se posaient sur lui, comme le laser d'un sniper. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'enfuir par la porte qu'une masse lourde vint s'abattre contre lui, le faisant reculer d'un pas, sous l'impact. Il était inutile de lever les yeux, il savait parfaitement qui se tenait devant lui, le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

« Stiles. »

Il perçut avec lumière la détresse qui sonnait dans ce simple appel et il secoua la tête amèrement, se souvenant que Derek n'était plus en droit de s'adresser à lui de cette manière.

Il s'était trompé. Avec Kit, il s'était senti délaissé, coupé dans son élan, n'ayant pas pu dire au revoir. Mais il était mort. Il devrait donc vivre avec cette culpabilité, vivre avec un autre fantôme. Là, c'était différent. Le goût de la trahison était bien plus tenace, métallique et vif comme le sang, au point qu'il pouvait presque percevoir sa couleur sur le bout de sa langue. Et la douleur... Cette plaisante amie était venue lui rappeler que la vie n'était pas le joli fleuve tranquille qu'on tentait de lui faire avaler mais qu'elle pouvait être ce champ de bataille, explosif et imprévisible.

Alors qu'il relevait les yeux, il eut l'étrange impression d'entendre la voix de Kit dans son oreille, comme s'il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, soufflant d'un ton doux, s'opposant à la dureté de ses mots : _« C'est ce que font les sentiments, mon pote. Ça te titille gentiment au début pour te balancer une gifle à la figure, juste au moment où tu tournes le dos, naïf. Et ça, ça, c'est ton putain de baiser d'amour. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ... ... ...
> 
> ... ... ... ... ... ...
> 
> Bon, oui, je sais, ça a l'air horrible, vu comme ça, mais si on regarde bien... euh... Non, en fait, c'est horrible. Mais je vous vois venir, chers amis, me maudissant déjà avec ce cliffhanger ô combien abominable, mais j'ai promis un happy-end ! Même si on se demande bien comment ils vont s'en sortir, cette fois :p
> 
> Du coup, je n'ose même plus vous demander si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, héhé ^^ Ou alors, je pourrais être étonnée et découvrir que certains d'entre vous sont fans des fins à suspense ? Non ? Très bien, alors à part ça, le reste vous a plu ?
> 
> Allez, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine et on se retrouve dimanche prochain, en espérant que je ne finisse pas sous les roues d'un bus, d'ici là :D
> 
> Des bisous ! :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les enfants !
> 
> Je vous poste rapidement ce chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude car je risque d'être occupée le reste de la journée et préfère assurer mes arrières plutôt que de compter sur ma chance - inégalée - en priant pour avoir le temps de le faire plus tard. Comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !
> 
> J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et que vous avez bien profité de votre week-end.
> 
> Merci encore à vous de suivre cette histoire !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Le bruit de la perceuse sifflait comme un grincement régulier, le casque qu'il portait rendant la pièce pratiquement hermétique, alors qu'il ne percevait le travail de la vis que lorsqu'il plaçait ses deux mains à plat contre son support, celles-ci tremblant sous les effets des frottements contre le bois. Des petites étincelles orangées jaillissaient de son plan de travail, celles qu'ils avaient observées avec une touche d'admiration teintée d'une grande part de frayeur à l'idée que ces dernières viennent se poser sur sa peau nu. Aujourd'hui, c'était presque une seconde nature alors qu'il n'hésitait plus à prendre ses instruments à bras le corps, insensible face à l'idée qu'il puisse se blesser.

Les dommages et les traces de sang qui s'étaient accumulées sur ses paumes au cours des heures étaient si nombreuses qu'il avait fait le choix de retirer ses gants, bien qu'il eût arrêté de prêter attention à la douleur. Ça faisait exactement six jours qu'il s'était enfermé du reste de la population, s'étant contenté d'honorer sa famille de sa présence que dans l'intention de se doucher et de se sustenter. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne cherchait pas également à s'échapper de ses parents, parce que c'était comme s'ils avaient tous fait un bond en arrière, les laissant tous à fleur de peau.

Le volume de la radio était si fort qu'il en percevait les sons derrière le bruit de la machine, s'isolant dans une bulle afin de ne rien laisser le submerger. Il n'était pas en état de se rendre compte que son comportement pourrait à nouveau lui causer des ennuis mais la différence avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait plus de trois ans, c'était qu'il n'était pas anéanti ou envahi par la culpabilité et le regret. Tout ce qu'il était capable de ressentir, c'était autre chose, quelque chose de plus féroce.

Ça bouillait en lui, une chose sur laquelle il ne préférait pas mettre de nom et qui ne semblait chercher qu'une seule chose, sortir des profondeurs et souffler son poison, les lèvres dégoulinantes de sang frais. Il aurait voulu s'avouer qu'il en avait le contrôle mais ce n'était pas vrai, il était bloqué, bloquer par cette colère qui gagnait du terrain, arrivait à acquérir de plus en plus de place et qu'il craignait de ne plus pouvoir combattre lorsqu'elle se serait totalement emparée de lui, ne laissant qu'une pauvre poupée à conduire sur les lattes de la scène.

Une tape sur son épaule le fit se retourner et il croisa les deux orbes brunes de sa mère, reconnaissant parfaitement son air inquiet et il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas lui demander une énième fois d'arrêter de s'en faire pour lui. Lorsqu'elle ne dit pas un mot, il sut qu'elle avait noté l'état de ses mains, combattant certainement elle-aussi l'élan qui la poussait à l'emmener dans la salle de bain afin de nettoyer ses plaies et de l'envelopper dans un plaid, pour ne plus l'en sortir.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin que je...

\- C'est rien, je m'en occuperais dans une minute, je te le promets », il tenta de la rassurer, ne la quittant pas des yeux, pas tant que son angoisse ne se soit pas un tant soit peu estompée.

Elle acquiesça, sans réelle conviction, avant de réajuster la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et de désigner la porte, penchant la tête sur le côté, un peu optimiste.

« Je vais passer l'après-midi avec Loïs, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- J'ai pas mal de choses à finir et il faut encore que Jackson passe me chercher pour que j'aille récupérer ma voiture au garage. Une autre fois ? »

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, ne réussissant pas à cacher sa déception lorsqu'elle vint le prendre rapidement contre elle et il scotcha un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant et qu'il tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, celui-ci glissant peu à peu sur son visage avant de s'évanouir complètement.

Lorsque le blond vint le récupérer quelques temps plus tard, pour le déposer au garage, ce dernier se trouvant sur le chemin de la maison de Lydia, il fut surpris du nombre de fois où celui-ci tenta de lancer la conversation, ne l'ayant jamais entendu autant parler sans qu'il ne ramène à aucun moment la conversation sur sa propre personne. Il ne releva pas l'air étonné que Stiles lui adressait, semblant s'être fait la promesse de ne pas le laisser silencieux une seule seconde. Il le laissa faire, encore trop sonné par cette attitude dont il n'avait encore jamais été témoin.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que ce changement soudain n'était pas étranger à ce qui s'était passé mais il en éprouva une certaine reconnaissance, à les voir se démener pour lui rendre les choses un peu plus faciles à entreprendre.

« Ça ira ? Je peux dire à Lydia que j'aurais un peu de retard si tu as besoin que je reste...

\- Tu plaisantes, le découragea Stiles », ne souhaitant pas qu'il gâche son après-midi pour lui, « ne la fais pas attendre, je sais qu'elle te manque.

\- J'ai pas intérêt à le lui dire, elle me ferais faire n'importe quoi, autrement.

\- Oh, crois-moi, elle le sait. C'est pas comme si tu étais discret, tu sens l'affection débordante et les friandises colorées à plein nez. »

Il fronça ses sourcils, mais n'objecta pas.

« Va la rejoindre, je me débrouille. Je signe les papiers et je rentre.

\- Te perds pas en chemin », le prévint Jackson.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par sa bêtise, avant de prendre le temps de penser qu'il était peut-être sérieux. Car, après tout, c'était tout à fait son genre de s'enfuir loin, lorsque la réalité lui semblait trop difficile à appréhender de face.

Arrivé devant le garage automobile, il ne trouva personne à l'accueil, pas même lorsqu'il fit retentir la sonnette d'entrée et revérifia son téléphone, contrôlant s'il avait bien lu le message qui l'informait sur le fait que son contrôle technique s'était bien passé. Un jeune homme apparut alors subitement, l'air un peu interloqué. C'était comme s'il n'osait pas trop s'approcher.

« Stilinski, c'est ça ? Il questionna, vérifiant sa fiche.

\- Oui, vous m'avez téléphoné pour me dire que mon pick-up était prêt.

\- Euh, ouais, il... En réalité, non, il ne l'est pas.

\- Il... ne l'est pas ? »

Il attendit que l'autre veuille préciser l'état de sa pensée mais il était visiblement mal à l'aise, se balançant sur ses pieds, comme s'il cherchait à rester un peu en arrière... ou bien à l'empêcher de voir ce qui se tenait derrière l'ouverture de la porte, en fond de salle. Piquer par la curiosité, il se pencha sur le côté pour trouver avec surprise sa voiture, stationnée avec d'autres véhicules.

« C'est la mienne. C'est ma voiture », Stiles désigna du doigt, un peu soulagé, les quelques secondes de flottement ayant suffi à lui faire envisager le pire, comme une courroie de distribution complètement fichue. « Je la vois, juste là.

\- J'ai...

\- Ezechiel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Un autre homme arriva de la même entrée et stoppa son regard sur eux, ses sourcils broussailleux lui conférant un air sévère.

« C'est le propriétaire », répliqua le jeune employé, observant son patron, avec un air hésitant.

Stiles perçut clairement le soupir que ce dernier laissa échapper et il avança d'un pas, espérant obtenir une réponse sur ce qui n'allait pas.

« Comme vous le savez, les voitures en réparation sont déposées dans le parking plein air, juste derrière. Nous avons une barrière, bien sûr, pour éviter les cambriolages mais... On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Des casseurs, probablement. Mon fils est en train de regarder si d'autres voitures n'ont pas été dégradées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le garagiste l'emmène finalement devant son pick-up, et qu'il puisse s'apercevoir par lui-même de ce qui était arrivé. Sa réaction due les surprendre puisqu'ils continuèrent à tenter de lui expliquer ce qui avait pu se passer durant la nuit, alors qu'ils avaient fermé l'entrepôt. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de leurs explications. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout le monde avait lu ce foutu journal, après tout.

Ils lui proposèrent à plusieurs reprises de repasser le lendemain, qu'ils auraient tout nettoyé d'ici là, qu'ils déduiraient même le prix des réparations mais il déclina, désirant seulement qu'on lui rende ses clés pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Les deux hommes perplexes, échangèrent un regard, avant d'obtempérer, lui présentant les papiers qu'il devait signer, alors qu'il avait déjà préalablement régler la facture. Alors que le jeune employé démarrait sa voiture pour l'emmener à l'entrée, le regard de Stiles fut attiré par l'étalage de produits chimiques et détergents exposés sur le comptoir. Il s'y intéressa, peu certain d'en disposer au ranch.

« Combien pour le bidon, il demanda, désignant ce dont il parlait d'une voix neutre.

\- C'est offert par la maison. »

Il le remercia, bien qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de pitié. Il s'en accommoderait.

Lorsque le garçon lui rendit ses clés, il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il parle à nouveau, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa carrosserie, l'observant comme si les mots étaient inscrits sur sa propre peau.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il resta là, à le regarder partir, sentant enfin dans ce « _désolé_ » ce qu'il aurait dû éprouver lorsqu'il avait vu ce qui avait été peint sur la portière de sa voiture, les lettres luisant presque à la lumière du jour.

_« Meurtrier »_

Il avait vu des choses affreuses, entendues des paroles odieuses, prononcé lui-même des mots acerbes, avait été le témoin d'actes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible s'il n'avait pas été présent pour en attester. Et pourtant, savoir que des individus avaient pris le temps de lui écrire ce message de haine le laissait abasourdi. Les bruits alentours lui parvinrent alors d'une manière nouvelle : ceux qui avaient fait ça pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Peut-être même étaient-ils en train de le toiser, ricanant de cette bonne vanne en se disant qu'ils arriveraient certainement à faire pleurer le gamin étrange du comté.

Sa grande priorité était de ne laisser sous aucun prétexte sa mère découvrir cette attaque, rassurer de savoir qu'elle serait absente pour le reste de la journée. Tel un automate, il enclencha le moteur et rentra chez lui, la boule au ventre, jusqu'à chez lui. Le garagiste avait raison, cette satanée peinture ne voulait pas se décoller et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il frottait et grattait de plus en plus fort avec son chiffon, n'ayant réussi pour le moment qu'à retirer la dernière lettre de ce mot qui sonnait en lui comme une sentence.

« Stiles ? »

Il arrêta ses mouvements chaotiques pour s'intéresser à la nouvelle venue, remarqua l'exact instant où elle découvrit ce qu'il était en train d'effacer, son visage rendu livide par la consternation.

« Qui a fait ça ? Elle s'avança, prête à en découdre, comme si le véritable coupable s'apprêtait à sortir de derrière la cabane, les paumes dégoulinantes de peinture blanche, alors qu'il était visiblement seul, accroupi de manière maladroite.

\- Quelle importance ? Il renifla, essuyant son front à l'aide de son avant-bras avant de replonger son éponge dans le bac d'eau et d'acide.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

C'était un mot qu'il avait entendu bien trop souvent, ces derniers temps. _« Je suis désolé »_ d'être mort. _« Je suis désolé »_ d'être parti. _« Je suis désolé »_ de t'avoir trahi. Ces trois mots finissaient par perdre de leur sens, glissant sur lui comme des vagues avant de défaillir au loin, sans réel portée.

« Tu n'as pas vandalisé ma voiture.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrives. Et je sais que...

\- Non », il l'a coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, sachant pertinemment vers qui se tournerait ses prochaines paroles, « Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'en sais rien. »

Ce n'était pas comme si l'intéressé n'était pas venu le voir, dès qu'il avait quitté la maison, son discours sans doute déjà préparé, espérant pouvoir exposer ses arguments afin de se débarrasser au plus vite de ses excuses embarrassantes. L'ennui, c'était que Stiles ne pouvait imaginer aucune histoire suffisamment rocambolesque pour expliquer ce qui lui avait pris. Autre que celui qu'il avait mis à jour dès l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés : Derek n'avait jamais éprouvé pour lui que du dédain et de la pitié, s'accommodant de lui comme on le ferait de l'animal de compagnie irascible et ennuyeux de la fille avec qui on espérait sortir. Ça n'était pas flatteur.

_« Dégage._

_\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste... »_

_Il n'était pas stupide, il avait entendu ça des milliers et des milliers de fois, on ne le prenait plus à ce jeu. Il ne l'entendrait pas le dire, il ne l'écouterait pas lui mentir en pleine face, comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, comme s'il ne méritait pas au moins de connaître la vérité. Il s'était moqué de lui, sournoisement, insensible et il se refusait de pleurer devant lui, il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir._

_« Non, non, attends. Attends. »_

_Il lui agrippa alors le bras, pas au point de lui faire mal mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il le sente. Ça ne fit que nourrir l'ire qui bouillait devant ses yeux, prête à éclater._

_« Retire ta main ». Il réussit à articuler, acide, malgré sa mâchoire serrée._

_Il le fit après un temps d'hésitation mais prenant garde à rester dans son champ de vision, l'empêchant de le dépasser._

_« S'il te plaît. »_

_Ça ne prendrait que quelques secondes, il se dit dans sa tête, ça serait bientôt terminé. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps mais il ne craquerait pas. Il ne valait pas la peine de ses coups, ni de sa salive. Il ne valait plus rien du tout._

_« Je jure que je m'apprêtais à te le dire, j'ai essayé, tellement de fois mais... Tu dois me croire. Je ne pensais pas ses choses, absolument pas. Je venais d'arriver et ces gens m'ont présenté leur article d'une autre manière, ils sont parvenus à tout détourner et... »_

_Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, se passant frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux comme s'il désirait les arracher, les traits presque aussi blancs que les siens, et Stiles aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'en voulait vraiment. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ce n'était pas comme si ces personnes l'avait forcé, contraint à participer à leur petit jeu médiatique. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Stiles ne s'était pas rapproché ces dernières semaines et qu'il n'avait pas eu de multiples occasions de lui révéler ce qu'il avait fait._

_« J'ai_ besoin _que tu comprennes ça. Je suis désolé et j'ai besoin que tu comprennes ça. »_

_Il aurait pu essayer. Il aurait pu se dire qu'ils s'en remettraient, qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais repartir de là où ils étaient mais qu'ils pourraient au moins tenter de reconstruire une amitié stable. Le vrai problème, c'était que la simple vision de ce visage qu'il avait tant admiré, désiré, lui inspirait un dégoût qu'il avait peine à cacher. Il aurait pu. Mais Stiles n'était sans aucun doute pas connu pour son indulgence. Aussi, il patienta que Derek reprenne sa respiration, certain que l'autre n'avait plus rien à dire avant de lui déclarer ce qu'il pensait de lui, sans remords :_

_« Va au diable. »_

Il aurait aimé savoir ce que Scott pensait de tout ça, s'il était capable d'y réfléchir de là où il était. Avec de la chance, il se sentirait certainement aussi désolé pour lui.

o

« Oh merde, t'as entendu ça ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils veulent lui donner 10 000 dollars, en plus. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on n'a pas encore abandonné le lycée ? »

Quittant la cuillère avec laquelle Stiles touillait mollement sa boisson, il releva les yeux pour les poser sur deux garçons, accoudés au comptoir, l'un presque penché sur l'autre, alors qu'ils souriaient tous les deux, dévorant une pizza plus large que ce que son ventre ne pourrait jamais ingurgité, ce qui était beaucoup dire. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de sa paume, au point qu'il sentait sa joue s'engourdir, ses doigts cachant son œil droit.

Boyd terminait silencieusement son cake au chocolat, ne s'étant pas aperçu de l'ennui qu'il éprouvait, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à compter pour la quatrième fois le nombre de serviettes en papier qui étaient empilés près de la cafetière.

« Est-ce qu'on va crever la tension qui a empli l'atmosphère depuis qu'on est monté dans ta voiture ou rester là à regarder les gens se remplir l'estomac ? » Il envoya d'une voix morne, passant une main sur sa figure fatiguée, avant de poser une nouvelle fois le coude sur la table.

Boyd ne fut pas impressionner. Il avala une autre bouchée de son dessert, prenant le temps de mastiquer aussi lentement qu'il le put, sachant pertinemment qu'il mettait l'aptitude de Stiles à ne pas se décourager, à rude épreuve.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as rien voulu commander, il l'accusa, de manière plus joueuse que réellement mesquine.

\- Comme si c'était la raison pour laquelle tu m'avais emmené ici. On aurait très bien pu se poser chez moi, mais tu voulais que personne ne puisse nous interrompre, pas vrai ?

\- C'est exact. Je voulais qu'on discute, toi et moi. On a à peine eu l'occasion de t'apercevoir, avec les gars. »

\- Et quoi ? Tu avais peur que je te hurle de te mêler de tes affaires alors tu m'as amené dans ce restaurant pour être sûr que je me tiendrais tranquille devant du public ? Stiles plaisanta, attrapant une fourchette en plastique avant de picorer un morceau dans l'assiette de son voisin, la pâtisserie lui laissant un goût amer.

\- Ça aurait été si étonnant ? »

Il soupira, s'affaissant sur son siège, se préparant mentalement à la conversation qui allait suivre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas me proposer, de tendre l'autre joue ? Ce n'est pas seulement à moi qu'il a fait du mal, tu sais. Mon père et Dorothy étaient presque prêts à l'adopter. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un rappel piquant au sujet du raté qui vit sous leur toit. C'était vraiment moche et je n'ai même pas lu ce foutu journal en entier.

\- Je regrette même que tu l'aies eu en main », exprima Boyd, se massant le menton. « Ce qu'ils ont écrit... ce n'est pas toi et ce n'est pas Scott. J'aurais juste aimé que les autres soient assez clairvoyants pour le comprendre. Toutes ces choses qu'ils ont craché à ton sujet... Ça m'a mis hors de moi. »

Et rien que pour ça, Stiles lui en était reconnaissant.

« Au fond, je n'aurais pas dû être si surpris. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions accrochés à la hanche, lui et moi. J'imagine qu'il a juste pu révéler ce qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à me dire en face et ce que tout le monde raconte en ville, derrière mon dos. »

Les sourcils de Boyd se froncèrent si férocement que son allure pris soudainement un ton lugubre. Stiles, en réponse, haussa les épaules, adoptant une attitude détachée.

« Ça ne change rien que j'essaye de convaincre les gens que cette histoire qu'ils envisagent tous est différente. Ils continueront à se créer leur propre fantasme, ne pouvant pas concevoir que nous n'avons pas cherché ce qui nous est arrivé, au final. Et je n'ai peut-être pas arrangé les choses en ne réalisant pas cette interview pour expliquer tout ça. Ce qui s'est passé est horrifiant. Ils ont besoin d'un monstre à haïr.

\- Et tu es la personne toute désignée ? Stiles, cet acharnement ne doit pas te convaincre que tu es en quoique ce soit responsable. Je le sais, ta famille le sait et je sais que Scott aussi. Tu es mon meilleur ami », il fit une pause, jouant avec ses mains, comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lâcher toutes ses informations. « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais c'est la vérité. Tu m'as trouvé et tu n'as pas fait comme tous les autres. Tu n'as pas évité ma table au déjeuner parce que j'étais impopulaire. Tu es celui qui a bruyamment installé son plateau à côté du mien pour parler de comics alors que tu ignorais que j'en étais fan. Jackson ne te l'avouera probablement jamais mais tu as aussi été cette personne pour lui. Celle qui l'a accepté comme il était, qui n'a jamais exigé de lui qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, je te dirai juste ceci : si tu as besoin de moi pour organiser les funérailles de Derek Hale, je suis ton homme. »

Il eut un instant d'arrêt, le temps de digérer tous ses mots avant d'éclater de rire, ne parvenant à s'arrêter qu'après de longues minutes, s'essuyant le haut des joues pour ne pas laisser ses larmes lui brouiller la vue.

« Ton côté pacifique vient définitivement de s'envoler, mon vieux. Mais j'apprécie le geste. Je pensais plutôt, tu sais, que tu m'aurais poussé à lui pardonner.

\- C'est un connard. Et j'aimerais beaucoup lui mettre mon poing à la figure pour lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée. Mais je ne ferais jamais rien sans ton accord. »

Le sourire sardonique qu'il dut afficher rendit Boyd perplexe, s'il devait en juger par son air interrogateur.

« Quoi ?

\- T'as dit un gros mot. »

Il renifla, vaguement exaspéré mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, compte tenu du fait qu'il souriait, lui aussi.

« Mais merci. Et... étrangement, non, je ne veux pas que tu le frappes. Je fais peut-être le mauvais choix, car il le mériterait mais je veux juste effacer cet énorme tableau noir, tu vois ? Je suis assez fier de moi, sur ce coup. »

Il avait vu ce que la souffrance et la haine pouvait occasionner. Se souvenait trop parfaitement du visage défiguré par la colère de la sœur de Kit à l'enterrement, alors qu'il était assis au fond de l'église. Au cri qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser une fois dehors, refusant que leur père ne s'approche du cercueil pour faire un dernier adieu à son fils. Au regard amorphe que la mère adoptait, les yeux vides, assise sur sa chaise, ses mains couvertes de gants en cuir, posées sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas de cette amertume dans sa vie. C'était difficile et psychologiquement épuisant. Il s'en passerait.

« Erica est toujours sur son projet d'entrer dans la police ? Il lança, un peu pour changer de sujet et pour au moins toucher du doigt la joie que pouvait ressentir son entourage.

\- Toujours, c'est ce qu'elle veut et elle est plutôt décidée. On compte s'installer ensemble l'an prochain.

\- Vraiment, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu en as parlé à ta mère ? »

Il l'interrogea, car il savait à quel point l'idée de la laisser elle et ses sœurs, donnait des sueurs froides au gaillard dont la plus grande peur était que ces dernières se sentent à nouveau abandonnées.

« Oui, on n'a d'ailleurs eu une très longue discussion à ce propos. Elle veut que je parte, pour faire ma vie mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est moi qui serais perdu sans elles, et non le contraire.

\- Tu sais, tu pourras encore leur rendre visite.

\- Ouais. C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que le changement soit si effrayant. »

Ça faisait partie du jeu.

o

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas porter plainte contre vous. »

Ses poings étaient plaqués contre la surface froide du bureau et il n'eut pas honte d'avouer que sa voix était trop forte pour être totalement courtoise.

« Écoutez, Shérif, j'ai bien conscience que toute cette histoire soit très délicate à en...

\- Vous n'avez conscience de rien, ni aucune moral. Quel genre de personnes peuvent sciemment briser des vies en distribuant des monstruosités pareilles ?

\- Des personnes qui cherchent à rétablir la vérité », trancha la jeune femme, ne se laissant absolument pas intimidée par son ton, au point qu'il se dit que ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à des habitants mécontents. « Je peux comprendre que vous soyez chamboulé mais sachez qu'aucun témoin n'a été soudoyé ou menacé de participer à ce numéro. Si vous deviez réellement questionner la moralité de quelqu'un, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de vous tourner vers vos chers et tendres concitoyens. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lire et relire cet article. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas vu les noms qui y étaient inscrits.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants », il souffla avant de se reprendre, plus ferme. « _Mon_ fils a vécu l'enfer, il n'avait pas besoin que votre bande de vautours ne viennent le jeter à terre de cette manière. Je ne peux peut-être pas faire fermer cet endroit mais je ferais en sorte que plus aucun d'entre vous ne fasse imprimer la moindre maudite gazette. »

Elle dut voir qu'il n'émettait pas des menaces en l'air car sa posture s'affaissa, alors que son regard se faisait moins certain. Elle ressentait ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque ses adjoints lui avaient parlé pour la première fois de l'article _« qui faisait le tour du comté »._ De la peur. De l'appréhension. De l'injustice. Comme si elle était soudainement seule au monde. Comme si ses rêves risquaient de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

« Vous ne comprenez pas...

\- Oh si, croyez-moi. Vous êtes le genre à devoir vendre des sensations pour que votre public continue de vous suivre, à sans cesse devoir chercher le scoop qui fera le plus de vague, sans jamais songer une seconde à ceux que vous écraserez au passage. Mais, aujourd'hui, vous avez fait une erreur. Une erreur monumentale. Vous vous êtes attaqués à ma famille, et ce geste ne restera pas impuni.

\- Et j'imagine que des excuses ne seraient pas les bienvenues.

\- Des excuses ? » Il s'étouffa, osant à peine croire à la scène. « Elles ne seraient même pas sincères. Et Stiles mérite d'être cru. Vous écrirez un nouvel article, affirmant que vos propos étaient déplacés, que rien de ce que vous n'avez pondu n'était vrai et promettez de ne plus jamais récidiver. Pour qui que ce soit. Pour commencer. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, même si sa mine était froncée et qu'elle regardait droit devant elle, songeant certainement à un moyen de le coincer, de faire en sorte de ne pas être dans l'obligation de sortir des excuses publiques mais elle sembla à court d'idées.

Il n'aurait pas cru que cet entretien serait à ce point éreintant, aussi, lorsque Jordan lui appris que quelqu'un l'attendait dans son bureau, il espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre mauvaise nouvelle, ni de quelque chose qui lui prendrait trop de temps, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de se lancer dans une autre bataille. Alors quand il reconnut la silhouette de Derek à travers la porte vitrée, il ne sut quelle position adoptée. Le garçon se leva au moment où il pénétra dans la pièce, serrant l'écharpe qu'il avait dû porter autour de son cou et Noah prit le temps de l'observer, s'entendant pour le laisser parler en premier, se doutant qu'il avait des choses à exprimer.

Il avait l'air un peu perdu, un peu agité, une facette étrange pour ce jeune homme que Noah avait toujours assimilé à une figure forte et franche. Aujourd'hui, il lui donnait plus l'impression d'un gamin paumé... un gamin qui avait fait une bêtise.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez et vous avez raison. J'aimerais pouvoir changer ce qui s'est passé mais c'est impossible. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je me déteste sans doute plus que n'importe qui, en ce moment. »

Il soupira, s'asseyant sur son fauteuil avant d'inviter Derek à faire de même. Celui-ci hésita, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction, s'était plutôt préparer à un florilèges de hurlements et de menaces lancés à son encontre et il dut réitérer son geste pour que ce dernier s'exécute.

« Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne dis pas que cet article n'est pas une autre balle tirée à notre figure mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que ton interview n'a pas été détourné de ses réels propos, j'ai vu ça bien trop souvent. »

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne lui en avait pas voulu au départ, simplement que le détresse visible sur les traits du jeune homme était pour lui une punition suffisante. Et il y avait Stiles. Stiles qui savait abhorrer mieux que personne.

« J'aurais aimé savoir quoi lui dire », il murmura et Noah pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu curieux de constater que Derek ne s'était pas envolé après ses excuses, mais qu'il semblait prêt à se confier alors qu'il le savait ordinairement aussi bavard que Boyd. « Lui donner un argument recevable, qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle il a dû affronter l'épreuve de lire toutes ces choses affreuses à son sujet, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une très mauvaise blague. J'ai senti que pendant un instant, c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi. Que je le détrompe, que je lui affirme droit dans les yeux que ce n'était pas réel. Mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Ça n'a été facile pour personne. Et Stiles...

\- Me déteste, il objecta, pensivement, ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'il semblait presque vouloir percer le mur qu'il fixait.

\- Donne-lui un peu de temps. Si son pardon t'importe autant que tu le laisses penser, alors tu seras capable de lui accorder le temps qu'il lui faudra pour accepter tes excuses. »

Et il ne plaisantait pas sur ce point. Il savait être magnanime mais il ne laisserait pas le garçon approcher s'il ne le savait pas prêt à tout pour arranger les choses. Derek parut sentir cette tension grimper entre eux car il hocha la tête, presque solennellement et Noah le crut.

« Très bien, alors voilà ce que nous allons faire, maintenant. »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de l'avertir sur ce qu'il devait se passer avec le bureau de presse, Derek brillait d'une certaine impatience et Noah pouvait deviner son envie de voir ceux qui étaient à l'origine de ce désastre payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais quand il lui parla de ce qui les attendait le soir même, celui-ci hésita, soudain mal à l'aise, le teint plus pâle et les poings serrés contre ses genoux que son manteau noir ne parvenait pas à couvrir.

« Vous... voulez toujours que je... Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, monsieur.

\- Ça tombe mal car ce n'était pas une proposition, Derek. »

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment, sans réagir, attendant probablement qu'il conteste ses propos ou qu'il se rende compte par lui-même qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une très mauvaise idée avant de s'esclaffer d'un rire sans joie, sa main gauche venant masser sa mâchoire alors que ses épaules se secouaient encore mais plus par dépit, comme s'il avait une image particulière dans la tête.

« Ça en réjouira plus d'un, j'en suis sûr. »

Et Noah comprit alors ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état avant qu'il ne grimace à son tour, songeant que Derek s'apprêtait certainement à passer une soirée un peu morose.

« Oh, crois-moi, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Il essaiera de te le faire payer. Mais, tu ne t'y opposeras pas, pas vrai ?

\- Non », il confirma sans honte, et Noah fut rassuré, autant qu'il put l'être, s'imaginant que cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas un désastre complet. « Je ne pourrais pas, même si je le voulais. »

Il ne dit rien à ça, se contentent de l'observer en silence, sachant pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire, et espéra au plus profond de lui que Stiles réussirait bel et bien à tourner la page.

o

« Tu es toujours là, mon grand ? »

Stiles se tourna un peu vivement, pour retrouver Melissa en train de le lui lancer un air un peu inquiet, ses cheveux remontés en un joli chignon et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'était maquillée pour l'occasion. Il tenta alors d'effacer les traces de fatigue et lui sourit franchement.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il s'empara de ce qu'elle avait dans les bras et se dirigea jusqu'à la table, que son père avait déployé pour le dîner, celle-ci pouvant accueillir un nombre satisfaisant d'invités. Tout était si bien présenté, sa mère ayant pris plaisir à choisir les assortiments de couleurs pour la nappe, les bougies et les serviettes de table. Il tira un peu sur le bas de sa chemise blanche, se sentant un peu gauche alors qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait porté des vêtements aussi sophistiqués. Sans doute à l'enterrement de Scott. Il n'avait rien dit non plus, mais sa jambe lui faisait particulièrement mal, ses nerfs le tiraillant, pareils à de longs fils électriques et il n'avait pas pensé à informer Leo de renouveler son ordonnance pour les anti-douleurs. Il devrait donc faire sans.

Des chants traditionnels de Noël jouaient en fond, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus ridiculement festive, le sapin hautement décorés, ce que Melissa sembla remarquer aussi, si son petit sourire nostalgique ne trompait pas.

« J'adore cette musique. On l'écoutait aussi tous les ans. Tu te rappelles la fois où tu avais englouti tellement d'amuse-bouches que tu avais passé presque toute la soirée allongé dans ton lit ? Elle le taquina et il n'eut pas de mal à se souvenir de cette fameuse fête.

\- Ce n'était pas ma faute. Ma tante fait les meilleurs tapas.

\- Ta mère n'est pas en reste, j'espère que ce dîner ne nuira pas trop à mon régime.

\- Moi, je ne compte plus là-dessus, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelques kilos en plus ne me ferait pas du bien, il ajouta, se grattant la joue, juste là où il savait se trouver un de ses fameux grains de beauté et il ne remarqua pas que son geste attira l'attention de l'infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? »

Elle se pencha trop rapidement, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Ce n'est pas... Oh. Tu as les mains glacées. »

Comme si elles l'avaient entendu, celles-ci se mirent à trembler férocement et il s'empressa de les cacher dans ses poches. Ça aussi, c'était revenu. L'impression constante de geler de l'intérieur. Il allait lui répondre que ça avait toujours été le cas, lorsqu'une silhouette vint les accoster un peu timidement et il serra les dents, comptant les heures qui lui restait à tenir le reste de la soirée.

« Le dîner était vraiment délicieux, on s'est régalés, complimenta Laura, habillé sobrement mais aussi séduisante qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une tentative d'approche alors que la quasi-totalité du repas s'était déroulé sans grands échanges entre eux, sans parler de Derek, qu'il n'avait pas considéré une seule fois depuis son arrivée, s'étant contenté de saluer les Hale de manière assez familière pour qu'il ne prenne pas mal sa subite distance mais suffisamment éloignée pour qu'il n'ait pas non plus à faire semblant d'être heureux de le voir ici.

« Tu n'as pas encore vu le dessert », plaisanta Melissa, attirant les regards sur elle, « Je suis presque sûre de ne plus avoir de place pour quoi que ce soit mais serait incapable d'y résister.

\- Claudia m'a dit que vous travaillez à l'hôpital ?

\- Tout à fait. Je connais les Stilinski depuis un bout de temps, maintenant. Ils ont un charme auquel il est difficile de ne pas prêter attention.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, aussi. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'il préféra ignorer, ne se sentant pas particulièrement préparé à sa franchise sur la situation et ils choisirent de rejoindre le reste des invités, installés au salon, laissant leurs estomacs se reposer autour d'un café. Il croisa le regard de son père qui chercha à savoir s'il allait bien et il haussa vaguement les épaules, refusant de lui mentir mais n'étant pas assez mal pour s'enfuir de la proximité d'individus. C'était Noël, il pourrait faire un effort. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il tourna alors la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Derek, ce dernier semblait l'avoir observé durant leurs échanges et il ne parvint pas à s'échapper tout de suite, pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Se concentrant sur la table basse, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, au moins jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'entrée retentisse, et que son père ne se lève pour ouvrir. Sa mère et Melissa discutaient de leurs prochaines vacances, organisant d'éventuelles sorties à faire avant la fin de l'hiver. Claudia avait été ravie que l'infirmière ait accepté de passer la soirée avec eux, car, bien que les choses se soient un peu tassées, elles avaient été, comme Melissa l'avait rappelé, de très grandes amies mais Stiles n'y fit pas vraiment attention, trop occupé à surveiller son père, près de l'entrée, curieux de savoir qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de venir les voir en plein Réveillon, ayant l'horrible impression qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une affaire de boulot et que son père reviendrait sans doute vers eux, l'air penaud, leur annonçant qu'il devait repartir au bureau, régler quelques affaires.

Mais lorsque cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, il vit alors l'expression de son père se décomposer férocement et il se pencha alors pour mieux l'avoir en visuel, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Il le vit alors chuchoter, la veine sur sa tempe se gonflant d'irritation et ce fut quand il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction du salon que Stiles sut que quelque chose clochait. Soucieux, il se leva de son siège, sa mère lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas alors qu'il secouait la tête, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Lorsque son père se tourna à nouveau brièvement vers eux et qu'il le vit si proche, sa main vint presque convulsivement s'accrocher au montant de la porte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à la claquer à la prochaine seconde et Stiles se décida alors à découvrir l'identité de celui ou celle qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

Ce fut une chose qu'il regretta amèrement.

Il s'était imaginé cette scène des centaines et des centaines de fois, dans des circonstances différentes. A l'hôpital. Dans un supermarché. Au bureau de son père. Sur un parking. Mais ça avait eu un côté un peu abstrait, presque onirique, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'il se retrouve dans une telle situation. Il avait osé penser encore quelque temps que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait vécu. Rien de pire. Jamais. Mais il avait eu tort. Encore une fois.

Sa bouche devint soudainement sèche et il respira plus vite, plus fort, comme s'il devait forcer l'air à pénétrer ses poumons. Il avait l'impression que son sang circulait si vite dans ses veines qu'il allait s'effondrer, la sensation identique à celle d'un vertige. Il tremblait. De tout son corps. Et il se mordait la langue si fort qu'un goût métallique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne tarda pas à venir abandonner un goût âcre. Il voulait parler, dire quelque chose mais il n'y arrivait pas, ressentant à peine la chaleur de la main que son père avait posé sur son bras.

Il sursauta bêtement lorsque la voix de l'homme en face d'eux retentit pour la première fois, et qui résonna en lui comme une sentence de mort. Il s'était pétrifié quand Stiles était apparu mais paraissait désormais déterminé, comme s'il était décidé à s'exprimer devant eux.

« Je sais qu'aujourd'hui n'est sans doute pas le jour idéal mais je... Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Ma femme m'a averti, et je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. »

Son visage était émacié et ses cheveux châtains étaient clairsemés sur son front moite. Il portait des habits du dimanche, ses chaussures vernis claquaient dans le dehors glacé mais il ne sentait plus le froid, juste cette effroyable trou au fond de la poitrine, qui se creusait et se creusait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien », constata l'homme, sa voix inconnue, basse et sans couleur.

Il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, encore trop choqué pour sortir une réponse adéquate. Tout allait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Maintenant. »

Son père continuait à le tenir par le bras, son ton dur et froid et il perçut au loin, des bruits de pas approcher mais c'était comme s'il était dans l'eau, restant paralysé.

« Je... Je, oui, vous deviez sans doute être en train de fêter en famille. Mais je voulais, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que j'étais désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour effacer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ferais n'importe quoi. »

Et ce fut cette phrase qui le sortit de sa transe, cette sorte de baragouinage dégoulinant de sentiments et de fatalité, qu'il n'était pas en droit de détenir qui déclencha une sorte d'interrupteur. Il n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours rivé sur l'homme, mais ses yeux, ses yeux se voilèrent bientôt d'un voile rouge, qui le fit momentanément oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui mis à part cet individu. Cet intrus qui s'introduisait dans sa vie pour le blesser un peu plus. Il ne se sentit pas avancer, pas avant d'entendre son père prononcer son prénom, comprenant qu'il ne lui avait pas tenu le bras pour le soutenir mais pour le _retenir_ , parce qu'il avait deviné ce qui allait se produire, bien avant que Stiles ne le sache lui-même.

Hale Stanthson ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche, son _« Je suis désolé »_ mourant lorsque Stiles lui asséna un coup de poing si fort qu'il trébucha en arrière, Stiles l'accompagnant dans sa chute, sa prothèse ne supportant plus son poids. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il frappa et frappa, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit que le rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende que les os craquer, jusqu'à ce que cette douleur qu'il avait en lui ne s'échappe entièrement et qu'il ne soit rassasié. Bientôt, des bras puissants vinrent le relever et il lutta malgré tout, jurant et crachant autant qu'il put avant de se dégager brutalement, bouillonnant au point qu'il avait encore du mal à voir clairement, pas suffisamment cependant pour qu'il n'aperçoive pas Derek le contempler étrangement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Il vit son père, plus loin, tenant sa mère qui avait l'air sur le point de tomber à genoux. Mais Melissa. Melissa était sans doute la pire, l'air physiquement malade et une nouvelle vague de haine pure le traversa comme un acide et il se retourna vers celui qui avait gâché sa vie. Vers celui qui lui avait volé l'une des choses qu'il avait de plus cher.

Il n'éprouva pas une once de remords devant les traces de sang et d'ecchymoses qui apparaissaient sur sa peau. Pire, il aurait aimé en dessiner d'autres, partout. Au lieu de ça, il prononça d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas, comme si elle sortait d'outre-tombe :

« Si vous revenez ici, si vous revenez à nouveau chez moi, je vous tuerais. Je vous tuerais de mes mains. »

Dehors, il s'était mis à neiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, je pense que cette dernière scène n'est pas vraiment une surprise et qu'elle s'annonçait depuis un certain moment déjà. Concernant le précédent chapitre, j'étais très satisfaite de voir que certains d'entre vous étiez prêts à défendre Derek corps et âmes sur le fait que ces propos avaient été détournés dans l'article :) Pour le reste, je pense que les personnages ont atteint le fond et ne peuvent maintenant que remonter :)
> 
> Quel est votre avis, Stiles devrait pardonner à Derek ? Le faire mariner ? L'envoyer paître une nouvelle fois ? Préparer son assassinat avec l'aide de Boyd ? Se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à lui en couper le souffle ? Lui déclarer son amour sous un balcon ? - Je m'emballe x) -
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, bon dimanche à tous et à la semaine prochaine ! :*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les amis !
> 
> Comment allez-vous en ce premier week-end de décembre ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'êtes pas trop déprimés à l'idée de reprendre le boulot/les cours, dès demain :) Pour ma part, je me réconforte en m'imaginant déjà fêter Noël x)
> 
> Un énorme merci pour tous vos mots et encouragements sur le dernier chapitre, y compris aux guests, sachez que je lis tous les messages et qu'ils me font tous très plaisir alors merci à vous de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

_C'était le petit matin mais les arbres, noirs, grands et dénudés donnaient une apparence lugubre, comme si la forêt avalait silencieusement les visiteurs qui pénétraient sur son territoire. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, alors qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre des vêtements épais, son t-shirt et son bas de pyjama qui lui remontait sur les chevilles étant les seuls choses qu'il portait sur le dos. Son pied nu s'enfonçait dans la neige, le froid lui mordant les membres, mais il continuait de marcher. De l'autre côté, sa prothèse ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer correctement et il évitait soigneusement de trop s'y appuyer, utilisant plutôt la canne qu'il avait attrapé juste avant de quitter la maison, laissant la porte grande ouverte, ne culpabilisant même pas à l'idée de laisser la fraîcheur et la neige pénétrer dans la demeure, sous les coups de la tempête._

_Le froid lui brûlait les poumons, des nuages de buées s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il était progressivement recouvert de poudreuse, des flocons venant se coincer dans ses cils, l'empêchant de correctement voir ce qui se tenait devant lui. Ses dents claquaient à lui briser la mâchoire et plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans les bois. Il avait avalé une quantité massive d'anti-douleurs qui l'aidait à ne pas ressentir d'élancement physique, alors que sa cicatrice était encore recouverte de fils résorbables mais, peu habitué à utiliser cette nouvelle jambe faite de métal, il peinait à avancer, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, mais luttant pour continuer son chemin._

_Lorsqu'il arriva finalement en haut de la butte, son regard se porta sur le bas du versant et il manqua perdre l'équilibre : elle était là, cette route blanche, vide, sans aucune trace de pneu venant indiquer qu'un véhicule était passé par là et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il y était arrivé. Il s'approcha lentement, jetant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés, un léger sourire nerveux alors qu'il s'attendait à voir son ami débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Il attendit. Encore et encore et encore. Mais Scott ne vint pas. La peur, vicieuse et insipide, commença à corrompre ses effluves d'espoir et il tenta de la combattre aussi fort qu'il le put. Continuant d'avancer, presque au bord de la route, il hurla son prénom. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa gorge ne put émettre d'autre son. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne craquellent sous le manque d'hydratation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte que seul le bruit de la neige qui tombait sur le sol, comme des petits sons de cloche, ne lui répondait._

_A présent paniqué, la vision presque rendue floue par les larmes, il gémit plus fort, se tournant vivement dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une figure familière qui seule saurait calmer sa panique mais, perdu au milieu de cet ouragan de neige, il ne voyait rien. Ses sens ne l'aidaient pas et il était trop faible, essayant une dernière fois de se tourner avant de perdre brutalement l'équilibre, sa canne allant voler quelques mètres plus loin, et sa lèvre inférieure venant buter contre une roche cachée sous la masse blanche. Le sang se mit presque aussitôt à couler à flot, dégoulinant sous son menton, jusqu'à son cou. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien à attendre. Parce qu'il était tout seul._

_Scott n'était pas là. Scott n'était pas là._

_La douleur était telle qu'il avait la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Mais il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et s'abandonna, laissant la température ralentir les battements de son cœur alors qu'il tombait dans une sorte de léthargie celée. Tout irait bien, ce serait bientôt terminé._

_Il lui sembla alors qu'on l'appelait par son prénom et des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sentit soudainement une présence près de lui. Il espéra. Peut-être que Scott était venu le chercher, finalement. Peut-être qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui au loin, quelque part où on ne souffrait plus et où il ne faisait jamais sombre. Ils s'avanceraient tous les deux, confiants et sans peur, avant de doucement, disparaître._

o

Le lac était recouvert d'une fine poudreuse blanche, qui parvenait à se maintenir à la surface, quelques secondes, avant de fondre et de disparaître au fond de l'eau. La vaste étendue, qui avait l'habitude de changer de teinte en fonction des saisons, prenant des airs bleutés à la fin du printemps avant de se transformer en un indigo profond à l'automne, était différent aujourd'hui, presque gris, accentué par la présence de brume sur les berges. Aucun souffle de vent ne venait atténuer le froid glaçant qui s'était abattu sur le comté, un froid qu'il était presque possible d'entendre à travers le son des flocons crissant dans l'air.

Un hiver, alors que les températures étaient descendues à des niveaux extrêmes, des dizaines d'enfants étaient venus patinés sur la glace, leurs bonnets bien enfoncés sur leurs têtes, des gants leurs couvrant les mains et des écharpes remontées jusqu'au nez. Il y avait eu de nombreuses chutes, ce jour-là, des bousculades et des dérapages résultant parfois en de sérieux hématomes mais surtout, de nombreux éclats de rire et d'expressions d'extase, les parents se mêlant à la joie de leurs enfants, profitant eux-aussi de l'exercice pour retomber dans certains souvenirs, enfouis en chacun d'eux.

Ce fut cette image particulière qui vint à l'esprit de Stiles, alors qu'il commençait finalement à ressentir la douleur causée par les vaisseaux de ses jointures qui avaient éclaté sous l'impact des coups qu'il avait asséné, dessinant sur sa peau un arabesque de striures, rougeâtres et gonflées. Sa langue avait arrêté de saigner, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler l'exact moment où il l'avait mordu, juste du goût métallique dans sa bouche.

Il perçut des pas, non loin de lui, s'approchant mais il ne bougea pas, comme si son corps avait fusionné avec le sol, englué comme un arbre et ses racines, le dos rond et les épaules basses. Il patienta, comptant les secondes dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que l'individu s'arrête près de lui et qu'il puisse percevoir la lenteur de sa respiration, les effluves de dioxyde de carbone visibles comme des petits nuages de fumée. Lorsqu'il s'exprima pour la première fois, il eut du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix :

« Si c'est pour une leçon de moral, je crois que je vais passer mon tour.

\- J'aurais aimé te dire que tout va bien mais je n'ai jamais aimé mentir. »

Étonné de ne pas rencontrer les orbes familières de son père, il observa son interlocuteur s'installer, ne ratant pas la grimace qui traversa brièvement son visage avant qu'elle ne s'efface, au profit d'une expression plus hésitante, comme si les mots étaient encore trop fragiles pour sortir comme il le fallait, et cette attitude le surprit.

« Mes parents t'ont envoyé pour me ramener à la maison ? Il pensa deviner, surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Tu t'imagines bien que ce qui vient de se passer à plonger l'ambiance dans une atmosphère lugubre. Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire, petit, c'est que tu sais soigner tes sorties. »

Il renifla, massant sa main d'une manière maladroite, dépliant ses jambes pour les placer droit devant lui, sa prothèse, lourde contre l'herbe mouillée. Dorothy le regarda faire, restant un instant concentrée sur son membre fantôme, mais il ne parvint pas à distinguer les émotions qu'elle dégagea.

« Tu es énervée contre moi ? Il demanda, au départ un peu contraint mais réellement inquiet à l'idée qu'elle vienne lui avouer à quel point il venait, par son comportement incontrôlable, de la décevoir.

\- Non », elle soupira et il sut que c'était aussi difficile pour elle de ne pas l'être. Parce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de se jeter sur un homme en espérant ne jamais le voir se relever. C'était une chose horrible à penser. « Tout s'est passé si vite, Stiles, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu rater toutes ces choses, comment elles ont pu passer sous mon nez. »

Elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Elle parlait de ce qui s'était passé avec Scott. Elle parlait du fait que malgré tout ce temps écoulé, malgré leurs efforts pour avancer vers autre chose, parfois, c'était comme s'il ne s'était passé qu'une journée. Qu'une seule, longue, et terrible journée.

« Comment va Melissa ? Requérit-il songeant à ses yeux vides et à son visage livide.

\- Ton père l'a ramené chez elle. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot.

\- Je devrais être désolé, d'avoir gâché la fête. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu n'as rien gâché. Cet homme n'aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds ici. Dire qu'il est resté si peu de temps incarcéré, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il y retourne.

\- Pas moi ». Il secoua la tête, presque hystérique, incapable de raisonner comme le ferait une personne sensée. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait perdu. « Je ne veux pas le voir en prison purgeant une peine qui ne me paraîtrait jamais suffisante. Je le veux _mort_. Je veux qu'il pourrisse dans une tombe, isolé et dans le noir. Effrayé. »

Et il voulait que Scott revienne. Il se l'avouait enfin vraiment. Il voulait que son ami réapparaisse, pour qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras, pour qu'il puisse sentir son odeur si particulière, comme s'il sortait d'un champ d'agrumes, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait à en avoir mal. Et qu'il était désolé.

o

« T'as oublié un tas, là. »

Poussant brutalement l'amas de feuilles avec son pied, Laura continua de déambuler autour de Derek, et s'il n'avait pas manqué les diverses attaques et remontrances qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure, il préféra une nouvelle fois faire comme s'il n'en était rien, faire comme si elle n'était pas dans une colère noire, par sa faute, acceptant ce qu'elle trouverait de juste comme punition bien qu'il percevait clairement ses barrières s'effondrer progressivement, sentant qu'il ne tarderait probablement pas à lâcher prise. Il ne lui en voulait pas de tenter de lui faire payer sa faute, il se savait parfaitement responsable. Là où elle le faisait sortir de ses gonds, c'était en prétendant que toute cette situation ne l'atteignait pas, lui, alors qu'il en était le principal concerné. A tel point qu'il eut envie à plusieurs reprises de lui faire ravaler ses paroles acides.

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le plaigne. Mais il aurait espéré qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas, pas d'une manière aussi froide.

« Je t'aurais bien demandé si tu n'avais pas enregistré les bons de livraison avant que je n'ai pu y jeter un coup d'œil mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne le ferais pas, ce n'est pas comme si ce serait la première fois que tu ferais quelque chose derrière notre dos.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour quoi que ce soit, Laura. Tes bons sont dans le carton, il maugréa, tentant vainement de préserver la parcelle de sang froid qui lui restait, sans pouvoir cacher le sentiment de trahison qu'il sentait poindre dans ses yeux.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu ne faisais les choses que dans ton propre intérêt, me voilà détrompée. »

L'ignorant, il continua à ramasser les feuilles mortes, remplissant les sacs plastiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils débordent, enfouissant ce qu'il accumulait avec plus de brusquerie que nécessaire. Il la vit se tendre à ses côtés.

« Je te savais insensible, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu sois aussi stupide.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas retourner dans les jupes de ton copain pour me foutre enfin la paix ? Gronda-t-il, conscient de la dureté de ses mots mais peu amène à choisir la subtilité. Ça n'avait jamais été son fort, d'après elle, de toute façon.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'on te foute la paix, qu'on fasse comme s'il n'y avait pas un grand fossé juste devant notre nez ? »

Il s'arrêta net, la jugeant sévèrement comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et elle dut comprendre que l'atmosphère s'était tendue davantage, avant même qu'elle ne le voit secouer la tête, abasourdi, car elle répliqua :

« Quoi ?

\- T'es incroyable.

\- Incroy... ? Tu te fiches de moi, tu ne crois pas que tu inverses un peu les rôles ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

\- Parce que tu agis comme si c'était ton nom qui était écrit sur ce foutu bout de journal. Ce n'est pas le cas, je te rappelle. »

Ce fut au tour de Laura de l'examiner intensément, comme s'il manquait délibérément une étape essentielle dans cette conversation qui pour lui, aurait dû se terminer il y avait de cela dix bonnes minutes.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. »

Ça lui arracha un rire. Sec, rauque et sarcastique.

« T'as raison, je ne comprends rien. Je suis un monstre. »

Elle le laisserait peut-être tranquille s'il lui disait ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il n'attendrait pas qu'elle en décide elle-même, n'ayant certainement pas besoin de ses sermons à ce moment précis.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Laura...

\- Non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis toujours là pour toi, Derek. _Je suis là pour toi._ Et tu m'as laissé tomber. Je sais la tournure que cet article a malheureusement pris mais... », elle ajouta, sa voix peinée. « J'aurais pu comprendre, j'aurais pu essayer de t'aider, j'aurais pu... faire quelque chose. Mais tu n'as rien dit.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu faire ça ? Comment j'aurais pu venir te voir, te regarder dans les yeux et t'avouer une chose que je savais te ferais me considérer d'une autre manière ? Je regrette mais c'était trop dur. »

Sa colère sembla s'évanouir aussi rapidement. Elle dansa sur ses pieds, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents avant de s'asseoir par terre et de lui faire signe de la suivre. Il s'accroupit sans un mot, la laissant lui prendre la main.

« Tu rends compliqué le fait d'être remonté contre toi, j'espère que tu en as conscience. C'est pourtant si facile avec Cora. Il suffit parfois qu'elle ouvre la bouche et j'ai des centaines de raisons différentes de lui aboyer dessus. »

Son rire fut plus naturel, cette fois et il accepta l'accolade qu'elle lui offrit sans sourciller, tentant d'essuyer la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur ses paumes et sous ses ongles, sans succès.

« Tu as de ses nouvelles ? Elle voulut savoir et Derek s'étonna qu'elle ne connaisse pas déjà la réponse.

\- Non. »

Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles et lui avaient eu l'occasion d'avoir de grandes conversations depuis que le plus jeune lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait absolument plus avoir affaire à lui. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer mais il ne pouvait complètement le blâmer de ne pas vouloir entendre parler de ce qu'il n'aurait lui-même pas pardonner. Il ne se souvenait même plus vraiment de cette journée, simplement d'une main vernie, qui lui avait soudainement pris le bras, avant qu'il ne s'en détache vivement. Elle lui avait souri, faussement, son rouge à lèvres brillant, et il aurait dû s'en méfier. Il aurait dû se diriger vers l'autre direction et ne pas lui accorder ne serais-ce qu'un regard de plus.

Sauf qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Sa mère n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de le convaincre de reprendre des études, de ne pas s'enfermer dans quelque chose qui risquait de lui déplaire et de ne plus lui convenir dans quelques années. Mais il ne voulait pas. Le ton était monté et il avait choisi de prendre la voiture et de s'arrêter en ville pour ne pas laisser la conversation lui échapper. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle sache si facilement qui il était, ni d'où il venait. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle avait probablement entamer des recherches dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations.

Au lieu de ça, il ne fit pas attention. Il répondit honnêtement à ses questions. Il lui raconta son emménagement, après qu'elle ait insisté alors qu'il ne voulait pas s'éterniser, prétendant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il dit quelques mots sur les Stilinski, sur leur accueil. Il dit quelques mots sur le ranch, sur son potentiel, sur sa qualité. Et puis, doucement, il dit quelques mots sur Stiles, sur ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, sur sa première impression. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui avait dit qu'il jugeait trop rapidement, que son jugement, une fois fait, ne bougeait plus d'un iota. Il avait eu tort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? S'intéressa Laura, et il saisit qu'elle souffrait autant que lui de cette bêtise. Parce qu'au final, il n'était pas le seul que Stiles fuyait. Et ça, plus qu'autre chose, lui troua l'estomac. Franc, il préféra lui dire la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas. »

\- Tu sais, il n'est pas rude de reconnaître quand quelqu'un est blessé. Si tu fais ce qu'il faut, si tu prends le temps qu'il faut, il te pardonnera. Stiles est une bonne personne.

\- Et s'il n'y arrive pas. S'il décide que je n'en vaut pas la peine ? »

S'il finissait par se rendre compte que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour accepter Derek et son tempérament impétueux étaient finalement vains et sans grand attrait ?

« Je serais là pour te ramasser. Comme toujours. »

Oui, comme toujours.

o

Il y avait des bruits qui provenaient de la cabane, comme des petits reniflements qui rendaient la respiration difficile et Noah ouvrit la porte entrebâillée, ses bottes en caoutchouc grinçant sous son appui. Stiles ne le vit pas tout de suite mais quand il le fit, il essuya d'un geste rapide son visage et lui offrit un sourire contrit, sans rencontrer ses yeux. Il n'aurait cependant pu cacher son regard bouffi et rouge, gonflé comme s'il faisait de nouvelles allergies. Son cœur se mit aussitôt à peser une tonne, alors qu'il déglutissait avec peine, ne sachant quel mot choisir pour tenter d'effacer ce chagrin qu'il savait bien trop grand. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer avant de s'asseoir sur le banc en bois, s'enfermant pour le moment dans le silence.

Il ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment d'inutilité, cette incapacité de venir en aide à son garçon, n'ayant pas le pouvoir d'atténuer une douleur qui ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais. Pire que tout, il n'était pas parvenu à faire en sorte qu'Hale Stanthson ne blesse plus jamais son fils, alors qu'il l'avait fait par deux fois, en pénétrant dans leur propriété et en purgeant une peine qui leur paraissait à tous bien trop faible. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la loi le panneau stop qui aurait dû lui indiquer de s'arrêter en arrivant au carrefour avait été renversé, quelques jours plus tôt par un autre automobiliste. Mais, le résultat était le même.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu crois au Paradis ? »

La voix de Stiles paraissait faible, presque inaudible face au vent qui soufflait contre le chambranle, faisant trembler la cloison. Il paraissait petit, tellement petit, ses cheveux trop longs lui tombant sur le front alors que ses grands yeux le fixaient avec intensité, comme s'il attendait sa réponse tout en étant apeuré de ce qu'il pourrait bien entendre.

« Je n'en sais rien, fiston. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il existe un endroit où je pourrais être certain de vous retrouver, toi et ta mère, une fois que je ne serais plus là. »

Loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, ses paroles semblèrent briser quelque chose en Stiles qui se recroquevilla subitement sur lui-même, le corps secoué de soubresauts, les lèvres tremblotantes et Noah remarqua à cet instant à quel point elles étaient bleues, comme s'il avait passé des heures sous la neige. Vif, il passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules, le collant contre lui et lui frottant le dos, tant pour calmer ses sanglots que pour lui insuffler un peu de chaleur.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, à cause de moi, ça n'arrivera pas », il répéta, les deux mains sur le visage. « C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute.

\- Stiles, tout va bien, respire, mon grand. Je suis là, je suis là.

\- C'est ma faute.

\- Écoute, je sais ce que le journal a raconté mais...

\- Ils ont dit la vérité, papa.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles...

\- Tu vas me détester. Tu vas tellement me détester pour ce que j'ai fait. »

Stiles prit la main de son père, la serrant contre ses genoux, espérant conserver ce contact, même lorsque son père apprendrait la vérité. Celui-ci n'objecta pas, au contraire, le laissant se consoler à travers cette étreinte, la mine inquiète. Il ferma brièvement les paupières, prenant le temps de réfléchir et de constater que son père était là, qu'il ne bougerait pas, qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas.

« Parle-moi », lui souffla-t-il, simplement.

Alors, il raconta. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Et chaque mot sortit de sa bouche comme des tessons de verre brisés.

_La pièce était sombre, illuminée par les lueurs bleutées du dehors, qui passaient à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt mais la neige avait déjà recouvert tout le terrain, ne laissant plus la possibilité de ne percevoir ne serais-ce qu'une once d'herbe fraîche. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, seulement la danse leste des flocons qui tombaient lentement sur le sol. Des empreintes profondes témoignaient de la disparition des adultes, partis commencer leur journée de travail, laissant la grande maison presque entièrement vide._

_Une secousse vint faire trembler son environnement alors qu'il sentait les dernière effluves oniriques le quitter. Il s'agissait d'une main, glissant sur son épaule et qui le poussait à quitter le monde des rêves. Grimaçant, il ouvrit ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil, sa vision encore trop flou pour qu'il puisse identifier l'individu qui cherchait à le tirer de la chaleur de son lit et de la douceur de son inertie. Il retomba rapidement dans un état de somnolence, les membres lourds et les paupières presque fermées, écoutant au loin la voix qui dansait près de son visage._

_« Stiles, il neige, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. »_

_Il ignora l'avertissement, se détournant d'un mouvement d'épaule agacé, mais l'autre n'abandonna pas et il sentit qu'il rentrait progressivement dans un état d'éveil. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut le visage de Scott, pratiquement collé aux siens, son sourire idiot et infantile lui mangeant la moitié de la figure._

_« Debout. Il faut que tu voies ça, le pressa-t-il encore, soulevant la couette pour le tirer hors du lit, alors que le brun grimaça sous le brusque changement de température. Il ne portait même pas de pyjama long._

_\- Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? Marmonna-t-il, se frottant les yeux, posant un pied nu à terre avant de frissonner, utilisant son autre main pour caresser Nox, qui paraissait aussi en forme que lui, le museau entre les pattes._

_\- Sérieusement ? » Joua Scott, fier de lui. « On en est encore là ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, ça devrait me paraître normal que tu réussisses à pénétrer dans une maison verrouillée à clé ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne faisais pas déjà parti de cette famille, hein ? Le taquina-t-il, son clin d'œil ne lui échappant pas. Il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question, pensa-t-il intérieurement._

_\- Dépêche-toi. On doit y aller._

_\- Y aller ? Y aller où ?_

_\- Dehors », s'exclama Scott se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre dont les rideaux avaient été tirés, leur laissant le loisir d'observer le paysage blanc._

_Restant neutre l'espace d'une seconde, il éclata de rire, la tête penchée en arrière, avant de replonger sur ses draps, ne prenant pas la peine de replacer la couette sur son corps. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la moue boudeuse de Scott qui s'affala soudainement sur lui, son poids l'écrasant alors qu'il poussa un soupir exagérément désespéré et Stiles se força à ne pas sourire._

_« Stiles », il dit, d'une voix nasillarde. « S'il te plaît. Il neige, tu te rends compte. On n'a pas eu de neige depuis au moins cinq ans. Je veux profiter de ces moments, le temps que c'est possible. Juste une heure ou deux. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »_

_Il se releva sur un bras, levant un sourcil, hésitant mais ce visage plein d'espoir était difficile à ignorer et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il acquiesça._

_« Très bien », accepta-t-il avant de le pointer du doigt, sévère. « Mais, c'est toi qui les sort, je te préviens._

_\- Yes ! »_

_Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin, n'ayant jamais eu l'habitude de se rendre derrière la forêt, séparant le ranch de la route dans des conditions météorologiques pareilles mais l'entrain de Scott le poussa à négliger son instinct. Ils passèrent une matinée mémorable, profitant, comme Scott l'avait proposé, du temps qui leur restait à passer ensemble, avant de devoir être séparés à la fin de l'année scolaire, qui s'approchait silencieusement. Le soleil commençait à se lever et ils assistèrent à un spectacle magnifique, s'arrêtant parfois sur les étendues de plaines blanches, hurlant à la ronde, sachant que personne ne les entendrait, juste pour le plaisir de se savoir seul au monde, comme les héros d'une nouvelle exploration._

_Son sang battait la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'il montait, soudainement grand, comme s'il était capable d'accomplir de grandes choses, positionné en hauteur, englouti par le ciel étonnamment bleu. Il n'aurait su décrire cette émotion qu'il ne ressentait à aucun autre moment de son existence, cette euphorie profonde et entière, grisante, au point qu'elle se comparait à une drogue qu'il aurait besoin de consommer quotidiennement. Il n'avait parfois besoin de rien d'autre, simplement d'une balade pour se vider l'esprit et avoir l'impression que plus rien d'autre ne comptait, qu'il pourrait affronter n'importe quoi. Et quand il regardait Scott, il savait que leurs émotions étaient identiques._

_Quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée des bois, les chevaux trottant à allure lente, peinant à grimper sur les talus enneigés, Stiles prit cette fois-ci la décision de changer de direction. Ils pourraient repasser par le lac, avant de rejoindre les écuries et de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Tirant sur le harnais, son compagnon fit volte-face, et il se tourna vers Scott, s'assurant que ce dernier le suivait mais celui-ci arborait un sourire canaille, pensant certainement à lui proposer un pari sur celui qui parviendrait le plus rapidement jusqu'à la barrière. Ça lui ressemblait._

_Mais ils ne purent jamais savoir qui était le plus rapide. Parce que lorsque Scott s'engagea à son tour sur la motte, tentant de remonter le long de la pente, les pattes de son animal s'embourbèrent dans la neige et il s'épuisa bientôt à le diriger, l'encourageant avec des petites tapes sur l'encolure._

_« On dirait que c'est moi qui vais gagner », s'écria Stiles, innocent._

_Il eut juste le temps de sentir son sourire glisser le long de ses lèvres avant que tout ne s'enchaîne très vite. Dans une énième tentative de se redresser, Scott tira en arrière, espérant retrouver un peu d'équilibre mais cette poudreuse, qu'ils avaient tant admiré durant leur voyage, se transforma bientôt en obstacle, comme enlisé par la masse blanchâtre et Stiles observa avec horreur le cheval déraper, percevant les gestes de plus en plus frénétiques de son ami, sans succès. Il s'approcha alors._

_« Attends, Scott, attends », il pressa, anxieux, priant pour qu'il réussisse à se rattraper._

_Mais tout allait trop vite et brusquement, le cheval du garçon se cabra, et Scott chuta lourdement en arrière avec un son mat, glissant le long de la pente, son casque encore solidement attaché sur la tête. Sans hésitation, Stiles le suivit, le rejoignant jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait atterri, souhaitant par-dessus tout qu'il ne soit pas blessé._

_« Scott, Scott, tu m'entends ? »_

_Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, allongé sur le sol et bientôt, Stiles s'aperçut qu'une énorme tâche rouge s'étendait sur sa tempe gauche, et poussé par la peur, il s'apprêtait à descendre de sa monture pour lui venir en aide quand le cheval de Scott se releva avec empressement, encore abasourdi par sa chute, ne se rendant sans doute pas compte qu'il traînait le garçon derrière lui, dont l'une des bottes était restée coincée dans l'étrier._

_Il hurla alors, n'étant capable que de voir le visage de Scott, inconscient, passible de se faire écraser par l'animal qui, sous la peur, ne prenait pas garde et s'affolait de plus en plus._

_« Tammy, arrête. »_

_Tendant une main, il s'étendit de tout son long, pour attraper le harnais de son ami quand un son lui parvint, un son qui retentit comme une sentence dans l'air alors qu'il se retournait vivement, priant pour l'avoir imaginé, conscient que l'image du poids-lourd s'approchant d'eux à une vitesse bien trop grande ne pouvait qu'être réelle. Il s'agita, frôlant les sangles du bout de ses gants, son sang circulant si vite dans ses veines qu'il voyait flou, serrant les dents à s'en faire mal._

_« Stop, stop, arrêtez-vous. »_

_Seul les arbres l'entendirent car le camion continua sa lancée, semblant les apercevoir à seulement quelques mètres de distance, l'écho du klaxon se réverbérant entre les troncs. Old Jack s'arc-bouta à son tour et il tomba lui aussi, le dos contre la terre et le regard tourné vers le ciel. Il avait dû se cogner la tête car il n'arrivait plus à bouger, seulement à constater que l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons avait disparu. Des pneus crissèrent contre la surface glacée et il n'eut même pas le temps de crier une nouvelle fois le nom de Scott avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse sous les roues. Sa dernière pensée le tintement de cloches résonnant dans ses oreilles alors que les bruits alentours s'atténuaient._

_Mais le silence parfois, était effroyablement assourdissant. Dans le ciel, des étoiles éclataient comme des tâches de peintures sèches._

_Un battement d'aile. Une inspiration. Et il passa lui aussi sous le camion._

Son père n'avait pas bronché, et s'il avait eu envie de l'arrêter ou de partir en courant, il n'en montra aucun signe. Son visage était grave, semblable au masque qu'il portait une fois dans le costume du shérif du comté. Celui de Stiles était trempé, la vue brouillée, le nez encombré, d'horribles soubresauts le secouant, incontrôlables et irréguliers.

« Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Scott. »

\- Stiles...

\- C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé. »

Le reste de ses mots furent étouffés par les vêtements de son père, alors qu'il le maintenait dans ses bras, fermement, presque à l'en étouffer. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré, pas même lorsque ses médecins lui avaient annoncé que Scott ne s'en était pas sorti, ni quand il avait repérer que quelque chose manquait sous la couverture trop rigide de l'hôpital. Mais les vannes étaient ouvertes et coulaient à flots et il se laissa simplement bercer par les légers basculements qu'opéraient Noah, comme pour rassurer un jeune enfant angoissé.

« Tu es mon fils, et tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu entends ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mon grand. Je suis désolé. »

Ça n'allait pas faire revenir Scott. Ça n'allait pas lui ramener sa jambe. Ça n'allait pas effacer des années de souffrance. Alors il continua à pleurer, parce que son père ne l'empêchait pas et parce qu'il se savait incapable d'arrêter sans l'assistance d'une aide extérieure. Il pleura, parce que ce fut la seule chose qu'il lui semblait bon de faire. Il pleura pour son adolescence perdue. Il pleura pour son ami et pour Melissa qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir à affronter une chose aussi ignoble. Et il pleura aussi pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du tout.

Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit et ne se souvint pas d'avoir rêvé, comme si le trop plein d'émotions l'avait rendu las, et il accueillit alors le sommeil avec grâce. Il se réveilla, le lendemain dans une forme étrange, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il se sentait, ni ce dont il avait envie de faire pour la journée. Il consentit à retourner travailler dans son atelier, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le rappelle à nouveau. Les heures défilèrent et il s'occupa, jusqu'à ce qu'un chatouillement sur son avant-bras droit ne le fasse sursauter, plongé dans ses pensées de manière si intense qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tapait sur le même clou, qui était déjà bien enfoncé dans sa planche, admirant avec une légère désinvolture son travail. Nox avait la tête posée sur sa paillasse, observant ses gestes tel un apprenti et il émit un petit rire devant le grotesque de la situation.

Il était vidé, les litres d'eau qu'il avait déversé l'avait rendu amorphe et creux, mais il se rendait tout doucement compte qu'il était serein à l'idée d'avoir réussi à partager ce secret qui lui pesait tant. Distrait, il fit tomber la boîte contenant les pièces métalliques, et s'agenouilla, prêt à les ramasser quand des bruits de pas désormais familiers résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas, soupira longuement devant ce qui devenait progressivement une habitude et laissa l'autre s'installer à sa place, l'ignorant, comme toutes les fois précédentes.

Il continua à travailler, choisissant de se concentrer sur son travail et pas gêner une seconde de ne prêter aucune attention à son invité non désiré. Il savait pourtant que Derek était venu pour lui mais l'idée de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé était encore trop dure. Au lieu de ça, il ne tenta pas une seule fois d'établir le contact, ne sachant pas pour quoi il opterait entre lui hurler dessus ou le supplier de ne jamais partir. Les jours s'écoulèrent alors, les uns après les autres et Stiles les vécut chacun, se forçant à les traverser de la manière la plus saine possible. Il pleurait encore la nuit. Ses parents étaient là à chaque fois.

Il ne s'était néanmoins pas attendu à ce que Derek soit également là, pénétrant chaque jour dans l'atelier et s'asseyant chaque matin, à la même place, sans un mot, patient et persistant, et cette soudaine aptitude aurait presque pu lui paraître admirable s'il n'était pas trop occupé à le maudire à voix basse. Parfois, il le faisait un peu trop fort et se doutait que l'autre devait l'entendre. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, se contentant de rester sur son siège, en silence. « _Il finira par se lasser_ », il se disait. « _Ce n'est que temporaire_ ». Mais Derek semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui prouver le contraire, alors que Stiles le surprenait en train de l'observer depuis son coin, de contempler son travail comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des choses les plus intéressantes de l'univers, ses sourcils se soulevant alors que la veine de sa tempe pulsait sous la peau, dévoilant sa retenue de faire une remarque pour ne pas que le plus jeune ne le jette à la porte.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'empêchait de le faire, prétextant que Derek se résignerait de lui-même. Il dut tout de même avouer que voir Derek tenter de se faire tout petit pour ne pas le déranger malgré sa carrure, était assez drôle. Il eut, à l'inverse, un peu plus de mal à reconnaître que le plus âgé, bien qu'il l'ignorât à chaque fois, continuait à rechercher sa présence sans baisser les bras, ne se laissant pas abattre face à la mauvaise volonté de Stiles. Les jours continuèrent de la même manière, et ils se mouvèrent dans une sorte de nouvelle routine et Stiles se surpris à apprécier un peu plus cette compagnie discrète, cette présence blotti dans un coin mais qui lui permettait de garder un pied dans la réalité lorsque la tension devenait trop insupportable. Inconsciemment, il démontait les murailles savamment construites autour de sa personne, les laissant s'abattre sur le sol comme un château de cartes.

Un midi, il stoppa son activité avec fougue, sortant de la cabane, laissant la porte grande ouverte, et apercevant du coin de l'œil Derek le suivre du regard, désormais sur ses pieds, le bras levé en l'air, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, à le supplier de ne pas s'en aller, mais Stiles continua sa route, jusqu'à atteindre son objectif. Il entra chez lui jusqu'à atteindre la pièce qu'il cherchait, et, concentré, il aligna tout ce dont il avait besoin et se mit rapidement en action, finissant dix minutes plus tard. Il revint alors sur ses pas, ne manquant pas l'air médusé de Derek, qui étonnement, était toujours là, son air misérable se teintant soudainement d'espoir lorsqu'il vit Stiles réapparaître. Ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement d'incompréhension pourtant lorsque Stiles déposa sauvagement un sandwich enroulé dans du cellophane sur ses genoux et qu'il s'affaissa à ses côtés, un morceau de pain identique entre les mains.

« Une seule miette et je t'offre mon poing », il prévint, grognon, avant de croquer lui-même dans sa collation.

Et si le sourire que Derek lui lança fit cogner son cœur un peu plus vite, il le garda pour lui, levant les yeux au ciel, en se demandant combien de temps il lui restait encore avant que ses journées ne finissent par ne plus être aussi étranges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, Stiles a finalement raconté ce qui lui est arrivé à quelqu'un, et a pu se libérer de ce poids qui le hantait depuis toutes ces années. Je croise les doigts pour que vous ayez apprécié cette scène ainsi que le reste du chapitre qui est, pour le coup, assez intimiste, et tourne surtout autour de Derek et Stiles, qui traitent chacun à leur façon de la difficulté des dernières semaines.
> 
> J'ai adoré connaître votre avis à propos de leur relation, et de la manière dont elle devait s'achever. Vous l'aurez tous deviné, je ne serais pas capable de les séparer à nouveau, et malgré sa mauvaise attitude, Stiles est totalement en train de craquer, ahah
> 
> Passez une bonne semaine, les enfants et on se retrouve dimanche prochain !
> 
> Des bisous :*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les amis !
> 
> Très heureuse de vous retrouver en ce dimanche après-midi pour vous poster ce chapitre :) J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour votre soutien et votre excitation à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir profiter de ce couple ! Je ne m'attarde pas plus et vous retrouve en bas :p
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

« Tu prends trop de place. »

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Gale fixait Jackson de son regard le plus noir, la différence de taille entre les deux rendant sa posture presque amusante.

« Alors, va donc t'en chercher ailleurs », répondit Jackson, son sourire railleur de nouveau exposé, alors qu'il prit soin d'étaler ses marchandises sur la table, empêchant Gale de vider sa propre boîte. Ce dernier, s'il pensa un instant protester, abandonna rapidement, se contentant de soupirer bruyamment avant de se décaler vers un autre emplacement, prenant soin de bousculer le blond à l'épaule en passant, accentuant l'air fier de son compagnon.

« Eh, sois gentil », le réprimanda Stiles, un morceau de scotch coincé entre les dents, alors qu'il peinait à tenir son carton.

Jackson leva ses sourcils, ne semblant pas impressionné pour un sou, questionnant certainement ce que Stiles envisagerait de faire pour l'obliger à se soumettre mais Stiles ne dit rien d'autre. Au lieu de ça, il haussa les épaules, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le blond eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Boyd l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'obligea à se diriger vers son coin.

« Très bien, très bien », se plaignit-il, levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

Lançant un clin d'œil à Gale, Stiles termina d'emballer ses cartons avant de les déposer sur la palette. Ils s'étaient mis à cinq pour faire l'inventaire, sa mère ayant décidé de classer tous les outils et machines disponibles, afin de pouvoir investir dans les matériaux qui s'avéreraient obsolètes ou à l'inverse, conserver ceux suffisamment performants pour tenir encore quelques années, et cela leur avait pris la majorité de la journée. Les bras chargés, il se rendit compte un peu tardivement qu'il ne parvenait pas à passer la porte quand une nouvelle paire de mains apparut dans son champ de vision. N'attendant pas sa permission, Derek s'empara de sa charge et se dirigea vers le camion, le plus jeune sur les talons. Ils installèrent les dernières caisses, les attachant entre elles pour qu'elles ne s'effondrent pas durant le voyage

« Je crois qu'il n'en reste plus, confia-t-il, en inscrivant son nom sur une fiche qu'il coinça entre deux lanières. Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'était pas un problème, assura Derek, descendant le premier de l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, ajouta-t-il, conscient qu'il était plus facile de le lui dire en face, alors, merci.

\- Je suis content de me rendre utile.

\- Eh bien, j'ai plein de travaux qui m'attendent cette semaine, si c'est ce qui te manque », lança-t-il, se rappelant des dégâts causés par la vague de froid récente. « La barrière qui s'étend sur le flanc gauche du ranch a besoin d'être réparée ainsi que l'enclos destiné au box un et deux. Je ne dirai pas non à de la main d'œuvre volontaire.

\- Compte sur moi. Quand est-ce que tu es libre ?

\- Demain ? Stiles proposa hésitant, s'imaginant que c'était probablement trop tôt.

\- Parfait, j'y serai. »

Il ne dirait jamais à voix haute qu'il ne put s'empêcher quelques secondes de l'observer partir, juste le temps qu'il se reprenne, mais pas suffisamment rapidement pour que personne ne le surprenne.

Quand il passa devant Boyd, celui-ci prit soin de se racler la gorge, le regard appuyé, l'interrogeant sur ce dont il venait d'assister et Stiles se braqua légèrement, lui renvoyant son air pincé, le prévenant de ne pas rentrer dans ce genre d'affaire. Mais le plus vieux ne se démonta pas et conserva sa position qu'il savait dominante, attendant une réaction claire, ce qui était sans compter l'obstination de Stiles qui campa lui aussi sur ses positions. Jackson, fatigué de leur discussion mentale, s'interposa entre eux, avertissant Boyd qu'il n'avait pas la journée et qu'il espérait rentrer chez lui avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Ce dernier le suivit, sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil et Stiles hocha la tête, comme pour lui confirmer que tout allait bien. Il savait très bien ce que se demandait Boyd et il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas de vraie réponse à lui accorder parce que rien n'était plus vraiment clair dans sa tête. Il n'était pas certain que les choses étaient rétablies entre eux, la seule différence étant qu'il désirait que celles-ci s'arrangent. Il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir et plus il y avait pensé, plus il s'était dit que garder des contacts amicaux s'avérerait plus positif que négatif. Il voulait être une meilleure personne et les meilleures personnes faisaient... ce genre de choses. Grandissait. Pardonnait. Et toutes ces autres métaphores que Kit détestait. Il rit dans sa barbe, moqueur.

Derrière lui, un garçon n'avait pas quitté la pièce, patientant, ses doigts triturant les lacets de son sweat-shirt, l'air un peu sérieux. Stiles manqua lui rentrer dedans, s'excusant de son manque d'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu ne devais pas rejoindre Clive à l'Arcade ?

\- Ouais, je vais y aller.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds », il déclara pensivement, se rappelant les heures passées à jouer à toute sorte de jeux. « Je me demande si certains de mes scores sont toujours affichés. J'étais vraiment doué », plaisanta-t-il, trouvant l'idée d'y retourner le temps d'une après-midi plutôt alléchante.

Il y songeait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. A sortir. A voir un peu plus de monde. A essayer de ne plus rester enfermé dans cet endroit qu'il avait fini par considérer comme une sorte de prison. Il ne voulait pas détester ce ranch car au final, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main, le nombre de souvenirs négatifs qu'il assimilait à ce lieu. Mais les bons souvenirs, ceux qui l'avaient rendu si heureux au point qu'il sentait son cœur se gonfler comme un ballon, ceux-là étaient indénombrables.

« Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être...

\- Tu es avec Derek, maintenant ? »

Ça eut le don de le stopper net dans sa lancée, alors qu'il imaginait parfaitement ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la stupeur, son corps figé dans une posture abasourdie.

« Quoi ? »

Gale continua à l'observer, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, alors que sa bouche formait une ligne bizarre, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce qui allait en sortir.

« Je... est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ça te regarde, signala-t-il, soudainement interdit, tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait probablement pas penser à mal en lui posant la question et qu'il avait plutôt chercher, à travers elle, à s'informer sur son état. Mais non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Gale.

\- Oh, j'ai cru... Peu importe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresses subitement ?

\- C'est juste que vous passez pas mal de temps tous les deux, confia-t-il, ses pieds traînant sur le sol, alors qu'il évitait son regard.

\- Il veut aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherais. Et puis, ça fait toujours des bras en plus. »

L'air dubitatif de Gale ne lui échappa pas et il lui demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui clochait, sentant que quelque chose de plus important se cachait sous son attitude inhabituelle.

« Il ne vient pas ici par simple bonté d'âme, rétorqua-t-il cynique, et Stiles le jugea davantage sur cette phrase, se concentrant véritablement sur ses paroles.

\- Peut-être pas, non », il avoua, n'étant pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre que Derek cherchait par tous les moyens à se faire bien voir, à tenter une approche qui lui permettrait de renouer le contact, quel que soit ces motivations mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas ce que son ami avait voulu dire. « Il essaye. Je ne vais pas le condamner pour ça, je ne suis certainement pas en position d'accuser ceux qui tentent de trouver la rédemption auprès des gens qu'ils ont blessé.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, mais je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères te dire alors, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Juste que ça te ressemble. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose plus forte que ta colère, c'est ton incapacité à voir les gens souffrir, même s'ils le méritent. Mais je sais que Derek en vaut la peine. Je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire s'il en avait été autrement, objecta-t-il plus bas, son léger sourire rendant son visage plus doux.

\- Je suis désolé Gale mais je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre », affirma-t-il perdu, ne saisissant pas où cette conversation les menait, ni la raison pour laquelle Derek était évoqué. Y'avait-il eu un problème ?

Celui-ci le contempla avec une expression que Stiles aurait pu qualifier de tendre, presque comme un adulte qui soupirerait devant les élucubrations d'un enfant trop imaginatif. Il eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans.

« Tu ne t'ai vraiment aperçu de rien, hein ? » Rit-il nerveusement, se massant l'épaule pour cacher sa gêne. « J'imagine que j'ai dû être plus agile que je ne l'avais pensé au départ pour te le cacher. Boyd a pourtant vu clair dans mon petit jeu en si peu de temps que j'ai vraiment cru que tu le savais et que tu essayais de me mettre à l'aise en évitant le sujet.

\- Le sujet sur quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que j'avais un faible pour toi.

\- Quoi ? »

Il s'était peut-être exclamé un peu trop fort. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir bien entendu et la surprise de sa propre bêtise le laissa pantois.

« Tu es sérieux ? Mais... comment, depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peut-être exagéré en utilisant le passé.

\- Mais... tu m'as parlé de cette fille. La fille que tu avais décidé d'approcher. Je l'ai même joué super cool en te donnant des conseils et en te poussant à te jeter à l'eau.

\- Boyd avait raison. Tu es étonnement naïf pour ton âge.

\- Eh, je suis plus vieux que toi, je te rappelle, riposta-t-il avant de secouer la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le cœur de la discussion.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Je pense que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Je veux dire, je sais que tu l'aurais fait de la manière la plus diplomate possible mais ça n'aurait pas changé le fait que ça aurait été douloureux. Alors, j'ai préféré ne pas le faire, gardant l'espoir que ça se passerait différemment si je ne disais rien.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas rej...

\- Ne fais pas ça. Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne me vois pas juste comme le petit frère que tu n'as jamais eu. Je peux me vanter de te connaître. Tu ne sais pas mentir », répondit-il, excessivement arrogant, et Stiles ne sut quoi dire. Car, Gale avait raison.

\- Je... suis désolé.

\- Bah », il secoua ses pauvres excuses d'un geste de la main et Stiles se sentit encore plus pathétique. « Je pourrais me vanter auprès de sexy dernières années d'avoir eu le cœur brisé par une célébrité du comté. Je gagnerais probablement en popularité. »

Sa grimace s'intensifia, au point que Gale éclata soudainement d'un rire tonitruant.

« Oh mon Dieu, Stiles, ne fait pas cette tête. Personne n'est mort. »

\- Je sais, mais je me sens vraiment mal.

\- C'est exactement ce que je disais », conclut-il, comme rappel de ces précédentes paroles et sur la gestion de ses émotions.

Ce sourire-là le rassura un peu, et il consentit à se détendre et accepta même l'invitation de Gale à les rejoindre à l'Arcade. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être autant amusé depuis très longtemps et s'apercevoir que c'était encore possible lui fit ressentir un nouveau sentiment, sentiment qui se rapprochait un peu de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il y avait autre chose.

Ce soir-là, quand il retrouva ses parents, il s'installa près d'eux et commença à parler de Scott et de tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer à l'esprit. Qu'il s'agisse de leur rêve de gosse d'intégrer une équipe de baseball célèbre, avant d'avoir découvert leur passion commune pour le lacrosse. Des musiques qu'ils avaient écouté en boucle dans la voiture, durant leurs heures de pérégrinations, la radio à fond et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Des dizaines et des dizaines de soirées qu'il avait passé chez son ami, dégoûté par cette espèce de taie d'oreiller que celui-ci trimbalait tout le temps, sans jamais la laver, prétextant que c'était justement son odeur qui lui permettait de dormir. Des dessins qui étaient cachés dans sa chambre et ceux que Scott lui avaient conseillé d'exposer parce que c'était la force avec laquelle le brun considérait son talent. De ce grain de beauté affreux que Scott avait juste sous son aisselle gauche et dont il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer, Scott lui rétorquant en retour qu'il n'avait pas des millions de tâches sur la figure, tout en prenant soin de le bloquer sur le canapé, avant de se mettre à les compter une par une, en riant.

Ils ne l'interrompirent pas une seule fois et si à la fin, quelques-uns avaient senti des larmes glisser sur leurs visages, ce n'était pas bien grave. Car aujourd'hui, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la tristesse.

o

« Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais, se lamenta Laura, sa main manquant se plaquer contre le nez de Derek qui l'esquiva de justesse, maugréant. C'est tellement minuscule et c'est pourtant capable de te mettre un individu à terre. Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri de rien.

\- Tu n'es pas allergique aux noix, intervint Parrish, qui, avec ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de la jeune fille, paraissait vouloir l'apaiser ou au moins, l'alourdir suffisamment pour qu'elle reste les pieds au sol.

\- J'aurais pu l'être. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il existait des milliers d'autres façons pour moi de quitter ce monde. Je pourrais mourir demain écraser par une voiture, ou piquer à mort par une bande d'abeilles échauffées ou mordu par un serpent dont le venin m'achèverai en quelques secondes seulement ou asphyxiée dans mon sommeil par une apnée foudroyante.

\- D'accord, Mme Optimisme, je pense qu'on a tous saisi l'idée. »

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous sorti du restaurant et qu'ils avaient assisté à la crise d'allergie d'un client, Laura n'avait fait que déblatérer sur les différentes façons dont l'univers pouvait les envoyer au tombeau. Celui-ci avait été rapidement récupéré par une ambulance, après la surprenante intervention d'un chirurgien présent sur les lieux. C'était la première fois et certainement la dernière que Stiles en voyait un en action et il devait l'avouer, ça avait été particulièrement impressionnant.

« Je trouve ça très attirant les hommes en blouse blanche, souffla Erica qui, accrochée au bras de Boyd, consultait d'une autre main son téléphone sur lequel elle pianotait à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- Pitié, ne remets surtout pas sur le tapis la conversation des hommes en uniforme. »

Il ne rata pas le petit sourire de Laura qui magnanime, ne sauta pas sur l'occasion pour lui provoquer de nouvelles sueurs froides. Ça avait été son idée, d'organiser une sorte de sortie groupée et il ne s'était pas vraiment appliqué à raisonner sur son éventuel refus, profitant de l'opportunité pour remettre les choses en ordre. Son soulagement face à son attitude le combla comme s'il s'était s'agit de la sienne et cela lui donna une autre raison d'être satisfait.

Soudainement, la brunette s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, se retournant vers eux avec une expression enjouée, ses petites boucles d'oreilles cognant contre son visage. Jordan eut l'air surpris mais cet air disparut assez vite, remplacé par ce que Stiles retrouvait de plus en plus sur le jeune homme : une stupide figure d'homme amoureux. Ça le fit sourire, alors qu'il cherchait encore comment il avait pu manquer leur relation durant si longtemps.

« Je propose qu'on aille tous boire un verre avant de rentrer. »

L'ensemble de leur troupe accepta, à l'exception de Derek dont la posture subitement fermée les alerta sur son opinion.

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois... terminer quelque chose.

\- Terminer quelque chose ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? L'attaqua tout de suite sa sœur, s'approchant dangereusement de lui, qui la contemplait désormais avec dureté.

\- Une chose qui ne te regarde pas. Puis, se tournant vers les autres, il ajouta. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu te moques de nous ?

\- Eh, la retint Jordan, sa voix calme mais plus ferme signifiant qu'il n'acceptait pas cette intrusion de sa part. Laisse-le tranquille, il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien pouvoir fabriquer qui l'empêche de nous le dire ? S'offusqua-t-elle, blessée et Stiles comprit ce à quoi elle faisait référence et s'il s'efforça de ne pas se sentir concerné, l'appréhension qui le frappa brusquement l'informa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi.

\- Il n'a pas à donner d'explications, Laura. Ton frère a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien. Allez, c'est toi qui voulais qu'on aille boire un verre, non ? »

Ce n'était pas que le reste de leur escapade fut moins bonne, simplement qu'elle se trouva affectée par l'incapacité de Laura d'agir véritablement comme elle-même une fois que Jordan parvint à la détourner de son irrépressible envie de chasser son frère et de sa propre inquiétude qui lui grignotait timidement le ventre. Il avait pourtant choisi de passer outre et il savait de manière lucide que Derek ne faisait certainement rien de mal mais la partie inconsciente de son cerveau avait tendance à imaginer les pires scénarios. Boyd, en bon ami, s'aperçut de son anxiété et tenta de le détendre. S'il resta tendu pendant un moment, il se laissa bientôt emmener par ses plaisanteries et la bonne humeur de Jordan pour ne plus y penser.

Furtivement, alors qu'elle souriait mais que son regard était toujours entaché de cette source d'inquiétude, il s'empara de la main de Laura et la pausa sur son genou, un cours instant, juste assez pour lui insuffler sa détente et l'encourager à ne plus s'en faire. Il essaya par ce geste de la remercier de l'avoir soutenu, pas seulement à travers sa volonté de savoir où son frère se rendait mais bien avant, quand elle ne l'avait pas laisser s'échapper pour ce qu'il lui avait fait tout en lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait plus la possibilité de coincer Derek de cette façon. Car ce n'était pas juste.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa mère et Dorothy l'accompagnèrent pour promener Nox, Dorothy arguant que le froid hivernal ferait du bien à ses articulations et il apprécia leur désinvolture, véritablement heureux de pouvoir surprendre ce visage dénué de toute trace de désespoir, ses yeux brillants, pareils aux siens, éclatants d'une vigueur retrouvée. Les Hale avaient changé quelque chose chez eux, pas seulement leur avenir mais aussi leur foyer et il se sentit reconnaissant d'une telle faveur.

Nox était d'une humeur explosive, le dépassant de plusieurs mètres avant de se retourner chaque fois, le museau en l'air, comme pour lui dire d'avancer plus vite et d'arrêter de le ralentir dans sa joie. Il éclata de rire, tentant tant bien que mal d'accélérer en lui faisant signe que sa jambe ne lui permettrait certainement pas de marcher plus rapidement. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance car une fois bien enfermé dans les fourrés, ils s'amusèrent à deux, les deux femmes étant rentrés rejoindre Talia, Stiles s'amusant à se baisser pour se dissimuler de la vue de son chien qui ne perdait que quelques secondes à le retrouver, fonçant entre ses cuisses, le renversant en arrière.

Cajolant sa tête entre ses deux paumes, il joua à soulever ses babines, révélant des dents aiguisées et bientôt, Nox se secoua pour se dégager. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, Stiles l'avait découvert, c'était d'attendre que celui-ci s'asseye dans les hautes herbes, patientant qu'il ait fini de gigoter afin de trouver la position la plus confortable et de monter à moitié sur lui, passant ensuite sous son bras et finissant par s'allonger sur son torse. Sa main à lui vint se poser sur le haut du crâne de l'animal, main qui se soulevait sous les halètements de sa respiration. C'était comme ça qu'ils dormaient le mieux, allongés ensemble dans l'herbe et même le froid ne l'empêcha pas de profiter de ce moment. La neige qui avait recouvert le comté s'était estompée depuis quelques jours, laissant le temps sec et nuageux.

Il fit un rêve étrange, le visage le démangeant à cause de la fourrure de sa capuche qui lui chatouillait les joues. Il était entouré d'eau, bleue et étendue, sans aucune terre à l'horizon. Son corps flottait à la surface, les yeux plantés dans les reflets qu'émettaient le soleil, lui brûlant presque la rétine. Ses mains ondulaient dans l'eau fraîche, comme des doigts qui flatteraient une toile de peinture. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'il avait deux jambes, deux membres vigoureux qui battaient et provoquaient l'apparition d'écume fine et blanche. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais perdu, son retour ne motivant aucune sorte d'adaptation. C'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Ce furent les aboiements excités de son chien qui le réveillèrent, le sortant du songe dans lequel il avait pataugé, l'esprit brumeux et les cils battant l'air pour rester ouverts. S'il crut d'abord à un animal sauvage, le comportement de Nox le rendit curieux alors qu'il cherchait lui aussi la raison de son affairement. Dépoussiérant le bas de son pantalon en se relevant, il resta un peu interdit devant la vision qui s'opérait face à lui. Il savait que Derek avait dès le début créé un lien particulier avec lui, ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait récupéré près du jeune homme alors que lui-même était sorti en ville. Levé sur ses deux pattes arrière, il s'appuyait sur le corps du brun qui, souriant, le laissait lui faire la fête. Quand il croisa le regard de Stiles, il s'approcha de lui, sa mine si sérieusement tenue qu'il devina que le garçon était nerveux.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? S'intéressa-t-il, ne cachant pas son embarras, s'il s'avérait que ce dernier était arrivé depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'escomptait.

\- Pas vraiment, je te cherchais, l'informa-t-il, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as trouvé, essaya-t-il en optant pour la nonchalance, ses cheveux trop longs s'affaissant sur son front.

\- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi. »

Le ton qu'il adopta ne sembla pas laisser de choix à sa proposition et il dut s'en rendre compte car son visage se fronça, et Stiles pouvait presque entendre son grognement de frustration devant son incapacité à s'exprimer sans discorde.

« Où ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ? S'hérissa-t-il, sans vraiment le vouloir, se méfiant désormais des surprises en tout genre.

\- Juste... fais-moi confiance ? »

Cette fois, c'était une véritable question, avec l'intonation et l'hésitation palpable qui l'accompagnait. Alors il ne donna pas de réponse, haussant simplement les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'était pas contre mais qu'il conservait le droit de se rétracter à tout moment. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Derek, Nox installé sur la banquette arrière, sa tête dodelinant tout au long du voyage, la langue pendante. Lentement, le corps de Stiles s'évertua à le trahir alors qu'il avait cherché à garder une posture stoïque, ses doigts venant de manière rythmique tapoter contre l'accoudoir.

« Tu ne vas pas... conduire jusqu'à une vieille station-service en panne, hors de la ville et me laisser mourir de froid à cause de la réaction de ta sœur ?

\- Non, Stiles, je ne vais pas te laisser dans une station-service.

\- J'aurais pu douter, étant donné que ça va bien faire vingt minutes qu'on roule et que tu n'as rien dit, ni sur l'endroit où tu nous emmènes, ni sur la raison pour laquelle tu as choisi que je t'accompagne. »

Cette constatation sembla lui déplaire car son regard s'assombrit et Stiles eut peur d'avoir dit une bêtise lorsqu'il comprit que la subite colère qui s'empara de Derek ne lui était pas destinée.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur en t'embarquant comme ça avec moi. Je peux te ramener si tu te sens mal à l'aise.

\- Non, je crois que nous avons établi depuis plusieurs mois déjà que tes sourcils et toi ne m'effrayez pas. Et puis », il lança, un peu plus léger, « j'ai Nox avec moi, il t'arracherais le bras si tu essayais de me faire du mal. »

Le coin des lèvres de Derek se retroussa et Stiles sourit aussi, conscient que Nox serait incapable d'infliger de la douleur à un autre être vivant, tout en ayant complètement conscience de sa fidèle loyauté. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek le blesserait physiquement, il était certain que cela n'arriverait jamais. Pour ce qui était de la souffrance intérieure, c'était une autre histoire. Lorsque Derek stoppa la voiture, Stiles s'aperçut qu'ils avaient bel et bien quitté le comté mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, seulement qu'ils se trouvaient probablement en centre-ville, s'il s'appuyait sur les avenues marchandes, les immeubles d'affaires et la foule. Il prit soin en descendant du véhicule d'attacher Nox, tenant la laisse d'une main alors qu'il se servit de l'autre pour refermer la portière.

Ils traversèrent un parc, aménagé avec différentes sortes de végétation, formant une barrière végétale entre le citadin, une zone de respiration pour tous ceux dont le rythme de vie s'avérerait trop éreintant. Derek les fit s'arrêter près d'un banc, invita Stiles à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même. Il avait les deux mains posées sur ses genoux, de manière trop droite pour paraître naturelle et sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'il craint un instant qu'elle ne craque. Il sut alors par avance ce que le brun s'apprêtait à lui dire et il n'eut pas vraiment envie d'affronter ce qui ressemblait également pour lui à une épreuve.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça », débuta-t-il, se concentrant sur un groupe d'enfants chahutant sur un toboggan pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. « J'étais très en colère contre toi. Mais je vais bien, maintenant. J'ai tout raconté à mon père, je lui ai tout dit et si ça m'a paru impossible durant toutes ces années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé le soulagement que cela m'a procuré de savoir que je pouvais tout lui avouer et qu'il ne cesserait pas de me considérer pour autant. C'était une belle bêtise mais, je suppose que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs et si je suis capable de me pardonner, alors rien ne sera plus facile que de le faire pour toi. Alors, tu peux arrêter maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin que tu t'écrases pour mon bien parce que je suis en train de guérir. C'est une cicatrice gigantesque et immonde mais… elle se referme. »

Il souffla un bon coup, content de lui et de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Scott aurait été fier.

S'attendant à ce que Derek hoche la tête et qu'il les ramène à la maison, il fut surpris de le voir si troublé, questionnant sa soudaine gravité d'un air inquiet.

« Mon grand-père maternel m'a offert mon premier carnet à l'âge de huit ans », finit-il par sortir, Stiles l'observant perplexe, cherchant à comprendre le lien qu'il y avait entre ce qu'il venait de lui dire et cette information précise. « Il disait que j'avais un esprit d'argumentaire car tout ce qui me passait sous la main me semblait bon à débat, posant des questions sur chaque situation et sur chaque éventualité de choix possibles. Il m'invitait à écrire ce qui me paraissait juste et ce que je considérais comme immoral, m'encourageant à travailler sur des exemples simples que même un enfant aussi jeune serait en droit de questionner puis cet intérêt pour l'analyse et le jugement d'éléments fondés se sont amplifiés, au point qu'il s'agissait pour lui de la voie qui s'ouvrait à moi, facile quand on considérait les années en tant que procureur qu'il avait exercé. Mais en grandissant, je me rendais compte que cela correspondait de moins en moins à ce à quoi je ressemblais. »

Il rit tout bas, comme de lui-même.

« C'est étrange, non ? J'ai pourtant le profil de l'emploi, rigueur, sang-froid. Tout le monde dans la famille ne cessait de répéter que j'étais son portrait craché. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, finalement. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'abandonnais le droit, sa fureur nous a tous tétanisé. Dans la famille Hale, tout le monde réussit, il n'est pas question d'avoir de vaurien dans les rangs. Il m'a laissé le choix, couper mon héritage ou faire de moi son parfait petit sosie. J'ai un peu honte de dire que j'ai hésité un moment. Pas vraiment pour l'argent mais à cause de ce que les gens diraient de moi. J'étais effrayé à l'idée d'être le raté, celui qu'on pointerait du doigt aux réunions de famille. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui plaire et lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait donné. A sa mort, j'ai continué à travailler et à gérer de plus en plus d'affaires jusqu'à ce que ma mère ne me coince et ne me donne la force de quitter ce job qui ne me convenais pas.

\- Ça craint, souffla Stiles car après tout ce que venait de lui dire Derek, c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Ouais. »

Il tenta de se mettre à sa place, d'envisager un instant son père ou sa mère l'obliger à faire quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas et grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui fait confiance facilement, c'est plutôt le contraire. Je ne suis pas non plus le genre qui se laisse entraîner dans des pièges aussi stupides. Je réfléchis, j'étudie les angles. Mais ça ne change pas la réalité, j'ai fait une erreur. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que je me sente mal à propos de ce qui s'est passé, moi, je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux garder cet épisode en mémoire pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Que même en agissant de la manière la plus stupide qui soit, je peux avoir l'espoir d'être pardonné. Je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire et j'espère que tu finiras par être persuadé de ma sincérité. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça.

\- Je te crois. »

C'était ce qui lui manquait, ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, sans s'en rendre compte pour saisir qu'il avait bel et bien remonter la pente. Connaître et contempler cette honnêteté était la meilleure preuve qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Quand Derek se leva et lui présenta sa main pour l'aider à se mettre debout à son tour, il n'hésita pas.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour une dernière petite chose. »

Derek le conduit derrière le parc, Nox trottant devant eux alors qu'ils traversaient la rue et il manqua ne pas le voir. Ce qui était presque grotesque car il était énorme. Mais quand il s'arrêta dessus, il ne put détacher son regard, prêt à lâcher il ne savait quoi, un cri, un sanglot, un souffle et il ne vit pas que Derek scrutait la moindre de ses expressions. Il était trop chamboulé pour ça.

« Tu te souviens de l'héritage dont je t'ai parlé. J'ai pensé à ce que je pourrais bien faire avec mais à chaque fois que je lui trouvais une utilisation, l'image de mon grand-père m'apparaissait et j'avais l'impression de le trahir en quelque sorte, comme si je ne le méritais pas. Alors, je n'y ai pas touché. Je crois que je lui ai trouvé une utilité, en fin de compte. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Son crâne allait exploser ou se liquéfier, il n'en savait foutrement rien. Mais il resta silencieux, passant de ce qu'il avait devant lui à Derek, incapable de demander avec des mots ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère, tout est arrangé. J'en ai parlé avec tes parents et ils m'ont permis de contacter Leo. Nous avons réussi à organiser le centre pour qu'il soit disponible à la rentrée et j'ai reçu les papiers officiels hier matin. Je voulais que tu sois le premier à le voir. Il devrait accueillir des jeunes de tout l'état, avec des professionnels de kinésithérapie et de prothèses orthopédiques pour leur garantir les meilleurs soins possibles. Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? »

Il secoua la tête car ce n'était _pas ça du tout_ et il ne voulait plus percevoir cette dimension de panique dans sa voix. Il se tourna soudainement, attrapa Derek par les épaules et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, si ça avait été possible. Il se fichait d'être en pleine rue, de gêner de probables passants qui devaient les juger en les observant collés l'un à l'autre. Il se fichait de savoir si Derek accepterait cette étreinte, bien qu'il n'eût pas à s'en faire puisqu'après l'effet de surprise passé, il sentit les bras de l'autre homme se refermer automatiquement autour de lui. Il pleurait un peu et ses larmes goûtaient rapidement, échouant sur le cou de son compagnon mais ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant de le garder contre lui.

Il mit fin à leur échange, encore sonné mais cette fois, un sourire large avait remplacé son expression d'ébahissement. Parce-que Derek Hale venait probablement de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux, un présent qu'il chérirait tout au long de sa vie car il représenterait une voie pour tous ceux qui en aurait besoin. Il sauverait des tas de gens. D'autres Stiles. D'autres Kit. Ému comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il contempla une nouvelle fois le Centre de Réadaptation et de Rééducation Spécialisée Scott McCcall.

o

« Est-ce que tu peux baisser le son de la télé, chéri ? »

S'emparant de la télécommande, Stiles laissa sa mère continuer sa conversation au téléphone. Après être rentré, il avait passé le reste de sa journée à penser à Derek et à ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. il était revenu à la maison encore un peu chamboulé, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé à sa mère qui, souriante, lui avoua avoir eu du mal à ne pas lui dire et qu'elle trouvait qu'il s'agissait là d'un très beau geste. Stiles ne pouvait que consentir. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Personne à part ses parents, ne s'était donné tant de mal pour lui prouver à quel point il était désiré, à quel point son avis importait, à quel point il représentait quelque chose d'important. A quel point il comptait. Pour lui.

Il aurait du savoir, il aurait dû comprendre. Il le savait pourtant. Derek n'était pas un homme de mots. Mais à travers toutes ses actions, depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le ranch, il n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de lui montrer qu'il était différent. De faire attention à lui. De manière maladroite, certes, mais ne l'avait-il pas lui-même été ? Il ne devait pas chercher de portes derrière lesquelles se dérober. S'il hésitait encore, il le regretterait et les regrets n'étaient jamais bons pour personne.

Il essaya de se changer les idées en triant des vieux dessins et en choisissant ceux qu'il désirait mettre dans une pochette et ceux qu'il désirait garder pour un éventuel portfolio. Il en retrouva de très anciens, souriant faiblement aux souvenirs que certains engendraient. Assis sur le canapé, il songea à la manière dont il pourrait aborder le sujet des études avec ses parents quand son père entra alors, muni de sa sacoche et de ses chaussures de fonction qu'il tenait en mains, et qu'il avait remplacé par une vieille paire de tennis.

« Comment était le boulot ?

\- Pas grand-chose de neuf à part peut-être que ma voiture est tombée en panne ce matin.

\- Tu as pris une voiture de patrouille ? Il en déduisit, refermant son gilet alors que la porte ouverte de l'entrée avait laissé pénétrer un air frais.

\- Non, l'homme secoua la tête, j'ai utilisé ton pick-up.

\- Mon pick-up ? »

Il pensa un instant que son père s'était trompé car sa voiture avait été placée dans le garage après qu'il ait eu la seconde mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'en plus de ne pas parvenir à retirer complètement l'insulte inscrite sur sa carrosserie, que l'embrayage avait été trafiqué, la rendant inexploitable.

« Tu l'as emmené chez le garagiste ? »

Son père darda sur lui un air interrogateur, comme si c'était Stiles qui racontait des idioties.

« Je croyais qu'il te l'avait dit. Derek a passé la semaine dernière a bossé dessus. Elle est flambant neuve. »

Sautant sur ses pieds, il siffla à son père qu'il revenait tout de suite, sortit de la maison, se rendit dans le garage et découvrit sa voiture, rutilante d'une couche de peinture récente et mate, toute trace d'aérosols totalement disparue. Il ne prit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision, s'avoua-t-il volontiers, l'idée lui ayant trottée dans la tête depuis un moment.

Se précipitant d'abord vers les écuries puis, les découvrant vides, vers la grange, il trouva Derek, deux planches en bois sous le bras, l'air étonné.

« Eh.

\- Tu as réparé ma voiture ? », envoya-t-il, ne laissant pas à l'autre le temps de trouver une excuse derrière laquelle se cacher, ne pouvant le laisser croire une seconde de plus imaginer que tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui pouvait avoir été mal perçu.

Subitement gêné, Derek baissa le regard, n'avouant qu'à moitié que c'était la vérité et le corps de Stiles réagit avant même qu'il n'en ait conscience. Prenant son visage entre ses mains de manière ferme, il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres durement, comme s'il essayait de marquer quelque chose. Progressivement, l'échange se fit plus langoureux et se transforma presque en un baiser désespéré, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux voulu plus, depuis trop longtemps. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta à contrecœur, examinant la figure de Derek dont les yeux étaient scotchés sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais compter dans ma tête avant de t'embrasser à nouveau, histoire de ne pas paraître trop avide. »

Derek, qui ne paraissait pas de son avis, frotta son nez contre sa joue et un charmant frisson traversa sa colonne, le faisant légèrement trembler. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de souffler contre sa bouche :

« Un, deux, trois. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, je ne verserais pas de larmes, même si ces deux-là ont enfin réussi à se parler :p Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre : Jackson, toujours aussi affable, Gale et sa drôle de confidence, la surprise de Derek, Laura et sa peur d'être mise K.O par un dessert aux noix ? Et Stiles qui sort enfin la tête de l'eau, j'ai presque envie de l'applaudir x) J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas !
> 
> Et... bon sang, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre, les enfants. Ouah, j'ai l'impression que j'ai commencé à écrire il n'y a que quelques jours alors que ça fait déjà... plus d'un an ! Mon Dieu, mais je crois qu'il est quand même temps de laisser tout ce beau monde tranquille, je risquerais d'en tuer un autre si on les laissait encore entre mes mains x)
> 
> On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour l'épilogue et d'ici là, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente semaine !
> 
> Pleins de bisous :*


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue de cette longue histoire, qui m'aura pris énormément de temps mais je suis tellement contente de la voir se concrétiser, même si c'est toujours un peu affligeant de terminer quelque chose qu'on a mis tant de temps à réaliser. Malgré toutes les difficultés et les pannes d'inspiration, l'écriture est vraiment un plaisir et j'ai vraiment aimé passer ce moment avec vous !
> 
> Merci pour vos messages sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette touche finale vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

**Epilogue**

Reposant sa jambe contre le tapis, les poids cognant sur le sol, lourds et métalliques, il se releva sur ses coudes, le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Il réajusta le bas de son jogging, réalisant que de la sueur maculait le bas de son dos. Il chercha Leo du regard, sachant que ce dernier l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt mais il n'eut pas à le faire longtemps, celui-ci, comme à son habitude, était toujours là pour garder un œil sur lui. L'expression de pure fierté que Stiles put lire sur sa figure lui donna presque envie de rougir tant elle était irradiante.

« Tu as vu ? Ça a marché, ajouta-t-il quand même, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste d'assister à toute la scène.

\- C'était impressionnant », il confirma, s'approchant jusqu'à se mettre à genoux, examinant sa cuisse avec précaution, Stiles le laissant faire sans hésitation. « Et il n'y aucune boursouflure, ni de gonflement. Tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer avec un peu plus de poids ?

\- Je peux essayer. »

L'exercice s'avéra éreintant mais étrangement, cette fatigue s'accompagna d'un sentiment de satisfaction profonde, qui le poussait à accentuer ses efforts pour en connaître à nouveau le goût. Presque entièrement allongé, il tenta pour la cinquième fois de soulever la jambe, sa prothèse bien fixée et cette fois, il n'émit qu'une vague grimace.

« Tu as réussi », s'exclama Leo, venant tout de suite récupérer les pièces en acier pour lui permettre de retrouver son souffle.

Il resta encore quelques secondes par terre, essoufflé mais heureux d'avoir accompli quelque chose. La douche lui fit du bien, l'eau chaude relaxant les muscles qui l'avait titillé et le rendant moins rigide. Il s'habilla avec les vêtements de rechange qu'il avait apporté avec lui en venant, passant par le bureau de son kiné avant de partir. Il n'était pas bien grand mais Stiles ne savait pourquoi, quelque chose dans la façon dont il était meublé, dont les cadres photo d'enfants souriant face à l'objectif décoraient la pièce, conféraient une atmosphère chaleureuse, un endroit où il aurait été possible de venir trouver refuge.

« J'espère que tu es d'attaque car je compte doubler les temps d'activités la semaine prochaine. Il faut garder le rythme si tu veux conserver cette ligne directrice. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu as vraiment progressé, Stiles. »

Et il le dit de manière si tendre que Stiles pensa que les choses auraient été bien différentes si l'homme n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour le pousser constamment. Il l'avait apprécié depuis le début mais se souvenait aussi d'avoir eu de très mauvais jours et la patience de Leo avait été d'une grande utilité pour canaliser la colère qui bouillonnait en lui comme une sorte d'animal en cage, prisonnier et irrité.

« Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas me ménager. Et puis, je me disais que ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'essayer cette nouvelle prothèse finalement », il souffla, les yeux rivés sur ses baskets délassées. « Tu sais, juste au cas où. »

Le silence qui l'entoura augmenta son malaise et il se dit un cours instant que c'était trop tard, que Leo avait changé d'avis et avait décidé d'abandonner le projet.

« Juste au cas où », il répéta, hochant la tête, et Stiles sut qu'il avait compris ce que ça signifiait. Et qu'il était ravi de pouvoir l'accompagner dans cette démarche.

Dans cette dernière tirade, il y avait des mots cachés. Des excuses, d'avoir été si borné et difficile et une réponse, positive, celle qui disait que tout était pardonné. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, Stiles découvrant comment Derek et lui avaient engagé les aménagements pour le centre et il en éprouva un plaisir particulier. Ils avaient permis à Scott de participer à l'avènement d'une nouvelle entreprise et ça n'aurait pu être meilleur hommage.

Le saluant une dernière fois, il s'engouffra dans le couloir, celui qu'il avait tant de fois parcouru avec Kit lors de leurs réunions et il se promit de continuer à s'y rendre, même quand il n'en ressentirait pas particulièrement le besoin. Car la guérison ne passait pas seulement par la réparation du corps. Et peut-être qu'un soir, alors qu'il irait se servir une tasse de mauvais café, il rencontrerait le regard perdu et dépossédé d'un jeune garçon, blessé par la vie, dont les pores suinteraient d'une rage peu contrôlable, un garçon qui lui ressemblerait et qu'il pourrait à son tour tenter d'aider.

En sortant, il fut étonné de déceler un visage familier mais auquel il ne s'attendait pas, replaçant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, alors qu'il partait à sa rencontre.

« Eh, désolé si tu espérais te délecter de ma merveilleuse compagnie mais ma mère vient me chercher, lança-t-il, contemplant Derek adossé contre sa voiture, sa tenue entièrement noire le fit sourire, sachant à quel point le jeune homme était fan des couleurs écarlates.

\- Je sais, je lui ai dit que je venais te récupérer. »

Cette fois, il ne dit rien mais ses sourcils qui se levèrent presque comiquement, parlèrent à sa place. Derek roula des yeux, ouvrant la portière pour l'inviter à entrer et Stiles ne cacha pas son enthousiasme, claquant une bise bruyante et joueuse sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Quoi, encore une surprise ? Est-ce que je devrais m'attendre à étouffer entre des larmes de joie et des rires hystériques ?

\- Je crains ne plus avoir ce genre de présents à t'offrir et tu risques d'être fortement déçu, il confia, enclenchant son clignotant pour indiquer qu'il quittait le centre-ville.

\- Si tu promets de ne pas te moquer de mon manque flagrant d'énergie, je suis prêt à apprécier tout ce que tu auras préparé. »

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que Derek avait bel et bien organisé leur escapade, s'arrêtant près de ce qui semblait être un préau aménagé, près d'un parc, déchargeant du coffre un sac en plastique, contenant des sandwiches, deux bouteilles d'eau et une tarte, dont il avoua qu'elle avait été préparée par sa mère. Il le laissa disposer leur attirail, examinant ses gestes sans faire mine de s'asseoir, lui aussi.

« Attends, c'est un rendez-vous ? Je veux dire, tout ça », il pointa leur déjeuner du doigt, vif, « c'est toi qui m'invite à un rendez-vous ? »

Le visage de Derek resta neutre lorsqu'il lui répondit mais Stiles n'était pas dupe. Il imaginait avec précision les pensées qui devaient actuellement traverser son esprit, lui qui abhorrait se confier sur ce type d'actions, mais il ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait été si chamboulé face à la réalisation que Derek pouvait être l'auteur d'attention qu'il aurait jugé de romantique.

« Oui. »

Le ventre rempli et l'esprit ensommeillé, il s'étala sur lui, posant sa tête contre le haut du torse de l'autre homme, le visage tourné vers le ciel. De là où il était, il pouvait distinguer les bras nus des arbres, dessinant des lignes crochues au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Est-ce qu'on n'est pas un peu cinglés de sortir, par ce temps ? Demanda Stiles, dont la tête se mouvait au gré des respirations de son compagnon.

\- Il ne fait même pas si froid, argua l'autre, un peu trop présomptueux.

\- J'oubliais, Monsieur la fournaise ne craint pas l'hiver.

\- Pas vraiment, juste que je ne me plains pas à chaque fois que je mets le nez dehors », objecta-t-il, taquin et Stiles n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'un petit sourire en coin était venu s'installer sur ses lèvres.

Il s'empara soudainement d'une de ses mains et Stiles se demanda si leur état glacial ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne fit aucun geste pourtant, si ce n'était resserré la prise qu'il avait autour de sa paume.

« J'aimerais pouvoir quitter Beacon Hills », Stiles avoua presque inaudible, avant de se raviser, constatant que sa phrase pouvait refléter une fausse vérité. « Pas pour toujours, juste quelque temps, pour pouvoir voyager, voir autre chose que ce que je connais, découvrir d'autres endroits et ne pas rester coincé ici par peur de ma jambe. Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit mon ennemie.

\- On le fera », intervint Derek, le ton si sûr que Stiles se tourna vers lui, l'oreille presque collée à son cœur. « On conduira jusqu'à la frontière de l'état et on pourra choisir où aller à partir de là. Je ne te laisserais pas nous dicter la destination, évidemment, car te connaissant, tu nous ferais accoster dans une ville perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, juste pour assister à des futilités estivales, du genre, un festival de la tomate. »

Son rire le secoua si brusquement qu'il s'asphyxia à moitié, se rendant compte que ce n'était vraiment pas si improbable et Derek le regarda à son tour, un sourire si franc que Stiles aurait juré avoir distingué une jolie paire de fossettes se creuser sous sa barbe épaisse. Dans ces moments-là, il paraissait tellement jeune, une pointe de vulnérabilité irradiant autour de lui, donnant envie à Stiles de lui raconter tout ce qui lui permettrait d'être rassuré.

« Tu resterais coincer dans une voiture avec moi, pendant des heures entières ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de plaisanter.

\- Je crois que mes intentions sont désormais explicites. Mais je pourrais toujours te bâillonner si l'envie m'en prends.

\- Quel charmant voyage en perspective, tu sais décidément comment user d'arguments imparables.

\- J'ai juste envie que tu sois avec moi, alors oui, j'userais de stratagèmes s'il le faut pour convaincre tes parents. »

Il l'avait dit de manière si naturelle que ça le prit un peu au dépourvu. Derek voulait être avec lui. Et il le voulait aussi. Seulement, il s'était convaincu tellement de temps que personne ne pourrait sciemment vouloir de ce qu'il était devenu qu'au lieu de le détendre, cette phrase le crispa, réalisant que le jeune homme s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il change de comportement et agisse vraiment comme un... petit-ami ? Mais Stiles se savait maladroit et alors que son cerveau bouillait sur l'attitude à adopter, il vit avec frustration le visage de Derek se transformer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il... Tu rougis ?

\- Non. »

Mais l'expression carnassière qu'il développa fit rapidement monter le sang vers le haut de son corps, accentuant déjà l'état cramoisi de ses joues. Luttant pour se remettre dans une position assise, il échoua lamentablement face à l'étau dans lequel Derek le serrait. Grognant, il choisit de bouder.

« Je ne veux plus rester ici. Tu te moques de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas.

\- Je ne suis pas... Les relations ne m'ont jamais vraiment réussies », il expliqua, ses mains gigotant en l'air, bien qu'il tenta de les maîtriser. « Je suis trop bruyant, trop exténuant et tu t'es plains suffisamment de fois sur l'impressionnant débit de paroles dont je suis doté. Je ne suis absolument pas séduisant, je ne sais pas flirter, et je vais probablement agir le plus souvent comme si tu étais un simple ami. Je me retrouve très souvent dans des situations grotesques dont je suis la majeure partie du temps responsable et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas censé te dire toutes ces choses. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu n'as pas vraiment été chanceux dans la loterie Beacon Hills et... tu te moques encore.

\- Non, je me rends compte que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment innocent. Je suppose que c'est ce qui fait en partie ton charme. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que Derek pouvait bien trouver d'attirant dans tout ce qu'il venait malgré lui de révéler mais il fut une nouvelle fois happer par son voisin.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. »

Ce n'était pas un mauvais regard, au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être quelque chose d'important à ses yeux et cette façon qu'il avait de le contempler était différente de la manière révérencielle dont ses propres parents pouvaient le considérer parfois, comme s'il avait accompli quelque chose de fantastique. La réaction que cela déclenchait en lui était aussi étrangère, comme si l'intérieur de son corps s'était mis à danser la java à mille à l'heure.

C'était devenu facile, se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Sentir ses mains, grandes et chaudes, sur lui. Détecter cet air suffisant lorsqu'il se dégagea et qu'il commençait doucement à maudire. Plaquant ses deux paumes sur ses joues brûlantes de manière soudaine, il maugréa, cherchant à se dérober sous les rires de l'autre homme.

« Tu m'énerves. Où est passé le Derek grognon et maussade et qui est donc ce gars sûr de lui et goguenard, hein ?

\- Oh, il doit traîner quelque part dans les parages. »

Le ranch n'avait pas eu d'effets tangibles uniquement sur lui, en fin de compte. Ils avaient tous changé. Et Derek, peut-être plus que tout le monde. Il aimait se dire qu'il y était un petit peu pour quelque chose, qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir une porte minuscule chez lui, qui lui permettait aujourd'hui d'être moins revêche.

« Merci d'avoir été patient avec moi, Stiles confia, conscient que peu de gens auraient été capables de le supporter aussi longtemps. Mais, au fond, il le remerciait surtout d'avoir continué ses efforts, de ne pas avoir abandonné, de s'être battu pour lui.

\- Je crois que ça en valait la peine, il répondit, imperturbable mais Stiles détecta la lueur amusée qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles.

\- Tu crois, seulement ? Tu peux le dire si tu veux qu'on redevienne de simples connaissances de voisinage, ça m'est totalement égal. »

Ça n'était pas vrai, évidemment. Mais, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer. Derek ne le laissa pas s'échapper, l'emprisonnant plus férocement contre son torse et il se laissa faire, cachant sa figure du froid, enveloppé par son parfum et sa chaleur.

« Tu es un très mauvais menteur », souffla Derek au creux de son oreille et il sourit malgré lui, de toutes ses dents.

\- Ne te méprends pas, si je restes avec une personne aussi exécrable que toi, c'est simplement parce que j'ai peur de finir congeler en me levant d'ici.

\- Evidemment. »

C'était incroyable à quel point Derek avait conscience de son attachement à son égard. Mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il savait que le brun tenait à lui. C'était le plus important.

o

« Non.

\- Sérieusement, Stiles ? Ne me fais pas ça, mec, allez quoi, ça va être marrant.

\- Non. »

Éteignant le four qu'il avait préchauffé pour garder les pizzas que Boyd et Derek avait apporté au chaud, il empila des verres entre ses bras et son corps, priant pour ne pas les faire tomber, alors que Clive le suivait piteusement, l'air malade.

« Je comprends pas ce qui t'ennuies au juste, on aura à manger et à boire gratuitement et on pourra danser, inviter des jolies filles – enfin, pas vraiment dans ton cas, mais c'est de ta faute si tu as décidé de devenir exclusif, quitte à rejeter froidement ma demande en mariage – et faire les guignols tous ensemble. Ça va être génial.

\- Très bien, alors je vais te la faire rapide : primo, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ça fait un moment que j'ai quitté le lycée. Secundo, rien ne nous empêche de faire la fête ici, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Tertio... Je n'aime pas les fêtes de ce genre.

\- Mais c'est le bal de l'hiver, Stiles. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment le lycée qui l'organise mais plutôt la municipalité, pleins de lycéens vont ramener leurs petits copains et amis extérieurs pour passer la soirée », indiqua-t-il, espérant le faire changer d'avis, quand sa voix se fit douteuse et ses yeux se plissèrent. « A moins que tu ne nous considères pas assez proches.

\- Je m'apprête à recevoir des adolescents affamés sur le canapé que mon père considère comme plus coûteux financièrement que l'entièreté de mon existence et que je devrais par conséquent, faire en sorte qu'il s'échappe indemne de ce dîner. Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ?

\- D'accord, ton père aime son canapé plus que toi, c'est vraiment triste. En attendant, une fête en moins chez lui, c'est moins de risques de faire des dégâts, pas vrai ?

\- C'est toujours non. »

Peut-être qu'il avait tort de s'entêter mais l'idée de se retrouver à ce bal, entouré de ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, le laissait perplexe, son diplôme qu'il avait passé à domicile, bien au chaud dans son cadre, en était le témoin. Revenir au lycée, même le temps d'une soirée, lui semblait être un exploit qu'il ne se sentait pas encore totalement prêt à affronter.

« Boyd, je t'en prie, fait quelque chose. Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu n'aurais pas une vieille photo compromettante ou un souvenir suffisamment humiliant pour le convaincre de venir ?

\- Évidemment que j'en ai mais je ne les utiliserai pas pour te permettre de lui faire du chantage, gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école ?

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, c'est un complot, vous voulez me voir seul et malheureux pour le reste de mes jours parce que vous êtes sans cœur et absolument pas compassionnelle. J'ai saisi, je vous laisse tranquille et je vais aller m'asseoir sur ce tabouret, en bout de table, pour ne plus vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes, manger ma pizza sans doute refroidie par tous vos sentiments blasés. »

Stiles croisa alors le regard de Boyd et grimaça car le garçon était foutrement doué. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien obtenu en continuant à le harceler mais en usant de la corde sensible – et de son incroyable don pour la comédie dramatique – il était certain de pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement, ce fut de voir son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, soupirant largement pour montrer sa défaite et se préparant à lâcher prise.

« Parfait, je serai là, sale môme. Content ? »

Clive se contenta de mordre dans sa part comme s'il s'agissait du met le plus exquis qu'il n'ait jamais mangé. Stiles s'installa à côté de Derek, sans cesser de le fusiller du regard. Ils se mirent ainsi tous d'accord pour s'y rendre, Boyd accompagné d'Erica et Jackson se renseignerait pour savoir si Lydia serait également disponible. De son côté, l'appréhension commença à le gagner, bien qu'il tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître. Ils jouèrent aux cartes le reste de la soirée et engloutirent des pâtisseries qu'il avait spécialement acheté l'après-midi même.

Il proposa aux plus valeureux d'entre eux s'ils désiraient un café, l'interdisant formellement à Clive et Gale sous leurs exclamations indignées et s'en alla dans la cuisine, se préparant pour lui-même, un thé à la menthe. La chaleur de la tasse fumante fit du bien à ses mains qu'il posa sur la surface en céramique. L'inscription disait « _Meilleure maman_ », Scott et lui en avaient offert chacun une à leurs mères respectives et il se demanda un court instant si Melissa utilisait toujours la sienne. Il ne prit pas garde à la silhouette qui s'était avancée jusqu'à lui, sursautant lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Derek dans la pièce.

« Merde, tu m'as fait peur. »

Il était accoudé au frigo, et son expression paraissait étrange, au point qu'elle fit Stiles s'arrêter sur place. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, les bras croisés et il n'était pas difficile pour lui de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Erica vient de confirmer à Boyd qu'elle viendrait avec lui à la soirée, l'informa-t-il d'une voix blanche et Stiles ne saisit pas ce qu'il y avait de si surprenant.

\- Elle doit être enchantée, tu veux dire. Ça lui donne une nouvelle occasion d'aller s'acheter une tenue faite sur mesure.

\- Je n'étais pas certain que tu acceptes de t'y rendre.

\- Bah, Clive se serait plains jusqu'à la fin des temps alors... C'est un gosse, il veut juste s'amuser. Je vais probablement m'ennuyer à mourir à jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse mais ce n'est pas comme si je perdrais un membre en lui faisant plaisir », dit-il avant de se rendre compte de l'ironie de sa phrase.

Se concentrant sur l'attitude inhabituel de son vis-à-vis, il hésita, pas sûr de savoir où toute cette conversation les menait. Il songea brièvement à une raison qui aurait pu expliquer son soudain changement de comportement mais cela lui sembla si invraisemblable qu'il refusa d'abord de se lancer. Mais la brusque gaucherie du plus âgé le fit douter face à son incertitude. Ce fut alors avec une incroyable maladresse qu'il requérit, se sentant ridicule.

« Tu voudrais m'accompagner ? »

Le visage de Derek se décomposa si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage avant que celui-ci ne se redresse et que son masque d'impassibilité ne refasse surface.

« Oublie ça.

\- Quoi, non, attends. »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais Stiles l'attrapa par le bras, déterminé à ne pas le laisser disparaître aussi facilement, sans qu'ils n'aient pu discuter de ce qui s'avérait être un très gros malentendu.

« Tu voudrais vraiment... Je pensais que tu n'accepterais jamais de venir à ce genre de fête avec moi. Mais, je serais ravi », ajouta-t-il rapidement, manquant d'avaler sa salive de travers, « ravi que tu m'accompagnes. Je veux dire, j'étudie cette soirée d'une manière totalement différente maintenant que je sais que tu y seras. C'est juste que ça me paraissait tellement impensable...

\- Que je veuille me rendre avec la personne avec qui je sors à une fête ? »

\- Dit comme ça, ça semble tout de suite plus logique, se renfrogna-t-il aussitôt, constatant qu'il était vraiment plus dur de savoir ce que l'autre avait dans la tête que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Tu viendrais avec moi, alors ? S'intéressa-t-il, ne parvenant pas à retirer la pointe d'inquiétude qui perçait en fin de phrase, comme si une partie de lui s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme le rejette.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui », répondit l'autre simplement et Stiles s'empressa de hocher la tête pour prouver son assentiment.

Il prit du temps à choisir sa tenue, ce jour-là, n'étant pas vraiment féru des smokings et de toutes ces autres fringues qu'il trouvait trop guindé à son goût. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de plaire, de voir dans le regard de son compagnon qu'il n'était pas juste le gamin chétif qu'il avait rencontré il y avait bientôt un an. Il avait alors prit la décision d'acheter un vrai costume avec l'aide de son père, ce dernier étant bien trop heureux de pouvoir se mêler de ses affaires pour émettre un éventuel refus. Il obligea Stiles à en essayer plusieurs, discutant à de multiples reprises avec le tailleur pour avoir la coupe parfaite. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir recours à un professionnel au départ mais son père n'avait rien voulu savoir et au fond, il savait ce que cela représentait pour lui d'être en mesure de participer à ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, il y avait encore quelques mois alors il ne dit rien, joua les parfaits mannequins en se changeant autant de fois qu'il fut nécessaire.

Sa mère de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de le bombarder de photos, le flash l'aveuglant à moitié si bien qu'il se dit qu'elle ne trouverait probablement aucune représentation potable de lui. Ils étaient supposés partir de la maison dans un petit peu plus de vingt minutes mais il faisait déjà les cent pas, angoissé alors qu'il n'avait pas véritablement de raison de l'être. C'était un peu bête mais il s'agissait de sa première sortie officielle avec Derek, en tant que petit ami, où ils seraient en public et quelque chose dans cette vérité l'effrayait un petit peu.

Derek arriva en avance, évidemment impeccable dans sa veste sombre mais Stiles remarqua presque instantanément les changements qui s'étaient opérés. Il remarqua qu'il avait fait attention à coiffer ses cheveux, ces derniers légèrement plaqués et lui donnant une allure d'homme public. Ses mains gigotaient également de manière inaccoutumée et il reconnut avec soulagement qu'il n'était finalement pas le seul à être tendu. Mais ce qui le toucha plus particulièrement, ce fut la récompense, le regard de Derek qui s'attarda sur lui sans honte et qui lui donna l'impression d'être devenu une créature séduisante et il rougit furieusement.

Ils durent utiliser deux voitures et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, la fête battait déjà son plein. Il y avait tellement de monde que Stiles se sentit un peu étouffé choisissant rapidement de se mettre à une table située un peu en arrière salle où il retrouva un peu le cours de sa respiration. Il en profita alors pour faire la connaissance de la fameuse Lydia Martin, alors que Jackson et Derek s'étaient levés pour leur ramener des boissons. Elle était différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, moins conforme à cette image de poupée arrogante dont il était persuadé qu'elle serait. Au lieu de ça, il découvrit une jeune femme courtoise, intelligente et dont l'esprit sarcastique faisait férocement rivalité au sien.

Bientôt, leur groupe se sépara, certain préférant se trouver un coin plus tranquille alors que d'autres n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour caresser la piste de danse. Clive et Gale étaient d'ailleurs au milieu de la foule, étant les seuls à ne pas être venus accompagner mais ne semblant pas du tout s'en offusquer. Ils accomplissaient une sorte de duo sous les applaudissements de probables camarades de classe et Stiles les observa un moment, amusé. Il le fut bien moins lorsque Derek débarqua avec un air bien trop reconnaissable sur le visage, lui faisant signe de se lever. Stiles l'ignora, trouvant un intérêt certain pour son verre vide.

« Je ne danse pas, dit-il, précautionneux.

\- Ce soir, si, répliqua Derek qui paraissait bien trop sûr de lui.

\- Au cas où tu aurais louper un épisode, mon sens de l'équilibre, qui était déjà bien désastreux avant mon accident, n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier des plus gracieux et je ne sais pas toi mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tout ce monde.

\- C'est pourquoi tu as la chance d'avoir avec toi un excellent cavalier », se vanta Derek d'une voix suave.

Cette information le fit se retourner subitement, curieux malgré lui.

« Tu sais danser ? Je croyais que tu... Tu sais quoi, non, ça ne m'intéresse pas car je n'irai pas », se secoua-t-il, tentant de rester concentré sur le sujet, laissant de côté le sourire en coin de Derek qui l'observait, égayé.

\- Stiles. »

Il agita la tête, de gauche à droite, sentant pourtant sa volonté faiblir lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui de cette façon. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas tenir ses décisions, juste que la voix de Derek pouvait parfois avoir un étrange effet sur lui. Il perçut sa main frôler ses côtes avant de s'ajuster sur ses hanches afin de le pousser sur ses pieds et il se laissa faire, comme une marionnette. Il dut le regarder avec anxiété car il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota que tout allait bien. Il eut l'impression que tout le monde les observait, constatant avec aigreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple impression lorsqu'il croisa brièvement des yeux clairs qu'il connaissait bien et put lire à loisir la surprise qui s'y jouait. Il pouvait cependant reconnaître que l'ébahissement de Kennan n'avait rien de surprenant, quand il savait qu'il avait failli ne pas venir.

Mais Derek avait eu raison, en fin de compte. Car s'il s'était sentit gêné et nu devant toutes ces personnes, il parvint à capter toute son attention. C'était comme s'il était capable à lui seul d'effacer tous les éléments indésirables de sa vue et ne lui offrir que les bons moments en échange. Il ne regretta pas une seule seconde d'être venu car Derek savait le faire rire d'une façon qui lui démontrait que le bonheur parfait été possible, ses éclats se perdant derrière la force de la musique mais sa joie illuminant son visage, penché vers son cou et percevant les effluves de son parfum entêtant. Les autres les rejoignirent alors et il réussit à passer ce qu'il qualifierait plus tard d'un des meilleurs moments de son existence, sans toutefois ressentir une seule seconde cette culpabilité familière de le faire sans Scott.

Lorsque Derek et lui décidèrent de sortir dehors pour prendre un peu d'air frais, Stiles en profita pour récupérer sa béquille qu'il avait apporté dans le coffre de la voiture, la danse ayant rendu ses pieds aussi mous que du chewing-gum. Il s'appuya contre le véhicule, reprenant son souffle, profitant du froid qui, pour une fois, ne lui frappait pas le visage, tel une morsure. Il souriait stupidement et il ne pouvait même pas le mettre sur le compte de l'alcool car il n'en avait pas bu une seule goutte.

« Attends. »

Derek s'approcha, l'air amusé par quelque chose que Stiles ignora, jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère ce qu'il découvrit être des confettis, coincés visiblement dans ses cheveux.

« Merci », chuchota-t-il, comme pour ne pas briser cette bulle de silence qui s'était installée depuis qu'ils étaient sortis.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de l'endorphine sécrétées par son cerveau mais il lui semblait que les yeux de Derek étaient particulièrement brillants et il se retrouva à les contempler sans gêne, sa lèvre inférieure à moitié grignotée et cachée derrière ses dents. Il ne sut pas qui embrassa l'autre mais ça importait peu, au final. Parce-qu'une fois que sa bouche rencontra celle de Derek, il ne ressentit absolument plus le froid, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir jamais éprouvé cet espèce de feu brûlant dans son bas ventre au point qu'il fut étourdi, à la fois par le manque d'oxygène mais aussi par l'étreinte qui se faisait plus intense. Il caressa la nuque de son compagnon, jouant avec ses cheveux vers l'arrière et apprécia l'air assouvi du brun qui, s'étant reculé quelques secondes, se pencha à nouveau cette fois-ci pour lui dévorer la mâchoire, puis le cou.

« Ça serait vraiment cliché », commença-t-il, essouffler, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement qui le rendrais à coup sûr aussi rouge que son pick-up, « de terminer la soirée, nus, dans ta voiture.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les stéréotypes s'ils signifient que tu restes exactement à l'endroit où tu te trouves, débita l'autre, le visage toujours tourné vers le cou de Stiles qui frissonna sous l'assaut d'une morsure plus féroce.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque quelqu'un avertira le bureau du shérif pour dénoncer un crime d'attentat à la pudeur et que tu devras faire face au regard réprobateur de mon père. Il a promis de nettoyer son arme devant toutes les personnes que je lui présenterais. »

\- Tu comptes lui en présenter beaucoup d'autres ? Susurra le brun à son oreille, railleur.

\- J'en sais rien, tu en penses quoi ? Tu te sens à la hauteur, parce que je suis réputé pour être insupportable, répliqua Stiles mais sa réplique qu'il avait voulu narquoise, perdue de sa hauteur.

Il abandonna son projet de n'émettre aucun son de plaisir car Derek était définitivement bien doué dans son domaine. Or, cette idée de premier abord, anodine, le fit momentanément se crisper, maudissant son esprit qui ne cessait de l'envoyer vers des rivages obscurs, qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Mais plus il essayait de refouler ses pensées, plus elles revenaient avec force s'abattre sur lui, au point qu'il se détacha un peu abruptement, le regard soudain inquiet de Derek qui se demandait certainement ce qu'il avait fait de mal, le rendant désolé.

« A ce propos, on n'a jamais discuté de ça, et pour cause, ce n'est pas le genre de conversation à avoir en plein déjeuner mais je ne suis pas... Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne », indiqua-t-il, se sentant risible, maintenant que Derek lui portait intérêt, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour ce qu'il savait arriver ensuite, et qui était pour lui encore plus important. « Je n'ai jamais été dans une situation aussi intime avec quelqu'un et je pense qu'il faut que tu te prépares. Je sais, les gens disent souvent qu'on exagère, que ce ne doit pas être si grave mais... ça ne l'est pas dans mon cas et je... je veux que tu sois préparé à ça. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple à intégrer, mes parents ont pris des semaines afin de s'y faire. _J'ai_ pris du temps à m'y faire.

\- Stiles...

\- C'est important que tu le saches. » Il rit jaune avant de se décaler de manière plus effective du corps chaud de Derek, se frottant les paupières devant la difficulté de la tâche. « Ouah, je me rends compte que je viens de gâcher complètement l'ambiance mais il fallait vraiment qu'on en parle. Tout le monde ne réussit pas à s'habituer, et c'est normal, ce n'est pas supposé être dans cet état mais je ne voudrais surtout pas t'affoler ou te rendre mal à l'aise. Quand on parle, c'est facile de s'imaginer ce qui nous attend mais en réalité, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis _habitué_ à ne plus avoir de jambe mais pas toi. Ça fait partie de moi et si tu ne te sens pas suffisamment préparé pour affronter ça, tu n'y es pas obligé. Je comprendrai, je te jure que je comprendrai. »

Deux mains vinrent encadrer son visage, si grandes qu'il eut l'impression d'être minuscules entre elles, emprisonné dans leur étau. Le visage de Derek était fermé et il se maudit d'avoir lancé le sujet, d'avoir éteint cette euphorie qui l'habitait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Écoute-moi bien car j'aimerais que tu retiennes ce que je vais te dire jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies absolument plus de doutes : ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, tu comprends ? Tu es ce que tu es Stiles et si quiconque te fait te sentir ne serait-ce que moins qu'extraordinaire alors c'est qu'il ou elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et si tu te voyais comme moi je te vois, alors tu n'aurais plus du tout peur, parce que tu l'es pour moi. Tu m'as eu à la seconde où tu es entré dans la grange et tout le reste n'a été que fioritures. Et je suis là, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi », finit-il en murmurant.

Une part de lui le savait, savait que Derek ne le laisserait pas tomber, mais l'entendre le lui dire, l'entendre le rassurer sur ce qui l'angoissait le plus, sur ce qu'il était sûr, l'empêcherait de pouvoir un jour partager une relation réelle avec une autre personne, ne fut pas comparable. C'était lui offrir de nouvelles perspectives, qu'il délecta avec envie et impatience. C'était lui montrer qu'il était plus que son corps, plus qu'un accident, plus qu'un amputé. C'était lui donner une chance d'être reconnaissant d'être en vie.

 

**Six mois plus tard**

 

C'était un peu le chaos. Des cartons jalonnaient l'entrée, empilés les uns sur les autres, tenant par il ne savait quel miracle, reconnaissables par les descriptifs inscrits par son père au marqueur noir et qui ressemblaient davantage pour lui à des pattes de mouche. S'offrant une pause dans tout ce capharnaüm, il promit à sa mère qui l'appelait depuis le salon de la rejoindre dans une minute. Ils avaient tous fait le déplacement pour lui dire au revoir, Boyd, Jackson, Derek, Esteban et son père s'étaient mis à cinq pour empiler ce qu'ils pourraient dans les deux voitures et le reste de la bande était certainement quelque part dans la maison, percevant avec netteté la voix de Laura et celle de Clive, se disputant sur une bêtise et il était à la fois anxieux et fébrile de débuter ce nouveau chapitre, mélange étrange qui le paralysait, ignorant comment il devrait se comporter.

Mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu et savoir qu'il avait l'entier soutien de ses parents avait beaucoup facilité les choses. Assis au bord de son lit, il regardait les murs, s'attachant à chaque détail, chaque recoin qu'il pourrait ensuite emporter avec lui lorsqu'il se sentirait trop nostalgique. C'était très important, car sur toutes les pièces de la maison, c'était celle qui le connaissait le mieux, qui avait été témoin du plus grand panorama de ses émotions, lieu censé être le plus intime et ce n'était pas aisé de dire adieu à tout ça.

Quand il eut terminé son tour, balayant tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, il se pencha sur le bout de papier qu'il avait dans la main, désormais jauni et chiffonné par le nombre de fois où Stiles l'avait lu, à des instants très divergents et dont il avait encore besoin aujourd'hui. Il se l'était juré, pourtant, qu'il ne la lirait pas. Qu'il la garderait secrète. C'est ce qu'il fit pendant un certain temps, la laissant dans sa boîte, sans jamais oublier une seule fois qu'elle était là, sans jamais oser s'en débarrasser pour de bon.

Il déplia la lettre, laissa ses yeux glisser sur quelques lignes avant de se concentrer sur la fin, en particulier. Il la connaissait par cœur, Scott la répétant dans sa tête, comme s'il s'était tenu à côté de lui, son regard brun et son sourire facile.

_Tu n'as rien dit mais je suis sûr que tu as trouvé ça stupide, que j'avoue mes craintes à l'idée de te voir partir. Tu m'as dit que rien ne changerait, que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais et j'ai choisi de te croire. J'ai choisi de faire confiance à la personne qui me connaît le mieux et qui serait capable de faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me rendre heureux. J'ai choisi de croire en tes mots parce-qu'ils sont toujours parvenus à me rassurer, même lorsque je n'étais qu'un gosse apeuré, trop en colère contre son père pour constater la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une mère aussi parfaite. J'ai choisi d'accepter de te perdre parce-que tu m'as juré de revenir et parce-que tu n'as jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, manqué à ta parole. Ça n'a pas été évident de le faire, tout simplement car je suis une personne égoïste et comprendre que ce qui nous rend confortable ne sera bientôt plus aussi facile d'accès représente une étape que je ne me sentais pas franchir si rapidement et je suis désolé si je t'ai rendu malheureux en nourrissant une culpabilité qui n'avait aucune légitimité._

_C'est vrai, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me perdre, de ne plus savoir ce que je veux et ce que je suis capable d'accomplir. J'ai peur pour ma mère, et de lui faire défaut en désertant. J'ai peur d'être seul et de m'apercevoir que je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Mais tu m'as appris à voir plus loin qu'un verre vide, tu m'as aidé à prendre conscience de ce que la foi en quelqu'un peut représenter, une foi si puissante qu'elle est capable de transformer le plus pur des athées en fervent croyant, pas en un quelconque dieu ou une nouvelle divinité mais en lui-même parce que c'est de cette façon que tu aimes les gens, Stiles. Tu les aimes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus aucune parcelle d'incertitude quant à leur valeur. Tu as été pour moi, une famille, un foyer qui a su combler celui qui avait été brisé par de mauvaises intentions, des gestes violents et des paroles acides jetées à la figure._

_Alors, pour toi, je jouerai ce rôle. Je serai celui que tu mérites, celui qui malgré la profonde volonté de te voir rester, te poussera le plus fort pour que tu réalises ce que tu souhaites. Je serai celui que tu voyais en moi, celui qui me donnait l'impression de pouvoir concrétiser tout ce que j'aurais commencé. Je te dirai que je sais que tu es effrayé, de ne pas être la hauteur, de ne pas être assez bien, mais de ne pas t'en faire car la véritable erreur ne se situera pas dans ton échec mais dans ton refus de continuer à avancer. Mais tu ne me décevras pas, quoi qu'il se passe et quoi que tu fasses. Tu resteras ce garçon qui, un après-midi ordinaire, à accepter de partager son goûter avec un gamin chétif et asthmatique et qui, par ce petit geste, a transformé pour de bon toute son existence. Je sais que tu aimes t'en vanter mais tu as raison sur un point, Stiles Stilinski : avec ton débit infatigable, ton excitation chronique sur tout ce qui t'entoure, et ta curiosité sans borne, tu as bouleversé ma vie et j'aimerais beaucoup te remercier pour ça mais j'aurais trop peur que tu ne te moques de moi, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus assez de neurones pour m'en souvenir._

_Je t'aime mon pote, peu importe que tu te serves de cette information pour me faire du chantage affectif ou pour l'ajouter à cet aspect de ma personnalité que tu qualifies de niais mais que tu affectionnes au fond. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux bien que tu aimes te dire très bon menteur alors je te laisserais baigner dans l'illusion encore quelque temps car je suis quelqu'un de génial._

_Je sais que je te verrais bientôt et d'ici là, sache une chose, tu es mon super héros._

_Ton ami,_

_Scott._

 

Cette lettre, il l'emporta avec lui mais n'en parla à personne d'autre. Elle était pour lui, elle lui appartenait. Il s'en imprégna tout au long du voyage, y repensa quand ses parents et Derek le laissèrent le soir même, ce dernier promettant de venir passer le week-end avec lui et de prendre soin du ranch, en son absence. Il la relut enfin une dernière fois, le lendemain, avant de sortir de son dortoir et la serra dans sa main, juste avant de monter les escaliers qui le menaient vers la grande porte, où il irait se présenter pour débuter son inscription et que l'air s'était soudainement mis à manquer, entre l'immensité du campus et la foule présente sur les lieux et autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, s'accordant dix secondes avant de relever la tête et, tranquillement, faire un premier pas. il reçut un message de Derek sur son téléphone, qui lui souhaitait bonne chance et il se sentit déjà impatient de le retrouver.

Scott avait raison. Parce que malgré l'anxiété et la frustration que cela pouvait parfois procurer, il y avait de la beauté dans le fait de se livrer à ce que l'on aimait le plus, des choses qui pouvaient parfois être très simples. Comme dessiner jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains, les articulations lancinantes et les doigts rouges. Ou monter à cheval et conduire si fort et si vite que, l'espace d'un instant, il était possible de faire corps avec la terre et le ciel, ne formant plus qu'une seule entité. Il lui arrivait encore de douter, de ne pas parvenir à la voir, cette nuance capable de faire basculer le poids du côté nécessaire, le côté où il était possible de voir et de se dire « _Tout va bien. Je vais bien._ » mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu, comme un murmure, qu'il se répéterait à lui-même. La différence ? Aujourd'hui, c'était vrai.

Tout va bien. Je vais bien.

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est terminé, ce gros bébé est finalement arrivé à son terme. Je sais que je le répète chaque semaine mais je tiens vraiment et sincèrement à vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos gentils messages, vos mises en favoris qui sont pour moi, de très belles attentions. Je suis particulièrement heureuse que vous ayez aimé mes personnages un peu cassés, un peu démolis par la vie. Cette histoire, comme chacune écrite par un auteur, je pense, compte énormément pour moi et avoir pu mettre ce mot de fin à toutes ces péripéties me réconforte énormément.
> 
> Bien que j'avais dit que je n'écrirais pas avant un moment, je dois avouer que je me suis déjà remise à l'écriture de deux autres fanfics (comme quoi, les engagements et moi, ça fait deux). On se retrouvera donc certainement cet été, avec une petite histoire toute fluffy (eh oui, je ne me reconnais plus :p)
> 
> En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de passer de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année, en espérant que 2019 soit placée sous l'angle de la joie et du bonheur ! Portez-vous bien, et surtout, continuez de lire et de rêver !
> 
> Des bisous :*


End file.
